


Amor Vincit Omnia

by AireHaleinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Childhood Friends, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Daddies!Sterek, Derek & Braeden & Parrish friendship, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, From Kindergarten to High School, Grandaddies!Sterek, Hunters vs Werewolves, Jealous Stiles, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Killing, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Character Death, Old!Sterek, Pack Feels, Panic Attacks, Porn, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Spy Story!Au, Versatile Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Violence, War, Werewolf Are Known, Werewolf Politics, alive!claudia, alive!hale family
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 75,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AireHaleinski/pseuds/AireHaleinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In una Beacon Hills che vede la pace tra il mondo soprannaturale e quello degli umani, Derek e Stiles crescono insieme, rafforzando il loro legame ogni anno sempre di più.<br/>Ma le prime gelosie, la scoperta dei sentimenti reciproci e soprattutto l'arrivo degli Argent, che hanno un piano preciso ben in mente per il giovane Stilinski , turbano la serenità ritrovata, e Beacon Hills si trova spettatore dell'ennesimo capitolo della secolare sfida tra Hale e Argent, che vedrà opporsi proprio Derek e Stiles.<br/>Stavolta nemmeno l'aiuto degli storici amici Scott, Lydia, Jackson e Cora potrà evitare la guerra, e nulla sarà più come prima.</p><p>Questa Fanfiction partecipa al contest <a href="http://teenwolf-bbi.livejournal.com/">Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pull the trigger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suzakusly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzakusly/gifts), [Aredhel_Quillfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_Quillfly/gifts).



> Aaaallora, buon salve a tutti!  
> Questa fic è stata scritta per il “TeenWolf Big Bang Italia”.  
> E’ una long di 7 capitoli praticamente ispirata in generale dal trailer di The Scorch Trials e non solo…
> 
> In pratica, per farla breve, a metà/ fine maggio ho visto il trailer e mi è tipo esplosa una bomba ad  
> orologeria in testa, col plot che si è scritto da solo.  
> Poi ho scoperto dell’esistenza di questo splendido contest (non smetterò mai di ringraziare “Deidre”, in primis per avermi taggata nel post iniziale, e poi per altre cose che vedrete allegate al settimo capitolo – l’ultimo -) et voilà, è nata la fic.  
> Sono stati sei mesi di lavoro intenso, a volte faticoso, ma soprattutto molto divertente, grazie al quale ho conosciuto tantissime persone splendide del gruppo del big bang (vi voglio tanto tanto beneeee).  
> Va bene, basta parlare, vi posto il bannerino (grazie mille Lori <3 <3) e la [ fanart ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5367893) iniziale (splendida OMG, di Suzakusly  
> Enjoy, and stay tuuuuned! <3 
> 
> \- Il prologo e l’epilogo non sono a sé stanti, un’informazione così a caso…  
> PS: a domani, col prossimo capitolo!

[ ](http://i749.photobucket.com/albums/xx135/eloriee/TWBBI/seconda%20edizione/BBI5/2%20-%20Amor%20Vincit%20Omnia_zps9xwijkfq.jpg)

 

 

 

Prologo

-2016-

Stiles Stilinski scese quei pochi gradini umidi che lo separavano dal tunnel, con un formicolio inusuale alla bocca dello stomaco e con l’inquietante percezione che, tutto ad un tratto, il silenzio nel quale era immerso potesse venire infranto da grida strazianti.

Non che ne fosse sorpreso, considerato chi governava quel luogo.

Ciò che anticipò la paura fu più che altro lo stupore: il ragazzo non aveva mai pensato di finire all’entrata di un volgare tunnel di mattoni quando, solo un piano sopra di lui, si poteva trovare una cava super tecnologica dotata di mitragliatrici laser.  
Il ragazzo tentò di avanzare con cautela, tappandosi il naso per non inalare l’odore stantio, ma la sua tuta aderente si infrangeva senza nessuna remora contro le pozzanghere che disseminavano il pavimento bagnato, strappando al ragazzo sbuffi frustrati.  
Forse gli Argent, sotto le scarpe, gli avevano installato calamite per pozzanghere.

Gocce d'acqua cadevano lente e a cadenza regolare dal soffitto arcuato e inumidito, illuminate fiocamente da lampade che dondolavano bruscamente appena venivano sfiorate da un filo d'aria.  
Dentro di esse riposavano, incredibilmente ancora vive, delle salamandre, altri insetti di specie non ben identificate e animaletti dalla quantità di zampe impossibile da contare.

Stiles non era da solo: Kate Argent schioccava la lingua con sadica soddisfazione, facendo strada al ragazzo con il tacchettio delle sue scarpe - un paio di eleganti e femminili “pumps”- così inusuali per una come lei, nota per preferire da sempre un semplice paio di Sneakers.  
Era un miracolo come fosse rimasta completamente asciutta, quasi che le pozzanghere si spostassero al suo passaggio.

Stiles intuì come quella convocazione straordinaria da parte della donna avesse uno scopo ben preciso, solo quando dovette quasi saltarle accanto, evitando ad una lampada di sfracellarsi sulla sua testa.  
Ad un tratto, l'idea che Kate volesse ucciderlo prese a zompettargli nella mente lenta e subdola, facendo quasi più rumore degli animaletti attorno a lui.

Impossibile: Stiles era palesemente il migliore della sua squadra di cacciatori.  
Ucciderlo sarebbe stata una mossa altamente controproducente e soprattutto stupida, e Kate certamente non lo era.

Il ragazzo camminò, per quelli che sembrarono chilometri quando in realtà erano solo una cinquantina di metri, immerso in un preoccupante buio leggero, che da una parte gli faceva pizzicare la pelle dall'ansia, e dall'altra quasi lo faceva sentire una creatura della notte, come il suo Der-

“No - pensò Stiles scuotendo la testa - non devo lasciarmi distrarre da lui adesso.”  
Kate e il giovane Stilinski si fermarono improvvisamente davanti ad una grata, al di là della quale poteva vedersi qualcosa di simile ad una serratura.

Doveva essere una prigione sotterranea.  
Il solo pensiero che qualcuno potesse nascondersi al suo interno, chiunque egli fosse, bloccò per qualche secondo il respiro di Stiles; nello stesso momento, la voce perfida e suadente di Kate interruppe bruscamente il suo chiacchiericcio mentale.

«Sai Stiles – iniziò lei, mantenendo il contatto visivo come per sfidarlo - ho sempre avuto un vero e proprio odio per i furbi, o per chi si ritiene tale.  
Per chi ipotizza di riuscire a fregare le stesse persone che per lui hanno fatto molto, davanti al loro stesso naso. Hai presente la sensazione di fastidio che ne consegue? Tu fai del bene, insegni ad altri tutto ciò che sai, anche il minimo segreto e poi loro ti pugnalano alle spalle usando le tue conoscenze contro di te. Fa schifo, non è vero?»

Stiles si costrinse a rispondere, deglutendo per farsi forza, ma senza sentire traccia di saliva.  
Aveva già la bocca arida, perfetto; in più era palese che Kate stesse parlando di lui.  
«No, non ce l'ho presente... » mentì, ricambiando l’occhiata intensa.

«Peccato» Kate scrollò le spalle, scuotendo i capelli biondi come a scacciare delle mosche e continuando il suo discorso che, Stiles era certo, sarebbe andato a parare da qualche parte, con l'unico obiettivo di danneggiarlo.  
La donna era tanto bella quanto malvagia, con quelle labbra rosa e avvelenate, lo sguardo sensuale e irritante, e quel corpo scolpito, agile e che poteva benissimo essere usato come un’arma.

Prima che Stiles se ne accorgesse, la donna gli fu addosso: il naso sfiorò la guancia liscia e ricca di nei di Stiles, e il corpo gli si premette addosso in maniera quasi inquietante, come se volesse possederlo.  
Nonostante tutto l'addestramento e la muscolatura che aveva rinforzato il suo corpo, Stiles si paralizzò sul posto, incapace di muovere un solo muscolo e terrorizzato dalla vicinanza della donna.  
Quando parlò, Kate assunse un tono da film da fascia protetta e Stiles tentò in tutti i modi – inutilmente in realtà - di calmare il battito del proprio cuore.

«Stiles, ascoltami bene. Sei la punta di diamante della nostra squadra e io tengo tantissimo a te. Quindi non voglio assolutamente che tu venga punito da mio padre.  
Lo sai vero, che se non completi le missioni le conseguenze per te potrebbero essere tragiche?».

Kate prese ad accarezzargli con forza i capelli, quasi come se glieli volesse strappare uno ad uno, in preda a quella silenziosa frustrazione che da sempre la caratterizzava.  
Il ragazzo annuì, con le pupille più larghe a causa della tensione.

«Bene, quindi è arrivato il momento di svelarti una cosa che ti sorprenderà, ma che in un certo senso potrà anche salvare la tua posizione.  
Ho seguito Victoria Argent, nella missione di questa notte, perché sapevo di poter arrivare a te. Abbiamo sbagliato qualcosa nell'addestramento, a quanto pare, dato che è impossibile che tu non ti sia reso conto di come io ti fossi stata accanto praticamente per tutto il tempo. Ho visto tutto, Stiles. So tutto.»

La particolare enfasi che la donna pose sull'ultima parola, mandò il cervello di Stiles in cortocircuito.  
Non poteva aver visto davvero...

Il ragazzo si voltò di scatto verso la grata, ignorando il viso di Kate a pochi centimetri dal suo e facendo fatica a nascondere il tremore della voce.  
«Chi c'è lì dietro?» domandò lui con un sussurro, le gambe pesanti e il busto scosso da tremiti e il presentimento che da lì a poco la sua intera vita si sarebbe distrutta come della porcellana che si infrange al suolo.

«Lo sai Stiles. Non c'è alcun bisogno di chiedermelo – rispose lei, col ghiaccio nella voce, proseguendo - ciò che meno ti piacerà di questa situazione, è quello che ti toccherà compiere con lui. Credimi, potrebbe non essere qualcosa al quale sei abituato... ».  
Kate si spostò da Stiles con una velocità incredibile e un sorriso disgustoso che le increspava il volto, aprendo in ordine la grata e il portone semplicemente schiacciando un bottone sul muro.

Il portone si alzò lentamente con un cigolio fastidioso e acuto, e il cuore di Stiles, che fissava la scena impotente, prese ad aumentare rapidamente la velocità dei battiti.  
Da buon iperattivo, il ragazzo cercò in tutti i modi di far lavorare freneticamente la mente, tentando di uscire dal vicolo cieco nel quale era intrappolato.

Doveva affrettarsi a trovare una soluzione; non voleva più nessuna morte sulla coscienza.

La grata si alzò, mostrando con lentezza disarmante un corpo appeso alle sbarre, legato con così tanta forza che pareva impossibile riuscisse a respirare.

Stiles sentì lo stomaco stringersi e un pensiero orribile colpirlo dritto al cuore.

“Fa che non sia lui, per favore, fa che non sia lui”, prese a bisbigliare terrorizzato, mordendosi un labbro.

Il corpo divenne sempre più visibile, e Stiles notò un paio di piedi sporchi e insanguinati che terminavano con artigli.

Credette di svenire alla sola vista, sentendo se stesso lasciar andare quell'urlo - trattenuto solo grazie alla tenaglia di angoscia che gli stringeva la gola - quasi come se provenisse da lontano, e quel corpo in piedi al centro del tunnel non appartenesse a lui.

Il destino crudele, invece, lo tenne cosciente per mostrargli i jeans strappati e ridotti a brandelli, il petto nudo e pieno di ferite col sangue che ancora colava lento su tutto il petto cesellato, e il volto di un ragazzo che era diventato un povero animale in gabbia: Derek era appeso come una bestia qualunque per i polsi, con le manette che gli avevano lasciato un segno rosso e bruciante al contatto con la pelle.

Stiles tentò di deglutire di nuovo, ma non c'era traccia di saliva nella sua bocca, che al contrario si stava riempiendo dell'odore metallico del sangue che usciva da quel labbro ripetutamente pizzicato.  
Sentì il suo cuore andare in frantumi, nonostante il battito accelerato, facendo ripetutamente violenza su se stesso per non piangere, seppur le lacrime ormai gli pungessero gli occhi.

Non sarebbe dovuta finire così, dopo tutto il tempo speso a sperare che non l'avessero catturato, dopo quella promessa che si erano scambiati sotto le stelle.

Per la prima volta in vita sua, Stiles aveva paura di muoversi: un solo passo sarebbe stato fatale per la sorte del suo Derek Hale, incatenato come un animale diretto al macello.

Stiles incrociò lo sguardo dell'Hale, sentendosi morire dentro lentamente.

Era un gesto così abituale - nato e maturato negli anni - quello di scambiare uno sguardo d'intesa con Derek: cercare e trovare quel porto sicuro era stata una costante per tutta la sua vita, come se il verde delle iridi di Derek e l'ambra di quelle di Stiles fossero sempre state attratte magneticamente le une alle altre.

Gli occhi del suo Derek erano ancora lì, vivi e lucidi: due pallide iridi color del muschio nelle quali brillava la luce del terrore e che - per quello - non riuscivano ad infondergli speranza.

Derek non meritava di soffrire.  
I suoi occhi non dovevano essere bagnati dalle lacrime della paura; Stiles aveva promesso di proteggerlo, a qualunque costo.

La verità, che gli piombò come un masso nello stomaco, era che in realtà aveva fallito, finendo invece in quel maledetto incubo dal quale non poteva svegliarsi.

E se invece quella che stava vivendo fosse tutta un'allucinazione?

Non poteva essere altrimenti, pensò Stiles immergendosi con terrore nello sguardo sin troppo reale di Kate, che al contrario sorrideva.  
L'ipotesi dell'allucinazione andava scartata all'istante.  
Stava per spiegare il vero motivo della presenza di Derek, anche se Stiles e ogni fibra del suo corpo, già lo sapeva.

«Beh, devo dire che per essere il migliore della squadra, non sei stato per nulla fedele.  
Avevi una missione ben precisa dolcezza, e non l'hai compiuta.  
E dato che non sei stato tu a portarci la merce richiesta, Stiles, ho dovuto alzare le maniche e fare di testa mia. Sai com'è, alla fine mio padre mi ringrazierà, ne sono certa.  
Dato che sono magnanima però, ho deciso che non mi sporcherò completamente le mani, lasciando a te l’onore... ».

Stiles non riusciva a capire: il cervello solitamente metodico, ora si era ridotto in poltiglia grigia.  
Voleva solo abbracciare Derek, dirgli che l'avrebbe tirato fuori da quella situazione, ma le parole gli uscivano a fatica.

«L’onore di cosa?»

Kate rise di gusto, un suono cristallino e freddo che si diffuse per tutto il tunnel e che spedì brividi nei corpi di Derek e Stiles.

«Sei proprio cotto, Stiles, il che rende tutto ancora più divertente. Di ucciderlo, no? E’ questo quello che abbiamo sempre fatto, caro mio e dovresti saperlo. Uccidiamo.»

La donna si sporse verso Derek, posando una mano sul suo petto con voce falsamente tranquilla: «Beh, ci credo che tu faccia fatica ad uccidere uno come lui. Guarda che muscoli e che bel faccino. Scommetto che le notti passate insieme devono essere state davvero passionali... oh, giusto. Ce ne sono state solo un paio che ti rimarranno come ricordo, Stiles, guarda il lato positivo. Hai poco da dimenticare…»

Kate si spostò con discrezione, estraendo una pistola dalla tasca del giubbotto di pelle e porgendola verso Stiles, che rimase a fissarla impietrito, come se l'arma gli facesse provare dolore fisico.

«Sai, la verità è che ho sempre sospettato che ci fosse qualcosa tra te e Hale.  
Ti sei sempre allenato di buon grado, senza lamentarti e accettando ogni prova, quasi con gioia selvaggia, e improvvisamente provi del riguardo nel catturare lui?  
Contando come tu avessi già ucciso, mi sembrava strano».

Kate fece girare la pistola tra le mani con nonchalance, tendendola in direzione di Stiles, che la osservò con terrore, senza osare nemmeno toccarla.  
«Mi dispiace Stiles, ma tutte le storie migliori hanno un finale devastante, guarda Romeo e Giulietta. L’unica cosa che devi fare è sparargli, prima che mi venga in mente di ferire te.  
Sparagli Stiles, è lui il tuo obiettivo!»

Stiles non tentò nemmeno di trattenere i singhiozzi che stavano uscendo dalle sue labbra.  
Il corpo faceva male, come se fosse ricoperto di spine. Poteva quasi sentirle, nel petto, pungenti e strazianti.

«No. No, non voglio... »

«Comportati da uomo, Stiles, comportati da cacciatore. E' il tuo destino da quando sei nato, non puoi sottrarti.  
Spara, Stiles, o io caricherò personalmente la mia pistola e ti impallinerò il cervello!»

Kate puntò l’arma contro la tempia di Stiles in un movimento fluido ed esperto, che sorprese il giovane Stilinski, il quale trattenne il fiato.

«No! Lascialo!» Le urla disperate di Derek rimbombarono per tutto il tunnel. Il ragazzo prese ad agitarsi come un ossesso, digrignando i denti e ringhiando addolorato, ma Kate non sembrava mollare la presa, divertendosi ad assistere a quel dramma.

«Io lo mollerò solo quando sparerà... » sussurrò Kate sadica, infilando la propria pistola tra le mani tremanti di uno Stiles che aveva la vista annebbiata dalle lacrime.

«Ora punta e premi il grilletto. Non ci vuole molto, ti sei allenato così tante volte in questi anni... bravo così... »

Stiles chiuse gli occhi, con la bocca serrata e il volto che stava diventando sempre più pallido, deglutendo ripetutamente per scacciare via il sapore amaro della bile che tentava di uscirgli dalla bocca.

Non c'era via d'uscita, e il pensiero da solo gli aveva serrato i polmoni.  
Era un miracolo che non fosse ancora svenuto.

Il ragazzo alzò la pistola con le spalle ferme e gli occhi sigillati, le lacrime che gli bagnavano ormai le guance e gli annebbiavano la vista, e con un pizzicore acido e maledetto diffuso su tutto il corpo.

Non guardò Derek negli occhi, stavolta.

Il tempo sembrava essersi congelato: il respiro gli si appesantì e le gambe cedettero, mentre con la morte nel cuore e l'idea di non avere altra scelta, caricò la pistola, senza avere il coraggio di proferire alcuna parola.  
Si sarebbe maledetto a vita per quello che stava per compiere.  
Non era nemmeno sicuro di voler più andare avanti a vivere, ad essere sincero.

Il silenzio durò solo un paio di secondi, prima che uno sparo rimbombasse per tutto il tunnel.

-

Ventuno anni prima...

\- maggio-1995 -

Claudia Stilinski raccolse i capelli in un gesto frettoloso e abitudinario, tenendoli stretti con le mani prima di legarli con un elastico marroncino, che quasi si perdeva tra le ciocche della chioma altrettanto bruna.

La donna si sistemò le pieghe del vestito, prima di suonare di nuovo il campanello di Casa Hale, senza ricevere risposta: la porta - ridipinta di un rosso vermiglione acceso - davanti alla quale lei e il marito stavano in piedi, dondolando sul posto come bambini, rimase chiusa inspiegabilmente.

«Non c’è nessuno? Strano…» si voltò lei verso il marito, specchiandosi in quegli occhi color cielo di primavera che tanto l’avevano corteggiata e conquistata, ai tempi del liceo.

John Stilinski le rimandò un sorriso stanco e divertito. «Avrà da fare con Derek, come sempre…»

L’uomo suonò per la terza volta il campanello dell’enorme tenuta che apparteneva agli Hale – una splendida villa a più piani immersa nel bosco – con una pazienza che Claudia gli aveva sempre invidiato.

Lui era l’unico uomo del mondo che voleva incontrarsi volontariamente con le amiche della moglie per raccontare le vicissitudini, più o meno divertenti, che accadevano a Beacon Hills.  
Tanto che tutti i suoi colleghi in centrale, gli chiedevano come facesse a sopportare la combinazione “risatine e gossip”.

Non c’era una vera e propria risposta: il fatto che Talia Hale, la migliore amica di Claudia, fosse un lupo mannaro - il che spiegava come lei avesse tanto da raccontare - bastava e avanzava, come spiegazione.

«E’ impossibile che non sia in casa, mi ha detto di passare questo pomeriggio… speriamo che non abbia avuto nessun contrattempo grave» disse Claudia, con una punta di preoccupazione, che John intuì all’istante, dietro gli occhi color ambra.

«Sarà in casa a badare a Derek, te l’ho detto. E poi non devi preoccuparti troppo nelle tue condizioni…» i capelli di John vennero baciati da un raggio di sole, filtrato dagli alberi, rendendoli ancora più biondi di quanto non erano già naturalmente.

Claudia si accarezzò amorevolmente il ventre: «Non ho nessuna malattia infettiva, sono solo incinta!».

La porta si aprì di scatto, e i coniugi Stilinski vennero travolti da un paio di occhi verdi e vivaci, e un corpo già piuttosto tonico, per un bambino di soli tre anni.  
Era Derek, il figlio minore degli Hale, con un sorriso che gli attraversava l'intero faccino, sul naso una crosticina rossastra e le braccia piene di graffietti.

«Maaaamma, sono aiivati gli zii Stilinski!» urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo, tanto che entrambi gli adulti si massaggiarono l’orecchio col dito.

Un paio di passi rapidi e un rumore di porta sbattuta di fretta accolse gli Stilinski, che entrarono nella grande casa scortati da Derek.

Era palese che più di un bambino fosse presente in casa: la scalinata dell’entrata era, infatti, piena zeppa di bambole e di peluche di animali.  
C’erano davvero un sacco di specie sia africane che più comuni, come un piccolo gatto dal pelo rosso e un beagle che poteva benissimo stare in una mano.

C’erano anche peluche di canguri, ragni, scorpioni e mantidi religiose: quest’ultimo venne riconosciuto facilmente da John, dato che era stato lui stesso a regalarlo a Derek per il suo compleanno.  
Non era ancora amante dei videogiochi come molti suoi amichetti, il bambino, che preferiva i peluche alla serie di Donkey Kong da usare sulla nuova consolle Playstation1, o alle carte da collezione di Mortal Kombat.

I passi si fecero più chiari: «Claudia, John entrate, sono alle prese con Laura! E Derek quante volte ti ho detto che non sono i tuoi zii!» una voce giunse dal piano di sopra, possente e affaticata, appartenente a Talia.

«Mamma ta pettinado i capei a Laula. Lei va alla festta!» spiegò Derek annuendo vigorosamente e correndo verso il suo peluche preferito, quello di un husky siberiano, trascinando con l’altra manina quella di Claudia, che trasportata dal bambino, si ritrovò nella solita cucina moderna che tanto la rassicurava, con la radio che suonava a basso volume la nuova hit dei Take That.

«Mamma ha detto di fae come a casa votta…» continuò Derek, con gli occhi che per un attimo si illuminarono di un giallo fluorescente, prima di tornare al colore originale.

Il bimbo, che non sembrava riuscire a stare fermo, afferrò dalla credenza in basso un paio di tazze arancioni di plastica, raffiguranti l’immagine di Michael Jordan, posandole sul tavolino basso in legno d’acero vicino al divano bianco, col sorriso ancora ben presente che andava da un orecchio all’altro.

«I biccotti!» urlò con sorpresa infantile, tutto ad un tratto, aggrottando le sopracciglia già piuttosto folte, correndo per aprire un altro sportello nel quale riposava un contenitore dello stesso colore delle tazze.

«Mamma aiiva ta un po’, sta facendo le tecce a Laula» spiegò Derek, saltellando sul posto.

John e Claudia si guardarono, sorridendo con amore. Era tutta colpa della luna piena: Derek, generalmente piuttosto tranquillo e di poche parole, con l’influsso del satellite da buon licantropo bambino, si agitava e non poco.  
Gli occhi del bimbo che sembravano sempre osservare tutto, si posarono sulla pancia di Claudia: quel giorno la donna indossava una veste color glicine, che accentuava le forme sode del suo corpo.  
Derek non le aveva mai visto una pancia così grossa.

«Hai mangiato un cocomeo come mamma? Anche lei ha quetta pancia così!» allargò le braccine più che poteva, con le scapole che quasi si toccavano.

Un rumore di tacchi interruppe la risposta divertita sulla bocca di Claudia; Talia apparve, anche lei indossando una veste seppur più scura, a stampo floreale, con le mani tutte imbrattate di colori.

«Derek, quante volte ti devo dire che lì dentro c’è un bambino, non un cocomero? E poi tua sorella non la prende bene… ogni volta che la chiami così, tira dei calci che mi svegliano la notte…».

Talia aprì il rubinetto per lavarsi le mani. «Datemi due minuti e vengo a salutarvi: Laura deve andare ad una festa e adesso c’è una moda tutta strana tra i bambini, quella di tingersi i capelli col gesso colorato. Ha voluto delle ciocche verdi e arancioni…- scosse la testa con uno sguardo palesemente divertito, gli occhi color cioccolata che si illuminavano di amore materno –... e anche le trecce. Ha dei capelli così lunghi, quella bimba. Poi non sta ferma un secondo, colpa della luna piena, ovviamente.».

La donna si voltò per chinarsi e salutare con forte abbraccio i suoi amici, i quali non avevano perso il sorriso da quando erano entrati in quella casa.

«Allora, tè alla menta per John, e alle rose e gelsomino per Claudia…» elencò Talia con tono esperto, togliendo una tazza dal tavolo per posarne tre di porcellana antica, dono di un branco cinese che da poco aveva fatto visita agli Hale.

Talia, Derek, Laura e Robert - così come gli altri Hale sparsi per la California, tutti parenti del branco di Beacon – erano molto rispettati in tutto il mondo, conosciuti per la loro diplomazia, che spesso e volentieri aveva fermato le idee squilibrate dei cacciatori di licantropi, mantenendo una pace e una tregua nel mondo soprannaturale che non si vedeva da troppo tempo, o meglio, da quando gli stessi Hale avevano vinto la terribile battaglia del 1930.

In quegli ultimi mesi però, qualcosa stava cambiando: seppur gli Argent – spietati cacciatori di creature soprannaturali e storici nemici degli Hale - si fossero trasferiti lontano, le morti in quel mondo si stavano continuamente susseguendo, anche se con una rarità sospetta.

Nessuno, nemmeno John, che era vice sceriffo, aveva ben capito cosa stesse accadendo: l'ipotesi più plausibile era che gli Argent avessero delle spie.

Tutti a Beacon Hills conoscevano il mondo soprannaturale e, grazie alla campagna di sensibilizzazione degli Hale, i licantropi e non solo si erano riusciti ad ambientare senza alcun problema tra la gente comune. Era facile poter trovare – nascosti in fila alla cassa – vampiri, sirene o altre creature, che si comportavano come persone assolutamente normali.  
Nei giorni di luna piena agli umani era semplicemente vietato uscire di casa, mentre coloro che avevano controllo erano obbligati a tenere a bada le creature che più ne sentivano l'influsso.

Talia versò l’acqua calda nelle tazze, aspettando che l’infuso fosse pronto; voltandosi, trovò lo sguardo di Derek, un misto di preghiera e rassegnazione, e lei cedette.

«Va bene, Derek, puoi bere latte e cioccolata, ma aspetta qualche minuto, è troppo freddo…».

«Shi!» esultò lui, correndo verso il frigorifero, nel quale la mistura era già pronta.

«Allora, novità? Sapete che hanno trovato morto l'omega che viveva al limitare della foresta, vero?» chiese lei soffiando nella propria tazza, diretta al vice sceriffo.

«Sì, lo so, ma purtroppo non c'è nessuna novità. Abbiamo rinforzato la sorveglianza e nelle nostre fila abbiamo una fenice e un vampiro, ma niente, continuano ad esserci questi strani omicidi.  
E per quanto riguarda gli Argent, non sappiamo nemmeno dove si trovino.  
Quello che pensavo io, era che magari non sono nemmeno loro i responsabili, e noi li accusiamo ingiustamente.  
C'è di buono che sono quattro anni che non vengono rapiti bambini, il che mi porta a pensare come qualcuno abbia architettato una sorta di schema…».

«Schema?» chiese Talia preoccupata, massaggiandosi la pancia, ben in vista.

«A quanto pare, controllando le segnalazioni, sono stati rapiti solo bambini ogni quattro o cinque anni, e spesso abbiamo notato che la data di nascita è comune.  
Gli anni dei rapiti terminano di frequente con zero o cinque. Almeno per questi ultimi trent’anni»

Claudia accarezzò la pancia di riflesso.

«Si sa per quale motivo? Sono mai stati trovati?» chiese, impetuosa, mentre Derek si sedeva di fianco a lei con i lati attorno alla bocca sporchi di cioccolata.

«No. Per entrambe le domande.»

Talia sospirò, togliendo le bustine dagli infusi – la sua era allo zenzero – e servendo le tazze sotto un piattino bianco, sospirando tristemente.

«E’ inutile farti domande, tanto non veniamo a capo di nulla. Gli scorsi anni gli Argent erano presenti e ci sono stati omicidi.  
Quest’anno no, e di omicidi si parla lo stesso. Io e mio marito teniamo gli occhi aperti, anche se stiamo pensando che alla fine possa essere tutta una nostra paranoia, il fatto di incolpare gli Argent.  
E' assurdo, il periodo di pace in realtà è quello dove siamo più sotto attacco e preoccupati…» terminò Talia, impossibilitata a trattenere un sospiro ancora di più.

«Pecchè mamma?» chiese Derek, curioso.  
Talia gli accarezzò i capelli corti e scuri, morbidi al tatto. «Niente, figliolo. Non è nulla. A proposito – continuò la donna cambiando discorso e illuminandosi – ci siamo quasi, eh?» indicando Claudia con un cenno della testa e facendole l’occhiolino. «Quando è previsto il lieto evento?»

Claudia sospirò sognante.

«Tra un mese circa. Per i primi di giugno. La tua invece?»  
«Io ne avrò ancora per un po’…fino ad ottobre, più o meno… ahi! Ha capito che stiamo parlando di lei, eh?» disse Talia, mentre la piccola nel ventre scalciava convinta.  
Derek si avvicinò, posando una manina sulla pancia della madre.

«Posso sentilla…ciao Cora!» esclamò gioioso.

Quasi come se richiedesse anche lui delle attenzioni, anche il piccolo Stilinski prese a scalciare come un matto, nella pancia di Claudia.

«Ahi! Non ti ignoriamo, tranquillo…»

Derek si spostò, avvicinandosi a lei con la manina alzata.  
«Posso?» chiese, con un’educazione rara per un bimbo di tre anni.

Claudia, già con gli occhi lucidi per la scena di prima annuì, sorseggiando la tisana con calma.  
Derek si avvicinò, posando l’orecchio contro la pancia di Claudia: «Lo sento! Si muove!» annunciò fiero.

Poi avvicinò la mano e accarezzò, come tante volte aveva visto fare a sua madre, con i movimenti del piccolo che si sentivano meno del solito.

Era leggero e setoso il vestito di Claudia: Derek lasciò lì il palmo, caldo e piccolo, per un tempo che sembrava interminabile. Sapeva di volere già molto bene al futuro nascituro e non vedeva l’ora di poterlo finalmente vedere.  
«Ti to appettando…» sussurrò, con quella voce dolce e tenera che solo i bambini possiedono.  
«Come si chiama?» chiese tutto ad un tratto, alzando gli occhi verso Claudia.

La donna scoppiò a ridere, rischiando di far rovesciare il contenuto della tazza su tutto il tavolo.

«Mio figlio avrà un nome polacco, come il paese lontano dove abitano i suoi nonni!».

«Oh... - Derek non aveva capito, ma non lo diede a vedere - e qual è quetto nome poacco?».

«Staszkiewicz»

Derek sgranò gli occhi, fissando John con terrore, la bocca aperta in una buffa ‘o’.

«Ma non è una paoola…»

«Stavolta sono d’accordo con mio figlio…» ridacchiò Talia, con lo stesso sguardo di Derek, anche se meno terrorizzato.

«E’ il nome di mio padre. Voleva che chiamassi così il primogenito. Dice che è una tradizione di famiglia…e poi – aggiunse Claudia, guardando verso Derek - e’ la versione polacca per Stanley. Significa “colui che raggiungerà fama e gloria”».

«Oooh!» Esclamò Derek, con le pupille più dilatate e gli occhi enormi.

«Derek tignifica capo, invece. Il nome pe me l’ha deciso mia soella…» spiegò Derek concentrato, con un’espressione più matura per la sua età che fece scalciare Cora e Staszkiewicz e ridere di gusto gli adulti.

Un’idea balenò nella testa del bambino.

«E’ toppo difficile! Pecchè non lo chiamate…- ci pensò su due minuti, prima di deciderlo - Stiles! Chiamatelo Stiles. E’ una parola divertente, l’ho sentita ieri in tv!».

«Ma non è un nome, figliolo!» spiegò paziente Talia. Claudia sghignazzò compiaciuta, pensando che forse Derek ci aveva preso.  
Era un soprannome che mai aveva sentito, e la donna voleva che il figlio fosse in qualche modo unico.

«Va bene! – decretò- sarà Stiles…»

Derek sembrò illuminarsi, sgambettando allegro contro il divano.  
Un rumore di passi interruppe il discorso: Laura entrò in stanza saltellando animatamente, con i capelli lunghi legati in minuscole trecce che addobbavano la sua chioma scura, intervallata qua e là da macchie arancioni e verdognole. «Mamma! Devi accompagnarmi! Mi ha chiamato Selene, dicendo che sua madre non poteva più passare a prendermi!».  
Talia guardò colpevolmente in direzione di Claudia e John: «Ma abbiamo ospiti! Non possiamo mica lasciarli in casa da soli!».

«Ti sono io!» ululò Derek: il bimbo si accucciò, come se volesse gattonare, lasciando che le sue mani diventassero tenere zampette, e il naso gli si allungasse e gli si riempisse di peli.

«Anch’io lo so fare! Guardate!» esclamò Laura raggiante. La bambina ignorò i rimproveri della madre, trasformandosi anche lei in un piccolo lupo, con il pelo ancora intrecciato e minato da elastici colorati, e con chiazze color arancia ed erba appena tagliata sparse sul pelo.

«Laura, dai! Trasformati!» ordinò la madre: quando i figli sentivano l’impulso della luna piena, spesso e volentieri riuscivano a trasformarsi in lupi completi. Il grosso problema era che non avevano ancora il controllo sul cambiamento; più di una volta, Talia era stata chiamata a scuola perché durante i compiti o la ricreazione la figlia, tutta presa dal gioco, non si accorgeva di mostrare le zanne e gli artigli.

«E’ sempre così! Laura trasformati, dai. A quanto pare devo accompagnarla, vi dispiace aspettarmi qui? Ci metterò un attimo…»

«Tranquilla Talia, tanto c’è Derek che ci controlla» rise John, accarezzando con cura la testolina del lupo, che si piegò al contatto scodinzolando e leccandosi il muso.

Le labbra di Claudia si aprirono in un sorriso sincero: era bello vedere gli Hale così vivaci, dopo tutti i problemi che il soprannaturale aveva regalato loro.  
La donna si accarezzò la pancia per l’ennesima volta: sperava di poter regalare al figlio Staszkiewicz o meglio Stiles - la stessa identica pace.

La donna non sapeva che, dall’altra parte della città, una portiera sbattuta davanti ad un caseggiato abbandonato e una donna con i capelli corti e bordeaux, seguita dal giovane marito e dalla sorellina di lui, stavano sorridendo malignamente: la bambina che poteva avere un anno, in braccio alla donna, piangeva disperata.

Gli Argent erano tornati in città.

-

1995-1998

Staszkiewicz Stilinski – ribattezzato Stiles – nacque un mese e qualche giorno dopo la visita degli Stilinski a Talia Hale: era un bambino con guance paffute e occhi enormi, che squadravano le persone da capo a piedi, avendo quasi paura di potersi fidare di loro. Una volta che Stiles e le sue iridi ambrate avevano capito che la persona davanti a loro fosse innocua, la designavano come amica per la vita.

Il peso del bambino rientrava nella norma, era in salute e la sua pelle era costellata da migliaia di nei tanto che se ne era ritrovato una linea perfettamente dritta su entrambe le guance. Era quella la zona del volto di Stiles che gli sconosciuti – e non – accarezzavano più volentieri. Dopo John e Claudia, era stato Derek il terzo a toccarla, in braccio a Robert Hale, perché Talia non poteva portare alcun peso.  
Il ditino del giovane licantropo, qualche giorno dopo la nascita di Stilinski, sfiorò con leggerezza la pelle del bambino piangente, il quale, in braccio alla madre seduta sul divano, smise di frignare all’istante.

Dopo quell’avvenimento però, dovettero passare molti mesi prima che Stiles e Derek potessero incontrarsi, dato che Talia era tutta presa dalla nascita di Cora, avvenuta poco prima di Halloween.

Cora e Stiles naturalmente crebbero insieme, giocando divertiti con i peluche di Derek: impararono a dire “mamma” e “Derek” nello stesso momento, divorarono pappe e latte a volontà senza sbrodolarsi troppo, e fu loro vietato di gattonare o sgambettare attorno a Derek e Laura, nei giorni in procinto della luna piena.

Ogni giorno, i due assimilavano vocaboli come spugne.  
Stiles cresceva così rapidamente che era impossibile sembrasse lo stesso da un giorno ad un altro: aveva dei capelli fini e color terra bruciata, le guance sempre più morbide e un nasino dritto e perfetto che faceva impazzire le amiche di Claudia.

Cora stava diventando più alta di lui in poco tempo: aveva le stesse iridi “cioccolatose” della madre, le labbra carnose e rossastre e le zanne che spuntavano quando meno se lo aspettava, per fortuna mai in compagnia di Stiles.

Derek si divertiva a rincorrerli e addirittura permetteva loro di giocare con i propri peluches, a patto che non li rompessero.

I primi tre anni dei due bambini trascorsero tra pappe, giochi e peluche, senza alcun fastidio o preoccupazione troppo grave e, per la gioia di Talia, degli Argent sembrava si fossero completamente perse le tracce.

Casa Hale era sempre piena di bambini e di strilli, perché oltre a Cora e Stiles, che da poco frequentavano l’asilo, erano presenti anche gli amici di Laura che ormai andava alle medie, e di Derek, che aveva appena compiuto sei anni.

Il bambino era tornato a casa un giorno, tutto contento per aver prestato la sua matita al figlio dei Parrish, Jordan e aver scambiato la merenda con una ragazzina tutta scura e sorrisi, Braeden Richardson, decretandoli subito i suoi migliori amici.

La casa rimaneva in silenzio, e anche libera da Stiles, solo nella settimana che precedeva la luna piena, dato che non era ancora necessario far sapere al bambino come il ragazzino che gli prestava sempre i peluche, e anche la stessa Cora e Laura, fossero lupi mannari.

La vita trascorse relativamente tranquilla, solo fino a quando la sedicenne Kate Argent, che nonostante tutte le dicerie sulla sua famiglia non sembrava aver fatto male ad una mosca, decise di formare di nascosto un gruppo selezionato tra i suoi compagni di classe per gironzolare nella foresta alla ricerca di lupi o bestie soprannaturali da poter osservare, e implicitamente, provare a catturare.

Si dava il caso che anche Stiles fosse nel bosco quel giorno, seduto su una vecchia tovaglia rattoppata, intento a mangiare crocchette di pollo accanto al padre e alla madre.  
Nel cielo volteggiavano le rondini in stormi, come se fosse una battaglia di squadre per vedere chi volasse meglio, le nuvole macchiavano a sprazzi il cielo che aveva assunto il colore dello zaffiro, e sulla tovaglia di Claudia Stilinski si era posato un coleottero.

«Tanquilla mamma, ti poteggo io!» disse Stiles con forza, avventandosi sull'insetto e spiaccicandoselo tutto sulla magliettina di Spiderman che indossava, nel punto esatto dove si stagliava la figura del ragno.

«Stiles, guarda cosa hai fatto... » sbuffò la madre con un ghigno, afferrando il figlio dalle braccine tozze, e estraendo dal nulla un fazzoletto per pulire la maglietta. Il broncio di Stiles non poté non far ridere suo padre, che si era sporcato la punta del naso con il ketchup.

«Guaddati, sembi un caun!»

«Un clown, vorresti dire – lo corresse Claudia, sfiorando con dolcezza il naso del marito – te l'ho insegnato proprio ieri!».  
L'attenzione di Stiles, tutta rivolta al rimprovero della madre, si sposto su una lunga fila di formiche che partiva dalla sua tovaglietta, per finire vicino alla radura, dato che erano vicini alla foresta.

Sembrava un serpentello sottile, senza occhi e lingua biforcuta: una linea dritta e perfetta, organizzata meticolosamente, come ci si aspetta da questi insetti.

«Guadda mamma! Quante fommiche! Dove vanno? Pecchè sono in fila codì? E pecchè ci ubano il maggiare?Quella è una biciola del mio panino!».

La madre guardò il figlio, che fissava gli insetti con un paio di occhi color ambra sgranati e curiosi. Suo figlio aveva iniziato a parlare ad un anno, e da quel momento non aveva smesso di fare domande una volta. «Pecchè la luna è così in atto? Pecchè non potto pendee le telle? Perchè le fagole sono rosse? E pecchè?... »

Claudia e John andavano a dormire ogni notte, con il ronzio dei “pecchè” del figlio, che seppur non in grado di pronunciare le parole come si deve, blaterava il triplo del normale.

«Perchè anche le formiche devono mangiare, Stiles... loro portano spesso briciole e pezzi di cibo molto più pesanti di loro. Sono insetti fortissimi, seppur minuscoli... ».  
La bocca di Stiles si spalancò in una grande 'o'.

«Posso vedee la lolo tana?» chiese Stiles, con uno sguardo implorante, e il labbro che tremava, diretto verso suo padre.

«Sì, ma stai vicino. Dov'è la tana?» domandò John a sua moglie.

«Poco più avanti... » Claudia tese il braccio, il dito che indicava un punto ad una decina di metri da loro.

«Puoi andare, ma non inoltrarti nel bosco...».

Stiles annuì, fissando le formiche e camminando di fianco a quell'enorme serpente, osservando come le zampette tenessero briciole e pezzi di cibo con una facilità disarmante.

Fu quello il momento in cui si alzò una raffica di vento dal nulla, e Claudia e John dovettero coprirsi gli occhi di scatto.

Fu quello il momento in cui Stiles si trovò a seguire le formiche oltre ad un cespuglio, nel quale si nascondevano.

Nella sua mente balenò un pensiero, all'improvviso.

«Mamma, cosa vuol dire inottarti?» chiese, a voce bassa.

Nessuno rispose se non le foglie, mosse dal fruscio del vento.  
E fu quello il momento, in cui Stiles si rese conto di essere da solo nella foresta, senza sapere come tornare indietro.

Gli occhi del bambino iniziarono a riempirsi di lacrime, e Stiles si accasciò a gattoni sul terreno con la paura che aveva preso il sopravvento sulla sua voce. L'unica parola che riusciva a sibilare era “mamma”, mentre da molto vicino, iniziarono ad echeggiare degli spari.

-

Derek adorava girovagare con sua madre per la foresta, sotto forma di lupo.  
Il percorso che compivano aveva delle tappe ben precise: vicino ad un ruscello per rinfrescarsi, con l'acqua che scorreva rapida contro le rocce, accanto ad un albero secolare, che Talia diceva fosse la fonte primaria del potere soprannaturale di Beacon Hills, e costeggiando la radura, dove Derek poteva correre con più libertà, senza migliaia di alberi ad ostacolarlo.

Il problema però era che Derek ultimamente correva troppo, nonostante sua madre gli consigliasse di non muoversi velocemente dato che il pericolo era sempre in agguato, e soprattutto gli intimava di starle accanto onde evitare di perdersi.

Sapeva della presenza degli Argent, ma forti della tregua stipulata anni prima, Talia era certa che i cacciatori anche se presenti nel bosco, non avrebbero torto loro un muscolo.  
Aveva sei anni, Derek Hale, la prima volta che non trovò come d'abitudine il corpo sinuoso e possente della madre accanto al proprio. Era la prima volta che Talia uscì dalla radura senza voltarsi, convinta che il figlio fosse ancora dietro di lei, senza vederlo.

Derek sentì gli spari che gli gelarono il sangue nelle vene: il lupacchiotto prese a correre più velocemente che poteva, immergendosi - col cuoricino che batteva forte - senza meta nel verde della foresta, finchè non comparve accanto ad un bambino.

Avrebbe potuto riconoscere quella maglia di Spiderman ovunque.

-

Stiles non sobbalzò, all'inizio, trovandosi davanti al cucciolo di lupo. Non aveva mai avuto paura dei cuccioli, di qualsiasi specie. Diceva che erano piccoli come lui, che avevano la sua stessa voglia di giocare e che erano suoi amici.  
Anche questa volta, Stiles guardò fisso il lupacchiotto, che gli rimandava lo sguardo intenso: aveva un'aura particolare attorno a sé, che Stiles non aveva mai notato in nessun altro animale. Era grosso, per essere un cucciolo di lupo, col pelo nero e spesso, il muso non ancora appuntito e gli occhi che brillavano di un giallo fluorescente che l’umano non aveva mai visto.

«No... tu non sei un upo nommale... non fammi male!» lo supplicò Stiles, posizionando le manine tozze a mo' di preghiera, con gli occhi che si stavano inumidendo. Gli spari echeggiarono ancora più forti, come se si stessero lanciando migliaia di rocce nello stesso momento, e Stiles si rannicchiò su se stesso, col cuore che batteva all'impazzata. I “cattivi” si stavano avvicinando.

Accadde in un attimo: il lupo balzò su Stiles, afferrandolo per la collottola col muso e iniziando a correre in luoghi dove gli spari si sentivano con minore intensità. Derek corse per un bel tratto, cercando di fare meno rumore possibile con le zampette, con Stiles che non smetteva di dirgli:  
«Peffavoe non mangiarmi!»

Finalmente, l'Hale trovò un riparo sotto un’imponente quercia, dove la pioggia aveva scavato un solco profondo e buio. Rintanandosi la dentro, avevano grosse possibilità di scampare ai cacciatori. Derek si infilò dentro, posando Stiles con morbidezza su un tappeto di foglie umide. Animaletti di specie ignote zampettavano allegre lungo tutta la parete, e Stiles dovette togliersi di dosso un paio di ragnetti.

L'aria dentro era fresca, ma troppo impregnata di umidità.

«Qua saremo al sicuro... » borbottò una vocina che Stiles conosceva troppo bene; proprio dove pochi secondi prima ansimava il lupo, ora era rannicchiato un bambino con troppi peli sul volto, le orecchie a punta e un paio di zannette che sbattevano contro le labbra.

Stiles rimase quasi senza fiato.

«Deek? Deek, sei tu? Ma... » gli occhi del ragazzino erano spalancati, un misto di sorpresa e terrore che si mescolava nelle iridi ambrate. Derek sorrise, mostrando le zanne e Stiles non capì se poteva interpretarlo come un gesto rassicurante o meno.

Il bambino fiutò l'aria, prima di rivolgersi ancora in direzione di Stiles. «I tuoi genitori sono poco lontani da qui. Li raggiungeremo subito, non preoccuparti».

Stiles non reagì minimamente all'affermazione dell'altro, rimanendo immobile e sconvolto. Derek capì che non poteva fare altro che raccontargli la verità.

«Ascolta Stiles, c'è una cosa che devi sapere. Hai mai sentito parlare di lupi mannari?» Derek si morse un labbro, dopo aver ritratto le zannette ed essere tornato il bambino che Stiles conosceva.

«No... la mia mamma novvuole che guaddo i mostri. Mi compra solo i peush di Spidemman e Wovverine... tu sembaavi Wovverine, sei anche tu un supeeoe, allora?» Lo sguardo di Stiles cambiò all'istante: ora l'ambra luccicava di ammirazione e curiosità, e qualcosa si mosse nel petto di Derek. Nessuno l'aveva mai guardato così.

Nessuno l'aveva mai chiamato super eroe. In realtà, a parte Jordan e Braeden, nessuno voleva parlare con lui a scuola, perchè invidiavano la sua condizione di lupo mannaro.

«Sì, diciamo che sono più o meno un supereroe. Le notti di luna piena mi trasformo così, e creo qualche problema a mia madre. Da piccoli le trasformazioni sono complicate».

«E pecchè?» domandò Stiles, senza nessuna traccia di invidia o altro.

«Perchè sono nato così, Stiles. Anche Cora e Laura sono lupi mannari. In città lo sanno tutti, i lupi non si nascondono più ormai... ».  
Stiles aprì la bocca, lasciando che una mosca entrasse, per poi sputacchiarla velocemente. «Che bello! Siete utti upi! E la mia mamma lo sa?»

«Certo Stiles, lo sanno tutti... »

Le pupille di Stiles si ingrandirono a dismisura, e non era solo colpa del buio della tana. Gli occhi gli si illuminarono di una gioia quasi selvaggia. «Wow... » biascicò, provocando un brivido leggero, lungo la schiena di Derek.

Nessuno l'aveva mai guardato con occhi pieni di rispetto e ammirazione. Derek sentì che, in quel momento, qualcosa con Stiles era cambiato. Erano più uniti, come se condividessero un segreto tutto loro.

Anche Stiles, seppur bimbo, aveva captato la tensione diversa dal solito: il bambino di fronte a lui, quello che gli aveva regalato il soprannome che tanto amava, gli aveva confidato il segreto più importante della sua vita. Stiles passò mentalmente da considerare Derek “il fratello di Cora” a “il suo migliore amico”. Aveva un'aura Derek, che ispirava fiducia e in quel momento i due bambini divennero, in un certo senso, complici.

Qualcosa si mosse sopra di loro e una voce giovane e dura parlò con forza. Stiles si spaventò: erano i cacciatori. Il piccolo Stilinski si rannicchiò contro Derek, che avvolse le braccine attorno al corpo dell'amico, sussurrandogli nell'orecchio: «Fai silenzio e se ne andranno. Ti proteggo io... »

«Eppure ero sicura che ci fossero due fottuti lupi, nella foresta. Maledizione, li prenderemo, sono sicura... ».

«Kate, modera il linguaggio, noi Argent non siamo così volgari... » la rimproverò qualcuno, con un tono severo e una voce piuttosto cavernosa.

Derek e Stiles avvertirono il sospiro della ragazza. «Va bene, papà, scusa... »  
I passi dei cacciatori si allontanarono, e Derek e Stiles rimasero immobili, aspettando che il pericolo passasse definitivamente.

«Sono gli Argent... - spiego Derek a mezza voce ad uno Stiles ancora piuttosto scosso, che cercava di riprendere a respirare normalmente – loro odiano i lupi mannari. Mia madre dice che nonostante tutto non ci faranno nulla, ma io non ci credo. Secondo me vogliono ucciderli tut-»

Derek capì che si era spinto troppo oltre. Stiles prese a tremare violentemente, singhiozzando improvvisamente.

«Ehi, ehi, andrà tutto bene, ok? Non mi faranno nulla, non faranno nulla alle mie sorelle o a nessun altro. Scusa se ti ho spaventato, andiamo via di qui... puoi salirmi sulla schiena, se vuoi... ».  
Stiles annuì un po' scosso, saltando sulla schiena del bambino che prese a correre più veloce della luce, con la brezza della foresta che accarezzava entrambi i loro volti.  
Derek si piegò a quattro zampe, ad un certo punto, lasciando che il pelo crescesse e liberando la sua forma da lupo completo.

Il lupacchiotto corse col doppio della velocità, raggiungendo in men che non si dica l'inizio della radura, dove tre persone erano in piedi, agitate, con le mani a coppa sulla bocca, intente a chiamare i propri figli.

Il fisico possente di Talia svettava tra le centinaia di migliaia di fili d'erba e fiorellini disseminati nella radura: John e Claudia sembrava portassero il peso del mondo, parendo più gobbi e con il volto decisamente contrito, non solo per i raggi del sole sulla faccia.  
L’aria pura del bosco e il sole alto nel cielo, stridevano con la preoccupazione mostrata dai genitori.

«Derek!»

«Stiles!»

«Speriamo che Stiles stia bene, che abbia evitato i cacciatori... ».  
Talia fissò John con un’espressione atterrita.

«Cacciatori?»

L'abbaiare giovane di un lupacchiotto fece voltare i genitori. Stiles era cavalcioni su un Derek che scodinzolava allegro, dirigendosi verso la madre.  
Claudia corse in direzione del figlio, mentre Derek tornato bambino, veniva avvolto dalle braccia di Talia.

«Stiles! Grazie al cielo stai bene... » sospirò Claudia stringendo il figlio al petto.

«Abbiamo visto Kate e gli Argent, nella foresta. Ci siamo nascosti e loro non hanno fatto caso a noi... » spiegò Derek a sua madre, che mostrava un'espressione spaventata. La donna si voltò verso John.

«Gli Argent sono tornati a setacciare i boschi, lo sapevo. Dobbiamo stare più prudenti. Nessuno di noi è al sicuro»

Quello fu l'ultimo picnic dell'intera infanzia di Stiles e l'ultima volta che si allontanò dai genitori in posti aperti.  
L'unica cosa positiva nata da quella faccenda fu la certezza dello sbocciare della sua nuova e vera amicizia con Derek Hale.

Stiles lanciò uno sguardo di ringraziamento a Derek, prima di separarsi da sua madre, che il lupetto mannaro ricambiò: le loro iridi si mescolarono, come attratte da un magnete e i due bambini capirono di non poter fare più a meno l'uno dell'altro.

Stiles e Derek divennero praticamente inseparabili.


	2. Friends to Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccoci al secondo capitolo! Stiles e Derek si sono conosciuti e hanno condiviso la prima avventura pericolosa insieme: come si svilupperà la loro amicizia? Non vi resta che leggere per scoprirlo! (attenzione, alto contenuto di angst e feels…)   
> Se vi va, lasciatemi una recensione! Mi fareste davvero felice!  
> A domani con gli aggiornamenti! Stay tuuuned <3 <3

1999

Il circolo di amici di Stiles si ingrandì solo un anno dopo, quando la madre decise che i soli Derek e Cora non erano sufficienti.  
Stiles doveva socializzare, doveva raccontare le sue mirabolanti avventure – per lo più inventate - a più persone, non solo agli Hale e ai suoi genitori.

Quindi, il primo giorno del secondo anno di asilo del giovane Stilinski – « grazie al cielo l'avete chiamato Stiles, perché il suo vero nome è impronunciabile» aveva detto la maestra – stabilì un record che Claudia corse con gioia a segnare sull'agenda dedicata ai progressi del figlio: Stiles infatti era appena entrato nel cortile, più specificatamente nella zona più sabbiosa, quando si ritrovò ad osservare il maestoso castello di sabbia che un bambino, con pelle leggermente più scura e la mascella storta, stava costruendo.  
Stiles prese un secchiello all'istante, lo riempì per bene di sabbia bagnata, prima di rovesciarlo accanto ad una delle torrette che l'altro bambino aveva costruito.

Il giovanotto dalla mascella storta guardò in su, coprendosi gli occhi dai riflessi del sole, notando una piccola ombra di fronte a lui.

L'ombra disse solo: «In due si fa prima, vero? Piacere, il mio nome è Stiles!» prima di tendere la manina in direzione dell'altro, che la strinse all'istante.

«Sono Scott McCall!» esclamò divertito.

Stiles e Scott rimasero a costruire il castello di sabbia per tutta la mattina, tanto che addirittura al ritorno di Claudia, i bambini erano ancora lì.  
«Suo figlio mi sembra molto amichevole - disse una signora con capelli lunghi e boccolosi, di chiare origini latine, tendendo la mano a Claudia al suono di – piacere mi chiamo Melissa McCall, sono la madre di Scott. Ho come l'impressione che io e lei ci frequenteremo più spesso, d'ora in poi».

Aveva ragione.

Da quel giorno, anche Stiles e Scott divennero inseparabili. A mensa si sedevano insieme e prendevano gli stessi identici cibi, tranne quando servivano i broccoli ai quali Scott era allergico. Scott McCall passava interi pomeriggi a casa di Stiles, correndo per il giardino e facendo sfide con le macchinine telecomandate e la Playstation, giocando a “Street Fighter”.  
A volte anche Derek faceva loro compagnia, insieme a Cora che non sembrava, ma amava tutto quello che poteva essere governato a distanza.  
Le loro sfide facevano il paio con la cura della ragazza per il suo Tamagotchi, e quella di Laura per i nuovi dischi di Britney Spears e dei Backstreet Boys.

Una sera, Scott e Stiles si erano nascosti dietro il cespuglio di casa McCall, con il volto di Stiles serio e pensieroso.

«Allora Stiles, perché siamo qui? Devi dirmi qualcosa di importante? E soprattutto, perché hai un ago in mano?» chiese il bimbo, spaventato.

Stiles aveva notoriamente paura degli aghi, quindi la cosa era decisamente strana.  
«Perché io e te non siamo fratelli veri, ma per me tu lo sei in un certo senso, Scott... ho letto proprio oggi su una rivista di mia madre, che va di moda sigillare patti di sangue tra persone come noi, intendo come migliori amici... ».

Gli occhi di Scott si illuminarono: «Che bello? Ma quindi dobbiamo farci uscire del sangue? E cosa vuol dire sigillare? Io non so ancora leggere... »

«Significa rendere ufficiale, in un certo senso. E poi no, basta infilare la punta dell'ago nel pollice tanto per fare uscire qualche goccia, poi uniamo i pollici e saremo fratelli di sangue anche noi...per sempre!».

Scott lo fissò un attimo, con un’espressione indecifrabile.

«Anche con Derek hai fatto il patto di sangue?».

Stiles scosse la testa.

«Derek e Cora sono i miei migliori amici, voglio bene in maniera diversa a loro. Tu... sei il fratellino che non avrò mai... » confessò, bucandosi leggermente il dito con l'ago, senza guardare e sussultando solo un po’ per il pizzicore. Aveva una precisione incredibile, per avere solo quattro anni. Anche Scott compì lo stesso gesto, lasciando che i loro pollici si toccassero e le poche gocce rosse che potevano vedersi si unissero, cadendo insieme sull'erba scura della sera.

«Prometto di non dirti mai bugie, di essere sempre dalla tua parte e di esserci sempre» proclamò Stiles, quasi come se l'avesse imparato a memoria. Ad un'occhiata interrogativa di Scott, lui rispose con «Sul giornale c'era scritto che bisognava dire così!».  
«Prometto di non dirti mai bugie, di essere sempre dalla tua parte e di esserci sempre» ripeté Scott, annuendo alle sue parole.

I due si separarono, prima di stringersi le manine.  
«Uno, due, tre... fratelli!» urlarono alla notte, abbracciandosi con foga e molta più maturità di quella che potevano dimostrare.  
Solo in macchina, con Claudia che si era fermata il minimo indispensabile per bere una tisana con Melissa, Stiles si rese conto che non era stato totalmente sincero con Scott. Non aveva ancora confidato al suo nuovo “fratello”, cosa in realtà fosse Derek.

Non sapeva perché, ma voleva tenersi Derek solo per lui e la cosa un po' lo infastidiva, dato che aveva sempre condiviso tutto con le persone a lui care. Derek era però qualcosa di prezioso, come il peluche a forma di volpino che gli aveva regalato proprio l'Hale, e che ora Stiles stringeva, tentando di addormentarsi.

-

Stiles conobbe Lydia Martin, Jackson Whittemore e Danny Mahealani appena il giorno successivo al suo patto con Scott. Jackson aveva fatto la pipì sul suo castello di sabbia, Danny si era prontamente scusato, e Lydia si era mostrata con un paio di codine fulve, un vestito a fiori azzurrini e un sacchetto pieno di oggetti per la casa di Barbie, oltre alle Barbie stesse e ad una macchina giocattolo.

Si era seduta accanto a lui, guardandolo di sottecchi, per poi distruggergli la torre che aveva costruito con fatica, passandoci sopra con una macchina rosa di plastica.  
Jackson aveva ridacchiato, Danny aveva semplicemente alzato un sopracciglio e da quel momento i tre bambini non avevano più lasciato la zona dove Scott e Stiles giocavano.

In realtà non erano propriamente dispettosi. Lydia condivideva tutte le sue conoscenze della lingua inglese, che per una bimba erano abbastanza sorprendenti, come il suo altissimo quoziente intellettivo: aveva insegnato a Scott e Stiles a scrivere e al solo Scott anche a leggere, perché Stiles aveva già imparato.

Era stato Derek il maestro prescelto: un giorno, mentre gli raccontava da un libro la fiaba di Cappuccetto Rosso, Stiles si era alzato in piedi, avvicinandosi al libriccino. «Insegnami a leggere!» aveva quasi ordinato, e Derek aveva accettato con piacere.

Per quanto riguardava Jackson, i suoi genitori erano i proprietari dell'impianto di giostre della piazza di Beacon Hills e al bambino servivano amici da portare, perché solo per lui, la madre non apriva un bel niente.

La signora Mahealani e Danny di conseguenza, si era ingraziata quei bambini - compresa Cora – con le sue splendide torte alla panna: pan di spagna soffice e spuma al latte che si scioglieva in bocca avevano assicurato a Danny amici per almeno quell'anno.

Non era solo quello: nonostante tutto, i bambini si trovavano bene insieme, quando Jackson non li prendeva in giro seppur bonariamente, ed erano diventati presto amici. 

I cinque bambini si erano affezionati gli uni agli altri, non senza difficoltà. Scott era sempre molto gentile con Lydia, dovendosi però scontrare con Jackson, che aveva “l'esclusiva” sulla Martin, concetto che nessuno di loro aveva mai capito, e frequentarli era come vivere perennemente in un parco giochi: l'asilo per Stiles significava scambiare le figurine dei Pokemon con Scott per provare entrambi a completare l'album, imparare le regole delle carte di quegli stessi mostri giapponesi, che Lydia odiava con tutto il cuore perché le rubavano i riflettori; significava impiastricciarsi da McDonald's con ketchup e maionese, con Jackson che dentro l'Happy Meal trovava sempre i regali più belli, che donava spesso a Lydia, per farla contenta.

Derek faceva ancora parte della giornata del piccolo Stilinski, ovviamente.  
Lo veniva a prendere all’asilo, insieme a Talia, per portarlo a casa loro, quando Claudia rimaneva bloccata a lavoro.  
Aveva le carte più rare, Derek, che spesso scambiava con Stiles per fargli fare una bella figura con i suoi amici.  
Erano questi i gesti che gli facevano comunque preferire Derek.  
Lui era differente, lo faceva sentire sempre a suo agio, lo faceva giocare con i videogiochi per i ragazzini più grandi, lo ascoltava sempre e comunque.

Con Jackson, Danny, e anche Scott esisteva quella sorta di competizione che i bambini provano tra di loro, mai esistita col giovane Hale, perché era un mito e un amico nello stesso tempo, al quale Stiles si stava affezionando sempre di più.

-

2001- 2003

Stiles comprò il suo primo GameBoy Color prima di iniziare la scuola elementare, decidendo che regalarne uno a Derek per il suo compleanno sarebbe stata un’ottima idea.  
Avrebbero frequentato finalmente la stessa scuola, i due bambini, con Stiles che si portava dietro quel branco un po’ pazzerello formato da Cora, Lydia, Danny, Jackson e Scott dappertutto.

Durante l’intervallo, Stiles tirava fuori il GameBoy e a turno lo passava ai suoi amici che non l’avevano ancora acquistato, come Danny e Scott, tentando di farsi aiutare a sconfiggere i capo palestra.

«Ho appena fatto fuori Misty!» urlò un giorno Derek dall’altra parte del cortile, mentre Stiles faceva finta di essere un allenatore e Cora si spacciava per Pikachu.

«Hai sconfitto i suoi Pokemon? Ma è praticamente impossibile!» esclamò Stiles, con la bocca aperta e gli occhi che brillavano.

«Aspetta ad arrivare alla Lega, amico. Quello sì che è praticamente impossibile! A confronto Misty è per principianti... » si intromise Jordan Parrish, accanto a Derek.  
Stiles scrollò le spalle, avvicinandosi all’amico per conoscere le avventure che il suo personaggio avrebbe vissuto.

La preoccupazione più grande dei genitori dei ragazzi era quella che tutta la tecnologia potesse, in qualche modo interrompere la voglia di uscire e giocare tutti insieme.

Laura, ad esempio, aveva comprato un Computer e da lì non sembrava capace di staccarsi, tanto che Talia era costretta a metterla spesso in punizione.

«Ma io mando messaggi alle mie amiche, Mamma! Lo facciamo con i Pc, adesso…» erano le risposte più usate – e sbottate – dall’Hale maggiore, che non lasciava che nessuno dei fratelli o i loro amici si avvicinasse all’apparecchio.  
Nonostante i GameBoy, che rubavano tutto il tempo che sarebbe dovuto appartenere ai compiti, i bambini si frequentavano tutti i pomeriggi.

In futuro, Stiles avrebbe sinceramente designato quel periodo come uno dei più liberi e meravigliosi della sua infanzia.  
Il giorno da cerchiare col pennarello rosso, nel calendario mentale e non di Stiles, fu sicuramente quello della vittoria di Derek nella Lega Pokemon.  
Lo sguardo sorpreso e compiaciuto di Derek e il conseguente abbraccio – che Stiles aveva deciso di far durare un po’ di più, cingendo le spalle dell’amico con le braccine e appoggiandosi sulla sua spalla – gli aveva provocato uno strano solletico all’altezza del petto, e tanta, tanta fierezza.

«Abbiamo vinto, è stato fantastico!» ridacchiò Derek, dando il batti cinque all’amico, che non poteva sorridere più largamente, gli occhi ambrati che brillavano di gioia.

Era un semplice videogioco, però nel loro piccolo equivaleva ad un’impresa, che avevano compiuto insieme.

E dopo anni, non aveva ancora rivelato la licantropia di Derek a nessuno dei suoi amici.

-

Il cappellino gli andava un po' largo, perché in realtà apparteneva a suo padre: era dei Mets, la sua squadra preferita, con autografo sulla visiera e simbolo della squadra ben in vista. In molti, Derek in primis, gli chiedevano perché tifasse una squadra dell’Eastern Conference se viveva ad ovest, ma Stiles rispondeva sempre nel solito modo “Sono forti e mi piace la combinazione dei colori”.  
Derek scuoteva la testa, perché lui era un grande appassionato dei Dodgers, però tendeva a non ribattere, dato che odiava smorzare la bolla di entusiasmo del ragazzino.  
Ormai Derek andava alle medie, anche se frequentava Stiles ancora giornalmente, ed era diventato un lupetto di media statura, inquietante solo per chi non aveva mai visto la sua vera natura.

Il suo lupo interiore adorava giocare con Stiles nella vecchia maniera, ovvero facendosi lanciare un bastoncino o un frisbee nel parco di Beacon Hills, sotto la supervisione di Talia e Claudia.  
Le due donne preferivano controllare a vista i propri figli, dopo quello che era accaduto con i cacciatori, anche se, grazie al cielo, gli Argent erano scomparsi di nuovo dalla città.  
Derek amava correre senza sosta, sotto la forma mannara, adorava sentire il brivido del vento che accarezzava la sua pelliccia e soprattutto, aveva la libertà di potersi strusciare contro l'erba come voleva. Laura lo prendeva in giro, dall'alto dei suoi sedici anni, dicendo che nemmeno Cora si comportava ancora da cucciola.  
Ma a Derek non importava: né a lui, né a Stiles il quale spesso lo spazzolava e gli faceva il bagno nel giardino di casa Hale e in più, come quel giorno, giocava con lui come spesso si fa col proprio cagnolino.  
Solo che Derek non era solo il “cagnolino” di Stiles. Derek era anche quel confidente con il quale il ragazzino ancora si teneva in strettissimo contatto, nonostante frequentassero due scuole diverse. Non aveva ancora confidato a Scott il segreto – non segreto, in fondo – di Derek perché, nonostante il patto di sangue, l’Hale aveva la priorità su qualsiasi cosa.

«Forza, forza corri Derek, prendi il frisbee!» lo incitava Stiles, vestito con abiti non suoi, con i pantaloncini che erano talmente larghi da fargli sembrare le gambe degli stuzzicadenti e le maniche della maglietta che in realtà gli arrivavano al polso.

La giornata era perfetta per una passeggiata, o un giro al parco: la scuola era praticamente finita, e schiere di bambini dai cinque ai dieci anni scorrazzavano per il parco schiamazzando, osservando il polline che viaggiava imperterrito nell'aria, il cielo che pareva la distesa piatta di un lago, privo di qualsivoglia nuvola, e saltellando sui giochi che più amavano, come le altalene, i girelli o i percorsi pieni di ostacoli.

Stiles adorava arrampicarsi dappertutto. Poteva essere stato abbastanza impacciato, da piccolo, ma con un amico come Derek aveva sviluppato i propri riflessi molto più dei suoi amichetti.  
Era veloce, scattante e immarcabile durante Educazione Fisica.  
Stiles, che stava accarezzando Derek sul muso distratto dal resto del mondo, notò solo all'ultimo secondo l'arrivo dell'altro migliore amico.

«Ehi Stiles, quel cane è tuo? Non mi avevi mai detto di possederne uno!» domandò Scott con un'evidente sorpresa nello sguardo. Anche lui indossava la tenuta della sua squadra preferita – anche se questa volta erano i Lakers – con la maglia che gli faceva quasi da vestito e i capelli che sparavano fuori dai lati del cappellino: erano ormai indomabili e una massa ribelle della quale, però, il bambino non voleva sbarazzarsi con buona pace di sua madre. Stiles amava quel taglio, tanto che lo portava anche lui.

«No, non è il mio cane... lui... »

Derek si mosse in maniera strana, e prima che fosse possibile un solo battito di ciglia, il ragazzo era tornato nella sua forma umana, correndo dalla madre per farsi dare i vestiti che si era portato dietro, non essendo comunque intenzionato a passare il pomeriggio solamente da lupo.  
Derek stava crescendo a dismisura: portava i capelli scuri e con il noto taglio “a caschetto” che tanto aveva fatto fortuna con le boybands qualche anno prima, e il suo volto stava sempre più allontanandosi dai tratti morbidi dei bambini.

Tutti, in città, sapevano che gli Hale e i loro figli erano lupi mannari. Solo i bambini erano all'oscuro di tutto, forse perché non era venuto per loro il momento di conoscere il mondo comunque pericoloso del soprannaturale.  
Scott McCall fissò il volto un po' imbarazzato di Derek, con un'espressione di terrore e sbigottimento, che Stiles gli aveva visto solo al cinema qualche anno prima, quando avevano capito chi fosse davvero l'erede di Serpeverde.

«E' uno scherzo, vero?» domandò, con la furia che gli stava montando in corpo come un'onda che si infrange con foga sugli scogli, e la bocca spalancata.

Stiles sentì un brivido attraversargli la schiena.  
Qualcosa pulsò: era il pollice, che volgarmente gli ricordava il patto di sangue con l'amico e soprattutto la promessa che si erano scambiati.  
I due non avrebbero dovuto avere segreti. Nemmeno di genere soprannaturale.  
Scott si voltò di scatto, allontanandosi senza nemmeno dare il tempo a Stiles di spiegarsi.  
Derek fece lo stesso, a suon di «Non gli hai detto niente? E' quasi tuo fratello, dovevi essere sincero con lui!».

Fu quella la prima volta in cui Stiles si sentì davvero solo, in colpa col mondo intero. L'aveva combinata grossa.

-

2003- 2008

Il muso di Scott e Derek durò a malapena una settimana. Da quel momento nel parco in poi, sia Derek che Cora non dovettero più nascondere la loro condizione ai loro amici, sfruttando ciò per farsi regalare un sacco di coccole.  
Lydia girava ormai con spazzole e nastrini, tentando in tutti i modi di spazzolare e decorare il pelo di Cora, con la giovane Hale che scampava alle torture ogni volta, a suon di ringhi. 

Il tempo, al termine della scuola elementare prese incredibilmente a volare e le medie arrivarono anche per Stiles, Scott e il resto della banda: Cora non frequentava sempre con loro, perché aveva scelto un paio di corsi differenti insieme a Jackson, e quello fu il primo passo verso la consapevolezza che il super gruppo di amici non sarebbe più stato sempre insieme.

Lydia aveva addirittura saltato il sesto anno, con la media talmente alta da spedirla direttamente al settimo.  
Era stata dura, per Stiles, non potersi più sedere di fianco alla sua migliore amica, comparare i loro esercizi di matematica e scambiarsi informazioni tra una lezione e l'altra, anche se comunque frequentavano la stessa scuola.

La pubertà arrivò silenziosa ma presente, sorprendendo il giovane Stilinski positivamente: il suo corpo aveva deciso che era arrivato il momento di allungarsi in altezza a vista d'occhio.  
Era addirittura riuscito a superare Scott di un paio di centimetri e non era più il “nanetto” della classe, come spesso era stato chiamato alle elementari.

Soprattutto la sua agilità si era fortificata, il che era stata una splendida sorpresa per i suoi genitori, tanto che addirittura il ragazzo aveva ricevuto una comunicazione particolare nell'ufficio del preside.

«Stiles, sei stato selezionato per partecipare alla gara di ginnastica che si tiene ogni due o tre anni nel nostro istituto. I tuoi voti in educazione fisica sono eccellenti e per questo non potevamo farci sfuggire un’occasione del genere» disse l'ometto basso e con un simpatico riporto, il preside Gibbins che squadrava Stiles dagli occhialetti bassi.

John, che era stato promosso al grado di sceriffo e che accompagnava Stiles, strinse la mano contro la spalla del figlio, in un gesto fiero.

«Cosa è tenuto a fare? E ci saranno gare nazionali alle quali dovrà partecipare?» chiese con pomposità.

Il preside rise sguaiatamente, gesto che nessuno dei due si sarebbe aspettato.

«E' una gara scolastica, nulla di che... serve solo per testare le capacità complessive di vostro figlio. Certo, è comunque una prova difficile e varrà come credito. Buona fortuna, signorino Stilinski... »

Ciò che sorprese il ragazzo più di tutto era leggere solo due nomi, oltre al suo il giorno della prova, in bacheca.  
Erica Reyes e Isaac Lahey – una bionda e minuta, l'altro alto e ricciolino - erano ragazzi che frequentavano con lui solo il corso di scienze e con i quali aveva raramente parlato. C'era anche un adolescente dalla pelle scura e il fisico possente, che si chiamava Vernon Boyd e Stiles intuì fosse lo stesso Boyd compagno di classe di Derek, al liceo.  
La cosa strana era che Cora Hale, nonostante la sua media battesse di qualche punto quella di Stiles, e fosse palesemente più agile di tutti, non era stata convocata per la prova.

«Beh, buona fortuna amico…» gli aveva detto Scott, la sera prima al telefono.

Stiles si sentì come al centro di un palcoscenico, quando si piazzò un po' tremante e col cuore che batteva distintamente nel petto al centro della palestra, generalmente sgombra da attrezzi eccessivamente grandi.

Questa volta, però, Stiles, Erica, Isaac e Boyd – preferiva venisse usato il cognome – si trovarono davanti ad un impianto degno di un parco giochi. Sembrava quasi un po' eccessivo per degli undicenni.

Scott, presente sulle tribune come il resto delle classi, osservò la maestosità della costruzione con un po' di terrore.

«Non è troppo grande per una prova scolastica?» domandò, rivolto verso Cora, di fianco a lui.

«Decisamente!» sbottò lei, forse offesa dal fatto che non fosse stata selezionata, pur avendo la forza del licantropo dentro di sé.

In tutto quello, Stiles si trovò a percorrere un tunnel cosparso da acqua insaponata, poi attraversare una vasca piena di amido, per poi scalare una parete ed evitare dei bersagli che gli venivano lanciati ogni quattro secondi.  
Sembrava quasi di essere in uno di quei giochi giapponesi che il ragazzino guardava in TV negli anni novanta, ai quali aveva sempre sognato di partecipare.  
L' intera struttura proseguiva con enormi scivoli, grovigli di assi, funi, reti, tanto da far invidia agli amanti degli sport estremi.  
Il ragazzino avvertì distintamente un groppo in gola. Non sarebbe mai stato minimamente capace di un'impresa del genere, ovvero superare il percorso in almeno cinque minuti. Dentro di sé la sua proverbiale bassa autostima lo faceva sentire ancora goffo, maldestro, poco reattivo, nonostante Derek gli continuasse a confermare la sua abilità e velocità, quando erano insieme.

Il professore di ginnastica chiamò i quattro in ordine alfabetico, con Stiles per ultimo che ansimava pericolosamente in preda all'ansia, in un angolo della palestra.  
Scott, Cora, e Danny accanto a loro fecero il segno dei pollici in su, sperando si potesse consolare.

In realtà Stiles fu una sorpresa per chiunque, tanto che al termine della sua prova, durata quattro minuti e quindici secondi, l'intera palestra esplose in un applauso che lui comunque non riuscì a godersi appieno, piegato in due a causa del fiatone.

Cora si voltò verso Scott, dagli spalti, molto meno invidiosa e decisamente più sorpresa: «A me sembra che sia andata bene... ».

«Bene? E' stato velocissimo! Sembrava Spiderman! Scommetto che tutto il tempo passato a farsi rincorrere da Derek sia servito» esclamò Scott con voce acuta, altrettanto stupito dall'amico.  
La giornata terminò con una pizza di gruppo, senza che nessuno della presidenza avvertisse dell'uscita dei conseguenti risultati.  
Nessuno fece caso alla stranezza della cosa.

-

Quella non fu l'unica prova che lo Stiles undicenne - tanto che ormai amava definirsi “l'Harry Potter di Beacon Hills”, a causa di tutto ciò che la doppia cifra nell'età gli stava portando - dovette superare. «Mi manca solo la lettera di ammissione ad un castello magico» esclamava, con i suoi genitori che annuivano con pazienza e divertimento.

Ciò che il destino gli riservò, fu più un “dramma” psicologico, che altro.  
Perché all'uscita da scuola di un giorno qualunque, che Stiles stampò nel suo cervello, spostandolo nella lista nera, trovò Derek con la sua bicicletta appoggiata ad un muretto, i capelli in ordine ed una giacca di pelle che non gli aveva mai visto indossare.

Qualcosa gli iniziò a bollire all'altezza del petto: una sensazione che aveva ripetutamente negato a se stesso di provare, quando in realtà la sentiva addosso sempre più spesso ultimamente e solo quando Derek gli sorrideva per una battuta, o si complimentava con lui per i compiti.  
Stiles odiava le sensazioni che non riusciva ad inquadrare come voleva.  
Il ragazzino sentì la voce dell'illusione nel suo cervello tentarlo di compiere un passo, uno solo, per farsi notare da Derek, liceale nell’aspetto, ma che Stiles vedeva ancora come il bambino che l’aveva protetto dagli Argent anni prima.

La voce dell'ovvio si scontrò con quell'idea tanto da provocargli una fitta, perché Derek ovviamente non si era vestito così elegante per lui.

Era una ragazza del settimo anno la fortunata, che usciva dal portone della scuola insieme a Lydia, salutandola prima di buttarsi tra le braccia di Derek.

Stiles avvertì un pizzicore alle mani, come se volesse tirare dei pugni a quella ragazzina, che un po' gli assomigliava anche fisicamente, in fondo, e che era così vicina al suo Derek.  
Non tentò nemmeno di frenare la sensazione di irritazione che gli inebriò i sensi.

«Ah, allora è ufficiale, finalmente... »

Stiles si voltò di scatto, trovandosi Cora a pochi centimetri, lo sguardo di lei fisso sul fratello, mentre masticava un chewing gum con sguardo strafottente.

«Uf-ufficiale? Cosa è ufficiale? Chi è quella, perché nessuno mi ha detto nulla?» balbettò Stiles diventato un fiume in piena che non voleva davvero essere così sconvolto.

«Oh, non ti ha detto nulla? Strano, voi siete gli amici del cuore...comunque Derek ha blaterato spesso a casa di una ragazza, in questi ultimi giorni... Paige, si chiama. Si sono incontrati qualche settimana fa, al parcheggio della piscina che frequentiamo entrambe. Lei mi sembra carina e parecchio interessata a mio fratello, ma quello si era notato... ».

Lydia apparve dal nulla al loro fianco, sorridendo perfida «Oh, sì, è moooolto interessata, fidati... non fa altro che parlare di lui, da quando si sono incontrati. Effettivamente sta diventando pesante sentire la descrizione delle iridi perfette di Derek o di altro. Già non sopportavo te, Stiles, figurarsi lei... ».

Stiles non aprì bocca, nonostante fosse stato inserito piuttosto crudelmente nel discorso.  
Teneva gli occhi fissi e sgranati sulla coppia e qualcosa, nel suo cervello, prese quasi ad implorare “Non baciatevi, per favore non baciatevi”.

Come se fossero affari suoi chi baciasse Derek o meno.

Jackson si avvicinò a loro, guardando la scena con divertimento. Il suo sguardo cristallino si posò all'istante su Stiles, diventando leggermente sadico.

«Mi sembri abbastanza sconvolto dalla cosa, Stilinski... non è che sei geloso? Quella Paige passerà un sacco di tempo con il tuo Hale, in fondo. Magari hai paura che te lo rubi, o cose del genere... » ridacchiò, col suo solito tono spocchioso.

Stiles avvertì il cuore saltare un battito.

Geloso?

Lui?

Di Derek?

«No! Io? Geloso? Non sono assolutamente geloso, non avrei alcun motivo al mondo, per essere geloso. Assolutamente. Ehi Derek!» Stiles, dimenticando quel poco di tatto che sua madre aveva provato ad insegnargli, corse in direzione di un Derek che lo guardava con una leggerissima punta di fastidio.

O forse stupore?

Stiles ignorò completamente Paige, fissandosi solo sul licantropo.

«Amico, come va? Senti, oggi hanno organizzato vicino alla scuola un torneo con le carte dei Pokèmon, come quelli di qualche anno fa! Sarebbe fantastico se partecipassimo... magari vinceremmo come l'anno scorso, siamo una coppia che non sbaglia mai, noi. Ti va?»

Stiles blaterò alla velocità del suono, battendo tutti i suoi record, tanto che Derek non riuscì nemmeno ad aprir bocca.  
Paige si intromise all'istante, obiettando: «Veramente Derek mi aveva promesso di andare a mangiare un gelato insieme, potete giocare domani, magari... » concluse, trascinandosi il ragazzo, quasi spingendolo via da Stiles come se Stilinski fosse una minaccia per lei.

«Uh, Stilinski. Questa è una bella gatta da pelare, per te. Ora si fa sul serio... » esultò Jackson, correndo verso Stiles rimasto fermo a fissare i due che si allontanavano, con Derek che si era voltato in un gesto di scusa.

«Adesso sì che si inizia a ragionare, finalmente un po' di pepe nelle nostre vite... » ridacchiò Lydia, battendo il cinque con Cora, per motivi che nessuno dei ragazzi presenti aveva capito.

«Beh Stiles, potresti giocare con noi in fondo, oggi abbiamo tutti il pomeriggio libero... alla fine basta divertirsi, no?» tentò Scott, approcciandosi all'amico.

No, non bastava solo divertirsi. Era decisamente più importante con chi si passava il proprio tempo.

Il ragazzino tornò a casa accompagnato dagli amici, senza però intromettersi nei loro discorsi e sembrando perso nei suoi pensieri più del solito.  
A tavola non aprì bocca a macchinetta come sempre, preoccupando Claudia e John, che non avevano mai visto un comportamento del genere da parte del figlio.

Stiles ricevette una chiamata sul telefono di casa da parte di Derek, appena quel pomeriggio.

«Derek è al telefono, vuole parlare con te!» lo avvisò Claudia dal piano di sotto.  
Stiles deglutì la parolaccia che gli era salita in gola, insieme alla frustrazione, rifiutandosi di rispondere all’amico e regalando alla madre la scusa tipica “devo studiare”.

Il rifiuto via telefono proseguì per una settimana, finchè Derek smise di far squillare l’apparecchio in casa Stilinski.

I due ragazzi persero ogni contatto.

-

Arrivarono i dodici anni di Stiles, Scott e il resto della banda, e quella cosa che Stilinski voleva vedere sparire in realtà non accennava a cambiare, soprattutto perché Derek e Paige si frequentavano ancora, e piuttosto assiduamente costringendolo, suo malgrado, ad evitare la presenza del suo ex - migliore amico in tutti i modi possibili.

I dodici anni decretarono anche i primi sguardi diversi dei maschietti del gruppo verso le ragazze.

Tra le tante, anche Cora, Lydia che frequentava l'ottavo anno e addirittura Erica Reyes, venivano toccate dagli sguardi dei ragazzini di tutta la scuola con più insistenza, quasi come se fossero delle vere e proprie divinità scese in terra.

Erano seduti in cerchio nel giardino di casa Hale, Stiles, Scott, Danny e Jackson, con Lydia e Cora appartate per conto loro un po' più avanti, quando il discorso sulle ragazze ricominciò, con tutto l’entusiasmo di Stiles, che sbuffò già stufo. Preferiva parlare della nuova collezione di macchine telecomandate, più che di quell'odioso argomento.

«Allora Danny, non hai risposto… secondo te chi è la più carina del nostro anno? Secondo me Lydia: anche se si trova una classe avanti, batte chiunque. Insomma, l’avete vista? Un sacco di amici di Derek dicono che abbia “il suo perché”, qualunque cosa voglia dire. Se lo dicono i liceali, allora è vero…»

«Se i liceali ti dicessero, per esempio, di buttarti da un ponte, tu lo faresti, Jackson?» chiese Danny, infastidito dall’infantilità dell’amico.

Jackson continuò come se nulla fosse, voltandosi verso Scott: «Mc Call. Secondo me tu sei un tipo da Reyes, una di poche parole e timida, o magari da Hale…una di altrettante poche parole, ma decisamente più tosta».

«Nessuna delle due, secondo me. Scott è un tipo tutto cuori e sentimenti. Deve ancora arrivare quella giusta per lui…» ribattè convinto Danny, mentre Scott annuiva all’amico.

«Beh, allora rimane Stilinski. Ma tanto a lui non chiedo nulla, sappiamo tutti che il suo tipo di ragazza ideale ha i capelli scuri, gli occhi verdi e si chiama Derek…».

Al nome di Derek, Stiles sobbalzò, smettendo di creare distrattamente cerchi con il pollice sull'erba. 

Non aveva sentito nulla dell’intero discorso.

«Cosa?»

«Nemmeno si degna di ascoltarci il signorino. Stiamo parlando di ragazze. E stiamo considerando la tua immensa cotta per Derek…».

«Che non esiste! - urlò Stiles, preso in contropiede – io non ho nessuna cotta per Derek!»

«Bugiardone! – si intromise Cora, apparsa dal nulla – tu sei perso per mio fratello, lo sappiamo tutti!».

«No. Io e Derek siamo solo amici, non so cosa vi salti in mente…».

«Stiles, guarda che i tuoi sguardi omicidi verso Paige a scuola non passano proprio inosservati, eh. Volevo dirtelo da un po’, ma non mi si è mai presentata l’occasione. Insomma, ieri a mensa ti ha chiesto di passarle un piatto e tu glielo stavi lanciando in fronte... » spiegò Lydia, con un sorriso perfido che le increspava il volto.

Come facesse Jackson a dire che fosse splendida, era un mistero.

Per Stiles erano tutti amici fraterni. Ci era cresciuto insieme, e non poteva vederli diversamente.  
Ok, doveva ammettere che con Derek c’era qualcosa di diverso, ma lui tendeva sempre a negarlo, anche perché erano mesi che non parlava con lui.  
Ormai vivere nella negazione di qualcosa stava diventando l'abitudine.

Jackson continuò imperterrito. «Beh, Stilinski, se non ti interessa nessuna ragazza, non c'è mica nulla di male, eh. Cora niente, Lydia niente, Erica niente. Ci lasci tutto il meglio. Vorrà dire che ti piaceranno i ragazzi, allora…».

«I ragazzi? Ma non è normale!» se ne venne fuori Stiles, beccandosi un’occhiataccia dal resto del gruppo.

«Tua madre non ti ha cresciuto così, ne sono sicura. Dici questo perché hai paura di quello che provi. Ma a noi di chi ti piace non ci importa. Vogliamo solo vederti felice, che sia con ragazze o ragazzi…» sbuffò Cora, voltandogli le spalle, un po' imbarazzata per l'inaspettata dolcezza delle sue parole.

Stiles scosse il volto senza aggiungere altro, la testa che gli faceva male per la confusione.

I suoi amici avevano innegabilmente ragione. 

La resa dei conti per il ragazzo arrivò l’anno dopo, durante il primo corso di educazione sessuale.

Due insegnanti avevano spiegato agli studenti, tra le altre milioni di cose che riguardavano in dettaglio come nascevano i bambini, che a volte ci si poteva sentire attratti da persone del proprio sesso, ed era tutto normalissimo.

Cosi normale, che appena terminata la lezione, con Stiles, Scott e Danny fuori dalla scuola, il ragazzo hawaiiano si era lasciato andare ad una confessione che non si sarebbero mai aspettati da lui.

«Avete presente Carver, quello che frequenta biologia con noi? - disse, con gli occhi bassi e la testa fissa al pavimento – io e lui ci frequentiamo da qualche settimana. Le nostre madri sono entrambe segretarie, e spettegolano di noi ogni volta che possono… ».

«Come come? Danny ha ammesso di frequentare un ragazzo prima di te, Stilinski? Sei messo proprio male, lo sai?» Jackson, con un paio di occhiali che la madre e l'oculista gli avevano obbligato ad indossare, sbucò dal nulla, salutando gli amici con un cenno del capo e incrociando lo sguardo con Carver che passava di la accanto al gemello.

«Quale dei due?» domandò Jackson al migliore amico.

«Ethan, è quello più basso.»

Jackson annuì, mentre Cora accanto a loro, si godeva lo spettacolo.

«Senti un po’ amico – iniziò Whittemore, suscitando l’ilarità del resto del gruppo – se osi solo fare male al cuoricino del mio migliore amico, vengo a casa tua e ti brucio tutta la collezione di Dylan Dog che hai sulla mensola…».

Ethan annuì impaurito, e a Danny non rimase altro che avvicinarsi a lui, posandogli una mano sulla spalla.

«Per fortuna hai solo Diabolik» ridacchiò, prima di allontanarsi con lui.

Jackson scosse la testa.

«Così si fa, vedi Stilinski? Senza macchia e senza paura. Anch’io farò così con Lydia…» confermò il biondino con una risoluzione negli occhi che Stiles non gli aveva mai visto.  
Cora sorrise largamente, avvicinandosi ancora di più ai suoi amici.

«E’ stata molto interessante la lezione sull’educazione sessuale. E molto di più quella sull’omosessualità. Io credo che se mai dovessi diventare lesbica, farei un pensierino su Eric-aaah!».

Cora saltò sul posto, fissando il cellulare come se avesse preso a muoversi di sua spontanea volontà.

«Ehi, tutto bene?» chiese Stiles, che era sobbalzato accanto a lei.

«Molto bene, direi! Arrivano notizie dalla Beacon Hills High School solo per te, caro Stiles!».

«Cioè?» chiese Scott, ficcandosi in bocca un pugno di patatine prese dal sacchetto che teneva tra le mani.

«Cioè che Lydia mi ha mandato un messaggio. Paige ha piagnucolato in bagno durante tutto l’intervallo. E Derek sembrava un po’ giù di morale da stamattina. Mi sa proprio che i due si sono lasciati. Sono stati due anni intensi, ma ehi, prima o poi doveva finire. Così la smetterai di tenere il muso a mio fratello e confesserai i tuoi sentimenti come si conviene…».

Stiles, che stava sorseggiando una bottiglia di aranciata, si trovò la maglia bagnata dal succo e una sensazione fastidiosa gli grattava in gola, tanto che dovette tossire per scacciarla.  
Il cuore gli stava battendo a velocità che non credeva di poter reggere.

«Cosa?»

«Oh, Stilinski, non fare il finto tonto. Vorrei davvero dire di essere dispiaciuto per lei, ma mi è impossibile. E’ la tua occasione, non fartela sfuggire…».

Jackson lanciò uno sguardo di arroganza e divertimento, che Stiles dovette per forza sorbirsi.  
Credeva che l’incitamento da parte di uno come Whittemore sarebbe stato il punto di non ritorno della sua adolescenza.

Si era maledettamente sbagliato.

-

«Stiles fatti una doccia e vestiti. Stasera mangiamo dagli Hale!» sbottò la stessa sera sua madre, così infilata all’interno della cabina armadio che sembrava potesse raggiungere Narnia.

Il ragazzino era appena tornato a casa da vincitore assoluto di una sfida sullo skate con Scott e Jackson, e in bocca aveva manciate di curly fries, il suo snack preferito.  
Sporco di fango e unto d’olio: avrebbe dovuto fare un paio di docce, per scacciare tutto l’odore.

«Ma mi avevi promesso che avresti cucinato il pollo! Quando esattamente avete deciso di disturbare gli Hale?» rispose lui, col terrore negli occhi.  
Andare dagli Hale significava incontrare Derek lo stesso giorno della sua rottura con Paige, situazione che grazie tante, avrebbe preferito evitare.

«Ma è obbligatoria la nostra presenza, scusa?» continuò il giovane.  
Lo sceriffo rispose prima della moglie, con quel tono che rasenta la pazienza, ma non sembra ancora arrabbiato.

«Sì. Sono venuti i parenti degli Hale, e Talia ha deciso di invitarci per presentarceli. E’ un modo per passare una serata diversa. Stiles, non capisco perché sembra che non voglia venire. In fondo staresti più tempo con Cora e Derek, quest’ ultimo palesemente evitato per due anni. Anche se non so perché…»

Ecco il problema, puro e semplice…seguito dalla palese soluzione, prodotta dal cervello logico ereditato dalla madre: sarebbe stato attaccato a Cora come una cozza, ignorando Derek così per evitare situazioni imbarazzanti.

Il ragazzino indossò la sua camicia più elegante e pulita, un paio di Jeans che gli calzavano a pennello e esaltavano la lunghezza smisurata delle sue gambe, ignorando i battiti accelerati del suo cuore: era pronto per entrare nella tana del lupo, in tutti i sensi.

C’erano una ventina di persone a pranzo: zie, prozie, cugini di Talia e anche suo fratello Peter, Alpha giramondo che lanciava sguardi inquietanti in direzione di Stiles, il quale seppur già tredicenne, preferiva stargli alla larga, perché impressionato da lui.

Derek era già in casa, ma non aveva degnato Stiles di uno sguardo, sedendosi lontano da lui.

Erano tutti seduti a tavola, quando il campanello suonò all’improvviso e Stiles, che stava tra Cora e sua madre, si rese conto che Laura non era presente.

«Scusate il ritardo – la voce proprio di Laura provenne dalla porta – ma io e James abbiamo trovato traffico…» si spiegò la giovane, ormai ventiduenne, trascinando con sé il fidanzato che frequentava da qualche tempo.

La zia di Derek seduta di fronte a Stiles, una donna corpulenta con un paio di solitari alle dita e degli enormi orecchini rosa shocking, prese a squittire.

«Oh, guarda la nostra Lauretta si è fatta grande! Ma che bel giovanotto che hai accalappiato, brava! E oh, Derek, ma dov’è la graziosa morettina che frequentavi? Non dirmi che non le hai detto nulla della festa…».

Stiles deglutì, avvertendo su di sé lo sguardo di Cora, perfido e divertito, e cercando di non provare nemmeno a guardare Derek, perché il suo battito cardiaco accelerato non sarebbe mai passato inosservato in una casa piena di lupi.

Derek sospirò, lo sguardo ancora rivolto verso il piatto.  
«Ci siamo lasciati stamattina. Non ho voglia di parlarne…» liquidò lui il discorso, senza voler aggiungere altro.

Stiles sapeva che prima o poi quella vicinanza forzata avrebbe provocato qualche scompenso ormonale o psicologico, perché sopravvivere una serata intera in casa di Derek tentando di evitarlo, era classificabile come missione impossibile.

Era seduto vicino a Robert Hale, che stava raccontando un paio di aneddoti divertenti sui professori di Beacon Hills, quando qualcuno gli batté lievemente sulla spalla, un gesto frettoloso e chiaro.  
Stiles si voltò, trovandosi faccia a faccia con Derek, che senza aggiungere una parola gli prese il polso per trascinarlo verso camera sua.  
L’espressione piuttosto truce del volto non faceva presagire nulla di buono.

Derek chiuse la porta e Stiles avvertì una sorta di gelo tra loro, una barriera sottile, invisibile ma presente, che lo faceva sentire a disagio come se qualcuno stesse premendo sul suo stomaco.  
Non provenivano voci dal piano di sotto, e il tempo sembrava si fosse letteralmente congelato.  
Stiles si rese conto che dentro di sé si sentiva ancora quell’undicenne geloso, come se gli ultimi due anni non fossero mai passati.  
E poi era la prima volta da Paige, che Stiles si ritrovava da solo con Derek, il quale aveva assunto uno sguardo minaccioso con le braccia incrociate, sopracciglia aggrottate e schiena rivolta contro la porta.

«Allora, cosa dovresti dirmi?» iniziò il lupo, alzando di poco il sopracciglio sinistro.

«No, scusa. Cosa dovresti dirmi tu. Perché mi hai trascinato in camera tua così senza preavviso? Ascoltare tuo padre che prendeva per il culo i professori era la cosa più divertente di questa serata!».

«Ah ah – rispose sarcasticamente Derek - no. Risposta completamente sbagliata… innanzitutto mettiti pure comodo sul letto, conosci questa camera come le tue tasche. Non c’è bisogno che te lo dica io»

Stiles obbedì automaticamente, avvertendo il tono gelido di Derek nelle vene. Quella voce bassa ma dura lo stava facendo innervosire. Non capiva perché Derek fosse arrabbiato con lui, quando non aveva fatto niente.

Il materasso dell’Hale si deformò al contatto con Stiles, e il ragazzo riassaporò i momenti della sua infanzia nei quali si era trovato a saltare sopra, a rotolarci e a volte anche a dormirci, abbracciato al suo amico.  
L’odore di ammorbidente gli fece pizzicare gli occhi per qualche strano motivo. Gli era mancato entrare lì dentro.

«Non so perché tu stia usando un tono così duro con me, vorrei solo farti notare che non ho fatto nulla che potesse darti fastidio…» tentò Stiles, col nervosismo che saliva sempre di più.  
E dire che non aveva mai litigato con Derek.

«Bravo, vedo che il proverbiale cervello degli Stilinski funziona ancora alla grande. Sì Stiles, risposta esatta. Non hai fatto proprio niente. Questo è il problema. Questa è la prima volta che io e te ci vediamo da due anni, ci hai fatto caso? O forse eri troppo impegnato a tenermi il broncio?».

Stiles aggrottò le sopracciglia. Non capiva dove l’amico volesse andare a parare.

«Non ti sono mancato, allora? Da un giorno all’altro abbiamo smesso di vederci, di sentirci. Ho dovuto chiedere tue notizie a Cora, per settecento giorni…».

«Beh, tu mi sei sempre sembrato impegnato, non volevo disturbarti…» rispose stizzito Stiles, convinto che quella conversazione stesse lentamente perdendo tutto il senso, mai acquistato tra parentesi.

Derek sgranò gli occhi e li puntò sul pavimento.  
Una reazione che Stiles non si aspettava.

«Sai, quando Paige mi ha chiesto di mettermi con lei, io sono arrivato a casa saltellando e aspettando di chiamarti per dirtelo. Immaginavo che ci saremmo visti e avremmo chiacchierato di cosa si prova ad avere una ragazza, avremmo passato del tempo insieme, perché ne avrei trovato facilmente per te, il mio migliore amico. Invece sei scomparso, non ti ho potuto nemmeno rintracciare al cellulare, perché non mi hai mai dato il tuo numero…era come se tu non fossi felice per me, e la cosa mi sembrava impossibile.».

«Tu non mi hai mai chiesto il numero, te l’avrei dato!».

«Ma se ogni volta che potevamo essere insieme, anche per uscire, tu ti dileguavi? Non ti sei più fatto vedere una volta a casa mia, e se c’eri, non ero presente io…e in questi giorni, mentre mi stavo lasciando con Paige, avevo bisogno di te, della tua innocenza da ragazzino, di una mano sulla spalla, ma indovina un po’? Non ho avuto nulla. Siamo ancora amici, Stiles? Mi vuoi ancora bene? Me ne hai mai voluto? Sto iniziando a dubitarne…»

Una spina prese a battere nel cuore di Stiles: Derek aveva maledettamente ragione.  
Si era comportato da vero idiota con lui, e solo per colpa della sua gelosia.  
Ma questo non poteva rivelarlo.

«Tu un giorno hai detto che noi siamo una massa di marmocchi che ti girano tra i piedi, quando sei venuto a prendere Paige a scuola.  
Ti ho sentito. Non volevo disturbarti, volevo che ti godessi la tua storia con lei senza bambini intorno. Sei stato distante anche tu, se è per questo…».

E in parte era anche vero.  
Certo era che Stiles aveva fatto di tutto per evitare di trovarsi nello stesso posto di Derek.

Derek alzò lo sguardo con tanta forza che Stiles venne quasi colpito fisicamente, indietreggiando di conseguenza.  
Eccoli, ambra e muschio che si incontravano.  
«Non vuoi capire? Tu… questi due anni senza te…sono stati disgustosi, era come se mancasse una parte di me. Mi sei mancato, Stiles. Io…» Derek teneva gli occhi fissi in quelli di Stiles, un comportamento non da lui.

Improvvisamente Stiles si sentì a disagio, per quello che stava per essere rivelato.  
Non si sentiva pronto a sentire qualsiasi tipo di scusa da parte di Derek.  
Il ragazzo si avvicinò alla porta, inventando la prima frottola che gli passava per la testa: «Scusami, ma…c’è il dolce, volevo... volevo scendere».

Stiles chiuse la porta dietro di sé, appoggiandoci la fronte, tentando di calmarsi in qualche modo.  
Era stato un fottuto codardo.   
Chissà cosa stava per dirgli Derek di tanto importante da farlo quasi arrossire.

Stiles rimase appoggiato contro il legno freddo senza sapere che l’amico fosse al di là della porta, nella sua stessa posizione, occhi chiusi per trattenere le emozioni che stavano esplodendo nelle sue vene e gli stavano facendo bruciare lo stomaco.

Derek e Stiles sospirarono nello stesso momento, prima di allontanarsi, la verità di ciò che provavano che ormai dondolava sopra le loro teste, impossibile da ignorare.  
Perché in due anni Stiles aveva combattuto inutilmente contro i suoi sentimenti, e Derek si era reso conto, con dolore, che cercava in Paige ciò che in realtà apparteneva a qualcun altro. 

-

Stiles aveva la pessima abitudine di fare i compiti in compagnia di Scott e Cora almeno una volta alla settimana, soprattutto quando si susseguivano verifiche impegnative.  
Scott stava imparando il metodo di studio di Stiles, e Cora di seguito, quindi era naturale per loro incontrarsi, così come era naturale per Melissa, Talia e Claudia preparare loro spuntini da sgranocchiare durante il lavoro mentale.

Quel giorno invece, ad una settimana dalla rottura di Derek e Paige, Stiles e Cora si erano ritrovati da soli a casa Hale - perché Scott aveva una commissione da sbrigare con sua madre, dato che vivevano da soli in casa – e improvvisamente era apparso Derek.

Stiles l’aveva salutato solo con un cenno di capo. Più passava il tempo e più, nonostante la logica gli suggerisse la via dell’amicizia, riteneva Derek qualcosa di irraggiungibile, la quale vicinanza lo turbava più di quanto non volesse ammettere.  
Perché Derek doveva compiere sedici anni tra una settimana, ed era il tipico adolescente dei telefilm: gentile con chi voleva, ma un po’ restio ad ammettere i suoi sentimenti.  
Era diventato taciturno, non frequentava più il gruppo di amici di sua sorella perché gli sembravano “bambini” e soprattutto aveva messo la giusta quantità di massa muscolare, anche se l’aspetto era sempre quello di un bambino, per chi lo aveva visto crescere.  
Riusciva anche a trattenere gli influssi della luna piena, ora, dato che aveva la sua ancora bene in mente, ovvero la sua famiglia. 

Cora sussultò alla sua vista, prima che le sue labbra si arricciassero in un ghigno che fece scendere un brivido lungo la nuca di Stiles.

«Derek, fratellone, che piacere! Siediti, siediti con noi… stiamo studiando matematica, la tua materia preferita!».

Derek si guardò attorno, sembrando un po’ spaesato, soprattutto senza mai incrociare lo sguardo con quello di Stiles.

«Cora, dovrei uscire con Braeden e Jordan, non ho tempo…».

«Poche storie, ti siedi e stai con noi. Ci sei mancato, lo sai? A Stiles sei mancato, vero Stiles? La prima volta che vi siete visti, da due anni a questa parte è stata alla cena, giusto? Ora che ci penso, mi sembra così strano che voi siate riusciti ad ignorarvi per così tanto tempo…».

Stiles arrossì dalla testa ai piedi. Maledizione ai lupi e al loro superudito, al quale non si poteva nemmeno nascondere il battito del cuore, sempre più veloce.

«Non ci è mancato molto, non esagerare Cora – mentì lui - insomma, deve vivere la sua vita, non ha più senso che frequenti noi ragazzini…».  
Le parole gli uscirono dalla bocca come se le avesse vomitate senza permesso, e gli fece male vedere lo sguardo ferito? Amareggiato? Deluso? di Derek, di fronte a lui. Quelle pupille verde muschio con sprazzi di sole che non avevano mai smesso di tormentarlo nei sogni.

«Beh ma Derek ha un sacco di tempo da passare con noi adesso, e poi non siamo ragazzini, abbiamo solo tre anni di differenza! – Cora mordicchiò la penna, osservando il quaderno prima di chiuderlo – Lydia è la mia migliore amica, non sono impermeabile all’onda del gossip, quando mi si presenta. Quindi spara, come stai veramente?»  
Le sue iridi color cioccolato erano dirette verso il fratello, furbe e meschine, in un certo senso.

Derek deglutì. Non aveva voglia di parlare con Cora di quelle cose, davanti a Stiles.

«Sto bene, me l’hai già chiesto un sacco di volte, in questi giorni!».

«Tze, chi vuoi prendere in giro? Ti sei lasciato con la tua prima ragazza dopo due anni, Derek. Io mi preoccupo del mio fratellino. Allora, sei stato tu? E’ stata lei? Cosa è successo?»

Il viso del giovane Hale si rabbuiò. «Non sono affari che ti riguardano»

«La tua felicità riguarda sia me che Stiles. Allora? Dai, ci hai sempre raccontato tutto!»

«Ma io non ho nessun patto di sangue con voi…» sputò fuori Derek, quasi come se il gesto che Stiles aveva compiuto da bambino con Scott, avesse infastidito il lupo.

Stiles sgranò gli occhi. Poteva essere un motivo valido per tenergli quello strano muso?

«Ce l’hai con me! Saresti così cortese da spiegarmi il motivo?» obiettò Cora, convinta.

Derek sospirò, capendo che con la sorella era una battaglia persa.

«Ok, d’accordo, Cora hai vinto. Io e Paige non eravamo più uniti, e poi lei mi sembrava piuttosto distante…».

«Lydia l’aveva vista sbaciucchiarsi con Boyd, il tuo compagno di inglese. Non te l’abbiamo detto perché non volevamo immischiarci…» iniziò Cora, e fu quello il momento in cui Stiles esplose.

«Beh, dovevate dirglielo, no? Così si risparmiava un po’ di sofferenza. Perché gliel’avete nascosto?» quasi urlò, senza motivo per arrabbiarsi in quel modo.

Derek alzò finalmente lo sguardo, e le scintille dello scontro di ambra e muschio fecero divertire persino Cora.

Derek guardò Stiles come mai prima d’ora. Era una tacita voglia di ringraziamento, mista ad una specie di adorazione, mescolata con un pizzico di malizia, che Stiles non aveva mai visto negli occhi dell’amico.

«Stiles ha ragione, perché non me l’hai detto? » domandò Derek, un mix di divertimento e rimprovero, nella sua voce.

«Perché non volevamo immischiarci, l’ho detto. E comunque non c’è stato bisogno, perché vi siete lasciati.  
La domanda è, perché? L’intera scuola, a detta di Lydia, era piuttosto favorevole alla vostra unione, siete stati legati e uniti. Forse non così come vi aspettavate? O forse Derek, in Paige ci hai visto qualcuno che avresti voluto sin dall’inizio?».

«Sin dall’inizio? Non penserai mica a Lydia? Per me è una sorellina…»

«Sarà una stupidata da teenagers, ma io e Lydia abbiamo notato che, nonostante tu non abbia mai apprezzato nessuna ragazza, ti sei buttato subito su una che aveva un certo… standard.».

«Tipo?»

Stiles si sentì escluso dalla conversazione, fino a quando Cora non aprì nuovamente bocca, facendogli desiderare qualcosa di simile ad una morte rapida, piuttosto che stare in loro presenza.

«Tipo che Paige è una ragazza che proviene dall’Europa dell’est. Krasikeva, si chiama, se non sbaglio il suo vero nome è Pavlina, quindi Paige è un soprannome. Poi ha un carattere piuttosto vivace e sarcastico, no? E soprattutto, sei stato proprio tu a parlare fino allo sfinimento del neo della tua bella.  
Mi sembra di conoscere qualcun altro con queste caratteristiche. Forse mi sbaglio. Se uno è indizio, due è coincidenza e tre è schema, cos’è quattro?».

«Il numero delle materie che dobbiamo ancora studiare, Cora…» borbottò Stiles, con la mascella legata dai nodi della tensione. Si sentiva a disagio, senza un chiaro motivo.

Derek si morse il labbro, deglutendo, senza guardare Stiles. Anche lui sembrava quasi non più a suo agio.  
Fissò il paralume che aveva decorato sua madre per un tempo interminabile finchè non parlò, stupendosi di se stesso, cambiando discorso per alleviare la tensione.

«Ehi, Stiles… la mia festa dei sedici anni è tra una settimana».

«Lo so…» ribatté lui, senza alzare lo sguardo.

«Vorrei vederti lì…cioè, se non hai altri impegni…» Le punte delle orecchie del ragazzo, così come le sue guance, si tinsero di rosa, e Stiles si costrinse a fissare le righe ordinate del quaderno, davanti a lui.

Da un momento all’altro si era creata qualcosa di simile ad un’atmosfera, che mai era stata presente tra Derek e Stiles. Era come se l’aria pizzicasse di attesa e di tenerezza nello stesso momento.  
A Stiles tremavano le gambe.

«Ed è venuto il momento di filarmela…» proclamò Cora, senza alcun problema, lasciando i due ragazzi a gestire il silenzio imbarazzante.

Derek neanche si accorse della scomparsa della sorella, avvicinandosi a Stiles per sbirciare il suo quaderno.  
Non era per nulla ordinato, le macchie della penna e le correzioni facevano assomigliare quel foglio al manto di un dalmata.  
Le mani di Stiles erano nere, a furia di passarle sopra il foglio sporco, ma a Derek non importava.  
Era così vicino al volto dell’altro, chino sul foglio, che poteva quasi vedere i suoi nei con precisione.

Derek trattenne l’istinto all’ultimo secondo: la mano alzata, volta ad accarezzare quei nei, in un gesto che ormai con Paige era diventato abituale. Mano che Stiles fissò con quegli occhi ambrati che Derek non aveva mai visto in nessun altro.  
Occhi che penetrarono i suoi come mai prima d’ora. Derek sapeva, sentiva di essere legato a Stiles, ma mai come quel momento.

Perché se Scott, Lydia e gli altri amici della sorellina erano niente più e niente meno che fratellini per lui, Stiles era tutt’altro.

E l’incontro con Paige fu esattamente ciò che glielo fece capire.

Derek non fece altro, quel pomeriggio, che lanciare sguardi a Stiles, mentre era intento a calcolare, tentando di ignorare il calore imbarazzante proveniente dall’amico.  
Solo quando l’aria divenne irrespirabile, il ragazzo si ricordò dell’appuntamento con Braeden e Jordan, filandosela dalla stanza, senza salutare Stiles, e senza che Cora avesse fatto ritorno.

-

La madre di Braeden era l’unica ad avere a disposizione la macchina da prestare alla figlia, neo patentata.  
Derek aveva già comprato la sua, ma non poteva guidarla, e Jordan avrebbe dovuto aspettare per poter sfruttare il macchinone dei suoi.

Per questo i ragazzi dovettero aspettarla nell’ufficio del professore di ginnastica della Beacon Hills Middle School, battendo i piedi a suon di motivetti inventati e sbuffi, da parte soprattutto di Braeden e Jordan.

«Stiamo sprecando metà del pomeriggio in chiacchiere… dovevate venire con me a vedere la nuova attrazione che hanno montato a Beacon County, maledizione… è una ruota panoramica esagerata!».

«Quale concetto della frase “ho le vertigini da quando ero bambino” non ti è chiara, Richie?» obiettò Jordan, che dava sempre nomignoli strani all’amica.

Braeden alzò gli occhi, chiaramente irritata.

«Derek, mordilo, per favore. E’ insopportabile a volte! La licantropia ti renderebbe sicuramente più simpatico!».

«Sono un beta, non posso mordere la gente per trasformarla … - spiegò Derek con pazienza – quello spetta a mia madre. O mio zio Peter, che è diventato Alpha da poco, uccidendo il capobranco di un gruppo in Montana…».

Braeden si illuminò, borbottando qualche canzone di Hannah Montana, show che l’aveva appassionata non poco, in quegli ultimi tempi.

Jordan, invece, osservava quieto l’amico, senza capire cosa non andasse, perché Derek sbuffava ogni volta che Braeden canticchiava canzoni provenienti dal mondo Disney, e in quel momento era rimasto in silenzio.

«Derek, stai bene?» chiese lui dopo un po’, posandogli una mano sulla spalla, anche solo per farlo tornare alla realtà.

Derek scosse la testa all’istante, sorprendendo Jordan, che non si aspettava una risposta negativa dall’amico, così all’improvviso.  
Il ragazzo pensò che ne aveva basta di segreti. Non era capace di trattenere emozioni per più di due giorni, senza esplodere in scatti d’ira successivi, decisamente frequenti in quegli ultimi giorni.

Forse era meglio confidarsi e basta.

«Cora oggi mi ha detto che ho certi standard…» iniziò lui, dopo qualche minuto.

«Standard? Cioè? Spiegati meglio…» disse Jordan, incuriosito dal disagio mostrato dall’amico.

Era così difficile spiegare cosa gli passasse per la testa, stavolta.

«Il fatto è che Paige…»

Braeden si intromise, con la sua solita irruenza, senza nemmeno far finire l’amico «Oddio, Derek. Vi siete lasciati ora basta! Non fare come quei babbei che dopo una settimana si pentono della scelta compiuta! Se vuoi conoscere il mio parere, secondo me lei non aveva nulla a che vedere con te. Non so cosa ci trovassi in quella…».

«E’ questo il problema. Quello che ho trovato in lei. Stavo per dire a Jordan, prima che mi interrompessi, che insomma…lei è stata sarcastica e insistente con me sin da subito. Poi ero davvero conquistato da quel neo che aveva sotto l’occhio. Per non parlare del fatto che…insomma, il suo cognome è dell’est. E Paige è un soprannome. Capite dove voglio arrivare?»

«Hai visto Stiles in lei?» quasi urlò Braeden, colpita da un’intuizione che credeva potesse essere solo inverosimile e centrando il punto all’istante.

Jordan gli ricambiò lo sguardo incredulo, e Derek si chiese se Braeden non fosse in qualche modo una discendente di Sherlock Holmes.

«Questo vuol dire che sei gay?» domandò Parrish, con un pizzico di malizia nella voce, e privo di accuse di alcun tipo.

Derek deglutì. No, non era gay, non gli piacevano gli uomini in generale…era solo maledettamente attratto da Stiles.  
Un tredicenne.

Tredicenne che conosceva da una vita, e che chiunque considererebbe come un fratello.  
Non lui, che finalmente aveva intuito cosa si nascondesse dietro quella maledetta e perenne preoccupazione per Stiles.

Lui si era preso una bella cotta per l’amico, nascosta magistralmente dalla relazione con Paige, e il solo pensiero gli fece arrossire la punta delle orecchie.  
Eccola, la verità che si palesava all’improvviso, colpendolo al centro del petto con la violenza di un tornado. 

«Ok. Ok. Stiamo calmi. Il prossimo passo è sicuramente quello di dichiararsi. Hai già perso troppo tempo, onestamente- Cosa potresti fare per dichiararti? Uhm…potresti invitarlo alla festa e rivelargli i tuoi sentimenti lì…» propose Braeden.

«Lui è il primo invitato per i miei sedici anni, questo è ovvio. Non è quello il problema…c’è una cosa alla quale non riesco a smettere di pensare. Se lui non mi ricambiasse?»  
Braeden dovette cacciarsi un pugno in bocca, per non ridere.

«Amico, sei un licantropo. Dovresti intuire le sue emozioni quando sei accanto a lui. E comunque, anche senza poteri posso dirti con certezza che ti ricambia, e anche pesantemente. Perché credi che per tutto il periodo nel quale tu stavi con Paige, lui non si sia mai fatto sentire! Più gelosia di questa, Derek…»

In effetti, il ragionamento filava piuttosto liscio.  
Il ragazzo annuì, col il cuore un po’ più leggero. «Grazie…grazie ragazzi. Posso sempre contare su di voi…»

Derek prese ad osservare la scrivania del professore davanti a lui – più libero di quanto non fosse mai stato - perfettamente ordinata, se non per un paio di fogli posati in un angolo, sui quali c’erano sottolineati un paio di nomi.

Il primo della lista, marcato con un evidenziatore giallo, era Staszkiewicz Stilinski.

Il cuore gli saltò in gola.

La madre di Braeden arrivò proprio in quel momento, distraendolo: «Ragazzi, datemi cinque minuti e ho finito…anzi quattro».

Braeden annuì soddisfatta, scambiando uno sguardo furtivo con Derek, che la spaventò all’istante.

«Cosa succede?»

«Su quel foglio, c’è evidenziato il nome di Stiles…».

«Beh, non mi sembra una tragedia… sarà una graduatoria per una verifica, no? Stiles viene qua a scuola, in fondo…»

Ma c’era qualcosa che a Derek non convinceva per niente. Anche se non riusciva a capire cosa diamine potesse essere.

Jordan osservò il foglio, trattenendo un esclamazione di sorpresa.

«Derek, guarda! Non solo Stiles è segnato!»

Su quel foglio figuravano anche altre persone, segnate con l’evidenziatore giallo: Erica Reyes e Isaac Lahey, insieme a Vernon Boyd.

«C’è anche mia sorella, e il resto dei ragazzi del loro anno, eppure nessuno è segnato, o possiede dati accanto al proprio nome».

Jordan guardò la parte alta del foglio, e sbiancò.

La stampa del foglio veniva dal “Distretto Sicurezza e Difesa del Governo degli Stati Uniti d’America”.

«L’esame è stato svolto un paio di anni fa. Guarda la data sul fondo. Che significa tutto questo? Noi non abbiamo mai avuto a che fare con nulla del genere. E perché Boyd è nella lista?»

Derek scosse la testa, sentendo come la madre di Braeden stesse sopraggiungendo e posando il foglio sulla scrivania di fretta, il cuore che batteva con forza.

Non sapeva cosa volesse dire quel foglio, i numeri accanto al nome di Stiles o perché il ministro della difesa mandasse corsi di ginnastica per i ragazzini delle medie, ma la cosa non gli piaceva per niente, facendogli venire i brividi lungo la nuca.

Non riuscì nemmeno a godersi il giro sulla ruota panoramica con i suoi amici, tormentato dai dubbi com’era.

-

Nella settimana che portava al compleanno di Derek, il mondo di Stiles sembrò rovesciarsi.  
Tutti i suoi amici sembravano aver scoperto l’amore. 

Cora arrivò al corso di educazione domestica, facendo gli occhi dolci a Aiden Carver, il gemello di Ethan, ragazzo di Danny.  
Jackson indossò finalmente le lenti a contatto, e Lydia ebbe il permesso dalla madre di truccarsi, seppur limitatamente, potendo usare mascara, matita nera solo all’interno degli occhi, e lucidalabbra.

Quando un giorno Jackson arrivò tutto trionfo, con il segno di un bacio al profumo di vaniglia sulla guancia, Scott e Stiles si scambiarono un’occhiata, intuendo che finalmente i due avevano deciso di fare sul serio.

Scott aveva ricevuto un biglietto da Erica nell’armadietto, con un pupazzo a forma di orsacchiotto accanto e Isaac aveva messo l’apparecchio, suscitando l’ilarità della classe e la comprensione di Heather, una loro compagna del corso di storia.

A malapena il giorno dopo, Heather e Isaac gironzolavano per i corridoi della scuola a braccetto, con quei sorrisi metallici che trovavano attraenti solo loro due.

Stiles aveva problemi più pressanti, ovvero cosa comprare per il compleanno di Derek.  
Sedici anni non si compiono mica tutti i giorni, in fondo.

«Compragli un deodorante per la futura macchina che acquisterà…» propose Scott, quattro giorni prima del compleanno, durante la pausa pranzo più affollata della storia, dato che erano presenti oltre a loro due, anche Cora, i gemelli, Danny, Jackson, Erica, Isaac e Heather.

Cora squadrò Scott come se fosse uscito da un manicomio.  
«Se osi comprare un deodorante per auto al compleanno di mio fratello, giuro che te ne faccio pentire amaramente» minacciò, con Stiles che non poté non deglutire.  
Le minacce di un lupo mannaro lo spaventavano ancora, nonostante conoscesse Cora da quando erano entrambi nelle pance delle madri.

«Aspetta, ma Derek non è il ragazzo che gli piace?» chiese Heather ad Isaac, con gli occhi azzurri del biondo che spaziavano in lungo e in largo per cercare approvazione dal resto del gruppo.

Stiles sentì le guance in fiamme.

«Come ti viene in mente? Io e te ci saremo visti cinque volte in tre anni di scuola…nemmeno mi conosci!».

«In tutte le classi del nostro anno, quando Derek si è fidanzato con Paige, abbiamo pensato a come ti fossi sentito tu. Insomma, i tuoi sguardi verso di lui non sono mai stati proprio casti…» spiegò lei, scrollando le spalle.  
I gemelli annuirono alle sue parole, e anche Erica, anche se lei aveva occhi solo per Scott.

Stiles spalancò la bocca, sorpreso.

«Cosa? Era così ovvio?»

«Come al solito gli idioti che non si sono accorti di niente, siete tu e Derek, Stilinski. E forse Mc Call, che ha sempre la testa tra le nuvole.  
Hale che si fidanza con la tua copia sputata, e tu che non ammetti nulla, e nel frattempo il resto della scuola specula sul nome dei vostri figli…» iniziò Jackson.

«Tornando a noi…- Danny interruppe la conversazione dell’amico con poca grazia, guadagnandosi un’ occhiataccia, - non so cosa potresti regalargli. Deve essere qualcosa di unico. Qualcosa di speciale, che magari può tenere per sempre.».

«Non un peluche. Ne ha già troppi in casa, e lo so io, che sono entrata da voi un paio di volte» disse Erica, diretta a Cora, che annuì.

«Proprio tu neghi i peluche?» ribatté la Hale, fissando Scott e Erica con un mosto di compassione e divertimento.

«Beh, un gioiello? Se vuoi qualcosa che duri per sempre…» propose Ethan, posando la propria mano su quella di Danny, dove due bracciali semplici, di filo nero e rosso, apparivano ai loro polsi.

«Ma non è una ragazza…» obiettò Stiles, scuotendo la testa.

«Ci sono anche gioielli per uomini…» disse Isaac, con un’alzata di spalle.

«E’ il per sempre che ti spaventa, vero Stiles?» chiese Cora, stavolta osservando l’amico con sincerità e comprensione. Lei sapeva che in fondo, Stiles e Derek stavano appena scoprendo i sentimenti che provavano l’uno verso l’altro, e nonostante i tipici discorsi “sono solo ragazzi”, entrambi erano tacitamente convinti – e Cora lo sapeva, se lo sentiva nel petto – che entrambi non avrebbero voluto che l’altro per il resto della loro vita.

Stiles non poté che annuire.

Il regalo di sedici anni, per lui e Derek, pareva quasi una silenziosa promessa di unione per la vita.  
Tutti in quel tavolo sapevano che tra quei due sarebbe scoccata la scintilla, durante la festa.  
Il problema, se così si poteva dire, era come mantenerla.

Il messaggio di Lydia, indirizzato al resto del gruppo, che venne letto da Jackson, regalò un minimo di speranza a Stiles.

“Pomeriggio tutti da me. Stiles, so esattamente cosa potresti comprare a Derek”.

-

L’armonia vocale di una boy band della quale non ricordava il nome, sommata ad un ritmo tipicamente anni ’90 accolse Scott, Stiles e lo sceriffo al loro arrivo davanti a casa Hale.

Le casse dovevano essere sicuramente al massimo volume, perché da una distanza considerevole, si sentivano chiaramente, anche se non davano fastidio.

Stiles alzò gli occhi al cielo, scrutando la mezzaluna che pareva ridere di lui. O magari incoraggiarlo. Non era mai stato bravo come Derek o Cora, a capire come potesse sentirsi la luna.

«Beh, questa è la musica?» chiese John Stilinski, un po’ divertito, mentre la canzone cambiava, riconoscendone la melodia, perché ascoltata una decina di anni prima.

«Laura Hale e le sue amiche. Questa roba è degli anni novanta! Ugh, odiavo il pop di quel periodo…» sbottò Scott, annoiato dalla lagna romantica che descriveva la canzone.

Stiles avvertì il cuore battere più forte, perché la canzone che Scott odiava, in realtà rispecchiava esattamente il suo stato d’animo.

“L’amore era tutto ciò che in quel momento poteva dare”, e non vedeva l’ora.  
Non sapeva perché, ma la melodia lo ricaricava, come non pensava potesse accadere.

«Benissimo, vi lascio al vostro pop romantico, verrò a prendervi verso mezzanotte, mi raccomando, non perdete nessuna scarpetta!» ridacchiò John, allontanandosi, non prima di aver abbracciato il figlio e Scott con forza.

Il bianco argenteo della luna si specchiava nelle pozzanghere sparse sul terreno, segno che aveva smesso di piovere da poco. Erano piccole ma riempivano tutto il tragitto che i due ragazzi dovevano compiere, e la cosa stava infastidendo Stiles, dato che minava alle sue nuove Adidas, rigorosamente bianche.

«Scott veloce, che il fogliame mi sta intaccando le scarpe, maledizione…» si lamentò Stiles, camminando quasi sulle punte, mentre si avvicinava alla casa, con la musica che gli entrava sempre più nelle orecchie.  
Era così romantica da fargli venire la carie, ma nello stesso tempo anche da provocargli dei piccoli brividi in tutto il corpo.  
Il regalo per Derek era custodito gelosamente nella tasca interna della camicia a quadri che indossava, e premeva contro il suo fianco come se non vedesse l’ora di uscire da lì.

Scott riconobbe la canzone successiva, una hit radiofonica che Cora e Lydia spesso canticchiavano, sbuffando contrariato.

«Nella mia festa dei sedici anni, sappi che ci sarà solo punk. Il resto sarà bandito…»

«Scott? Stiles? Siete voi?» Erica apparve dal nulla alle loro spalle, raggiungendoli mentre si intravedeva gente sotto la tettoia, che ballava avvinghiata.

La ragazza ricambiò lo sguardo sorpreso dei due giovani: era vestita bene, con un abitino con spalline sottili, gonna bombata e scarpette con un filo di tacco.  
Aveva del trucco leggero sugli occhi, e i capelli raccolti all’insù, che le cadevano morbidi su una spalla.

«Stai benissimo!» le bisbigliò Scott, senza essere certo che l’altra lo avesse davvero sentito.

«Hai tagliato i capelli?» esclamò lei, passando da Scott e Stiles con sorpresa e un pizzico di imbarazzo.

I due ragazzi ridacchiarono: quel pomeriggio, in compagnia di Lydia, Cora, i gemelli, Danny e Jackson, erano stati letteralmente trascinati ad acquistare vestiti decenti per la festa, e soprattutto spinti dal parrucchiere per tagliare “quell’orrendo gatto morto che vi ritrovate in testa”, parole di Lydia.

Ora i ragazzi sfoggiavano dei tagli che non li nascondevano più: Stiles aveva quasi rasato la testa, con gli occhi ambrati che ora spiccavano, così come le guance paffute cosparse di nei, che Cora si divertiva a pizzicargli.  
Scott invece aveva un ciuffo ricciolino solo sulla fronte, senza più ciocche che sparavano dai lati come prima, con la frangia di entrambi che era svanita.

Erica non attese altro: la ragazza, con un’audacia notevole, prese Scott da un braccio, salutando Stiles solo con un cenno del capo, per poi entrare in casa, lasciando il povero Stilinski da solo, e compiacendo abbastanza Scott.

Casa Hale aveva ragazzi dappertutto, quella sera: all’ingresso che ridacchiavano bevendo punch, sul tetto che si coccolavano, gente che si nascondeva nel retro della casa per trovare un po’ più di intimità, e che dalle figure assomigliavano pericolosamente a Braeden e Jordan.  
In tutto quello, Stiles non riusciva a trovare nessuno dei suoi amici, o meglio ancora il festeggiato.

Stiles si guardò in giro: c’erano Lydia e Jackson che ballavano un lento, Cora e Aiden che stavano correndo per la scalinata rischiando di rompersi l’osso del collo, Scott ed Erica accanto alle scale che ridevano, fissandosi con qualcosa di più che semplice divertimento e quasi tutti i suoi compagni di classe, naturalmente con un partner.

Stiles sbuffò, convinto che forse tutto quello che si era immaginato, non sarebbe mai accaduto: c’erano un sacco di compagni di classe dell’Hale mezzano, sedicenni che si lamentavano del punch e provavano ad abbordare la compagnia di ragazze ventunenni che seguiva Laura come un ombra.

Lui avrebbe anche fatto a meno della musica, se Derek fosse stato con lui.

Qualcuno gli batté sulla spalla, e Stiles riconobbe il tocco: il ragazzo si voltò, più rilassato, rimanendo a bocca aperta, le note lente e romantiche che suonavano come sottofondo, che gli arrossarono ancora di più le guance.

Derek vestiva con una camicia nera e un paio di jeans, aveva i capelli sparati in aria con del gel e il volto pulito.  
Un sorriso gli stava nascendo sulle labbra, mentre indicava con le iridi color muschio il tumbler tra le mani.

Stiles non si era mai reso conto di quanto fissare Derek gli mozzasse il fiato e gli provocasse brividi sulla schiena.  
E per la prima volta, quella sera, sembrava che Derek provasse lo stesso.

«Hai tagliato i capelli?» chiese Derek, prendendosi tutto il tempo del mondo per osservare l’altro.

Stiles annuì solo, rubando il bicchiere di Derek e portandoselo alle labbra, gesto che non sfuggì a Derek, mentre la musica cambiava, parendo più qualcosa di simile ad un ritmo da festa.

Quando le casse iniziarono a suonare Lady Gaga, si poteva ufficializzare che fosse una festa in tutto e per tutto.  
Nonostante tutto, Stiles – che si stava dissetando con il punch – preferiva il pop romantico a quella “caciara” dance, che tanto andava di moda in quel periodo.

Stiles posò il bicchiere, notando come le pupille di Derek, fisse sulle sue labbra, si fossero allargate leggermente.

Ok, questo si che era interessante.

«Usciamo, questa musica mi sta dando sui nervi…» borbottò Stiles, osservando il pavimento, mentre posava il bicchiere sul tavolo davanti a sé, pieno di ciotole e odori fruttati e salati, un mix tutto sommato piacevole.

Il ragazzino si fece strada, senza preoccuparsi di chi gli stesse attorno, ma solo di Derek di fianco a lui.  
Era sempre stato così attratto da lui? Una piccola parte del suo cervello non poteva che annuire, mentre gran parte del suo essere, negava la cosa, perché spaventato a morte per un possibile rifiuto.

Non che ci fosse qualcosa di strano, in lui e Derek che si mettevano insieme… insomma, Beacon Hills era decisamente avanti, sotto questo punto di vista.

Stiles sospirò, appoggiandosi contro la parete della casa, davanti a lui universitarie e liceali che ballavano insieme: tutti ragazzi e ragazze splendide, attraenti e perfetti.

Lui non era nulla di tutto quello. Aveva ancora i lineamenti delicati dei bambini, perfino Scott sembrava più bello di lui, con quella mascella leggermente storta, per il quale incredibilmente nessuno l’aveva preso in giro.  
E Derek… Derek era il suo ragazzo ideale: gentile, non troppo chiacchierone, leale, con quello sguardo magnetico che aveva conquistato Paige e sicuramente decine di altre ragazze.

«Ho visto Braeden e Parrish ballare insieme…» borbottò Stiles, tanto per provare a conversare un minimo.

«Sì. Jordan è innamorato di lei praticamente da sempre, si sono messi insieme l’altro ieri, finalmente» Derek rise, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

Stiles sgranò gli occhi: «Io pensavo che tu ti mettessi con Braeden… prima di Paige, insomma. Anche tu la conosci da una vita, e a me è sempre sembrata abbastanza interessata a te…».

«Veramente no…» lo smentì Derek, senza guardarlo, anche se a Stiles parve che l’amico gli si fosse avvicinato, seppur di poco.

Le canzoni romantiche anni ’90 proseguirono, riempiendo il silenzio presente tra Derek e Stiles.

«Tua sorella ha monopolizzato la consolle, a quanto vedo…la musica è tutta sua» iniziò Stiles, mentre la canzone gli stava facendo prudere la nuca. La vicinanza di Derek lo avvolgeva come un lenzuolo. Era strano, ma poteva avvertire il calore provenire dal ragazzo, quasi come se anche lui avesse i sensi sviluppati del lupo mannaro.

Derek sospirò, voltandosi verso l’altro.

«Balliamo?» chiese, scrutando con speranza le iridi ambrate dell’amico.

«Ma non si può ballare una canzone così lenta!» rispose Stiles, preso dal panico.  
La realtà era che la richiesta di Derek l’aveva sorpreso. Non era mai stato così imbarazzante stare in sua presenza.  
Stiles si staccò dal muro, offrendo la mano al suo amico, con un espressione divertita che provava a mascherare la tensione che avvertiva.

Derek gli prese la mano all’istante, facendola passare sul suo collo e trascinando Stiles più vicino di quanto non fosse mai stato.  
Il respiro di Stiles si fece più veloce, mentre si muoveva come un automa, abbracciando Derek anche con l’arto che altrimenti avrebbe tenuto penzoloni accanto al fianco.

«Va bene così?» sussurrò Stiles, deglutendo ripetutamente, il cuore che batteva più velocemente.

Derek fece passare le proprie braccia sui fianchi dell’altro, le gote più rosse «E’ perfetto, Stiles».

I due presero a muoversi dondolando, senza mai staccare lo sguardo.  
Stiles ripensò a tutti i momenti in cui Derek era stato con lui, dei peluche che gli aveva prestato, della protezione contro gli Argent, delle confidenze e della gelosia che aveva provato per Paige.

Stiles non era mai stato interessato a nessuno, perché nella sua testa esisteva solo il lupo mannaro che stava ballando con lui, adesso.

Derek era molto più alto di lui, almeno di una quindicina di centimetri ma Stiles sapeva che lui sarebbe cresciuto almeno di venti centimetri, provando anche a superare l’amico. Non sapeva perché, ma la differenza di altezza lo metteva a disagio.  
«Non esiste musica romantica, quest’anno. Le radio passano solo dance e hip hop. Per questo mia sorella ha preso possesso della musica, stasera…» spiegò Derek, mentre cambiavano i brani, sempre però di anni passati.

«Sai che hai ragione? Ora che ci penso, i sintetizzatori hanno monopolizzato le radio…» annuì Stiles, avvertendo il bisogno di dire qualcosa di diverso da quelle semplici chiacchiere. Era una sensazione che gli premeva contro le pareti della gola.  
Sembrava una bomba ad orologeria.

«Cioè, - proseguì Derek - non che non esistano proprio canzoni romantiche, però non ci sono lenti, e quindi è più difficile ballare così stretti. Con una come Lady Gaga, o 50Cent, è impossibile ballare un lento.».

«Mi piaci»

La bomba esplose.

Stiles deglutì, staccandosi di fretta dalla presa salda di Derek, con uno sguardo terrorizzato, il fiato che iniziava a mancare.  
Era un idiota di proporzioni epiche. Aveva appena confessato a Derek i suoi sentimenti così, a cuore aperto. E se Derek non avesse ricambiato? E se fosse scappato via da lui, e la loro amicizia irrimediabilmente rovinata?

Derek gli riafferrò il braccio prima che Stiles potesse allontanarsi definitivamente, tenendolo stretto con un sorriso imbarazzato dipinto sul volto.

«Lo so» rispose lui con una nonchalance che stordì Stiles.

Il più giovane ricordò: «E’ per gli istinti mannari? Cioè, puoi sentire la mia…cioè il fatto che tu mi piaccia, annusandomi, no? Cora me l’aveva spiegato una volta, che voi spesso capite come si sentono gli altri solo annusandoli, e ha anche detto che l’attrazione ha un’ odore particolare, molto dolce e…oddio, straparlo, come al solito. Forse è meglio che vada, mi sento un po’ strano, sarà il punch e-».

«Stiles! Calmo. Sì, sento il tuo odore, e profumi di torta alla menta, punch e batticuore…».

«Il batticuore ha un profumo?» domandò stupidamente Stiles, non avendo più il controllo sui suoi piedi, che erano tornati terribilmente accanto a quelli di Derek, le punte dei piedi che si sfioravano.

«No, ha un rumore ben chiaro, e il tuo mi sta rimbombando nelle orecchie…».

«Scusa! Cioè, non volevo scusarmi per quello… è che mi sento nervoso. Un sacco…»

Derek ridacchiò, slacciando un bottone della camicia, iniziando a sentire più caldo.  
«Stiles, calmati» il ragazzo gli prese una mano, posandosela sul cuore: Stiles indugiò sul tessuto della camicia dell’altro, facendo una leggera pressione.  
Il battito di Derek era rapido esattamente come il suo.

«Anche il mio cuore batte forte, lo senti?» la voce di Derek era diventata un semplice sussurro, le labbra semi chiuse e le pupille dilatate, che ora si immergevano nel miele delle iridi dell’altro, diventato una striscia sottile perché anche le pupille di Stiles erano allargate.  
La mano di Derek si posò su quella di Stiles, all’altezza del petto, stringendola con fermezza e dolcezza, il pollice che accarezzava con tenerezza il dorso.

Stiles si alzò sulle punte, sentendosi più pesante, ma con la testa ridotta ad una nuvola: non sapeva dove mantenere lo sguardo, se su Derek o le sue labbra.

Il ragazzo socchiuse gli occhi, in equilibrio precario, cercando quelle stesse labbra, desiderando come mai prima di allora di avere un contatto con loro.

«Mi piaci anche tu, Stiles…» fu l’ultima frase pronunciata da Derek, prima di chinarsi e prepararsi ad accogliere le labbra perennemente screpolate dell’amico, che non vedeva l’ora di definire qualcosa di più.

La musica cambiò all’improvviso, con le urla dei ragazzi che presero ad intonare, come una sola voce “Who let the dogs out”, e ad abbaiare senza ritegno, creando un lunghissimo trenino umano, saltellante.

Stiles tornò sulla terra con un lamento solenne. Sul viso del ragazzo si poteva vedere solo una terribile smorfia.

«Il genio che ha messo questa canzone in casa di un lupo mannaro, passerà un brutto quarto d’ora, appena lo acchiappo…» sbottò lui, mentre Derek, con gli occhi aperti e un intenso rossore sul viso e sulla zona del collo, tratteneva a stento le risate.

«Beh, dai, sembra qualcosa che possa venire da te… l’ironia è quella…».

«Ok, sono io quello che urla a Cora “a cuccia”, quando mi fa arrabbiare, però…santo cielo, non adesso! Hanno rovinato il momento più bello della mia vita, non possiamo baciarci con “Who let the dogs out”…» piagnucolò il ragazzino, tirando i calci al nulla, finchè qualcosa non tintinnò nella sua tasca.

«Cos’era?»

Derek lo guardò, incuriosito e Stiles non poté resistere.

Il ragazzo estrasse dalla tasca una scatola di cartone che gli stava nel palmo della mano, deglutendo e consegnandola a Derek.

«E’ tuo…avrei dovuto dartelo al taglio della torta, dopo… ma forse è meglio adesso. Buon compleanno, Derek…»

Derek aprì la scatolina con le mani che tremavano leggermente, rovesciandola: sul palmo gli cadde un bracciale di filo spesso, color blu elettrico, attraversato da una lastra di argento, con una frase incisa, che Derek dovette leggere usando la vista da lupo.

“Amor vincit omnia”

«E’ una frase latina, significa… »

«L’amore vince su tutto, lo so. E’ un bracciale splendido, con un messaggio molto profondo, che secondo me ci riguarda anche un po’, vero?».

Stiles annuì, mordendosi il labbro e alzando il braccio, mostrando la zona del polso a Derek, evidenziando la presenza dallo stesso bracciale, col filo di colore arancione.

«E’ un ricordo, per gli anni futuri. Quando ti sentirai giù o non avrai speranze, cosa che non ti auguro, ti ricorderai che basta solo un pizzico di amore in più, per migliorare le cose. Amore verso te stesso, verso gli altri…»

Derek squadrò Stiles con un sorriso calcolato: «E tu l’avresti preso per…?».

«Per la stessa cosa, no?» le gote di Stiles si fecero ancora più rosse, a contrasto con la sua solita pelle pallida, con i nei che risaltavano su tutto il suo volto.

Derek gli si avvicinò nuovamente, allacciandosi il bracciale con cura.  
«Grazie Stiles, è un regalo splendido…soprattutto perché mi lega a te. Ecco perché ne hai preso uno uguale…» il ragazzo rise e il cervello di Stiles entrò in blackout.

Stiles si sporse verso Derek, dimenticandosi tutte le regole che Lydia gli aveva consigliato per un buon bacio, il giorno prima, eliminando dal suo cervello le raccomandazioni del resto del gruppo, che sapevano Stiles ci avrebbe provato seriamente con Derek e annullando i rumori attorno a loro.  
Il respiro di Derek si scontrava contro quello di Stiles, mentre gli occhi di entrambi i ragazzi erano spalancati per la meraviglia di essere così vicini, e la radio suonava “Love Song”.

Stiles si piegò, le loro labbra si sfiorarono e l’aria attorno a loro scintillò, come attraversata da milioni di scosse elettriche.  
Stiles posò le sue labbra su quelle di Derek, senza muoversi, assaporando il contatto che per tutta la vita aveva bramato, insicuro su come proseguire.  
I loro occhi si incontrarono, e Stiles ci lesse la stessa intensità che sapeva di mostrare.  
Lentamente, senza spostare le labbra, Stiles allungò una mano per afferrare quella di Derek, facendo tintinnare l’argento nei loro bracciali.

Le labbra di Derek, ancora premute su quelle più secche di Stiles, si curvarono in un sorriso, mentre il ragazzo piegava la testa leggermente, e chiudeva gli occhi.

Lo stomaco di Stiles fece una capriola, e milioni di farfalle presero a svolazzargli nello stomaco, mentre finalmente seguiva i movimenti di Derek, sfiorandogli ripetutamente le labbra: ogni tocco era fuoco, ogni rumore dei loro corpi che si sfregavano, era musica.

Stiles e Derek si baciarono lungamente, con gli occhi chiusi che tentavano di cancellare il mondo fuori, perché in quel momento esistevano soltanto loro due.

Si baciarono sulle note di una delle poche canzoni d’amore di quell’anno, avvinghiati per non lasciarsi più.

Quando Stiles finalmente separò le sue labbra da quelle di Derek, entrambe gonfie e rosse, si sentì il cuore così pieno di emozioni, che aveva paura potesse esplodere.

«Questo è il mio secondo regalo…buon compleanno, Derek…» sussurrò il più giovane, abbracciando Derek con una forza che non credeva potesse avere.  
Il giovane Hale ricambiò la stretta, appoggiando la testa contro la spalla dell’altro.

«E’ il compleanno più bello della mia vita…grazie a te» sussurrò Derek, stringendo l’altro più forte.  
I due rimasero abbracciati per il resto della serata, finchè Derek non fu costretto a separarsi da lui, per dedicare un po’ di tempo anche agli altri festeggiati, e gli altri regali, all’interno della sala.

Stiles lasciò spazio a Laura e Cora, che avevano affiancato Derek ad un lato del tavolo, pronte per le foto.

«E ora il taglio della torta…è un dolce semplice, ma con tanta panna!» esclamò Laura, lasciando un bacio sulla tempia del fratello minore, mentre Braeden, Jordan e Scott portavano la torta sul tavolo.

Laura accese le candeline, che erano appoggiate su una base di panna e pan di spagna, con un disegno che rappresentava la nota spirale druida Triskele.

Le luci si spensero e tutti, chi più intonato, chi meno, prese a cantare la tipica canzone di auguri.

Il volto di Derek era chino sulle candeline, con le luci soffuse che gli coloravano le guance del color del sole.

«Esprimi un desiderio, Derek!» urlò Braeden, accanto a lui, saltellando.

Derek alzò di poco lo sguardo, le sue iridi incollate a quelle di Stiles, mentre soffiava le candeline, sorridendo al ragazzo come se fosse l’unica persona presente nella stanza.

-

Mancavano pochi minuti a mezzanotte, quando il campanello di casa Hale squillò, e Laura da buona figlia maggiore e padrona di casa, andò ad aprire: lo sceriffo attendeva con l’aria stanca, ma soddisfatta, di prendere il figlio e Scott e riportarli a casa.

«John! Che piacere vederla, è venuto a raccattare suo figlio e Scott, vero? Non li ho visti per tutta la sera, tranne al taglio della torta, mi sa che sono stati abbastanza impegnati…».

«Lo spero – annuì l’uomo, con la divisa ancora addosso - se non ci si diverte ad una festa… comunque devo prendere anche Lydia, sua madre mi ha chiamato per avvisarmi».

Laura sorrise, per nulla ubriaca, ma quello era la conseguenza dell’essere mannaro. «Vado a recuperarli subito…»

La ragazza si voltò, scuotendo la testa, e lo sceriffo fece un passo avanti, mormorando “Ragazzi…”.

Lydia e Jackson erano avvinghiati, seduti sul primo scalino della scalinata principale, intenti a baciarsi come se non esistesse un domani.  
Laura batté sulla spalla di Lydia, facendola sobbalzare.

«Giulietta, saluta il tuo Romeo, è tempo di andare a casa…lo sceriffo ti porterà a casa al posto di tua madre. Ti sta aspettando. Sceriffo, adesso le riporto anche gli altri due…».

Stiles apparve dalla porta della cucina, con Derek accanto, entrambi con le labbra leggermente più rosse del normale e sporche di panna ai lati.

«Scott è in bagno con Erica… oh, ciao papà!».

Derek scosse la testa: «Stiles parla troppo, e a sproposito, come sempre. Scott e Erica sono in bagno perché lei si è tagliata un dito mentre divideva le fette di torta e stanno cercando i cerotti, nulla di che…» spiegò, notando come il volto dello sceriffo fosse sbiancato, improvvisamente.

Scott li raggiunse qualche minuto dopo, con Erica che gli trotterellava di fianco, entrambi piuttosto allegri.

«Ottimo, allegra brigata. Si va a casa…salutate Derek, Laura e gli altri!» ordinò lo sceriffo.

Stiles si girò con una rapidità così sorprendente che nemmeno i riflessi di Derek erano pronti a vedere, abbracciandolo con altrettanta forza.

«Grazie per la festa, è stata meravigliosa…» bisbigliò Stiles, con le labbra contro l’orecchio di Derek.

«Grazie a te… ti chiamo io domani, ok?» Derek si separò da lui, trattenendogli il polso, dove erano visibili i loro bracciali identici, lasciandogli un bacio sulla guancia al profumo di panna.

Stiles divenne bordeaux, e la scena lasciò a bocca aperta l’intero gruppo di persone.

«Vi siete decisi, finalmente…» esclamò Erica ridendo e battendo il cinque con Lydia.

John lanciò un’occhiata lunga e penetrante in direzione di Derek, prima di trascinarsi i tre ragazzini in auto.

«Grazie per la festa. Io e te temo dovremo fare quattro chiacchiere…» dichiarò l’uomo, spingendo Scott, Lydia e Stiles fuori dalla casa, con i ragazzi che ancora salutavano con entusiasmo le persone che ancora sarebbero rimaste alla festa.

John mise in moto l’auto della polizia con la quale era arrivato, dando un’occhiata ai tre ragazzini, che parevano ognuno in un mondo pieno di zucchero filato e miele.

L’uomo sospirò, accendendo la radio, lasciando che un brano romantico riempisse il silenzio.

«Ah, l’amore alla vostra età. Può essere silenzioso, intenso e breve, o può durare una vita. Comunque, a parte tutto, credo che io e te dobbiamo fare un discorsetto, caro il mio Stiles…».

Stiles si voltò verso il padre, intonando le stesse parole della canzone, con occhi chiusi e sorriso da ebete: «How wonderful life is, when you’re in the world…».

John capì che quella sera, qualcosa di grosso era accaduto tra suo figlio e Derek, e sicuramente era qualcosa che non sarebbe svanito facilmente, come i tipici amori giovanili.

Il bracciale sul polso di Stiles catturò l’interesse di John, che sbiancò, nel leggere l’incisione.

Amor vincit omnia.

Un brivido corse lungo la spina dell’uomo. Suo figlio, a malapena tredicenne, faceva già sul serio, con Derek e la cosa, non sapeva perché, ma lo riempiva di orgoglio.


	3. When I Look Myself In The Mirror I see you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccomi col terzo capitolo!  
> Vi avviso che oggi parteciperete al festival del fluff, perché la relazione dei nostri sterek non è altro che puro e dolce fluff…  
> Godetevelo, finchè dura…  
> Ps mi farebbe tanto piacere se mi lasciaste qualche commento!! <3 Ho speso un sacco di tempo per questa storia T – T  
> A domani! Stay tuned!

2008 -2010

Stiles e Derek facevano molto più che sul serio, in realtà, tanto che Braeden e Jordan si divertivano a prendere in giro il povero Hale innamorato, con frasi che spaziavano dal «penso che il preservativo gusto fragola sia un opzione interessante, per il prossimo futuro», a «ricordati che suo padre è uno sceriffo, sa come far funzionare una pistola e impallinarti le chiappe».

Stiles non se la passava meglio, perché ormai Lydia gli faceva da personal shopper, e Scott menzionava Derek forse il triplo di quanto non facesse lui, entusiasta di come l'amico fosse finalmente felice.

Derek iniziò ad andare a prendere Stiles a scuola una settimana dopo il loro primo bacio, al quale ne erano susseguiti almeno un centinaio.  
Per l'esattezza cento trentatré, Stiles teneva il conto.  
In fondo, era ancora un tredicenne.

La nuova Toyota del ragazzo era parcheggiata davanti al portone, con Derek appoggiato alla portiera, uno sguardo un po' fiero e un po' perso, come gli capitava sempre più spesso, da una settimana a quella parte.  
La prima ad uscire della classe di Stiles, fu Cora, che sfacciata come al solito, corse verso il fratello salendo rapidamente in macchina.

«Ehi, che stai facendo? Sono venuto per Stiles, non per te... »

«Ma io e te abitiamo nella stessa casa, genio! Non vorrai mica farmi camminare fino al bosco?» si lamentò lei, avendo almeno la decenza di sedersi sui sedili posteriori, imbronciata.

Stiles non tardò ad arrivare, e Derek non lo vide solo perché intento a mostrare il muso alla sorella.  
Stiles gli si catapultò addosso, e Derek fece a malapena in tempo a rendersi conto di come fosse vicino, prima di catturargli le labbra tra le proprie.

Stiles aveva perennemente le labbra screpolate, puzzava di sudore, di inchiostro e stress per il test di inglese, ma era a suo modo perfetto.

«Va bene Derek, emanate zucchero, maledizione. Torno a casa a piedi, è meglio...»

Solo quando Cora diede una spallata a Stiles, il ragazzo si rese conto di aver praticamente negato alla sorella del suo fidanzato, nonché la persona che aveva fatto mille bagnetti con lui da piccoli, un passaggio a casa.

«Dici che Cora si è arrabbiata? Forse abbiamo esagerato un po'?» domandò Stiles, senza nemmeno credere alle sue parole.

«No... vogliamo stare insieme per conto nostro, non c'è nulla di male...» sorrise Derek, avvolgendo un braccio attorno alle spalle del ragazzo per accompagnarlo sul sedile del passeggero.

I ragazzi attorno a loro li fissavano con malizia e invidia, solo alcuni con compiacimento, ma a Derek e Stiles importava poco.  
Bastava l'atmosfera regalata dalla musica del momento, un po' di aria condizionata e la mano di Derek posata su quella di Stiles, per rendere una giornata qualunque, indimenticabile.

-

Derek e Stiles avevano rubato tutti i cd più melensi di Laura, soprattutto quello della boy band che Scott non sopportava, per ascoltarseli seduti sul divanetto di entrambe le loro case, quando ovviamente ne avevano la possibilità.  
Si sdraiavano semplicemente, sprofondando tra i cuscini, in posizioni a volte così scomode da sentire le ossa incrinarsi quando si alzavano.  
Amavano semplicemente guardarsi negli occhi, sedersi uno in braccio all’altro e intrecciare le loro lingue sempre più abituate ed esperte, almeno per quanto riguardava Stiles, che stava ormai facendo sempre più pratica.

L’unico dei genitori che aveva sospetti sulla loro relazione era lo sceriffo, solo perché aveva visto i due ragazzi particolarmente uniti, durante la festa.  
Aveva deciso di non parlare della faccenda né con Talia, né con Claudia, semplicemente perché voleva fossero i ragazzi stessi a rivelarsi.

Forse, col senno di poi, sarebbe stato meglio avvertire.  
Perché una grossa sorpresa aveva deciso di attenderlo, di ritorno dalla spesa insieme alle due donne sopracitate: suo figlio e Derek che si sfregavano senza vergogna sul divano, le bocche che si separavano e emettevano suoni osceni.   
Claudia aveva fatto cadere senza remore il sacchetto della spesa per terra, con la verdura che senza vergogna alcuna, rotolava per il pavimento.

«Scusate un attimo, ma voi state insieme? E quando pensavate di dircelo, eh?» squittì Claudia, facendo sobbalzare Stiles, che alzò lo sguardo, paonazzo in volto esattamente come tutte le persone presenti in quella stanza.

«Io pensavo che foste ancora alla fase dei baci sulla guancia…» borbottò John, grattandosi la nuca, provando a stemperare la tensione.

Talia e Claudia spostarono con la velocità di un razzo lo sguardo, dai figli allo sceriffo.

«Tu. LO. SAPEVI?» scandì Talia, con gli occhi da Alpha che mandavano bagliori.

«I nostri figli si strusciano regolarmente l’uno contro l’altro sul divano e nessuno ci avverte, pazzesco. Questo significa vivere nel duemila?»

«Veramente la gente si frequentava di nascosto dalla notte dei tempi, Claudia…» disse Derek timidamente, alzandosi dal divano, con Stiles accanto a lui che sfregava il piede contro il pavimento.

«Mamma…volevo farti il discorsetto il prima possibile, ma non…insomma, non ho mai trovato il tempo. Sono gay, e sono innamorato di Derek. Ecco, l’ho detto.» Stiles vomitò quasi le parole, con una leggera tensione che prese a pizzicargli la pelle.

Claudia applaudì sarcasticamente, senza scomporsi minimamente alla rivelazione dell’omosessualità del figlio.

«Bravo. L’avevo notato, caro. Ti sembra il modo di dirmelo dopo che vi abbiamo beccati? Stiles, come minimo volevo organizzare una festa, per far sapere all’intera Beacon Hills che mio figlio è innamorato del figlio della mia migliore amica, e tu cosa fai? Rovini tutti i miei piani? Sai cosa? Sei in punizione per non avermi detto niente. Per una settimana laverai e pulirai l’intera casa. E niente Derek…»

«Ma mamma!» brontolò Stiles. Una settimana senza Derek? Tanto valeva finire all’inferno.

«Claudia ha ragione. Pensavate forse che vi avremmo sgridati, o altro? Siamo fiere che i nostri figli si amino, ma dovevano essere più sinceri con noi. Tu Derek, accompagnerai Cora a scuola da adesso fino alla fine del semestre, e per una settimana non parlerai in nessun modo con Stiles, ci siamo intesi? L’avete già fatto, non sarà un problema, in fondo. Dirò a Cora di accertarsi che i vostri amici vi controllino. Li pagherò, certo!» si illuminò Talia

«Ma questa è corruzione! Sceriffo dille qualcosa!» esclamò Stiles, con gli occhi sgranati e la bocca aperta.

«Parlo io. Lo sceriffo è in punizione per non averci raccontato nulla. Niente partite dei Mets!» decise Claudia, sogghignando.

«Ma c’è la finale!»

«Ci pensavi prima, John. Ora riaccompagna a casa Derek. Io e Talia andiamo a festeggiare questa splendida notizia, e il fatto che diventeremo suocere, alla gelateria più cara di Beacon Hills. Ah, e ci pagherai tu il conto, maritino…»

Talia e Claudia uscirono a braccetto da casa, terminando così uno dei discorsi più assurdi al quale il salotto degli Stilinski avesse mai assistito.

-

Talia e Claudia avevano speso quaranta dollari in gelati e pasticcini, John si era perso la vittoria del campionato dei Mets, e la settimana di separazione di Derek e Stiles fu l’inferno per i due ragazzi.

Il fatto che le due donne avessero pagato Scott, Lydia, Erica, Jackson e il resto della banda per controllarli, aveva innervosito ancora di più i due ragazzi, che comunque sentivano di esserselo meritato.

Il tempo volò e il gruppo, dopo tanto patire, si trovò finalmente al liceo, riunito e in pienissima forma.  
Certo, Scott ed Erica non avevano continuato a frequentarsi, ma erano rimasti comunque amici, senza lasciare alcun segno di frustrazione nel gruppo.

Derek accompagnava Stiles in macchina tutte le mattine, si incontravano nei corridoi e si lasciavano avvisi nei rispettivi armadietti, ignorando i commenti disgustati di Cora.  
Era così piacevole frequentare la stessa scuola, nominare gli stessi professori, e affrontare gli stessi problemi.  
Derek lasciava leggere i suoi libri di matematica a Stiles, che si divertiva a svolgere problemi e a risolverli più velocemente possibile, quando si sedevano insieme nella cucina degli Stilinski, o degli Hale, per completare gli esercizi e i temi, finendo spesso mano nella mano.

A volte, anzi spessissimo, Lydia sfidava Stiles sul programma del senior Year di Derek, vincendo a mani basse.  
Avrebbe vinto sicuramente il premio Field, per la matematica da grande, la ragazza.

Il resto del gruppo veniva a riportare alla realtà ogni tanto i due piccioncini, portandoli al parco giochi, in biblioteca e in tutti i luoghi ricreativi di Beacon Hills.

La sorpresa più grande, però, fu quando Derek decise di invitare Stiles al ballo della scuola.

Erano sdraiati sul letto di Stiles, intenti a baciarsi con dolcezza e lentamente, quando tra i sospiri, Derek prese la parola.

«Ehi…senti. Questo sabato c’è il ballo d’autunno. Il primo ballo dell’anno. Che ne diresti, insomma, di venire con me? Vorrei tanto vederti in vestito da sera…» gli bisbigliò Derek contro l’orecchio, prima di posare lì le sue labbra, strappando a Stiles gemiti di piacere che lo scombussolavano nel profondo.

«Ok, ok, tanto ho Lydia che mi farà da personal shopper, come sempre. Basta dirglielo, ed è già pronta davanti al negozio…» Stiles ironizzò, voltandosi e coprendo il corpo di Derek con il proprio.

I due avevano deciso di non affrettare e non cedere ai propri istinti completamente, Derek soprattutto, perché credevano che fosse un po’ troppo presto.  
Derek voleva che Stiles fosse maggiorenne, ma così avrebbero dovuto aspettare ben quattro anni e chissà, magari le cose sarebbero state ben diverse.

-

Derek sospettò che Laura fosse dietro alla consolle anche al ballo della scuola, perché una quantità di canzoni così melense non le aveva mai sentite.  
Erano raramente accompagnate da batteria, con chitarre e pianoforti che bastavano a rendere l’atmosfera romantica al punto giusto.

Stiles indossava un completo scuro, con la camicia bianca e la cravatta nera e Derek si era dato al blu elettrico, colore che Stiles gli aveva confidato gli calzasse a pennello.

Erano rimasti abbracciati al centro della sala, senza staccarsi nemmeno un secondo, e per coronare la serata Derek aveva vinto il titolo di re del ballo.  
Lydia era stata la reginetta, con Jackson al braccio, decisamente giù di tono perché avrebbe voluto il premio maschile, competitivo com’era.

Quello fu il primo di una lunga serie di balli scolastici ai quali i due si fecero vedere insieme, culminati con quello finale per il diploma di Derek.

Vederlo seduto in prima fila così, emozionato, pronto per ricevere quell’attestato al quale tutti gli studenti ambiscono, aprì il cuore di Stiles come niente prima di allora.

Derek aveva compiuto diciotto anni, il che voleva dire che il loro rapporto era diventato praticamente illegale, ma a Stiles non importava. Erano passati quasi due anni da quel fatidico primo bacio, e ancora osservare il suo ragazzo in qualsiasi momento, gli faceva avvertire una stretta allo stomaco dolce ed intensa.

Il preside premiò tutti i ragazzi dell’ultimo anno, e Stiles non riuscì più a resistere: corse verso Derek dalle ultime file degli spalti della palestra – luogo dove i diplomati venivano premiati – e, afferrando il “tocco” di Derek, cappello quadrato tipico di quell’uniforme, se lo mise sulla testa, prima di battergli sulla spalla e baciarlo, tra la sorpresa e l’ammirazione di tutti i presenti.

«Sono…così…fiero…di te» gli sussurrò, tra i baci che si stavano moltiplicando a vista d’occhio.

Derek gli prese il viso tra le mani, osservando come il giovane fosse cresciuto davanti ai suoi occhi.  
Era passato dal ragazzino che aveva salvato nel bosco, al liceale che aveva rapito il suo cuore.

«Grazie. Valgono molto per me, queste parole» rispose lui, lasciandogli un altro paio di baci intensi, che avevano strappato gli applausi dei presenti, stringendo il ragazzo a sé senza nessuna intenzione di lasciarlo andare. 

Era stato un periodo perfetto, che era proseguito così tranquillamente per qualche mese.

Ma si sa, prima o poi tutte le cose belle hanno una fine, e nel caso di Stiles e Derek, anche un nome. 

Allison Argent.

A significare che i tanto temuti Argent erano tornati in città.

-

Allison Argent aveva i capelli lunghi e scuri come l’ebano, le labbra rosa e sempre coperte da una patina lucida e profumata alla vaniglia, e la pelle chiara ma non pallida, tanto che qualcuno si era azzardato a chiamarla lo stesso Biancaneve, suscitando l’ilarità soprattutto di Jackson.

Era stato Scott quello che, dopo la sua rottura con Erica, aveva sentito una specie di scossa dritta al cuore, quando lei si era seduta appena davanti a lui il primo giorno di scuola.  
Gli aveva semplicemente chiesto la penna, perché lei se l’era dimenticata, e Scott aveva perso la testa tanto che in mensa continuava a fissarla imperterrita.

Stiles mordicchiava il bordo di un trancio di pizza, miracolo che avveniva in mensa solo per un giorno al mese, squadrandola con disprezzo e sospetto.  
Non si era lasciato incantare dal bel faccino.

Era pur sempre una Argent. Solo a pronunciarne il nome, il ragazzo veniva investito da un odore di sottobosco e polvere da sparo.  
L’incontro con Kate non poteva essere facilmente dimenticato.

Scott, che riusciva a vedere del buono anche in Dolores Umbridge, non era dello stesso avviso:« E’ una ragazza come tanti, a me sembra gentile e disponibile. E poi è sola nel suo tavolo, maledizione. Posso andare a parlare?»

«No, idiota. E’ una Argent e Derek mi ha sempre tenuto alla larga da quelli…li ho incontrati, anni fa, e fanno sul serio, credimi. Cacciano, uccidono quando ne hanno voglia. E lei non è né più né meno come loro!»

«Mi spiace amico, ma io non riesco a credere alle tue parole» lo liquidò Scott, afferrando con un po’ di tentennamento il vassoio con il cibo, e posandolo accanto a lei.

Il posto vuoto di Scott e quelli rimasti, vennero rimpiazzati da Jackson, Lydia, Cora e i gemelli, con Danny assente per influenza.

«E’ una cazzo di Argent. I miei fratelli e i miei genitori mi hanno detto di starle alla larga. Perché Scott è lì?» domandò Cora con più violenza del solito. Solo Lydia aveva intuito il vero motivo di quel nervosismo, tipico per le ragazze.

«Perché Scott è un idiota che non mi ascolta mai…» sbottò Stiles, picchiettando sullo schermo un messaggio per Derek, che frequentava l’università.

“Scott sta orbitando attorno alla ragazza Argent. Come lo fermo?”

La risposta di Derek non tardò ad arrivare.

“Mia madre mi ha dato delle informazioni su di lei. Stasera ti chiamo e ti racconto. Ti lascio, devo finire una ricerca…non fare domande alla ragazza riguardo alla sua famiglia…”

“Ci sentiamo allora…” Stiles sorrise con dolcezza, inviando il messaggio.  
Lui e Derek si sentivano ogni giorno, e non gli importava se non potevano vedersi così spesso, per via del college: a loro bastavano le lunghe telefonate serali, dove si raccontavano i tormenti, le gioie, che ogni giorno aveva portato loro.  
E poi non esisteva il minimo rischio di altri interessi, perché l’uno vedeva solo l’altro.

Il problema principale di Stiles, era come staccare Scott dall’idea di un futuro con Allison, che dopo qualche giorno si era già stampata nel suo cervello.  
Perfino Erica, che ora era solo un’amica del gruppo, alzava gli occhi decisamente irritata per la fretta di Scott.

La sera non tardò ad arrivare, con Stiles che camminava per camera sua con fretta e apprensione, il telefono posato sul letto che non dava segni di vita.  
Derek chiamò qualche decina di minuti dopo l’ora stabilita, con voce stanca e assonnata.

«Hey…» rispose Stiles, col cuore che batteva un po’ più forte. Nonostante lo conoscesse da sempre, Derek gli faceva perennemente lo stesso effetto.

«Hey…» diceva a sua volta Derek, con tanto amore nella voce, che reso solido poteva prendere la forma di un cioccolatino a forma di cuore, parole di Stiles.

«Allora – iniziò Derek, con tono serio – mia madre mi ha informato della visita di Chris Argent a casa nostra…»

«COSA?» Stiles, che si era sdraiato sul letto, si alzò di scatto, come attraversato da una scossa.

«Scusa, ti ho urlato nelle orecchie, vero? - aggiunse con una vocina timida, sostituita appena tre secondi dopo dal solito pizzico di curiosità che Derek adorava – e allora cosa ha detto Argent? »

«Ha detto che devi smetterla di urlarmi nelle orecchie. E’ luna piena, stanotte e i miei riflessi sono sviluppati il triplo…»

«Dai, scusami…però racconta, voglio sapere» Stiles marcò l’ultima vocale con decisione, sorridendo apertamente contro il telefono.

Lo sbuffo di Derek gli allargò ancora di più il sorriso.

«Argent ha parlato con entrambi i miei genitori, affermando che loro non hanno intenzione di proseguire l’attività di cacciatori. Manterranno la tregua e non ci disturberanno. Sono stati sinceri, mia madre non ha mai smesso di sentire i loro battiti del cuore, ed erano stabili…»

Stiles aggrottò le sopracciglia.

«Uhm, e non avete pensato che magari vi stessero fregando? Cioè, i cacciatori come gli Argent sono addestrati per mentire…» i dubbi di Stiles non scalfirono minimamente l’ottimismo di Derek, che scosse la testa, anche se Stiles non poteva vederlo.

«L’hanno analizzato quasi fino alle ossa. La sorella e il padre di Chris non sono nemmeno venuti a Beacon Hills. Il problema non esiste, e temo che Scott abbia ragione questa volta… »

«Siamo a posto, Scott ha avuto ragione pochissime volte. Però per qualche giorno non lo dovrà sapere…» sghignazzò Stiles, strappando un sorriso anche al ragazzo all'altro capo del telefono.

«Lo sai che mi manchi, Derek? - bisbigliò Stiles all'improvviso, con un tono molto più intimo e meno giocherellone – senza di te è tutto noioso a morte...»

«Manca poco alla mia partenza, guarda che anche tu... mi manchi...» si lasciò scappare Derek, con Stiles che sospirò beatamente.

«Lo so. Vado, è meglio. Domani dovrò essere in forma, sono convocato per un esercizio di ginnastica, lo stesso al quale mi hanno sottoposto qualche anno fa...»

Derek si sistemò meglio sul letto, la voce molto meno tranquilla: ricordava perfettamente chi fosse il mandante di quello strano test.

«Stiles... stai attento. Ti ho insegnato a tenere gli occhi aperti, sempre…»

«Perché mi dici questo? Io sto attento, sono il fidanzato di un lupo mannaro, più attento di così... mio padre mi sta chiamando, ci sentiremo domani, ciao!»

Stiles riattaccò, lasciando che l'ombra del dubbio si espandesse su quella telefonata.

-

La mattinata arrivò in un batter d'occhio, accompagnata dall'angoscia pressante per la prova da superare: il solito odore di plastica e sudore, emanato dalla palestra, si mescolava al frizzante desiderio di attesa di centinaia e centinaia di adolescenti curiosi, che parlottavano entusiasti rendendo l'ambiente quasi elettrico.

Un brivido, silenzioso ma visibile, percorreva gli spalti ogni qualvolta qualcuno dei giudici tentava di avvicinarsi alla postazione di partenza, allontanandosi poi tra la delusione dei presenti, che attendevano quella prova come un evento nazionale.

Tutta quella tensione sembrava confluire direttamente verso il plesso solare di Stiles, che avvertiva qualcosa di simile ad un mattone al centro del petto, che gli rendeva impossibile respirare regolarmente.  
Il ragazzo non aveva la minima idea di come distrarsi per evitare di continuare a tremare, torcendosi le dita affusolate così tanto da renderle rossastre.

Il giovane aveva già più e più volte passeggiato inquieto per gli spogliatoi, accompagnato da un' altrettanto nervosa Erica, un Isaac che stava perfettamente immobile e all'apparenza tranquillo, e uno stoico Boyd, direttamente convocato dal college.

«No io mollo tutto, mi viene da vomitare» esclamò ad un certo punto Erica in preda al panico e pallida in volto, quando ormai l'ora di uscire stava sopraggiungendo.  
Nessuno sembrava intenzionato a fermarla: troppo il nervosismo e la concentrazione da mantenere, per preoccuparsi di una che stava attraversando una crisi isterica.  
Solo Stiles le offrì un po' di comprensione, afferrandola da un braccio.  
«Andrà bene Erica. L'abbiamo già affrontata. Prendi un bel respiro e cerca di calmarti...»

Gli occhi ambrati di Stiles sfiorarono con pazienza quelli più scuri e terrorizzati di Erica, che sospirò, annuendo all'amico.

«Va bene...tanto tra un’ora sarà tutto finito. Sappiate che potrei comunque vomitare durante il percorso...»

Stiles ridacchiò alla battuta, abbracciando la ragazza e dando un'occhiata rapida da sopra la spalla di lei alla solita, imponente struttura che si intravedeva dalla porta.  
Stiles aveva sognato quella cosa più volte di quante volesse ammettere, e non era stato divertente.

Prima che se ne rendesse conto, o avesse tempo di riorganizzare le idee o ripensare agli incubi che lo martoriavano la notte, qualcuno da fuori aprì la porta e i ragazzi si trovarono di nuovo catapultati al centro dell'attenzione.

Una rapida occhiata tra il pubblico fece gelare il sangue di Stiles: l'intero liceo di Beacon Hills era presente, accogliendoli con applausi scroscianti, mettendo i suoi nervi a dura prova. Lui odiava avere migliaia di occhi puntati addosso.  
Scott era presente e maledettamente teso sugli spalti: accanto a lui spiccava la chioma corvina di Allison, seduta vicino a Lydia, entrambe intente a confabulare tra loro.  
Stiles osservò la zona dell'amico, emettendo un chiaro sospiro di sollievo: anche Cora, Jackson, Danny e i gemelli erano presenti, tutti intenti a mandare sguardi di incoraggiamento al povero Stiles, che ricambiò con uno altrettanto carico di pietà.

Scott e Cora alzarono il pollice in su, cercando di dare un minimo di conforto all'amico: Stiles provò a sorridere, ma gli venne difficile, perché non riusciva nemmeno a rilassare le mascelle dalla tensione.  
Era come se stesse respirando aria bollente mista a cemento, l'ossigeno confluito tutto in una zona al centro del torace, impossibile da raggiungere per i polmoni.

Stiles tastò i pantaloni di fretta, controllando di riflesso il cellulare, che avrebbe dovuto posare su un tavolo prima dell'inizio della prova, ignaro del discorso intrapreso dal preside, cercando un qualche nuovo messaggio di incoraggiamento da parte di Derek.  
Il battito suonava sempre lo stesso ritmo monotono e inquietante nei suoi timpani,

“Concentrati, so che supererai brillantemente la prova. E poi pensa che tra una settimana saremo insieme. Buona fortuna, Stiles ti voglio tanto bene.” lesse il ragazzo, con il cuore che lentamente si riempì un po' più di tenerezza.  
Stiles inspirò, tentando di concentrarsi e portare a termine quella prova, con il volto di Derek sorridente ben impresso nella sua mente, e il bracciale arancione che tintinnava sul suo polso.

-

Erano trascorsi solo un paio di giorni dalla prova, senza che l'esito, tecnicamente immediato, venisse comunicato a Stiles.

In realtà, furono Scott e Allison, un po' per caso, a trovare il foglio con i risultati, senza in effetti capire perché fosse stato nascosto.

I due ormai avevano ufficializzato da un pezzo la loro relazione: Scott l'aveva baciata per la prima volta negli spogliatoi maschili, dopo aver disputato – e vinto – la sua prima partita da titolare nella squadra di Lacrosse.  
Il ragazzo si chiese come avesse fatto ad arrivare a quindici anni senza poter affondare il volto nella massa di capelli color dell'ebano della ragazza, senza poter accarezzare le fossette sulle guance che si formavano quando sorrideva e senza avere la possibilità di immergersi nel legno vivo che colorava i suoi occhi.  
Allison era dolce, sensibile, ma non timida o indifesa, e soprattutto, non aveva nulla a che fare con la fama della sua famiglia.  
Sapeva badare a se stessa, e aveva confidato a Scott di aver perso un anno di scuola a causa di tutti i trasferimenti. 

A Scott non importava granché. A lui bastava solo frequentarla e riempirla di baci, tanto da decidere durante le pause tra le lezioni, di nascondersi nell'ufficio del coach Finstock quando lui aveva lezione, suggerimento che Lydia aveva già ampiamente battezzato con Jackson, partorito dalla mente sprezzante del pericolo della giovane biondo fragola.

Scott aveva una mano sulla coscia della ragazza, seduta sulla scrivania di Finstock, le labbra di entrambi che si sfioravano tra i sorrisi, quando l'occhio di lui cadde su un paio di fogli che avevano abilmente stropicciato e messo da parte durante le loro effusioni segrete.

Il ragazzo decise di non badarci, tornando ad occuparsi di Allison sotto di lui, quando il nome di Stiles gli balzò all'occhio, spegnendo completamente i fumi della passione, sostituendoli con un pizzico di curiosità mista ad angoscia.

«E questo?» esclamò ancora ansimante, con Allison che si contorceva per osservare meglio il foglio che Scott aveva afferrato.

«Aspetta, quello è il vero nome di Stiles? Come fate a pronunciarlo?» chiese stupita la ragazza, scrutando la breve lista nel dettaglio.

C'era solo una misera tabella sul foglio ufficiale della prova, comunque stranamente ricco di firme e timbri.  
Accanto al nome “ Staszkiewicz – Stiles - Stilinski”, era stata aggiunta in grassetto e stampatello, la parola “Idoneo”.

Anche Erica, Boyd e Isaac erano risultati idonei, con un punteggio minore di quello di Stiles.

«Idoneo? Per cosa?» domandò Allison, curiosa, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

Scott la fissò stralunato, con una punta di preoccupazione che iniziava a pizzicare sottopelle.

Non ne aveva la benché minima idea.

«Non so... potrebbe essere il servizio militare? In fondo c'è lo stemma della sezione di difesa del governo americano. Sarà per quello, altrimenti non saprei...»

«Credi vogliano reclutare Stiles?» ipotizzò Allison dubbiosa. 

Un brivido percorse la spina dorsale di Scott, che di riflesso portò la sua ragazza più vicina, posandole le mani sui fianchi.

«E' possibile. Non avevo mai pensato a quest'ipotesi e credevo che la decisione di arruolarsi fosse volontaria...»  
La tensione di Scott per il futuro del suo migliore amico trasparì chiara dalla sua voce, e Allison non poté fare a meno di posare di nuovo le sue labbra rosate su quelle del ragazzo, provando a calmarlo almeno un po'.

«Non occupiamoci della faccenda, in fondo è ancora presto e potrebbe essere tutt'altro... se è davvero il servizio militare, arriverà una comunicazione.»

Scott annuì, poco convinto comunque delle parole della ragazza.  
I due decisero, di comune accordo, di tenere il resto del gruppo all'oscuro di tutto, almeno finche non sarebbero arrivate comunicazioni ufficiali.  
Il pollice di Scott pizzicò, come a ricordare un patto che apparteneva al passato, ma lui lo ignorò.

Nulla del genere venne mai recapitato nella casella postale della famiglia Stilinski.

-

2011

«E per l'amor del cielo Stiles, cerca di parcheggiare dritto. Lo so che è molto più comodo lasciare la macchina nel primo buco disponibile, e soprattutto storta, ma le regole del buon guidatore, come sai, non lo permettono...»

Stiles alzò gli occhi al cielo, lasciando che Claudia gli sistemasse il colletto della camicia, rimuovendo la piega antiestetica che si era creata.  
«Sì mamma, tranquilla, me l’hai ripetuto così tante volte…ho capito…» ribatté annoiato.

Possibile che il anche il giorno del suo sedicesimo compleanno, sua madre dovesse trattarlo come un ragazzino di sei anni? Non era mai mancato a nessuna lezione di guida, e una delle prime manovre che meglio gli erano riuscite, era stata proprio parcheggiare.  
Claudia non avrebbe mai imparato…

La donna passò con cura una mano sulla spalla del figlio.

«Et voilà, sei pronto. Derek dovrebbe arrivare a momenti...»

I muscoli dell'intero corpo di Stiles ebbero uno spasmo involontario, e il ragazzo non poté evitare di mostrare il solito sorrisino da ebete che lo caratterizzava, quando qualcuno dei suoi conoscenti nominava il suo ragazzo.

Claudia ridacchiò, avvicinando il figlio allo specchio: era molto più alto di lei, ora, senza un filo di grasso e di muscolatura, tanto che chiunque si chiedeva come facesse ad essere così forte, se non mostrava il benché minimo accenno di muscoli.  
Non gli era ancora spuntata la barba, ma il volto stava perdendo le rotondità dell'infanzia, i nei si stavano moltiplicando sul suo corpo e gli occhi ambrati da cerbiatto gli avevano regalato il soprannome “Bambi”.  
Stava davvero bene Stiles, con i capelli quasi rasati a zero, abbandonando il taglio a spazzola che Scott ancora portava – e sia lui che Lydia si erano chiesti cosa ci avesse trovato Allison in quel taglio che nascondeva mezzo volto di McCall – la camicia a quadri rossi e bluastri e un paio di jeans che sottolineavano le forme a coppa del suo posteriore.

Un gran bel posteriore, secondo Derek.

Il ragazzo stava crescendo a dismisura, come fanno gli adolescenti maschi, che un giorno hanno ancora quella vocina da pulcino smarrito, e il giorno dopo ruggiscono come leoni.  
La voce di Stiles era effettivamente scesa di qualche tono, un'altra caratteristica del ragazzo che Derek adorava.

«Sarà un appuntamento sensazionale» esclamò Claudia, accarezzandogli la guancia con tenerezza. «Te lo meriti, per i tuoi sedici anni. La cosa che mi sembra davvero strana, è come Scott e gli altri vi abbiano lasciato campo libero...in fondo il tuo compleanno è sempre stato quasi una festa di paese...» chiese Claudia, la mano sul mento con lo stesso sguardo perplesso del figlio.

«Abbiamo chiesto agli altri di lasciarmi festeggiare il miei “dolci sedici anni” con il mio “dolce fidanzato”, senza terzi incomodi. Io e Derek stiamo insieme da tre anni, quindi mi sembrava abbastanza normale lasciare la giornata solo per noi...» spiegò Stiles, mimando le virgolette in aria alla parola “dolce”.

Claudia annuì divertita, avvicinandosi al figlio: prima che Stiles potesse aggiungere alcunché, lo avvicino e lo strinse tra le braccia, sorprendendo il ragazzo.  
«Ti voglio bene Stiles. Ti voglio bene, ricordatelo sempre. Voglio che tu ti diverta stasera e passi il miglior sedicesimo compleanno della storia…»  
Stiles allungo i suoi arti, già ingombranti, per avvolgerli attorno alla schiena di sua madre.  
Non riusciva a spiccicare parola, qualcosa di pesante gli si era fermato in gola: se fosse uscito, sarebbe stato sicuramente seguito da lacrime.  
Derek gli aveva detto che erano stati entrambi molto fortunati ad abitare a Beacon Hills, perché una sua compagna di corso bisessuale non poteva fare coming out, né in casa, né tra gli amici: sarebbe stata derisa e magari picchiata.

A lei, nessuno avrebbe mai detto “ti voglio bene” omettendo il comunque chiaro “così come sei”.

«Grazie mamma» riuscì solo a rispondere, le lunghe dita che le stringevano i capelli con dolcezza.

Quando Stiles scese le scale, non si aspettava di vedere suo padre e Derek confabulare allegramente in cucina, davanti ad un bel bicchiere di aranciata.

Il suo cuore prese ad accelerare i battiti. Sedici anni, e ancora Derek gli faceva quell’effetto, come se ogni volta che si incontravano fosse la prima.

«Santo cielo ragazzo, gliene hai fatte passare ai tuoi compagni di corso. E dimmi, Braeden e Jordan stanno bene? Sai che vorrei vedere Parrish lavorare in centrare, sembra un ragazzo così assennato...»

«Lo è – rispose Derek, annuendo- la sua media è la migliore dell'intero istituto, ma tutti e due sappiamo che Jor verrà a lavorare con voi. Dice che i boschi di Beacon lo affascinano troppo per diventare insegnate di storia in qualche rinomata università americana...»

Stiles fece la sua comparsa a sorpresa, ammutolendo Derek. «Davvero? Ha la faccia da guardia forestale, in effetti, se ci fai caso…»

Le pupille del lupo mannaro si ingrandirono leggermente, nascondendo di poco il verde muschio delle sue iridi, quello che ora scrutava Stiles da capo a piedi, come se fosse un angelo sceso in terra.  
Nemmeno sentì Claudia che tirava via il marito, biascicando qualche scusa, o il saluto di John, semi divertito, semi imbarazzato da quegli sguardi intensi.

Perché anche Stiles deglutì di piacere, osservando la giacca di pelle di Derek, la t-shirt con lo scollo a V, e i jeans nuovi di zecca, che tanto risaltavano il suo corpo muscoloso.  
Solo il rumore di una tazza caduta in sala, risvegliò dal torpore i due innamorati, con Stiles che ovviamente prese per primo la parola.

«Stai molto bene...» riuscì solo a dire, con lo sguardo leggermente velato da un filo di tensione nervosa.

«Buon compleanno...» biascicò Derek, prima di curvare le spalle per l'imbarazzo.  
«Oddio, non era esattamente quello che volevo dirti, cioè, anche. Stai bene anche tu. Va bene, direi che dobbiamo uscire, qui dentro fa troppo caldo...»

«Hai ragione…è meglio andare»

Stiles annuì alle parole del fidanzato, avvicinandosi verso la porta, con Derek appena dietro di lui.  
Derek emetteva calore puro. Solo a sentirlo accanto, qualcosa scattò dentro Stiles, fulmineo come una molla improvvisa, e il giovane si trovò a voltarsi, trascinando Derek contro la porta, il corpo del diciannovenne che andava a sbattere contro il legno color giallo limone.

«Cosa staresti fac-?»

Stiles spalmò le proprie labbra sul quelle del licantropo, assaporandole come se la bocca di Derek fosse la sua linfa vitale.

Derek si trovò schiacciato contro la porta dal peso di Stiles, che si premeva su di lui come se volesse coprirlo totalmente.  
Le dita del più giovane stavano danzando sulle sue braccia, accarezzandole con le sole punte.

«Derek scotti…» sussurrò Stiles, contro la sua bocca.

«Colpa tua» rispose velocemente Derek, buttandosi sulle labbra dell’altro.

Nessuno dei due emetteva versi, semplicemente perché ansimavano direttamente l'uno nella bocca dell'altro: il calore delle bocche aveva arrossato i loro volti, i nasi si scontravano e li facevano ridere tra i baci, come due ragazzini alla prima cotta.  
In fondo ciò che erano.

Le mani di Stiles scesero in basso per afferrare quelle di Derek, portandole sopra le loro teste legate come un sigillo, strette dita contro dita.  
Il petto e lo stomaco di Stiles, che respirando rapidamente andavano a premersi contro quelli di Derek, erano attraversati da scosse di adrenalina mista a tenerezza, abili tanto da far scomparire qualsiasi cosa attorno a loro.  
Il cervello di entrambi si era ridotto in poltiglia.

Lo amava. Stiles amava Derek, anche se non glielo aveva mai detto. 

Il ragazzo sentì qualcuno che posava una mano sulla sua spalla: il solo tocco lo fece saltare all'improvviso, voltandosi spaventato.

Era suo padre, con uno sguardo a metà tra l'irritato e l'intenerito.

«Io credevo che voi due foste già partiti, cosa ci fate ancora qui? E poi, Derek, questo spettacolo in casa mia non lo tollero, Stiles è ancora minorenne e io sono un funzionario della legge...»

I due ragazzi sbiancarono in volto. Non ci avevano pensato, presi come erano dalla passione.

John lasciò passare solo pochi secondi dalla sua affermazione, il tempo sufficiente per far intimorire Derek e Stiles con l’effetto delle sue parole, prima di scoppiare a ridere piegandosi in avanti, le mani entrambe sullo stomaco.

«Derek, era uno scherzo! Figliolo, non hai nemmeno sentito il mio odore? La cosa mi preoccupa, dovresti essere più attento soprattutto quando sei con mio figlio...»

«Certo. Scusami John...» annuì Derek, mortificato e rosso in volto, le dita ancora intrecciate a quelle di Stiles.  
John osservò quel particolare legame con piacere e un pizzico di divertimento, aprendo loro la porta per estrarre la Jeep dal garage, consegnando le chiavi a Stiles.

«Non capisco perché tu voglia usare quello scatafascio. E' una macchina vecchia e mezza rotta, potrebbe fermarsi in mezzo alla strada in qualsiasi momento! Se dovesse accadere, non chiedermi di venirti a prendere...» obiettò John, poco convinto.

«Papà, ho usato sempre questa macchina per le prove di guida, mi sono affezionato... e poi è resistente, altro che rompersi.  
Mi piace, è diversa dalle altre. A te Derek piace?» Stiles si voltò verso il ragazzo, pensando che effettivamente non aveva nemmeno chiesto il parere del suo ragazzo.  
E se la macchina non gli fosse piaciuta?

«E' il tuo compleanno, Stiles. E poi, se devo essere sincero questa è una macchina solo tua, quindi renderebbe l'appuntamento ancora più unico...»

Il cuore di Stiles si sciolse a quelle parole: il ragazzo salì in macchina, afferrando il volante con una leggera tensione, salutando suo padre di fretta, allontanatosi perché non riusciva più a tollerare la dolcezza di quei due.  
Stiles abbassò lo specchietto, passandosi una mano tra i capelli e sistemandosi di nuovo il colletto.  
La sua bocca emise un sospiro profondo, mentre controllava che tutto attorno a lui fosse a posto.

«Stiles sento l'odore della tua ansia che inizia a mescolarsi con quello del profumo per auto, e credimi, non è bello. Calmati, sei perfetto!» gli confessò Derek, posandogli una mano sulla coscia che tremava.  
Stiles si voltò, un po' spaventato, un po' frastornato dallo sguardo profondo che Derek gli stava mandando: gli angoli della sua bocca erano curvati in un sorriso divertito, che si scontrava con lo sguardo caldo e serio degli occhi verdi.  
Verde che incontrò di nuovo l'ambra di Stiles, come d'abitudine, legandosi e diventando una cosa sola.

«Sarà meglio p-partire, prima che io non risponda delle mie azioni, e mio padre non vuole, maledetta l-legge...» ansimò Stiles, premendo l'acceleratore.

Il viaggio in macchina fu leggero e piacevole, con la radio di Stiles posizionata su un canale anni novanta – Derek si rifiutava di ascoltare la solita musica da discoteca che tanto passava in radio in quel periodo- lo stesso “90’s Hits” che Scott tanto odiava, e le risate sincere che si espandevano tra i quattro finestrini, perché Stiles si lasciava andare a qualche battuta e Derek ricambiava con l'ironia sottile.  
Ogni tanto, quando arrivavano davanti ai semafori rossi, o agli stop, si voltavano l'uno verso l'altro per lasciarsi qualche bacio veloce sulle labbra, tocchi rapidi all’apparenza, che in realtà sigillavano ancora di più la loro unione.

-

Il parcheggio del bowling era come al solito pieno zeppo, tanto che non poteva sostare neanche una mosca, e Stiles fece molta fatica a trovare un posto libero.  
Il giovane, sotto l'attento controllo di Derek, riuscì ad allineare perfettamente la macchina: le parole di sua madre gli rimbombarono nelle orecchie, e lui avvertì un’onda di fierezza travolgerlo.

«Grazie per l'aiuto, Derek...» ridacchiò Stiles, una volta sceso dalla macchina e afferrato il borsellino.  
Derek tese una mano, che lui afferrò di riflesso: le loro dita si sfiorarono, prima di legarsi, palmo contro palmo, un po' sudati per l'emozione di essere insieme.

La musica proveniente dal bowling, era proprio quella che Derek non sopportava, e Stiles non poté fare a meno di ridere di lui.

Le file del bowling erano tutte occupate da ragazzi festanti, un paio di famiglie e anche un gruppo di nonni con la vitalità degli adolescenti nelle vene; solo l’ultima fila a destra era completamente libera: Derek e Stiles, ancora mano nella mano, decisero di appropriarsene prima che qualcuno rubasse loro il posto.  
Indossate le scarpe da bowling, Stiles afferrò la palla più leggera tra quelle presenti, di un orrendo color chewing gum, per iniziare la partita, che giurò su se stesso più volte, sarebbe terminata con la sua vittoria schiacciante.

«Hai sviluppato sia l’agilità che la forza, Stiles, perché non usi la palla più pesante, come faccio io? Non puoi pensare di vincere tirando la palla dei bambini...» ridacchiò Derek, con la palla nera, quella più temuta, tra le mani.

«Non uccidere le mie speranze, brontolone. La palla nera è troppo, anche per me...» Stiles scosse la testa, prendendo la rincorsa e afferrando la palla dai soliti tre fori.

Il ragazzo lasciò in piedi un solo birillo, che non riuscì però a centrare durante il suo secondo tiro.

«Non male, come primo tiro...» Derek lo prese quasi in giro, quando si piegò davanti al corridoio, per tirare la palla con più forza possibile, o almeno quella sufficiente per fare strike.

Nessun birillo rimase in piedi, con il rumore della palla che colpiva i cilindri e li radeva al suolo che diventava musica per le orecchie di Derek.

«Strike! Merito un premio...» ghignò Derek, voltandosi verso il suo ragazzo, con le mani sui fianchi.

«Sono io il festeggiato...» si lamentò Stiles, con una vocina sottile, prima di buttarsi quasi su Derek, le loro labbra unite per regalarsi un bacio dolce.

Era impossibile per Stiles fare a meno di Derek, e viceversa: la dolcezza della mano dell'Hale che attraversava la testa quasi rasata di Stiles, gli scontri dei loro nasi che puntualmente li facevano ridere come due idioti, finendo per baciarsi a bocca aperta, approfittandone per permettere alle loro lingue di toccarsi, erano sensazioni indescrivibili.  
Stiles sapeva che Derek poteva sentire il suo odore in quel momento di dolcezza: gli aveva confidato una volta che sapeva di caramelle alla frutta.

Stiles si aggrappò con ancora più forza al suo ragazzo, dimenticando le luci colorate che regalavano tonalità rosate in una stanza altrimenti buia, i monitor dei punteggi che già lo dava in svantaggio, la musica assordante che Derek poteva sentire triplicata, a causa della sensibilità regalatagli dai suoi poteri.

Era anche notte di luna piena, quella, e forse per quel motivo Stiles avvertì come Derek non riuscisse a staccarsi da lui, assomigliando al lupo che reclama la sua preda.  
Il solo pensiero di poter essere la preda di Derek gli mandò una scossa lungo tutta la spina dorsale, che faceva il paio con quelle più leggere di calore che lo attraversavano ad intervalli regolari, ogni volta che Derek posava la propria lingua su quella di Stiles.  
Chiunque poteva vederli, stavano dando spettacolo in un luogo pubblico e soprattutto qualcuno avrebbe potuto denunciarli per “atti osceni”, ma a loro non importava un bel niente.

Una voce li sorprese, ma loro la sentirono a malapena, troppo coinvolti dai loro corpi uniti, gli occhi chiusi che non facevano trasparire nessuna emozione, perché in quel momento erano le loro bocche sigillate, per assurdo, a parlare per loro.

«Scusatemi piccioncini, ma io non ho pagato per vedere i preliminari di un porno gay. Se avessi voluto, avrei acceso il pc, e avrei cercato l'intimità di camera mia...»

Stiles non riuscì a trattenere il ghigno, voltandosi con malavoglia verso la fila accanto alla loro: i divanetti rossi e rigidi erano tutti occupati, così come il tavolino attorno, pieno di ali di pollo fritte, bibite gassate, anelli di cipolla fritti e patatine fritte.

Lydia, tra gli altri ragazzi del gruppo, li guardava con un palese interesse, e Stiles giurò che da un momento all'altro, lei avrebbe avuto il coraggio di estrarre una telecamera per filmarli.

Il ragazzo posò lo sguardo prima sul tavolo, con i contenitori dei cibi ormai quasi vuoti, e poi su Lydia, che ancora sghignazzava.

«Fatemi capire, avete deciso di dire sì al colesterolo?» domandò Stiles, cercando di rimanere serio, ricordando lo slogan di una pubblicità che aveva visto per caso.

Erica sbuffò, voltandosi e andando a scansare Derek, separandolo dal suo ragazzo.

«No idiota. Stavamo festeggiando di nuovo il tuo compleanno! Tanti auguri!» la ragazza gettò le braccia al collo dell'amico, e solo il gesto bastò per scatenare il resto della truppa, che si riversò sul ragazzo come un fiume in piena.

Lydia gli tirò un buffetto e poi gli scoccò un baciò sulla guancia lasciandogli ben visibili le tracce di un rossetto color ciliegia ; Jackson in quello stesso momento gli strinse la mano con uno sguardo di strafottenza dipinto sul volto biascicando un “Scusa se non ti bacio Stilinski, ma non sei esattamente il mio tipo” ; Cora ipotizzò per l'altra guancia, in un moto di audacia, dato che non era mai stata una ragazza che cercava un vero e proprio contatto fisico con gli amici, anche se per Stiles poteva fare più di un eccezione; Allison lo abbracciò con forza, così come Scott, che attuò con lui la loro “stretta di mano segreta”, e tutti gli altri gli regalarono pacche sulla spalla e commenti sarcastici, tipo Boyd che ipotizzò un “far fruttare i tuoi giri in macchina con Derek, in fondo un pompino in macchina è eccitante per chiunque...”

«Sono il figlio dello sceriffo, come osi!» Stiles finse stupore, posandosi una mano sul petto, voltandosi all'istante verso Derek: «Giuro che appena compio diciotto anni, questa splendida idea sarà la prima cosa che la mia gloriosa Jeep vedrà attuarsi...»

«Occhio che quel catorcio un certo tipo di movimento interno non lo regge...»  
commentò Jackson, beccandosi uno schiaffo sul collo da Danny e un paio di occhiatacce da Aiden e Ethan.

Scott prese a borbottare di “immagini mentali indesiderate”, e Allison gli scoccò un bacio di comprensione.  
Stiles apprezzò davvero la presenza dei suoi amici, ma un po’ in fondo ce l’aveva anche con loro: avevano interrotto il suo appuntamento con Derek, rischiando di trasformarlo seriamente in una festa per l’intera cittadina.

«Sentite – iniziò lui, dopo che Lydia aveva afferrato la sua sfera da bowling per lanciarla e regalargli un perfetto strike – io vi voglio bene e tutto, ma noi abbiamo festeggiato insieme ieri il mio compleanno, grazie per il nuovo 3DS che mi avete regalato, ma... insomma, stasera volevo fosse un appuntamento solo con Derek. Non odiatemi, ma vi sto chiedendo gentilmente di lasciarci da soli...»

«Dobbiamo levare le tende, lo so. E io è tutta la sera che lo dico. Dovevamo andare a casa mia a giocare col simulatore... - sbottò Danny- ma questa manica di geni ha deciso di venire al bowling perché sapevamo foste stati qui. Per fortuna siete arrivati quando noi stavamo andando. Perché noi stiamo andando, giusto?» 

Il suo sguardo da mamma un po' arrabbiata si posò su Scott e Jackson, probabilmente i responsabili della loro permanenza al bowling.

Proprio Whittemore prese la parola: «E tu pensi che ragazze del calibro di Allison, Cora, Erica e Lydia vogliano perdere il loro prezioso tempo davanti ad un simulatore, al posto di sparlare di quello che accadrà stanotte tra Derek e Stiles, o dell'ennesimo brufolo di Greenberg...»

«Bene, è arrivato il momento di andare, saluti. E poi quello che succede o non succede stanotte, Whittemore, non ti riguarda…» si affrettò a dire Derek, perché aveva notato il lampo di rabbia negli occhi della sorella, e l'aria che si era surriscaldata all'istante.  
Mai sottovalutare quattro adolescenti – delle quali una lupo mannaro – arrabbiate e considerate solo una mera fonte di gossip, perché possono avere la stessa forza di una bomba nucleare.

«Penso anch’io – intimò Lydia - Derek, Stiles è stato un piacere, ma vi lasciamo soli a pomiciare, giocare a bowling o quello che più vi piace. Ho una missione, e sarà quella di distruggere Jackson al simulatore. Chi è con me?»

Cora, Allison e Erica lanciarono un ruggito possente, spalleggiando l'amica e uscendo dalla sala emanando scintille.

Danny scosse la testa, prima di accompagnare il resto della banda, fuori – con Scott particolarmente stupito ed essenzialmente eccitato per la determinazione sorprendente di Allison – e salutare con un cenno due divertiti Derek e Stiles, che nonostante la compagnia degli amici, preferivano comunque rimanere soli, per rubarsi qualche altro bacio durante la partita.

-

Stiles vinse miracolosamente per un punto, l'ultimo tiro del ragazzo che era risultato uno strike di precisione chirurgica, e che era riuscito a stare al passo con l'incredibile quantità di strike compiuti da Derek, il quale aveva promesso comunque di non usare i suoi poteri mannari.  
La serata proseguì con un gelato – menta e cioccolato per entrambi - che faceva scontrare il suo gelo con una tiepida serata di giugno, l'aria che già faceva pregustare il calore estivo e le feste che ne sarebbero conseguite, soprattutto per chi non aveva scuola o esami da dare al college.  
Il risultato erano gocce fredde e appiccicose che colavano da entrambe le loro mani, e che prontamente leccavano via con gesti che non lasciavano nessuno spazio all’immaginazione.

Stiles salì in macchina con la pancia piena – le porzioni della gelateria ”Happy's” erano valide per lo stomaco di un mannaro, non per il suo, tanto che Stiles sospettò come gli stessi proprietari fossero gelatai soprannaturali – e il cuore ancora più gonfio di amore.

Derek era praticamente parte di lui, ormai. Si sentiva completo quando gli afferrava le mani per stringerle nelle proprie; si sentiva al settimo cielo quando gli lasciava una scia di baci al profumo di menta, e con i lati delle labbra ancora sporchi di cioccolato, cosa che Stiles trovava adorabile, perché un vecchio vizio che Derek non aveva mai abbandonato.

Ogni volta che la serata o la giornata insieme finiva, Stiles avvertiva come qualcosa che si spezzava dentro di lui, come se una parte della sua anima lo stesse abbandonando, e tornasse intera e perfetta solo quando accanto a lui c’era Derek.

Derek sentiva lo stesso, avvertiva lo stesso brivido e la malinconia della loro separazione, perché se fosse dipeso da lui, sarebbe rimasto ventiquattrore su ventiquattro con Stiles.

Fu per quello che, una volta scesi dalla Jeep color puffo, che Stiles aveva deciso di chiamare Roscoe, nessuno dei due decise di muoversi dalla porta d'ingresso di casa Stilinski.

Non volevano separarsi, nonostante le nuvole si stessero diradando: la luna piena e splendente ora era più alta e chiara nel cielo, e purtroppo, poteva comunque avere un minimo effetto su Derek, anche se lui si era ostinato a promettere che la sua condizione di mannaro non fosse un problema nemmeno con la luna piena.

Stiles non riusciva a credere a quelle parole, anche perché lo sguardo che Derek aveva posato su di lui, poteva essere essenzialmente descritto come famelico.

Il ragazzo fece un passo in avanti, le punte delle scarpe che toccavano quelle di Stiles, e si mise una mano nella tasca dei jeans, dalla quale faticò ad estrarre una bustina.

«Al mio compleanno mi hai regalato uno splendido bracciale - iniziò, con voce un po’ bassa, facendo tintinnare il gioiello sul polso – e ho pensato che per i tuoi sedici potevo fare lo stesso…»

Derek fece scivolare i bracciali d’argento, non molto spessi e circondati da una particolare incisione, sul palmo della mano, afferrando poi il polso di Stiles per infilare l’oggetto.

«Nelle incisioni che ho commissionato c’è scritto “Forever yours”, che poi è quello che sarò. Per sempre tuo. Ne ho preso uno anche per me, così da pensare a te ogni volta che il mio sguardo lo incrocerà. Lo so che in fondo queste sono solo cose materiali, ma…insomma, sono testimonianze chiare che portiamo sempre con noi, di quello che ci lega. Perché in fondo quello che c’è nel cuore è nascosto al resto del mondo.  
Invece io voglio che tutti vedano questi bracciali sul tuo polso, voglio che tutti siano a conoscenza di quello che ci lega, nessuno escluso…buon compleanno Stiles.»

Forse era colpa della radio, che Stiles aveva lasciato inavvertitamente accesa, e ora suonava una canzone romantica - una delle poche di quell’anno -che parlava di “amare qualcuno come una canzone d’amore”; forse era colpa delle parole che Derek aveva appena professato, Stiles non lo seppe mai.  
O forse era colpa del profumo delle loro bocche, perché Derek era noto per essere incapace di resistere alla menta.  
Fatto stette che sia Derek che Stiles si chinarono l’uno verso l’altro con la forza di mille tornado e la dolcezza di un battito d’ali, nello stesso momento: il maggiore come ormai d’abitudine da tre anni a quella parte, prese ad accarezzargli col pollice una guancia, entrambe le mani posate sul volto di Stiles, come a rendersi conto che lui era davvero lì, accanto a lui, che le guance morbide e trapunte di nei erano reali, non un ologramma.  
Perché Derek e Stiles a volte pensavano che l’altro non potesse essere reale: troppo perfetto, troppo gentile, troppo amorevole.

«Io non so cosa…»

«Non parlare Stiles, solo baciami…»

Derek lasciò che le sue labbra si posassero su quelle di Stiles, che approfondì il bacio all’istante: sembrava che Derek gli stesse sfiorando l’intero corpo con quelle labbra umide, le dita che scivolavano per toccargli le braccia, il petto, il collo, per poi scendere ancora e legarsi con quelle di Stiles, così affusolate e perfette, che il ragazzo aveva bisogno di sentire su di sé.

Stiles baciò Derek con un’intensità che mai aveva pensato di provare, il calore che si espandeva nel corpo come latte bollente, le lingue che si toccavano, il labbro inferiore che Stiles ora tormentava con leccate e succhiotti e le mani lungo i fianchi, strette in quelle del lupo mannaro.

La luna bagnò entrambi della sua luce, e Derek si allontanò leggermente dal ragazzo, per osservarlo con più attenzione: ora avevano quasi lo stesso colore delle iridi, perché quando Derek diventava lupo, gli occhi si tingevano di giallo oro, una tonalità altrettanto preziosa, come l’ambra miele che circondava le pupille di Stiles.

Stiles fissò Derek con altrettanta insistenza, col cuore che gli martellava nel petto e una sensazione di incredibile benessere che gli si stava espandendo su tutto il corpo.

Lo amava, non avrebbe amato nessuno come lui, ed era assurdo che ancora non glielo avesse detto.

Derek aprì la bocca: le zanne erano ben visibili, il volto era cosparso di peli soprattutto ai lati, e le orecchie si erano appuntite.

Stiles lo amava anche così, nella forma incompleta da lupo, perché mostrava la vera natura del suo ragazzo, del quale Stiles andava fiero.

Quando Derek parlò, il mondo di Stiles si fermò, per poi riprendere a girare, più velocemente di quanto non avesse mai fatto.  
Quella fu musica vera.

«Ti amo. Ti amo Stiles. Sei ciò che ho di più prezioso in questo mondo…» bisbigliò, con voce roca, lo sguardo dorato che brillava, coperto da un velo di lussuria e dolcezza, che seppur diverse sapevano mescolarsi perfettamente.

Stiles rispose appoggiando la fronte contro quella dell’altro: pizzicava, ma non gli interessava.

«Ti amo, da quel momento nel bosco, quando mi hai salvato dagli Argent. Tu sei il mio Wolverine…» sussurrò, a pochi centimetri dalla bocca di Derek, prima di avventarsi su di essa con lo stesso trasporto che aveva mostrato pochi secondi prima.

Derek si appoggiò contro il cancello di Casa Stilinski, portando entrambi i ragazzi alla beatitudine con baci che di beato o casto non avevano un bel niente.

Gli occhi chiusi di entrambi erano il segno che stavano scambiando promesse silenziose senza bisogno di guardarsi.  
Bastava il contatto delle loro labbra, e il mondo per Derek e Stiles diventava un luogo migliore.


	4. I'm Loving You Now So Don't Leave Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Va bene, eccomi col quarto capitolo.   
> Vi siete goduti per bene il fluff del terzo? Ottimo, perché questa parola vi sarà sconosciuta per il resto della storia… (risata malefica in sottofondo.)   
> Buona lettura e ci vedremo domani!

2013

Quando Stiles si iscrisse su Twitter per la prima volta, - "per quanto pensavate di nascondermelo? Non mi avevate avvertito che voi ragazzi foste tutti lì, si può sapere perché? E Derek, io confidavo in te!" – i ragazzi si dovettero preparare psicologicamente alla marea di notifiche dalle quali sarebbero stati inondati da quel momento, fino alla fine dei loro giorni.  
Sapevano che il fatto di coinvolgere Stiles li avrebbe sicuramente portati all' esasperazione, e per questo, avevano cercato di mantenere il silenzio il più a lungo possibile.

Fu Scott a rivelare tutto, in un freddo pomeriggio invernale, memore del patto di sangue che i ragazzi avevano stretto anni prima.

I due non dovevano avere segreti, in fondo, nemmeno quelli più futili.

"@StilinskiSTLS è connesso" fu la frase che li svegliò ogni mattina, con buona pace di Derek, che nonostante le lamentele degli amici, non poteva impedire al fidanzato di scrivere dalle statistiche più bizzarre, a delle imbarazzanti considerazioni sullo stesso Hale, che il ragazzo dovette sopportar per amore del suo fidanzato.

@D_Hale è il ragazzo più morbido che abbia mai conosciuto. E non ha un filo di grasso! Come è possibile?  
@QueenMartinL Lydiaaaa, scommetto che il tuo Jackson non è così morbido.

Da @Jackme1995  
Oh, Stilinski non hai idea.

Da @ReyesBlondie  
Possiamo smettere di invadermi la bacheca con complimenti su Derek @StilinskiSTLS e immagini di moto @McScott?

Da @AArgent  
Te la prendi con Stiles e Scott, ma anche tu @ReyesBlondie non scherzi con le foto delle piazze nel mondo... a chi importano poi?

Da @Cora_Hale  
@AArgent @ReyesBlondie@McScott @StilinskiSTLS ragazzi, non avevate una ricerca di biologia da preparare?

No. Ho ceduto il mio posto a Lydia, aveva bisogno di crediti scolastici...

@Cora_Hale @AArgent @ReyesBlondie @McScott avevo dimenticato di taggarvi, rileggete il mio ultimo tweet.

Da @D_Hale  
Stiles, staccati da quel cellulare e attaccati alla mia bocca, grazie.

È la cosa più disgustosamente dolce che tu mi abbia mai detto @D_Hale <3.  
Arrivo *kisskiss*

Da @MaheyDanny  
@StilinskiSTLS @D_Hale SMETTETELA. Anch'io e @E_C_Twin stiamo limonando, ma non lo scriviamo ai quattro venti.

Da @A_C_Twin  
Danny bello, l'avete appena fatto.

 

Da @QueenMartinL  
Sono circondata da un branco di idioti...

Da @IsaacL  
Ragazzi, avete visto? Boyd ha disattivato!

Cosa?? Perché @IsaacL?

Da @IsaacL  
Non lo so @StilinskiSTLS!

@VBIV non è più attivo.

Stiles rimase per un attimo fisso sullo schermo, con la base del collo che aveva preso a pizzicare.

«Perché ha disattivato? Forse è colpa mia? L'ho infastidito con il mio costante chiacchiericcio, e ha deciso di mollare?» domandò lui con tono mesto, appoggiando la testa nell' incavo del collo di Derek.

I due erano sdraiati sul divano di casa Stilinski, la televisione spenta e una coperta su di loro che li scaldava con piacere, coccolandosi pigramente: Stiles abbracciato come un koala contro il petto di Derek e Hale altrettanto legato all'altro.

Il moro scosse la testa, lasciando un bacio a fior di labbra tra i capelli del fidanzato.

Stiles aveva preso a portarli più lunghi, abbandonando il rasato, con somma gioia di Derek che poteva così attraversare con le dita quella massa di capelli, accarezzandola con dolcezza quasi come se fosse il suo antistress personale.

«No, Stiles. Sono sicuro che ci sia sicuramente un'altra spiegazione... » borbottò lui, accarezzandogli una guancia.

La notizia lasciò comunque il gruppo con un palmo di naso.  
Perché Boyd aveva deciso di punto in bianco di disattivare il profilo?

Certamente non era mai stato un amante del dialogo e dell' essere social, ma aveva ripetutamente ammesso a Derek che in quel gruppo allargato si sentiva bene, e che poteva benissimo accettare anche le tag più assurde, senza battere ciglio.

Lui e Derek avevano stretto amicizia dopo che Boyd aveva lasciato Paige: avevano apprezzato la discrezione, la riflessione e l'essere quieti che li accomunava; per di più frequentavano lo stesso college.

E poi Derek stava iniziando a sospettare che Boyd non disdegnasse per niente la vicinanza di Erica.

Il saluto di Boyd al gruppo consistette in una lettera concisa, scritta a computer, con toni freddi persino per gli standard del ragazzo.

"Sto bene, non cercatemi. Io e la mia famiglia abbiamo dovuto trasferirci in fretta.

Mi mancherete.

Vernon Boyd."

Dove esattamente si fossero trasferiti, era un mistero: nessuno di loro ricevette più notizie dal ragazzo, come se si fosse quasi volatilizzato dalla faccia della terra.

A Derek, dopo qualche mese venne addirittura il dubbio di averlo mai conosciuto.

-

La prima mossa di Stiles, appena la prima luce del mattino gli illuminò il miele delle iridi attraverso la finestra, fu quella di afferrare il cellulare, posato sul comodino e picchiettare sullo schermo, perché ormai si era entrati nell' era dei touchscreen, “Indovina chi è legale!”

La risposta di Derek, via messaggio su Twitter, non tardò ad arrivare, lasciando Stiles con un ghigno un po' frustrato, un po' divertito sul volto.

Non sapevo ti fossi iscritto alla facoltà di legge. Devi ancora diplomarti...

Stiles cercò rapidamente il nome di Derek in rubrica, premendo il pulsante di chiamata all' istante.

«Sei un grosso idiota. Possiamo fare sesso senza problemi da oggi, te lo ricordi? E poi nemmeno un "buon compleanno, luce dei miei occhi?"»

«Come no. Non penso ad altro... e poi davvero? "Luce dei miei occhi?"Stiles, vai a scuola e stai calmo, per favore. Stasera festeggeremo come si deve, non ti preoccupare. E presta attenzione alle lezioni, ciao»

Stiles era lì per rispondere, quando Derek chiuse sia la chiamata che il cellulare, rendendosi irreperibile per Stiles almeno per tutto il giorno.

A scuola, Scott, Cora e Allison furono tra quelli che, quando la Jeep apparve nel parcheggio, presero a cantare "Buon compleanno!" con un megafono e un tamburo, impressionando Stiles così tanto da tenerlo bloccato in macchina per cinque minuti buoni.

«Voi non state bene» ridacchiò Stiles, scuotendo la testa, una volta che tutto il gruppo si riunì in mensa.

«Volevamo che l'intera scuola sapesse che Stilinski diventa maggiorenne, e può finalmente ballare il tango orizzontale con il mio fratellino, senza che qualcuno possa opporsi alla cosa... » confidò Cora con il solito ghigno perfido che spesso spaventava Stiles a morte.

A Scott andò di traverso l'ala di pollo che stava mangiando con gusto, con Allison che dovette battergli qualche colpetto sulla schiena.

Jackson roteò gli occhi, puntando il suo sguardo su McCall: «Certo che ogni volta che parliamo della vita sessuale di Stilinski, chissà come mai ti va di traverso qualcosa. Sei davvero così puritano, McCall? Insomma, io non ho nessun problema a dire che Lydia succh-».

« Santo cielo Jackson! Quando esattamente abbiamo deciso che parlare delle nostre prestazioni sessuali fosse di vitale importanza? Non era meglio continuare a discutere il nuovo episodio di Zack e Cody al Grand Hotel?» si lamentò Danny, frustrato.

Ethan ridacchiò posando una mano su quella del fidanzato, mentre Erica morse con un po' troppa foga una mela.

«Zack e Cody è finito anni, fa, amico. Stiamo crescendo, Danny. Gli argomenti di conversazione cambiano. E gli adolescenti parlano di sesso, per la maggior parte del tempo...» affermò la bionda, con una scrollata di spalle.

Una strana e pesante cappa di malinconia si inserì tra loro, come se in realtà non fossero più insieme, seppur seduti allo stesso tavolo.

Era l'ultima settimana di scuola del loro ultimo anno, e ogni volta che si riunivano in mensa, sapevano per certo che si stesse avvicinando l'ultima, perfida, volta per tutto.

Nessuno di loro era mai stato malinconico, eppure in quei giorni sembrava che l'aura di tristezza della fine di un periodo spensierato, non si volesse separare da loro.  
Forse sarebbe mancata loro persino la tovaglia a fiori della mensa, l'odore di pollo appena si entrava per caso nelle cucine, e la frenesia dei corridoi tra le aule.

Stiles si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore, prima di schiarirsi la voce. Le spalle si incurvarono, mostrando tutta la sua tensione interiore.

«Mi promettete che, almeno una volta al mese, ci organizzeremo per vederci e raccontare come andrà al college?Spero che la nostra amicizia non...insomma, non venga intaccata dalla lontananza. Dobbiamo mandarci tutti i giorni messaggi stupidi su Twitter e...»

Cora gli posò una mano sulla spalla interrompendo il chiacchiericcio nervoso dell'amico.

«Stiles, ci sono sconosciuti che messaggiano uno in Sudafrica e l'altro in Polonia, grazie ai social networks. Vuoi che noi, un gruppo affiatato che si conosce bene o male dall'asilo o anche prima, nel nostro caso, si separi con facilità? Assolutamente no! Ci vorrà dell'altro per dividerci, vero ragazzi?»

La tavola venne percorsa da mormorii di assenso, non convincenti abbastanza da calmare Stiles.  
Il giovane estrasse il cellulare dalla tasca, attivando la telecamera frontale.

«Adesso su Internet chiamano queste cose "selfie". Io la chiamo "Fotoricordo in mensa”...»proclamò, intimando ai ragazzi di avvicinarsi a lui.

«Lo facciamo solo perché è il tuo compleanno...» borbottò Aiden, poco avvezzo a quelle esternazioni di amicizia e alle fotografie in generale.

Stiles cercò di inquadrare tutti i suoi compagni di anni di tormenti e gioie, quelle persone che, seppur con caratteri diversi, si erano legati a lui come se fossero tutti lo stesso individuo.

C'era Erica, la temeraria, con lo sguardo predatore e i boccoli che solleticavano la spalla di Isaac, più mansueto, alto e con i riccioli biondi e gli occhi azzurri che lo facevano assomigliare ad un angelo.

I gemelli Ethan e Aiden erano uno vicino a Danny e l'altro accanto a Cora, indistinguibili se non per la loro differenza di carattere e di sguardi verso i loro compagni: riflessivo e cotto di Danny era Ethan, mentre Aiden era più impulsivo e in quel momento stava baciando Cora sulla bocca, fregandosene del resto del mondo.

Il buon Danny, col solito sorriso paziente era accanto a quello scapestrato di Jackson, che da buon ribelle aveva tirato fuori la lingua chiudendo gli occhi nel gesto.

Scott e Allison, il primo che finalmente si era deciso a dare una spuntata ai capelli, erano uno alla destra e l'altra a sinistra di Stiles, sorridendo largamente, e Stiles alzò di poco gli angoli della bocca: aveva il volto più spigoloso, gli zigomi che sporgevano, e la solita fila perfettamente lineare di nei su entrambe le guance.

Stava abbandonando l'adolescenza, per un aspetto molto più maturo, così come il resto dei suoi amici.

Stiles scattò, e per un millesimo di secondo nessuno di loro si mosse, come se tentassero inconsciamente di fermare il tempo.

Sarebbero voluti rimanere su quel tavolo a divorare ali di pollo e mordicchiare mele per molto più tempo di quello che era stato concesso loro.

«Scattato!» esclamò Stiles, fingendo un sorriso, e tentando in tutti i modi di scacciare il nodo che gli si era formato in gola.

Gli occhi pizzicavano, e per questo non incrociò lo sguardo di nessuno.  
Non aveva alcuna intenzione di piangere.

-

Avevano scelto casa Martin come sede della festa di Stiles, semplicemente perché era la più spaziosa, comprendeva il bonus piscina, che a Giugno non faceva mai male, e il giardino sul retro era abbastanza grande da costruire un falò; dulcis in fundo Natalie Martin, l'attraente madre di Lydia, non era nei paraggi bensì in vacanza alle Seychelles con il suo nuovo compagno, e ciò significava sesso sicuro nelle camere da letto.

«Non frenerò i vostri bollenti spiriti, ma per favore indossate il preservativo e state attenti, santo cielo… in questa casa si accetta solo il sesso protetto!» fu l'avvertimento riservato da Lydia a qualunque individuo che oltrepassava la porta di casa sua.  
C’erano circa cento persone che si muovevano al suono delle casse, le stesse che sparavano ad una potenza spacca-timpani quel ritmo che Derek tanto non sopportava.   
Derek, che insieme al festeggiato, non si erano ancora visti da nessuna parte.  
Non che importasse poi tanto ai ragazzi presenti: al bordo piscina due ragazze si palpavano il seno a vicenda in maniera provocante, con un ragazzo piuttosto muscoloso che le osservava con una mano dentro al costume; in acqua almeno venti persone si schizzavano a vicenda, tuffandosi dal trampolino mentre le luci colorate rendevano la distesa d'acqua prima color indaco, e poi in ordine blu cobalto e tutte le sfumature dell’arcobaleno.

Lydia ballava con Jackson, la musica che pompava a volume da inquinamento acustico a pochi metri dai due.

Scott era con Allison, appartati in un angolo della cucina, così come il resto del gruppo, sparpagliato per la casa in preda ad effusioni amorose.

Più che la festa di Stiles, sembrava il trionfo dell' ormone.

Dove diamine sei, Stilinski? La festa è la tua, ho pagato trentacinque chili di torta per te, deficiente.   
Lydia digitò sullo schermo del cellulare, sbuffando quasi ad ogni lettera scritta. 

«Lascialo a casa, quell’idiota. Non ci serve, tanto lo sappiamo che la festa qui è solo un pretesto per farli finalmente copulare in pace…» sbottò Jackson, che provava a distrarre la ragazza con bacetti sul collo, praticamente inutili. 

«Va bene, e i regali? La TV che gli ho preso da appendere sulla parete della sua nuova casa, nel palazzo di Derek? Gli oggetti per la casa che tutta questa gente gli ha portato? Maledizione, sembra che l’Ikea sia finita a casa mia…»

Cora, che vide Lydia piuttosto inalberata, passò di lì scrollando le spalle e posando una mano sulla spalla di Jackson. 

«Lydia ha il ciclo, amico. Annuisci e sorridi. O dille che ha ragione, ogni volta che apre bocca…oh. Oh mio dio. E quella che roba è?!»

Una macchina terribilmente simile ad una Bat – mobile parcheggiò davanti al cancello di casa Martin: era una Chevrolet Camaro del 2011, sportiva e lussuosa, con gli interni in pelle, i finestrini oscurati e accompagnata da un’aura di mistero. 

I tre ragazzi sgranarono gli occhi, quando da quel mostro di lusso e tecnologia, fecero capolino le teste di Derek e Stiles, entrambi in jeans e camicia, con i capelli ordinati e l’aria di chi sembra essere tornato da un appuntamento di lavoro. 

Derek tese la mano, e Stiles l’afferrò all’istante incamminandosi verso gli amici, che non riuscivano a contenere la loro sorpresa. 

«Buon compleanno Stiles! Vero che mi fate fare un giro su quella meraviglia?» Lydia corse verso il giovane Stilinski prima abbracciandolo, e poi tirandogli un buffetto sul braccio. 

«Sì, io ho una Porsche, dolcezza. Te ne sei per caso dimenticata? – esclamò Jackson frustrato, mentre con una mano batteva con fare saccente , ma sotto sotto amichevole sulla spalla di Stiles – La torta ti aspetta, Stilinski. I regali anche. Un po’ di pazienza e potrai svestire Hale, non ti preoccupare…e nel frattempo io potrò farmi un giretto su questa meraviglia» terminò il biondo, innamorato perso della Camaro di Derek. 

«Jackson, temo tu ti sia dimenticato chi ha la precedenza a provare quella macchina, cioè io. E poi tu e la finezza andate sempre a braccetto… Derek, sarò io a provare l’auto, sono tua sorella! E poi l’hai comprata oggi?» Cora roteò gli occhi annoiata da Jackson, prima di voltarsi verso Derek con fare implorante.   
«Nessuno tranne me o Stiles guiderà la Camaro. Il caso è chiuso. E tu, Jackson, hai una Porsche, te ne sei per caso dimenticato?» lo prese in giro Derek, senza nemmeno voltarsi verso Cora o lo stesso Jackson, entrando invece in casa, pronto per festeggiare. 

La sala più grande, dove si teneva la festa, era priva di troppi palloncini: solo un “buona scopata Stilinski” campeggiava, appeso al soffitto, con le lettere illuminate da glitter. 

Scott e Allison apparvero dal nulla, regalando un abbraccio ciascuno al festeggiato, che aveva tutta la voglia di scomparire dalla faccia della terra, perché un “buon compleanno” sarebbe stato molto più appropriato, in tutta sincerità. 

«Tanti auguri fratello! Sono così fiero di te!» Scott afferrò l’amico per la camicia, stringendolo con una foga che Stiles non credeva potesse possedere. 

«Diciotto anni non si compiono mica tutti i giorni! – continuò, esaltatissimo – e per questo io e i ragazzi abbiamo deciso che…»

«Scott!» Allison gli tappò la bocca repentinamente, allarmata, prima che il ragazzo potesse aggiungere alcunché. 

Lydia alzò un sopracciglio, parendo una Hale fatta e finita, solo con quel gesto: «Va bene, raduniamo la gente, mangiamo la torta, scartiamo i regali e indichiamogli la stanza degli ospiti. Niente segni sulle lenzuola, ragazzi. Muoviamoci, prima che Scott riveli i regali prima del tempo…» elencò, le ultime parole scandite con un tono abbastanza minaccioso. 

«Beh, sì, ma il regalo di Derek è praticamente impossibile da scartare! Insomma, un’ app-»

«Un’applicazione per farti tacere Scott, non l’hanno ancora inventata, eh! Siamo nel 2013 e dovremmo essere capaci di spegnere la gente che straparla…» Erica comparve al momento giusto, con una scollatura prorompente e i riccioli che cadevano ordinati sulle spalle, salvando il gruppo dalle rivelazioni di Scott. 

Lydia afferrò un microfono che aveva posato su un tavolo lì accanto, l’unico privo di cibarie o pacchetti regalo: «Bene ragazzi, stiamo per tagliare la torta e consegnare i regali al festeggiato! Ma prima un bel coro per il nostro Stiles!»

“Tanti auguri” venne intonato così forte da tutte e cento le persone, che era facile che l’intera Beacon Hills avesse sentito la canzoncina.   
Stiles non riuscì a smettere di sorridere, perché oltre a molti dei suoi compagni di scuola, alla festa dei suoi diciotto anni erano presenti quelli di una vita: Scott, che aveva già rubato una fetta della gigantesca torta a quattro piani comprata da Lydia; la stessa Martin; Cora che faceva a Stiles il solletico da dietro la schiena; Jackson che aiutava Scott a divorare la torta prima del tempo; Erica, Danny e Isaac; i gemelli Ethan e Aiden, che non avevano smesso un secondo di ballare; Allison, e per finire il suo Derek, che ancora non gli aveva lasciato la mano.   
Stiles soffiò le candeline, senza che alcun desiderio attraversasse la sua mente.   
Aveva Derek e i suoi amici accanto, e già bastava. 

La torta sapeva di vaniglia, panna e qualche tratto di cioccolato, che non aveva mancato di posarsi sugli angoli della bocca di Derek, come sempre.   
Stiles sorrise, un po’ imbarazzato, passando il dito sul cioccolato, prima di succhiarlo con fare provocante, colorando implicitamente col gesto le gote di Derek. 

«Non c’era bisogno di succhiare il dito…potevi pulirtelo sul tovagliolo come le persone normali» sbottò Derek, fallendo miseramente nel tentativo di non sembrare compiaciuto. 

«C’è più gusto, così, non trovi?»

Lydia interruppe di nuovo la festa, annunciando finalmente l’apertura dei regali, con uno sguardo saccente e piuttosto soddisfatto, che spaventò Stiles all’istante. 

«Ma prima, caro Stiles, ci vorrebbe una premessa da parte di qualcuno…perché i regali sono tutti assolutamente collegati. Derek, forza, a te la parola!»  
Lydia porse il microfono ad un Derek piuttosto stupito e imbarazzato dal suo improvviso coinvolgimento.   
Non era mai stato tipo da parlare in pubblico, e avere novantanove paia di occhi puntati addosso lo innervosiva, tanto da fargli pizzicare la pelle dall’ansia.

Il ragazzo tossicchiò, tanto per riprendere il controllo della voce. Non voleva nemmeno fare la figura dell’imbranato, esclusiva di Stiles da diciotto anni.   
Derek tentò di guardare solo Stiles negli occhi, tanto il discorso era per lui, no? Quelle novantotto persone erano decisamente inutili. 

«Ok. Ehm. Stiles. Lo sai che non sono tipo da grandi sermoni, ma…insomma, questi sono i tuoi diciotto anni, e mi sembra così incredibile di essere stato fortunato a conoscerti sin da quando scalciavi nella pancia di tua madre. Io…io ho sempre sentito un grande legame con te, e il fatto di amarti così, lo conferma.   
In realtà la macchina è un regalo che ho deciso di fare ad entrambi, e fa il paio con un palazzo che ho comprato, appena fuori da Beacon Hills. Alcuni piani sono occupati, ma il loft è vuoto. Volevo…- Derek si interruppe, deglutendo. Non credeva potesse essere così difficile – volevo chiederti se, insomma. Il mio regalo per i tuoi diciotto anni è il loft di quel palazzo, e una vita insieme…»

Stiles sentì il cuore saltare nel petto: ebbe molta difficoltà a trattenersi dallo scoppiare di gioia. Andare a vivere con Derek? Il solo pensiero gli faceva venire brividi di piacere e soddisfazione lungo tutta la schiena. Non poté esimersi dal saltare addosso al fidanzato, riempiendolo di baci e bagnandolo di lacrime di felicità su tutto il volto.

«Stai scherzando? Venire a vivere con te? Oddio, sì! Sì, sì, sì! Quante volte devo dirlo? Sì, è…un sogno! Oh, Derek!»

Lydia rubò il microfono ad un Derek troppo intento ad abbracciare Stiles, per pensare di aggiungere altro.   
Esattamente quell’istante fu impossibile da dimenticare per entrambi.   
I due bracciali tintinnavano ad ogni movimento del braccio dei due ragazzi, il loro amore che ancora una volta, aveva trionfato alla grande. 

A malapena sentirono Lydia che spiegava come tutti gli invitati avessero contribuito ad arredare il loft, chi con una presina a forma di insalata, chi con scaffali, chi come lei con una tv ad alta definizione. 

I due ragazzi erano ormai immersi in una bolla, che nessuno avrebbe mai fatto scoppiare. 

-

«Allora: in bagno voglio il diffusore dell’acqua che emette le luci colorate…e anche la radio nella doccia. Puoi prenderla, vero?»

«Dio, Stiles. Sicuro di compiere diciotto anni? Sembri un bambino. Vuoi anche uno scivolo in sala e una vasca di palle di plastica colorate in camera?»

Stiles proseguì il discorso, facendo finta di non aver sentito la battuta di Derek, gli occhi chiusi per immaginare meglio e in ogni dettaglio gli interni della sua nuova abitazione.   
O meglio, sua e di Derek. 

«Taci. Rovini l’atmosfera. Allora…voglio la cucina in stile moderno, nera e metallizzata, con il microonde e il frigo che produce il ghiaccio. La tv gigantesca sarà riservata alla sala, avremo un divano con penisola e…un letto versione California King, così grosso che anche Rihanna ce lo invidierebbe!»

La risata di Derek, così cristallina e sincera, rara per uno taciturno come lui, fece fare una capriola in simultanea al cuore e allo stomaco di Stiles, che si sporse in avanti per baciare il suo ragazzo sulla fronte, gesto dettatogli da un sentimento forte e puro.   
Erano finalmente al piano di sopra e indisturbati Stiles e Derek, mentre la festa proseguiva tranquillamente: una stanza con le pareti rosa pesca, una scrivania inutilizzata ma non impolverata, la finestra stile gotico che dava su un balcone spazioso e, dulcis in fundo, il letto matrimoniale riservato agli ospiti, che i due ragazzi avevano occupato. 

Il materasso era duro ma confortevole, e Stiles aveva rialzato il cuscini che profumavano di detersivo alla rosa, appoggiandosi su di essi, abbracciato ad un Derek che aveva la testa sul suo petto, le gambe intrecciate alle sue e gli stava tracciando teneramente dei cuori sul dorso della mano.   
Le dita lunghe e ossute di Stiles, invece, si erano nascoste tra i capelli setosi di Derek, massaggiandoli con gesti lenti e sensuali, tanto da far emettere mugolii di piacere all’Hale, ogni due o tre minuti.   
«Questa è una battuta così idiota che mi ha fatto persino ridere…» Derek scrollò le spalle, come se fosse una cosa da niente, anche se lui rideva sempre per le battute di Stiles, sia che fossero divertenti o stupide.   
«Io e te guideremo la Camaro a turno, per andare a lavoro. Avremo il deodorante per auto al gusto di caramella alla fragola, così Lydia sarà contenta, e in frigo terremo sempre una riserva di stringhe di liquirizia per Scott…»

«Sì, ma dobbiamo viverci noi, in quella casa…» obiettò Derek, alzando di poco lo sguardo.   
Stiles cercò e trovò il contatto con le iridi verdi del fidanzato, chinandosi ancora per un altro bacio. 

«Ci vivremo. Noi e i nostri cagnolini, e i pesci rossi, e…i bambini?»  
Stiles si morse il labbro, e Derek avvertì la differenza del battito cardiaco dell’altro.   
I sensi del lupo erano infallibili, e la stanza, dopo l’affermazione di Stiles, sembrava quasi più piccola.   
Era come se avessero ingerito una zuppa calda in un solo sorso. Pensare ad una famiglia, a dei bambini cresciuti da loro, o adottati…  
Non avevano mai parlato davvero di voler formare una famiglia insieme, ma l’intimità del momento, e la frenesia del compleanno di Stiles aveva introdotto l’argomento nelle loro discussioni.   
Nulla sarebbe stato più come prima, perché ormai Stiles era maggiorenne, quindi il suo rapporto con Derek diventava legale a tutti gli effetti.  
Stiles venne scosso da un brivido. Era tutto troppo bello per essere vero.

La mano di Derek, col ragazzo che al solo pensiero di avere una famiglia con la persona che amava rimase in un silenzio quasi mistico, scese verso la pancia del fidanzato che iniziò a massaggiare con dolcezza. 

«Non ho mal di pancia. Non ho il ciclo. Perché mi stai massaggiando la pancia come se dovessi ruttare?» Stiles si alzò sui gomiti, il materasso che cigolo nel movimento e lo sguardo attonito.   
Amava il contatto con Derek, ma non capiva il senso di quei gesti. 

Derek roteò gli occhi, fermando il movimento e sedendosi a sua volta contro la testiera del letto: «Era una cosa romantica Stiles e tu l’hai rovinata. Mi viene in mente che è stato così che ti ho conosciuto, quando eri nella pancia di tua madre. Ho pochi ricordi della mia infanzia, ma gli odori sono tutti impressi nella mia mente, e tu…tu sapevi di gioia e amore sin da quando ti agitavi nella placenta di Claudia…»

Stiles si tormento il labbro, di nuovo. Spesso, quando apriva i vecchi album di fotografie, la pancia di sua madre faceva capolino dalle immagini, insieme a quella di Talia, e Derek stava in piedi in mezzo a loro: un bambino – lupo di tre anni, con le zannette affilate e gli occhietti che nonostante tutto, erano impossibili da catturare dagli obiettivi fotografici. 

«Ti conosco da sempre – iniziò il giovane Stilinski, posando le mani sul volto di Derek, la barba morbida come il pelo di un lupo – e con te vivrò per sempre. Ci ho pensato spesso, quando ero piccolo. “Chissà se io e Derek saremo sempre insieme, chissà se rimarremo amici o ognuno andrà per la sua strada”. Poi, quando ho comprato il bracciale per i tuoi sedici anni, sapevo che non avrei voluto nessuno, all’infuori di te.   
Non ho il minimo dubbio. E’ possibile amare una persona da e per tutta una vita, e io e te ne siamo l’esempio…»

Gli occhi di Derek videro comparire delle rughe ai lati, quelle che si notano a chi sorride spontaneamente, con la felicità che diventa sincera e palese su tutto il volto di chi la prova.   
Derek non sapeva cosa aggiungere al discorso di Stiles: invece di aprire la bocca, il ragazzo la socchiuse solo, avvicinandosi a Stiles per sedersi in braccio a lui, e catturare le sue labbra screpolate con le proprie. 

Derek sfiorò ripetutamente la lingua di Stiles con la propria, esplorandogli quella bocca con la massima cura, seppur la conoscesse già a memoria.   
L’aria si stava rapidamente scaldando attorno a loro, il battito dei loro cuori faceva fatica a contenere la passione che li stava avvolgendo, battendo rapidamente l’uno contro la cassa toracica dell’altro, tanto che ad entrambi pareva di possederne due, di muscoli cardiaci. 

Le mani di Stiles scesero sulla nuca, mentre quella di Derek, con gli occhi chiusi e la mente annebbiata, andava a posarsi sulla guancia, a coccolare quella linea perfetta di nei che collegavano la bocca all’orecchio di Stiles, e che lui quasi venerava. 

L’altra mano scese giù, lungo il collo, le dita che andarono a sbottonare uno per uno i bottoni della camicia e che toccarono la pelle bollente sotto di essa.   
Sempre più giù, fino a raggiungere un capezzolo, per massaggiarlo piano. 

Stiles mugolò di piacere nella bocca di Derek, una vibrazione che solo il cuore dell’Hale riuscì ad avvertire, e che attraversò l’intero corpo, per fermarsi sull’inguine.   
Il cavallo dei pantaloni di entrambi ora veniva sollecitato da sfregamenti fugaci, prima più rari e poi sempre più frequenti: Derek si era avvicinato, spogliando Stiles della camicia e spingendo i fianchi contro quelli di Stiles.

Stiles si staccò, ansimando e incapace di emettere alcun suono che non fossero i respiri corti e pesanti.   
Le sue dita andarono a cercare con curiosità e un pizzico di imbarazzo misto ad audacia, il bottone dei jeans di Derek, per poi far scorrere in giù la zip, e passare le proprie falangi sul membro indurito e palesemente interessato di Derek.   
La mano di Stiles oltrepassò l’elastico delle mutande dell’Hale, afferrando e strizzando l’erezione del lupo mannaro, che gemette con forza. 

Fortuna che la musica ovattata proveniente dal piano di sotto, nascondeva i rumori osceni che stavano emettendo le loro bocche. 

Non era la prima volta che Stiles e Derek si toccavano, ma era senza dubbio la prima volta che abbracciavano l’idea di andare oltre quel gesto. 

Stiles prese a massaggiare l’erezione di Derek con più velocità: ora il ragazzo si muoveva frenetico sopra di lui, andando a toccare più volte la stessa erezione di Stiles, ancora coperta dai jeans. 

Il verde muschio delle iridi di Derek scompariva lentamente, per via delle pupille più larghe del solito. 

«Ho bisogno di sentirti dentro di me, Derek… sei… sei pronto?» sussurrò Stiles nell’orecchio di Derek, il quale lo fissava come un appassionato d’arte davanti alla Gioconda, o alla Pietà di Michelangelo: estasiato e innamorato, gli occhi coperti da un velo di malizia e lussuria. 

«Io…io sì? T- tu?» sorrise Derek con le gote in fiamme e per Stiles quel semplice incurvarsi di labbra fu la fine. 

Il più giovane annuì: era come se con le iridi di Derek, stesse svanendo anche la sua voglia di parlare.

Qualcosa prese a pungergli lo stomaco, risalendo sempre più su, riscaldandogli il petto.   
Era sempre quella la sensazione che gli regalava Derek Hale: protezione, calore e amore, mescolate alla passione.   
«L’ho fatto questo p-pomeriggio…è da una settimana che…mi tocco e uso un dildo per abituarmi all’intrusione…» svelò Stiles, e il pene di Derek si drizzò ulteriormente, solo perché il lupo mannaro si immaginò il suo ragazzo che, nel buio della sua stanza si toccava di nascosto, eccitato, pensando che al posto del dildo ci fosse il suo, di membro.

«Penso a te…quando mi tocco. Penso a te che ti metti dietro di me e spingi…» si lasciò sfuggire Stiles, e Derek quasi urlò, soffocando il rumore contro la spalla di Stiles.   
Fece violenza su se stesso per non eiaculare in quel preciso momento. 

Ora l’aria era rossa di passione, attorno a loro, quasi si faceva fatica a respirare.   
Avevano entrambi il rossore che colorava la loro pelle di una tonalità bordeaux, e le pupille immense di Stiles erano immerse in quelle di Derek, le dita del ragazzo che scesero per massaggiare i testicoli e sfiorare l’apertura di Derek, che ormai si muoveva rapido e a scatti su quelle dita, che per lui erano il sesso puro. 

«Spogliati…» ordinò Derek con voce strozzata e sguardo famelico, e i pantaloni di Stiles volarono giù dal letto in tempo record, seguiti appena dopo dalle sue mutande.   
I movimenti di Stiles si intensificarono, mentre Derek nascose il volto nell’incavo del collo dell’altro, iniziando ad annusarlo con attenzione; iniziando a marchiarlo col suo odore, emesso da tutti i pori della sua pelle.  
L’intera comunità del soprannaturale e non, doveva avere la conferma che Derek e Stiles erano una cosa sola, ormai.   
Stiles copiò i movimenti del fidanzato, curvando la schiena per odorare il suo collo. 

«Il tuo dopobarba è il sesso, sappilo… - ansimò lui, in beatitudine – se avessi mai dovuto trovarmi faccia a faccia con l’Amortentia, avrei sicuramente sentito il tuo profumo…insieme a quello delle patatine fritte e del bosco di Beacon»

Derek non pensò nemmeno a rispondere, con il fiato corto e la lingua che leccava le guance di Stiles, i suoi nei, i suoi zigomi più sporgenti, che denotavano un abbandono della fanciullezza, per abbracciare finalmente l’età adulta.   
Il giovane lupo posò la propria mano su quella di Stiles, su quelle dita che spesso immaginava su di sé la notte, e che secondo lui provenivano da un vero e proprio film porno. 

«Ora…ora ti preparerò, ok? Non riesco più ad aspettare, Stiles…» sussurrò Derek, leccandogli ora il lobo dell’orecchio, succhiandolo ed emettendo suoni osceni.   
Derek attraversò tutta l’intimità dell’altro, raggiungendo l’apertura all’istante. 

Il primo dito dentro Stiles fece bagnare entrambi i membri dei ragazzi, perché l’apertura di Stiles non era stretta, ma bruciava di calore.   
Derek mosse il dito, e Stiles non riuscì più a trattenersi: lo sperma uscì a piccoli fiotti, macchiando la camicia di Derek di una sostanza appiccicosa; Stiles venne investito da scosse di piacere violento, mentre l’orgasmo si consumava sul capo di abbigliamento del fidanzato. 

Gli occhi di entrambi i ragazzi rimasero sul membro di Stiles, col più giovane che tutto ad un tratto si sentì in profondo imbarazzo, una volta più calmo. 

«Derek, siamo vergini entrambi, e io sono umano. Non potevi pretendere che potessi resistere per tutto questo tempo… e non sei nemmeno dentro di me…»

Il solo pensiero di quello che sarebbe accaduto di lì a breve, pizzicò l’inguine di Stiles. 

«Oltretutto, che cazzo ci fai ancora vestito?» si lamentò il ragazzo, strappando letteralmente di dosso gli abiti dell’altro, che nel frattempo aveva aggiunto un dito nell’apertura.   
Derek si avvicinò a Stiles, avvertendo più facilmente il calore del suo respiro; ora che ci faceva caso, il ragazzo sapeva di vaniglia e cioccolato, mentre lui aveva un sentore di panna in bocca. 

Fu un attimo lungo un’eternità. 

Stiles, nel frattempo, stava iniziando a sentire di nuovo la voglia montare, con membro che si stava indurendo costantemente.   
Guardando in basso, notò per l’ennesima volta come la sua erezione fosse leggermente più piccola di quella di Derek ma non meno imponente, il pene non circonciso dell’altro che lo aveva sempre eccitato dandogli soltanto un’occhiata rapida. 

«Derek...» gemette Stiles, mentre il lupo mannaro si avvicinava per penetrarlo, le dita sporche di un liquido viscoso che proveniva da una bottiglietta accanto a loro. 

Lubrificante. 

Stiles strinse i denti, inebriato dalla confusione e dal calore del momento, iniziando a muoversi con spinte decise, per creare il massimo stimolo possibile, le ginocchia strette le une contro le altre e la schiena contro i cuscini.  
Le mani del ragazzo, sporche di lubrificante, scivolarono verso le natiche di Derek: il giovane inserì un dito dentro Derek, mentre l’altra mano strizzava con forza.   
Derek rispose con un lamento che fece drizzare i peli sulle braccia di Stiles dal piacere, e il giovane non poté esimersi dal coprirgli le labbra con le proprie, catturando tutti i gemiti possibili. 

I ragazzi si mossero con spinte decise ora: Stiles che graffiava il culo di Derek, che gli stimolava con le sue dita l’apertura, e che nello stesso tempo prendeva il membro di Derek dentro di sé, come se fosse quasi un premio.   
Non ansimavano più i due ragazzi, ma si stimolavano anche a voce, Derek che con dei ringhi profondi posava le mani prima sul petto caldo e poi sull’erezione tesa di Stiles, al suon di :«ti stai muovendo benissimo, vieni per me, Stiles…»

E Stiles che quasi urlava, perso nella bolla di piacere, che divenne una confusione bianca e bellissima, quando Derek venne dentro di lui: il liquido seminale bagnò l’apertura, mischiandosi al lubrificante, ma a Stiles non importava.   
Il giovane resistette pochi secondi, con i brividi del liquido caldo di Derek dentro di sé, le spinte dei due bacini che sfregavano l’uno contro l’altro e le bocche che reclamavano l’uno la lingua dell’altro, il comando che era un implicito ''toccami, baciami, stringimi''.

Derek aprì la bocca per il piacere e il sollievo e Stiles ne approfittò per infilargli la lingua, per mordergli le labbra come se quella fosse l'ultima notte che passavano insieme.  
Il ragazzo venne per la seconda volta. 

«Woah…» riuscì semplicemente a pronunciare Derek, una volta calmatosi, appoggiando la testa contro il petto di Stiles. 

«Abbiamo appena fatto l’amore. Non credevo che dopo una cosa del genere potesse girarmi la testa…»ammise Stiles tornando nella posizione nella quale si erano sdraiati qualche minuto prima, con le dita umide che andavano ad insinuarsi appena sopra la nuca del lupo mannaro. 

«Mi hai rubato quasi tutto l’ossigeno. Non ho respirato per due minuti, credo…ecco perché ci gira la testa» disse Derek, con gli occhi chiusi, e il cuore che non smetteva di battere all’impazzata.

«Il che mi fa pensare che non possiamo stare insieme stanotte, perché mio padre mi ha ordinato di tornare a casa, a fare compagnia a mia madre, perché lui ha il turno di notte a Beacon County.»

Derek mormorò qualcosa di incomprensibile. 

«Scusa?»

«Claudia è da mia madre, anche se credo a quest’ora sia già a casa. E comunque volevo…volevo dirti grazie. Semplicemente grazie. Sono grato del fatto che tu sia presente nella mia vita, che tu sia l’unica persona che io abbia mai amato davvero e…questa notte è stata magica…potresti rimanere con me qui, fino a domani...»

«La prima di molte…» rispose Stiles, levando un ciuffo appiccicato alla fronte sudata di Derek, prima di posare le sue labbra di nuovo su di essa.   
Puzzavano di sudore e sperma, ma quello, per loro, era essenza di rose. Era la prova tangibile del loro amore, e Stiles impresse il deodorante di Derek nella sua mente, conscio che non avrebbe mai dimenticato quell’odore, che se lo sarebbe immaginato quando Derek si trovava al college e lui alla cerimonia del diploma. 

Era il suo nuovo marchio, come quelli che si trovava sul volto, sulle natiche e sul cuore.   
Il graffio che il lupo mannaro gli aveva lasciato da sempre, e per sempre. 

«Ti amo Derek, e separarmi da te ogni volta è come strapparsi un pezzo di carne. Ma devo andare a casa, prima che si faccia tardi…»

Stiles si alzò, vestendosi alla rinfusa, con Derek alle sue spalle piuttosto giù di morale.  
Era finito tutto troppo in fretta, sarebbe voluto semplicemente rimanere accanto a Stiles e addormentarsi cullato dal suo respiro.

I due uscirono dalla stanza e dalla casa senza salutare nessuno, troppo persi nel loro mondo.   
Fu quando Stiles – arrivato davanti casa- scese dalla splendida Camaro che odorava di pino, che Derek avvertì un piccolo tuffo al cuore, inspiegabilmente. 

Stiles si protese dal finestrino, con quel sorriso furbo e predatore allo stesso tempo, per lasciare un bacio pieno tra le labbra del suo fidanzato. 

«Ci vedremo domani, amore mio…» sussurrò il più giovane, audace abbastanza da usare questi epiteti su Derek, che arrossì fino alla punta delle orecchie, le pupille di nuovo allargate, e quello sguardo perso che riservava solo a Stiles. 

«Ci vediamo domani» ripeté lui, stringendo le dita tra quelle di Stiles.   
L’aria si era appesantita, e non era per l’umidità della prima estate. L’altra mano attraversò i tratti del volto di Stiles: il nasino all’insù, le labbra morbide, gli occhi ambrati, come se Derek volesse stamparseli in testa.   
Ma era un pensiero idiota, perché non ce n’era motivo. 

Avrebbe visto Stiles l’indomani, no?  
Eppure gli pareva di avere come una lama nello stomaco. Non voleva farlo andare via. 

«Nemmeno io voglio separarmi da te. Saranno i postumi del sesso, che ci hanno resi una cosa sola…» Stiles alzò le spalle, come se fosse quasi una cosa normale, e Derek finalmente abbassò i finestrini, non prima di avergli detto “ti amo” di nuovo, quella notte. 

Stiles fissò la Camaro che sfrecciava via, un puntino nero che si allontanava, e il cuore che un po’ gli faceva male, come sempre quando doveva separarsi dalla persona che più amava.   
Derek Hale, che gli aveva regalato un compleanno perfetto, nel quale avevano fatto l’amore, senza più nessuna barriera. 

-

Fu un botto improvviso, in spaventoso contrasto col silenzio della notte, a far sobbalzare Stiles all'istante, riscuotendolo dal torpore che tanto a fatica era riuscito a raggiungere.  
Il ragazzo si mise una mano sul petto umidiccio, col cuore che martellava contro la gabbia toracica, stringendo gli occhi e ipotizzando ancora piuttosto confusamente, come il forte rumore potesse essere associato a quello di una persiana sbattuta a causa del vento.

Il giovane Stilinski si alzò barcollando, deglutendo ripetutamente per scacciare il gusto amaro del sonno in bocca, per sollevare leggermente la tenda e osservare il paesaggio: la tipica calma notturna veniva interrotta soltanto dal cantare dei grilli, e più vicino, dal ticchettio monotono delle gocce che cadevano dal rubinetto del bagno.

Non c'era alcuna traccia di vento: le foglie erano immobili e ordinate sui rami, e in cielo la luna splendeva fiera, una falce luminosa che sfidava l'infinita landa nerastra.

Un leggero senso di malessere, misto ad un più chiaro e naturale stordimento, prese possesso di Stiles, che sentiva la testa pesante come un mattone e non aveva idea di che ore fossero e di dove si trovasse.

Si voltò verso il letto: nulla respirava accanto a lui, quindi - constatò con l'amarezza che prese ad inondargli la bocca - non era più alla sua festa di compleanno,la stanza in cui si trovava era camera sua e non quella degli ospiti a casa di Lydia, e il suo Derek era molto probabilmente tornato a casa Hale.

I contorni dei poster appesi in camera si fecero leggermente più nitidi, seppur immersi nel buio e Stiles avvertì una voglia profonda e pressante di dormire: non molto tempo era passato comunque, da quando era tornato a casa, infilandosi il pigiama e buttandosi nel letto, spossato ma felice.

Forse solo una ventina di minuti.

Il ragazzo si voltò sbuffando, sfregandosi gli occhi per mettere meglio a fuoco la sveglia sul comodino, che segnava l'una e un quarto; Stiles sospirò lungamente, alzando gli occhi verso il soffitto scuro e voltandosi verso il muro.

Si rannicchiò in posizione fetale, facendo attenzione a muovere la testa, afferrando il lenzuolo e modellando il secondo cuscino col quale era abituato a dormire, per portarselo accanto, abbracciandolo con dolcezza sia con le braccia che con le gambe come i koala che si abbarbicano agli alberi di eucalipto per non staccarsene più.

Il copricuscino aveva l'odore leggero del deodorante al muschio bianco usato da Derek, e i polpastrelli di Stiles si soffermarono a toccarlo, beandosi della sua morbidezza e sfruttando la sua consistenza, la mente che proiettava al posto di cotone e gomma piuma, i muscoli definiti e la forza del lupo mannaro che Stiles amava.

«Derek...» bisbigliò lui con voce sognante e la bocca impastata, acciambellandosi contro il cuscino come se fosse davvero il suo ragazzo, chiudendo gli occhi e aspettando di tornare nel limbo del dormiveglia, prima di sprofondare nel sonno.

Una sedia cigolò, al piano di sotto, sfregando al contatto con il pavimento, e Stiles drizzò le orecchie, il respiro che si faceva più veloce e la sensazione che qualcosa, nella bocca dello stomaco, si fosse fermato.

Era il secondo rumore sospetto della serata.

Il ragazzo rimase immobile nella sua posizione per quelle che gli sembrarono ore, tentando di respirare il meno possibile: chi poteva entrare in casa sua all'una e mezza di notte?

Suo padre non poteva essere, dato che aveva il turno di notte.

I dubbi del ragazzo si nascosero sempre più lentamente, dietro all' evidente e palese paura.

Stiles era già pronto a fare mente locale, per trovare le armi segrete che lo sceriffo teneva sotto il letto, quando un'idea gli balenò in testa all'improvviso, ridicola e ovvia allo stesso tempo inondandolo di sollievo.

«Che idiota» bisbigliò a se stesso con un sorriso leggero sul volto.

Non poteva che essere sua madre a mettere a soqquadro la cucina al piano di sotto: la donna era sicuramente appena tornata da casa Hale, luogo dove Talia l'aveva invitata per passare la sera insieme, solo donne.

In fondo aveva già festeggiato i diciotto anni del figlio con un bel pranzo ricco a mezzogiorno, quindi poteva benissimo trascorrere la serata con la sua migliore amica.

Il ragazzo si tranquillizzò all'istante, lasciandosi cullare dalla coltre di sonno che lo stava chiamando a sé, ignorando i continui cigolii al piano di sotto.

«È solo mia madre...» biascicò lui, assonnato.

La porta di camera sua cigolò appena pochi secondi dopo.

Passi leggeri presero possesso della stanza, appartenenti a due ombre, impossibili da definire. Ciò che i lampioni fuori permettevano di intravedere, era la forma di una ragazza non molto alta ma ben tornita, e quella di un omone possente, che sapeva esattamente come muoversi al buio, sorprendentemente quasi fluttuando.

Camera di Stiles era una delle più disorganizzate di Beacon Hills: come riuscissero a districarsi tra maglie sporche e skateboards, senza inciampare era un grosso mistero.

Forse era perché erano abituati a trovare ostacoli sul loro cammino, e a superarli con maestria quasi inquietante.

«Eccolo Ennis, è lui il ragazzo che ha superato brillantemente le nostre prove, anni fa» sussurrò la donna, che tra le mani teneva un enorme sacco che emanava un odore fetido, come di qualcosa in decomposizione.

«Bene, catturiamolo, casa sua è libera...» esclamò Ennis, con una voce possente e roca allo stesso tempo.

La ragazza gli tirò una gomitata sulla pancia. «Se lo svegli sei morto...» borbottò, voltandosi e osservando come il ragazzo sul letto, non fosse più sdraiato, ma perfettamente sveglio e dritto sul letto.

«Fanculo...» inveì la ragazza, che lasciata da parte ogni precauzione, si buttò su Stiles.

-

La pallida luce di un lume a petrolio, di quelli che si trovavano solo ai mercatini dell’antiquariato, illuminava il retro di un furgoncino anni ’70, scassato e avvolto da un odore di muffa che penetrava fino ai polmoni, disgustoso e putrido.   
Solo un paio di casse di legno erano presenti all’interno, sulle quali Jennifer Blake e Ennis Wade stavano a malapena sdraiati, schiena contro schiena, con la prima ad osservare il touchscreen di uno svenuto Stiles Stilinski di fronte a loro. 

«Dimmi Wade – iniziò lei, leccandosi le labbra color porpora – secondo te dobbiamo rispondere a “mammina?” Ha appena mandato un messaggio, dicendo che “E’ impegnata a guardare un paio di film nella tenuta, anche in compagnia di Natalie Martin. Dormirà lì”. Povera mamma Stilinski, che tornerà a casa domani mattina trovando il figlio ridotto ad uno spezzatino nel letto. Non vorrei proprio essere nei suoi panni…»  
La donna rise sguaiatamente, i denti bianchi ma leggermente storti che spiccavano in quella bocca acida, e i riccioli bruni che le cadevano sulla tuta, altrettanto scura.   
Non indossava maschere e non si camuffava, a differenza di Ennis, del quale erano visibili solo gli occhi color mogano.   
Nonostante quello, la ragazza era stata sempre abile a non farsi scoprire, completando più “missioni” di chiunque altro. 

Stiles sentì il suono di quella risata stridula, e aprì gli occhi di scatto, il cuore che perse un battito, prima di riprendere la sua corsa, più velocemente di prima.   
Aveva la vista annebbiata, e si sentiva il capo come se contenesse del cemento, e non la solita materia grigia.   
Il ragazzo provò a respirare profondamente, inalando polvere e assaporando un putrido odore di muffa, che lo costrinse a tossire più volte.   
Aveva una benda sulla bocca, che gli impediva di emettere qualsiasi tipo di parola, strattonandogli dolorosamente le mascelle. 

Stiles strinse gli occhi, prima di guardare in basso, mentre i movimenti percorsi dal camioncino lo scuotevano a destra e sinistra.   
Le mani erano legate da una corda, fermata con tre o quattro nodi e tenuta così forte attorno ai suoi polsi che ad ogni movimento di questi ultimi corrispondeva uno sfregamento doloroso. 

Ci mise forse troppo tempo, Stiles, a capire che era appena stato rapito.

La luce fioca illuminò per un attimo lo sguardo furbo e pericoloso di Jennifer, che alzò una mano, agitandola in un chiaro segno di saluto, in direzione di Stiles. 

«Stilinski! Che meraviglia, finalmente puoi unirti a noi e raccontarci un po’ come te la passi! Lascia prima che ti sveli un piccolo segreto. Benvenuto all’inferno, per la legge di Beacon Hills sei appena morto»

Stiles fissò la donna con un misto di stupore e terrore. Provò a biascicare qualcosa, ma la muffa che stava inalando gli stava creando un raschiamento fastidioso in gola, e soprattutto la benda sulla bocca gli impediva di emettere suoni. 

«Oh, già. Il nostro Stilinski è impossibilitato a parlare. Me ne stavo scordando. Beh, dato che sono una persona molto loquace, ho deciso di intrattenerti con una storiella delle mie. Toh, il traffico di Beacon Hills è così arduo da superare.   
Comunque: c’erano una volta una mamma e un papà, che avevano un bambino di nome Stiles. La mamma, decise di passare la serata in compagnia delle amiche, il padre aveva un turno importante in centrale, perché era lo sceriffo. Così, in casa, entrarono indisturbati gli uomini in nero, che presero Stiles e lo sostituirono con uno dei pochi esemplari di clone umano presente sulla faccia della terra, ridotto a brandelli e posato sul tuo letto pieno di sangue, così da far credere a tutti i tuoi cari, che tu sia già stecchito. Fine della storia.»

Ennis applaudì sarcasticamente, suono che Stiles udì a malapena. 

«Oh. Già. Non puoi parlare, dimenticavo. Comunque la storia ha un lieto fine, perché Stiles è ovviamente salvo, e fa parte della fantastica schiera di cacciatori del soprannaturale. Uccide tutte le bestie che credono di essere umane a Beacon Hills, e ripulisce il mondo dalla feccia. »

Il cervello di Stiles si annullò. Che cosa voleva dire quella storia? Chi era quella ragazza, e soprattutto, dove lo stavano portando?

«Non posso aprire bocca, Stiles. Conoscerai il tuo destino a tempo debito…  
Oh, giusto, stavo per dimenticare…non ci siamo presentati. Ennis e Jennifer, tanto piacere!» la donna alzò le spalle, mostrando un terribile ghigno sul volto. 

Stiles emise un suono soffocato, la rabbia che non poté che essere espressa con uno sguardo furibondo, che non impressionò minimamente né Jennifer, né tantomeno Ennis. 

«Immagina tua madre e tuo padre domani, Stiles. Immaginali che apriranno la porta perché non ti vedranno ancora sveglio, e scopriranno un cadavere del tutto identico a te. Non deve essere facile per loro, sopportare la notizia. Immagina i tuoi amici, o la tua ragazza. O ragazzo, a Beacon Hills si fanno andar bene tutto. Dovrebbero invece essere fieri del fatto che tu sia stato scelto. Solo fieri e basta. Non lo sanno, naturalmente, ma dovrebbero esserlo a prescindere…» concluse lei, in tono piuttosto sadico, e con una luce palesemente folle negli occhi. 

Stiles era troppo stordito e spaventato per metabolizzare tutte quelle notizie insieme. 

Il suo pensiero, però andò ad una sola persona, ancora prima dei suoi genitori. 

Derek.   
Derek, che l’indomani avrebbe saputo la notizia della sua presunta morte.  
Derek, col quale solo poche ore prima, aveva scoperto cosa volesse dire vivere e amare. 

Qualcosa si installò nel suo petto: una groviglio di spine e artigli, una massa di sensazioni negative, che gli vibrava nella cassa toracica, e gli rendeva il respiro difficoltoso. 

Derek, che avrebbe sofferto inutilmente, perché Stiles era vivo, ma lui non l’avrebbe mai saputo.   
Derek, che lo avrebbe pianto tutti i giorni, e avrebbe vissuto con una cicatrice inutile nel cuore.   
Derek, che non meritava di patire tutto quel dolore. Lui, come le persone più care a Stiles. 

Il giovane Stilinski chiuse gli occhi, mordendosi le labbra a sangue. Non avrebbe pianto davanti a quei due bastardi; non avrebbe dato loro la soddisfazione di vederlo colpito sui suoi punti deboli. 

No, Stiles avrebbe combattuto per uscire da quel camioncino. Lo avrebbe fatto per Derek, costi quel che costi. 

Il camioncino si fermò, e una voce metallica, proveniente dalla guida annunciò al gruppo che avrebbero fatto benzina. 

Stiles lanciò una rapida occhiata verso il telo che lo copriva dal resto del mondo, notando come la parte di sotto, in realtà fosse aperta. 

“Dio – pensò Stiles – fa che quei due non se ne siano accorti…” 

Il ragazzo guardò in basso, proprio nel momento in cui una Toyota parcheggiava esattamente dietro di loro, pronta per rifornire la macchina di carburante.

L’avrebbe riconosciuta tra mille: grigiastra, profumata di pulito e bosco, e decisamente confortevole. 

Laura Hale guidava la monovolume che era appartenuta al fratello – che usava i primi tempi per accompagnare Stiles -, con le dita che tamburellavano sul volante, lo sguardo assonnato ma vigile grazie ai suoi sensi da lupo, e un’acconciatura particolare, sommata ad un vestito elegante, che indicava come stesse tornando da una delle sue solite feste. 

Stiles vide la luce, nel momento in cui i loro occhi si incontrarono: grigio contro ambra, lo stupore e la richiesta silenziosa di aiuto. 

Il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi più volte, con un brivido di eccitazione che lo percorse rapidamente in tutto il corpo.   
Era salvo. Laura Hale l’avrebbe fatto scappare da quell’inferno. 

La giovane fissò Stiles per un tempo che parve lunghissimo, prima stupita, poi spaventata, realizzando il pericolo che stava vivendo il fidanzato del fratello, e mosse la bocca, in un chiaro “Ti tiro fuori da lì”. 

Stiles annuì, gli occhi che presero a pizzicargli, e una lacrima che permise gli sfuggisse, calda e rapida, mentre rotolava sulla sua guancia. 

L’incubo sarebbe finito prima di quanto pensasse.

Laura scese dalla macchina, facendogli un gesto di rassicurazione, col pollice alzato all’insù.   
Stiles si voltò rapidamente, sperando che nessuno notasse quello scambio di battute: Jennifer si era appisolata, la testa poggiata contro la parete e tra le mani perfettamente curate stava il suo cellulare in mano, aperto, e privo di scheda: era spezzato a metà, come un simbolo della sua vecchia vita che l’avrebbe lasciato per sempre. 

Il cuore di Stiles fece un tuffo, ma non importava. Non sarebbe stato a lungo senza cellulare, grazie all’intervento di Laura.   
Ennis invece russava sonoramente, parendo quasi emettere grugniti comici e profondi allo stesso tempo.

Uno di essi coprì interamente un gemito proveniente da fuori, che Stiles invece udì chiaramente, nel silenzio della notte, quasi come se avesse acquisito lui i poteri del lupo, a forza di stare con Derek.   
Il suo cuore prese a battere, con la speranza che esplose come un fiume in piena, inondandogli le vene. Quasi non respirò, in attesa che Laura comparisse, per portarlo fuori da lì. 

E la ragazza non si fece attendere, spostando la tenda con un fruscio e mostrandosi in tutta la sua furia di una donna lupo forte e agile: il volto mostrava un paio di iridi del colore dei raggi del sole e la bocca era munita di zanne appuntite. 

Jennifer si risvegliò all’improvviso, estraendo una pistola da una delle tasche dello zaino accanto a lei, alla velocità della luce. 

La prima pallottola andò a vuoto, bucando la tenda di netto, un cerchio fumante che Stiles fissò, chinatosi da un lato per evitarlo. 

«Chi cazzo è lei?» grugnì Ennis, con un fucile tra le mani.   
Sparò di nuovo: Laura evitò il colpo per un pelo, che fini di nuovo sulla tenda, aprendosi in uno squarciò possente. 

«Chi siete voi, piuttosto! Liberate Stiles o vi faccio fuori!» la ragazza saltò, afferrando Jennifer per la gola, e colpendo in volo Ennis, il quale vide una macchia scura espandersi sulla sua maschera. 

Sangue: Laura gli aveva colpito direttamente il naso.

Jennifer rise, e Stiles avvertì il sudore che colava dalla schiena; caldo, appiccicoso, contro la pelle. 

«Ho capito chi sei, puttanella. Sei Laura Hale, sono anni che tento di catturarti. Finalmente riuscirò a completare la missione, e freddarti in questo furgone del cazzo!» disse lei, con la follia nelle pupille.   
Non risparmiò i colpi, Jennifer, tanto che Ennis dovette per forza portare Stiles insieme a lui alla guida del furgone, scavalcando senza problemi il corpo svenuto di uno della sua squadra. 

Stiles venne spintonato, senza che potesse ribellarsi: preso e fatto sedere sul sedile del passeggero, come se fosse un sacco di patate, il giovane tentò di voltarsi, per vedere cosa stesse succedendo.

Laura doveva mettere K.O. Jennifer, altrimenti sarebbero stati guai seri per lui. 

La lotta imperversava, nel frattempo, nel retro furgone; Laura che graffiò più volte sulle braccia Jennifer, e la donna che tentava di difendersi sparando direttamente al lupo mannaro. 

«Sono anni che ti cerco, sono anni che mi hanno affidato la missione di farti fuori, ma niente. NIENTE! Non posso sprecare l’occasione!» urlò di nuovo Jennifer, tanto che anche Stiles riuscì a sentirla. 

Il silenzio inondò a quel punto il loro furgone; un momento di attesa che pizzicò sulla pelle di Stiles, che gli fece girare la testa per un attimo, perché non si era accorto di aver trattenuto il respiro, aspettando qualche segno di vita, proveniente dal retro. 

Uno sparo scalfì l’aria, e poi un peso che franava di botto per terra interruppe il silenzio.  
Sembrava che una valanga avesse sommerso il cuore di Stiles. Dei passi si mossero rapidi e concisi verso di loro, e Jennifer Blake, sporca di sangue, ma con un paio di guanti in lattice a proteggerle le mani, afferrò rapidamente il volante, intimando con un solo gesto del capo a Ennis di posizionarsi dietro. 

«Ho ucciso Laura Hale» rivelò a bassa voce, con un sorriso leggero sul volto e le nocche bianche che muovevano il volante. Pareva più pallida, quasi un fantasma.   
La donna accese il motore, e manovrò il furgone con poche mosse, in modo tale che si allontanasse il più velocemente possibile da quella zona.

Accadde tutto in maniera così fulminea, quasi come se in realtà non fosse successo niente.   
E invece una vita innocente era stata spezzata quella sera. 

Stiles girò la testa, e il corpo di Laura Hale gli apparve per un istante, steso in una posizione inusuale e sbagliata, come quella di una bambola di pezza. 

E la realtà piombò su Stiles come dei massi che rotolano da una montagna: Laura Hale era appena stata uccisa, Derek e Cora avevano perso una sorella, lui una cara amica. 

La sua bocca si riempì di un gusto amaro e pesante, e il ragazzo chiuse gli occhi, stringendo i pugni quasi fino a farli sanguinare.   
Era finita per lui, l’ultimo barlume di speranza, la sua ancora di salvezza, era svanita come l’anima di Laura: una ragazza divertente, giocherellona e che gli aveva detto chiaro e tondo, che lui e Derek erano destinati a vivere insieme per sempre. 

Un per sempre al quale lei non avrebbe mai assistito. 

Il furgone svanì nella notte, e Stiles, spossato e pallido, con il corpo che aveva preso a tremare per la tensione, e le mascelle che gli si erano indurite a tal punto da non riuscire a spiaccicare nemmeno un verso, chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi andare al sonno.  
Stiles abbracciò idealmente Morfeo e sperò che il freddo finestrino contro la sua guancia fosse solo una maledetta illusione, e tutto quello che era accaduto quella notte, un terribile incubo. 

 

\- La mattina dopo - 

Quando Stiles aprì gli occhi, qualche ora dopo quella travagliata notte, capì all’istante di essere decisamente spacciato.  
La parete di fronte a lui era illuminata a fatica dalla luce solare, che raggiungeva a malapena tutta l’area della stanza, e soprattutto, non era di quel color cobalto sfumato che adornava casa sua bensì un grigio spento, pallido e morto.  
Il cuscino sul quale appoggiava la testa era piatto, tanto che nel rialzarsi avvertì dei forti indolenzimenti sotto la nuca e all’altezza delle spalle e dovette rotearle più volte, per non provare dolore.

La stanza in sé era molto piccola, quanto una cella di una prigione: due letti occupavano lo spazio, e tra di loro stava un misero corridoio, null’altro.   
Niente luce che non fosse quella solare, niente aria che non fosse quella viziata, e niente vita, se si escludevano Stiles e il tizio rannicchiato di spalle sull’altro letto.  
Stiles inspirò l’aria calda e stantia, tossendo ripetutamente, la mente che pareva invasa da milioni di cavallette che zampettavano per cercare la chiave per uscire da quel posto, ma che in realtà schiamazzavano così tanto da fargli venire una pesante emicrania. 

«Ok, ok Stiles. Stiles rilassati.» si disse, per tentare di non impazzire.  
Non sapeva dove esattamente fosse finito, non conosceva minimamente il motivo del suo arrivo lì, e soprattutto come poter uscire: l’unico sentimento che non sarebbe mai riuscito a provare era proprio quella tanto agognata calma.   
Gli faceva male il corpo, e l’anima era come spezzata a metà. 

Le immagini della notte precedente gli piombarono così forte tra capo e collo, che dovette inspirare più intensamente, rischiando di iperventilare.   
Laura Hale era morta.  
Derek sapeva già probabilmente quello che era accaduto ad entrambi, e ciò che più lo distruggeva, era il fatto di non essere accanto al ragazzo per poterlo consolare.   
Non aveva nemmeno avuto la prontezza di riflessi di aiutare Laura, ora che ci rifletteva con più calma. 

«Beh – disse una voce tra le cavallette nella sua testa, sorprendentemente simile a quella di Lydia - tu eri imbavagliato e piuttosto impossibilitato ad aiutarla. E Jennifer e l’altro erano piuttosto armati. Ringrazia di non essere finito all’altro mondo anche tu…»  
Chiacchierona, proprio come Lydia. 

Il solo pensare agli amici, o a Derek, gli provocò un principio di conato che trattenne a fatica, con l’amaro della bile già in bocca. 

No, non poteva lasciare che loro entrassero nella sua testa; non poteva permettersi di soffermarsi alle loro reazioni sulla sua presunta morte, alla distruzione nel cuore di Derek, col quale era stato intento a sigillare un patto per la vita solo quella notte. 

Stiles strinse i pugni gelidi, frenando le ondate di panico e lacrime che minacciavano di colpirlo da un momento all’altro. 

Doveva stare concentrato su come uscire da lì, prima di tutto.   
La persona davanti a lui, un ragazzo corpulento e di colore, si mosse nel sonno, voltandosi prima di sistemarsi il misero telo di iuta che possedeva come coperta. 

Stiles lo osservò con più calma, e la realizzazione di chi fosse, mista ad adrenalina, esplose dentro di lui. Se non fosse stato così pericoloso farlo, si sarebbe messo a saltare.   
Perché aveva riconosciuto il ragazzo con una facilità, e un’insperata serenità nel cuore, tale che anche tra mille non si sarebbe confuso. 

Vernon Boyd russava sommessamente, il petto che andava su e giù a ritmi regolari, con una calma che acquietò in qualche modo, almeno parte dell’angoscia di Stiles. 

Perché si sa che se le avventure o i drammi si vivono in compagnia di amici, allora tutto diventa molto più sopportabile, perché si ha una spalla sulla quale posarsi, quando non si possiede più la forza di andare avanti da soli. 

Stiles avrebbe voluto quasi svegliare Boyd, per la felicità se la voce di sua madre non fosse risuonata per la sua testa: “Mai svegliare chi sta dormendo, Stiles! E’ maleducazione!”  
Anche solo immaginare sua madre, gli provocava il vomito, per la tensione di non sapere dove fosse e soprattutto se stesse bene. 

Un fischio basso e sibilante provenne dagli altoparlanti al centro della parete; la sveglia, pensò Stiles, dato che appena due secondi dopo, Boyd aprì gli occhi.

Il ragazzo posò uno sguardo atterrito su Stiles, incredulo tanto quanto l’altro, per il loro insperato incontro.

«Un momento – rifletté Stiles – ma tu non dovevi essere con la tua famiglia da qualche parte? Cosa ci fai in una prigione del genere?»

«Potrei farti la stessa identica domanda…» rispose Boyd, guardandosi attorno con fretta, come se temesse l’arrivo di qualcuno. 

«Io sono stato rapito…» iniziò Stiles, quando la porta della prigione si aprì di scatto, interrompendolo all’istante. 

Alle spalle dei due giovani era apparsa una donna di media statura, con un corpo sinuoso e perfetto per le copertine di Playboy.   
I capelli color grano maturo le stavano raccolti a malapena in una coda di cavallo, che non raggiungeva nemmeno le spalle, e gli occhi marroni brillavano di malizia e cattiveria. 

Indossava una tuta aderente nera, assomigliando alla supereroina “Vedova Nera”. 

La donna parlò, e il giovane Stilinski venne assalito dai brividi. 

«Ragazzi! E’ venuto per voi il momento di raggiungere la sala conferenze al piano di sopra! Dovete essere finalmente presentati. Stilinski, capirai tutto a tempo debito» annunciò, occhieggiando Stiles con particolare interesse. 

La prima e ultima volta che l’aveva vista, Stiles aveva tre anni, e lei sedici: Kate Argent non era cambiata di una virgola. Sempre minacciosa, sempre impeccabile e bella quanto malvagia.   
Era stata lei la mandante del suo rapimento allora, pensò Stiles, con il cervello che lavorava a mille, per trovare una soluzione alla svelta. 

La mente tornò indietro a quando Derek era stato lì per lui, proteggendolo dalla donna e dai cacciatori: un lupacchiotto spaventato ma coraggioso, che voleva proteggere la persona alla quale più voleva bene.  
Ora non c’era nessuno che lo potesse tirare fuori da quel guaio, perché lo credevano tutti morto. 

I due giovani furono quasi spinti verso l’uscita da Kate, con Boyd rassegnato e Stiles che voleva memorizzare all’istante l’intero corridoio, per poter trovare una via d’uscita da quel luogo.   
Era ancora piuttosto stordito da milioni di emozioni, lo stupore su tutte, e per questo la paura non l’aveva ancora sfiorato, suggerendogli come non fosse così semplice uscire. 

Stiles, Boyd e Kate attraversarono una lunga passerella che aveva luci al neon appese agli angoli e nessuna decorazione di rivolta, nessun simbolo che decorava le pareti di quello stesso grigio della cella.   
Il soffitto era basso, tanto che se Stiles avesse alzato una mano, l’avrebbe toccato tranquillamente con le dita. 

Il giovane deglutì più volte, scoprendo di avere la bocca arida per la tensione.   
Non poteva nemmeno guardare Boyd, perché Kate stava dietro di loro, per controllare ogni loro mossa, ogni movimento sospetto, ogni minima occhiata che si sarebbero lanciati. 

La fine del corridoio giunse, immersa nel gelido silenzio che precede un evento ignoto: Stiles salì le scale che conducevano ad una porta molto leggera all’apparenza, e automatica, tanto che si aprì appena il sensore recepì le loro presenze. 

Era bianca, con strisce trasversali nerastre e delle lucine gialle che disegnavano la lettera “A”, esattamente al centro. 

A, come Argent. 

Al di là della porta, il trio venne accolto da un ulteriore mezza dozzina di scalini, che terminavano all’entrata di una splendida sala conferenze.   
C’erano circa trecento sedie, tutte rilegate in pelle, sempre dello stesso grigio triste delle pareti, e su un palco spiccava un leggio di legno, antico e moderno allo stesso tempo, con dei segni palesi lasciati dal tempo ( e dalle tarme) e il simbolo della A che ancora tornava, chiaro e ben visibile, mostrato da un tablet posizionato esattamente al centro.   
Di fronte, si palesava uno schermo quasi da cinema: enorme e biancastro, anch’esso illuminato da centinaia di lucine al neon giallastre, che aumentarono, con la loro potenza, il mal di testa di Stiles. 

Il ragazzo dovette prendere posto subito, perché la sala si stava riempiendo velocemente e non avrebbe potuto sedersi da nessun’altra parte.   
Guardandosi attorno, notò di essere l’unico a non indossare quella maledetta tuta nera, dato che ancora aveva la camicia e i jeans della sera prima.   
Quegli stessi abiti che Derek gli aveva passionalmente strappato di dosso, quando il mondo era ancora un posto dove costruire qualcosa di bello con la persona amata, e non un triste e ignoto muro grigio.   
Stiles sospirò in silenzio. Pensare a Derek, in quel momento, sarebbe stato solo un puro harakiri.   
Doveva solo concentrarsi a capire quale fosse il suo ruolo in quel luogo, e soprattutto, come uscirne possibilmente insieme a Boyd. 

Le luci forti della stanza si spensero all’istante, lasciando accese solo quelle rivolte verso il palco. Dei passi pesanti risuonarono per tutta la stanza, che nonostante contenesse trecento persone, pareva vuota. 

Forse era colpa delle tute nere, che permettevano alle persone di mimetizzarsi con facilità.   
A Stiles, comunque, pareva di essere da solo, tanto che anche Boyd era scomparso dalla sua vista. 

«Maledizione…» borbottò il ragazzo, ricevendo una gomitata sull’addome all’istante, tanto forte da mozzargli il respiro. 

L’autrice del gesto era stata una ragazza con i tratti tipici indiani, la pelle color caffellatte, i capelli lisci e bruni e cattiveria pura nelle iridi. 

La donna avvicinò il dito indice contro il labbro, e Stiles vide le unghie più lunghe che avesse mai avuto una donna: alte almeno dieci centimetri, e colorate di rosso, sembravano aver appena terminato di uccidere, o peggio squartare qualcuno.   
La donna si voltò, e il suo sguardo si ammorbidì leggermente, mentre posava le sue labbra su quelle di Jennifer Blake, che ridacchiando malevola, sussurrò solo: «Kalì, non è il momento…»  
Stiles, come il resto della sala, non ebbe modo nemmeno di pensare, perché un uomo sull’ ottantina, con un volto vispo e cattivo, capelli radi e bianchi, e un bastone ricurvo fece il suo ingresso sul palco.

Accanto a lui stava fiera Kate Argent, scrutando la folla uno alla volta, posandosi con un interesse malevolo su Stiles, e su un altro paio di persone.  
«Buongiorno. Per chi non mi conoscesse, sono Gerard Argent. Questa conferenza è stata organizzata al volo, mi scuso se non vi ho avvisato per tempo, per presentare quattro nuovi cacciatori che da oggi stesso ci aiuteranno nella nostra missione, ovvero debellare il male del soprannaturale a Beacon Hills!»  
Un applauso scaturì dalla folla dopo quelle parole, e Stiles si guardò attorno, scombussolato. 

Debellare il soprannaturale? 

«Chiamiamo subito i quattro ragazzi, così potrete conoscerli, e soprattutto, voi ragazzi sapere finalmente perché siete qui» aggiunse, con un tono di voce gutturale ma chiaro, come le cornacchie che cantano la notte. 

Quattro ragazzi.   
Il che voleva significare che Stiles non era da solo, in quel pasticcio.   
Il che, gli fece automaticamente pensare che sarebbe scappato via da quell’inferno il prima possibile. 

«Con voi ragazzi, abbiamo purtroppo usato le maniere pesanti, perché non vi siete mai informati su di noi, nonostante noi avessimo lasciato dei chiari indizi, e quindi non vi siete consegnati spontaneamente. Per questo, abbiamo deciso di perdonare la nostra mancanza di tatto, con ulteriori tre mesi aggiunti all’allenamento che andrete ad affrontare. In totale, l’allenamento base durerà sei mesi, duramente e intensamente. Ma ne varrà la pena, ragazzi!» continuò Gerard schiarendosi la voce, rauca e già abbastanza provata dai segni del tempo e del fumo. 

«E ora, eccovi i ragazzi che abbiamo scelto, i vostri nuovi compagni, i vostri nuovi fratelli, uniti per un mondo libero dalla feccia dell’ibrido! Vernon Boyd, sali sul palco!»  
Stiles si alzò sulle punte dei piedi, per tentare di vedere la reazione di Boyd a quella chiamata: il ragazzo non si mosse, né diede alcun segno di voler avanzare. 

«Vernon, non negarti a noi. Già conosci i nostri metodi di persuasione, che non vogliamo usare contro gente che per noi è famiglia…» iniziò l’uomo. 

Boyd rimase immobile. 

Gerard ghignò a quel punto, i denti giallastri e tremolanti che parevano ridere di piacere essi stessi; piacere sadico. 

«Vernon, caro. Non mi lasci altra scelta» disse soave Argent, schioccando le dita: la sala venne impossessata da urla. 

Urla possenti, femminili e così forti che fecero accapponare la pelle a Stiles. 

La cosa che più lo spaventò, con i muscoli delle gambe tesi e doloranti, era che quel suono gli era maledettamente familiare. 

La porta a lato del palco si aprì, e un paio di uomini forzuti entrarono, trascinando una ragazza che non smetteva di strepitare e tirare loro calci. 

I due la buttarono sul palco e lei mostrò il volto tumefatto al resto del pubblico, che rimase impassibile, in silenzio, come se Erica Reyes quelle botte se le fosse meritate. 

Aveva i capelli tagliati con poca grazia e che le arrivavano disordinati a metà testa, come un caschetto tagliato con le forbici da potatura. 

Cosa che poteva essere certamente accaduta. 

Gli occhi erano entrambi cerchiati da due lividi violacei, e dal labbro spaccato usciva ancora un rivolo di sangue, tra le croste. 

La mente di Stiles si annullò completamente, ma le sue parole furono quasi urlate da Boyd, al posto suo.   
«Che cazzo le avete fatto, bastardi!» gridò, e tra lo stupore dei presenti, corse per avventarsi sui due bestioni che avevano probabilmente picchiato Erica a sangue.   
Stiles riconobbe gli occhi di Ennis, che ora era senza maschera, prima che lo stesso Wade tirasse un montante esattamente sullo stomaco di Boyd, che si accasciò al suolo, respirando a malapena. 

«Boyd!» strillò Erica, ma un altro uomo, quello accanto ad Ennis, le tirò una sberla sul volto, tanto da arrossarle una guancia. 

«Portate rispetto per i più grandi, per favore, o dovranno usare le maniere forti…» spiegò tranquillo Argent, come se stesse spiegando le tabelline a due bambini particolarmente disattenti. 

Stiles non credette ai propri occhi. Quella che tentava di ingoiare non era la saliva, ma bile, che ormai non poteva più trattenere.  
Cosa ci facevano lì Erica e Boyd? E perché la ragazza era ridotta così male?  
Stiles sapeva di essere impallidito.   
«Piuttosto ribelli, i nostri nuovi soldati. Mi scuso per loro. E ora il terzo ragazzo. Isaac Lahey!»  
«Isaac!» urlò Erica, che nonostante tutto, continuava a muoversi frenetica, per cercare di liberarsi. 

Isaac scosse solo la testa, andando in piedi davanti al palco, con la testa alta, e uno sguardo fiero, all’apparenza.   
Gli occhi erano cerchiati di rosso, però. Aveva smesso di piangere da poco tempo.   
Erica e Boyd si fissarono per un paio di secondi, con la disperazione sul volto.   
Quando si rialzarono, però, parevano come mossi da una forza esterna, andando a posizionarsi accanto ad Isaac e tentando di imitare la sua posa fiera. 

Tutti e tre guardavano in alto, come se stessero aspettando quell’aiuto dal cielo, che sapevano non sarebbe mai arrivato.

Erica non smetteva di tremare.   
«E ora il nostro miglior combattente. Perdonami, ma ti chiamerò per soprannome. Stiles Stilinski!»

Stiles affrontò la folla con la mente annebbiata e chiara allo stesso tempo. Non sapeva dove stava andando, tanto da aver bisogno di qualcuno che lo accompagnasse lungo il corridoio, ma camminava dritto, e soprattutto, riusciva a muovere le gambe, nonostante la tensione che gli stava mangiando il corpo.   
Non fissò nessuno dei suoi amici, ma guardò dritto negli occhi di Gerard Argent, con un pensiero fisso in testa: vorrei vederti morto. 

Isaac e Erica sembravano fissare un fantasma. Era già arrivata a tutti la notizia della sua presunta morte, allora...  
«Stiles! Che meraviglia, che spirito guerriero! Fai la felicità dei poveri vecchietti come me. Bene, è stato breve, ma intenso: queste sono le nostre quattro reclute. Ognuno di voi può tornare alle proprie occupazioni, toccherà a mia figlia Kate istruirli e educarli, oggi. Buona giornata.»

E così come si formò, Stiles vide la folla buia diradarsi, uscire dalle porte in ordine e silenzio, tanto che l’intera conferenza, a sala vuota, pareva fosse uscita da un’allucinazione collettiva. 

Rimasti da soli con Kate, i quattro ragazzi non sembravano tanto vogliosi di ribellarsi. 

«Ennis e Duke hanno sempre queste mani pesanti. Reyes, non posso difenderti, cara, perché te la sei cercata, e lo sai benissimo…» sbottò Kate, con un ghigno sadico sul volto.

Isaac sembrava sul punto di ribattere, ma Stiles gli pestò il piede all’istante, frenando la risposta sul nascere.

Kate parve non accorgersene, dando le spalle ai ragazzi e aprendo con una tessera magnetica un’ulteriore porta, che non sembrava condurre in luoghi ospitali.   
«Bene. Adesso è venuto il momento di spiegarvi per filo e per segno tutta la storia. Seguitemi!»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … Non picchiatemi per favore…  
> Spiegherò tutto a tempo debito, non preoccupatevi (prendo in prestito le parole di Kate).  
> Va bene, a domani, con ulteriori avventure, divertenti per me e…spero anche per voi.  
> Stay tuned!


	5. Killing Me Softly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rieccomi con il quinto capitolo… molto accadrà nelle prossime righe. Vi dico solo una cosa: preparate i fazzoletti, perché non si sa mai…   
> A domani, non vi tedio ulteriormente con le mie chiacchiere ;)   
> Stay tuned!

Kate li portò in una stanza dolorosamente simile all’aula di scienze, lo stesso luogo che aveva visto Erica provare disgusto nello sventrare una rana, e Isaac e Stiles ridere di lei, mentre Scott lanciava le zampe del medesimo anfibio per riprenderle in mano.   
Quella sembrava una vita ormai persa per sempre, e gli sguardi nostalgici che i tre si lanciarono, sommati a quelli più increduli per aver rivisto Stiles vivo, non poterono che confermarlo.

Erica e Isaac non potevano però esternare troppo la loro gioia, perché Kate li controllava a vista.   
L’Argent appoggiò le mani su un tavolo di metallo, l’unico libero da provette, piante, rampicanti o polveri di qualsiasi genere, che invece inondavano gli scaffali della stanza, tanto da far sembrare il luogo un vero e proprio bosco di vetro: c’era dell’aconito, una pianta violacea con minuscoli fiori; il vischio; semi di qualche tipo e un paio di corone d’aglio. 

«Vi siete mai chiesti il motivo delle prove di ginnastica che avete affrontato alle medie, e al liceo?» iniziò lei sorridendo, scrutandoli ad uno ad uno, con gli occhi di ferro e le dita che tamburellavano rapide sul tavolo. 

«No. Veramente no…» ammise Boyd, che come tutti gli altri preferiva dimenticare l’incubo che quelle prove gli avevano regalato: la struttura imponente e la fatica per superare gli ostacoli, ancora erano rimaste loro impresse, tanto da tormentarli la notte. 

«Bene, avreste dovuto. Per vostra informazione comunque, quelle erano prove di ginnastica espressamente richieste da noi. Volevamo, come dire, testare la vostra forma, dato che siete ragazzi del ’95. Oh, tranne te, Boyd, che sappiamo essere un ’92, ma ci sei piaciuto lo stesso, e non potevamo assolutamente lasciarti scappare…».  
«E allora? Cosa centra la nostra data di nascita?» chiese Isaac, con forse troppa acidità nella voce. 

Kate non ci fece caso, tamburellando più velocemente le dita sul tavolo e ondeggiando su di esso, come se volesse trarre piacere dal movimento.

«E’ l’anno buono per essere selezionati. Reclutiamo persone che sono nate negli anni che terminano per zero e cinque, a partire dai loro diciotto anni di età. E' la nostra regola da sempre, ormai. Il che mi fa ricordare che ieri era il tuo compleanno, Stiles. Tanti auguri!»  
Stiles avrebbe voluto strangolarla, ma si morse la lingua, per evitare qualsiasi azione.   
Kate proseguì, ignorando il dibattito interiore presente nel giovane. 

«La faccenda è questa – iniziò, sedendosi comodamente sul tavolo, le gambe che dondolavano – noi mandiamo sempre degli esami di velocità e agilità ai ragazzi selezionati. Vogliamo vedere se tra loro c’è un potenziale aiutante per la nostra causa».  
«Che sarebbe?» domandò Erica, sprezzante, nonostante il labbro che continuava a sanguinare e le smorfie causate dall’evidente dolore. 

Kate alzò lo sguardo, puntando le iridi dirette contro quelle di Erica, come se fosse lei la responsabile di quella situazione. 

«Sui libri di storia di Beacon Hills, viene citata sempre la storica battaglia del millenovecento trenta, dove noi cacciatori rivendicavamo la sicurezza delle nostre terre; la sicurezza delle nostre famiglie dalla minaccia dei mostri. Noi Argent, per varie disgrazie abbiamo perso malamente la guerra, e quelle fottute bestie hanno preteso di essere rispettate e integrate nella società. Ovviamente gli Hale sono in prima fila, per la responsabilità di queste azioni.   
Per anni ci siamo nascosti, vergognandoci della sconfitta.   
Per fortuna, mio padre e mio zio, hanno pensato bene di introdurre questo esame negli anni settanta, così da poter reclutare giovani interessanti di Beacon, verificando prima chi è idoneo e chi no, generalmente a scadenza di cinque anni, in modo da non destare sospetti. Vengono rapite o uccise persone ogni giorno, in fondo, ma è meglio non dare modo di essere accusati…comunque questa è la storia» terminò Kate, con sadica soddisfazione.

«E questo cosa vorrebbe dire?» chiese Isaac, con un tono altrettanto infuriato e confuso.

«Vorrebbe dire che voi, cari miei, siete stati selezionati tra i ragazzi del vostro anno, per combattere dalla parte degli umani, non da quella delle bestie. E non preoccupatevi di privacy, o di richieste di aiuto da parte di chi vi crede dispersi. Lo Stato Americano, o meglio solo i servizi segreti, sanno tutto e sono d’accordo con noi. Certo, ci sono prezzi da pagare e i sacrifici da compiere come in tutte le cose, ma scommetto che sarete abili a superarli. Un pizzico di cuore di ghiaccio non fa male a nessuno…».

«Aspetta…che tipo di prezzi?» 

Stiles parlò per la prima volta, da quando aveva messo piede nella stanza, deglutendo ripetutamente per cercare di idratare la bocca. 

«Stiles…mio caro…- Kate scosse la testa – ne hai di cose da imparare.   
Ora vi rivelerò i nuovi dettagli della vostra vita sociale: mi spiace deludervi, ma tutti voi sarete introvabili, e ufficiosamente morti. Non ufficialmente, ma quanto basta per non essere più cercati. Non potrete più incontrare la vostra famiglia e i vostri amici. Sarete obbligati moralmente a rimanere qui a combattere per noi. Abbiamo creato dei cloni con i vostri geni, così che si possa analizzare i cadaveri che abbiamo lasciato sui vostri letti, facendo credere che siate voi. Hanno il vostro stesso odore, le vostre sembianze e il vostro tessuto genetico. Non c’è molto altro da aggiungere, non vi troveranno mai più».

«E se non volessimo fare parte di questa follia?» sbottò Boyd, incredulo per la piega intrapresa da quel discorso, e sempre meno capace di controllarsi.

«Uccideremmo davvero le vostre famiglie. Facile. Quest’attività vi renderà più denaro di quanto potete immaginare. E se tutta la comunità soprannaturale di Beacon Hills verrà distrutta, allora tornerete a casa.».

«Ma è sequestro di persona!» obiettò Erica, sconvolta dalle parole di Kate. 

«No. Perché ho appena detto che il governo e lo stato conoscono la vostra situazione. Sarete istruiti a combattere per il bene della comunità. E’ come il servizio militare in fondo.  
Lavorerete per noi e per le spie americane che vogliono eliminare il problema “soprannaturale”.   
Quelli non sono uomini, sono ibridi. Dovete difendere il vostro status di umani. Conosco ibridi, che ho personalmente eliminato, che si erano addirittura innamorati di umani. E stessi umani che ricambiavano. Come è possibile amare un ibrido? Innamorarsi di una bestia che le notti di luna piena diventa un animale? O solo pensare di accoppiarsi con lui, o lei?   
Per fortuna noi siamo qui per fermare questo scempio prima che diventi qualcosa di veramente grave... ».

Stiles strinse la mano contro il bordo del tavolo, con così tanta forza da farsi venire le nocche bianche.   
Definire uno come Derek “ibrido”, gli faceva solo venire voglia di prendere a pugni qualcuno.   
Kate nello specifico. Insultare lo status di Derek, molto più umano di Kate, era un'offesa che non poteva tollerare.   
Le immagini della notte precedente gli apparvero di nuovo davanti agli occhi, più forti, più intense che mai.  
Doveva sforzarsi di non pensare a Derek. 

Kate, nel frattempo, scese dal tavolo per avvicinarsi alla porta. 

«Bene. Ora avrete un vostro dormitorio, potete benissimo recarvi lì e riposarvi. Abbiamo deciso di essere magnanimi e farvi iniziare il lavoro da domani» spiegò loro, portandoli verso la porta per condurli verso un'altra stanza, simile alla cella di prima solo per il colore grigio fumo delle pareti. 

Era una stanzetta piuttosto scarna, con quattro letti e due armadi di ferro. Dalle finestrelle posizionate appena vicino al soffitto, si intravedeva molto più sole di quanto non se ne vedesse in cella.   
Non sembrava nemmeno particolarmente inospitale, tutto sommato. 

«Riposatevi. Avete l'intera giornata libera per ambientarvi. Ci vediamo a pranzo. Ah, la mensa è praticamente la porta di fronte alla vostra, non vi perderete. Au revoir... » salutò sarcastica.

Appena Kate voltò loro le spalle, Erica lasciò andare tutta la tensione accumulata in quelle ore, abbracciando Stiles con tutta la forza che le rimaneva in corpo, allacciando le braccia contro la schiena del ragazzo, e singhiozzandogli senza ritegno sulla spalla. 

«Stiles...dio, Stiles, ti credevamo morto!» disse lei, la voce smorzata dal contatto con la pelle dell'altro, ora bagnata dalle sue lacrime. La ragazza tremava ancora, le gambe che parevano composte da gelatina, e la presa che si rafforzava, perché le sembrava impossibile riuscire ad avere ancora Stiles vivo e vegeto davanti ai suoi occhi. 

«No…ehi, no. Ho solo passato una pessima nottata, ma sono vivo... sono vivo.» rispose Stiles, le mani che andarono ad accarezzare dolcemente la testa dell'amica. Isaac accanto a loro stava seduto sul letto, con il volto tra le mani, palesemente distrutto, mentre Boyd li guardava stralunato.

«Morto? Che storia è questa?» 

Stiles sospirò. Non era pronto a rivivere i drammi della notte precedente, ma i suoi amici avevano il diritto di sapere cosa gli era capitato. 

«Jennifer Blake mi ha catturato ieri notte. Mi ha prelevato da casa mia come un fottuto pacchetto postale e mi ha portato qui. Ha finto la mia morte usando il clone menzionato da Kate...non so, non conosco i loro trucchetti. Fatto sta che mi sono trovato qui, ad assistere a quella conferenza».

Erica non gli piangeva più sulla spalla: si era seduta accanto a Boyd, sul pavimento freddo e scomodo della stanza. 

Isaac parlò, la voce che si udiva appena. 

«Derek è quasi impazzito alla vista del tuo finto cadavere, l'hanno dovuto sedare, era diventato un lupo gigantesco e pronto probabilmente a sbranarci. E' successo stamattina, tuo padre e tua madre sono tornati a casa, sono saliti in camera tua e hanno trovato il letto tappezzato di sangue e il tuo clone disteso sul letto, come una bambola disgustosa, sventrata e putrida. Hanno chiamato Derek, Scott, e anche me... e ti ho trovato così, privo di vita. Non volevo crederci. E non è tutto, perché hanno trovato anche il corpo di Laura Hale davanti alla stazione di benzina... » annunciò lui, con voce grave, sospirando. 

«No! No, non Laura Hale... » sussurrò Erica, e l'aria divenne improvvisamente pesante e irrespirabile, in quella stanza. 

Stiles strinse i pugni, mentre Erica piangeva e Boyd la stringeva a sé, tentando di consolarla. Derek era a pezzi. Derek credeva di aver perso due delle persone che amava di più al mondo, e Stiles non poteva dimostrargli che lui era ancora vivo, che il suo cuore batteva ancora. 

Il solo pensare a Derek gli stringeva le viscere. Non poteva soffermarsi a pensare a lui, se l'era ripetuto milioni di volte, ma era praticamente impossibile.  
«Dobbiamo uscire di qui - annunciò, alzandosi in piedi - dobbiamo uscire da questo posto e svelare al mondo il piano degli Argent. Non sarà facile, ma ci proveremo... »  
Il ragazzo tese il braccio, la mano stesa che attendeva solo il contatto con quelle degli amici. 

Isaac fu il primo a rispondere, stringendo la mano di Stiles, poi Boyd e Erica, come una persona sola. 

Uno sguardo risoluto passò tra le iridi dei ragazzi. Non si sarebbero mai fatti sottomettere dagli Argent, senza combattere.   
Solo qualche minuto dopo, Isaac ripensò alla presenza di Boyd. 

«Aspetta... ma quando tu ci avevi mandato quella lettera, allora... voleva dire che eri stato rapito?».

«Sì. In realtà sono mesi che sono qui. Non mi hanno mai fatto allenare, probabilmente aspettavano voi... ».

Erica lanciò uno sguardo compassionevole verso l'amico, abbracciandolo di nuovo.

«Siamo una squadra. Lavoreremo insieme per uscire da qui il prima possibile. Ma non sarà facile» proclamò Erica, convinta dalle sue parole, e più rassicurata perché non avrebbe passato quella strana prigionia da sola. 

\- 

La ragazza aveva maledettamente ragione, perché le ore si trasformarono in giorni, e i giorni in mesi. 

Era passato un mese e mezzo dall'arrivo in quella prigione tecnologica, e i quattro ragazzi avevano capito che la loro permanenza era tutt'altro che limitata: sin dal loro primo vero giorno, Kate aveva illustrato loro il programma che avrebbero seguito in quei sei mesi di allenamento, la loro nuova routine. 

Al mattino sveglia presto; colazione abbondante in mensa, che più che una stanza per mangiare sembrava la sala grande di Hogwarts, però senza stendardi e candele volanti.  
Poi una risciacquata veloce al volto, una doccia e via agli allenamenti, rigorosamente in tuta nera come tutti gli altri.   
La prima volta che Stiles fu costretto ad indossare quell'abito così aderente, il suo primo pensiero fu quello di bruciarlo.   
Si guardò allo specchio: i capelli gli stavano disordinati sulla testa, il suo volto aveva perso qualsiasi tratto allegro, risultando spesso imbronciato, e la tuta lo faceva sembrare una spia pericolosa. 

Stava complottando contro il soprannaturale. 

Doveva sconfiggere gli esseri non umani, solo perché qualcuno aveva deciso il suo destino, sin dalla nascita. 

Stiles prese un bel respiro.

L'idea che i ragazzi avevano pianificato in quel mese, era di fingere di essere d'accordo con i principi degli Argent, per riuscire a scappare.   
Non dovevano assolutamente destare sospetti.  
Il ragazzo indossò le scarpe da ginnastica, avviandosi verso la palestra, dove i suoi amici già si trovavano, pronti ad allenarsi.   
L'odore di quel luogo era stranamente piacevole: ogni cinque minuti degli spruzzi automatici posti sugli angoli della stanza, riempivano l'ambiente di odore di rosa e ginseng. Stiles pensò a malincuore che quella fosse un'ottima tecnica per incentivare gli allenamenti, perché l'odore alla rosa era così inebriante che faceva dimenticare ai ragazzi i motivi del loro essere lì.   
Soprattutto, ogni volta che tornavano nella loro stanza, avvertivano un senso di malinconia, che nulla aveva a che fare con la loro permanenza in quel luogo. 

La tecnica primaria degli Argent era entrare nelle loro menti, così in profondità che Stiles iniziò a sentirsi bene, solo a nominare la parola “allenamenti”. 

I quattro ragazzi erano personalmente controllati da Kate Argent, che ogni mattina faceva eseguire loro il medesimo programma: riscaldamento, con cinquanta giri della palestra a passo sostenuto; poi addominali e stretching, con la pancia di Stiles che pian piano stava acquistando sempre più massa muscolare; esercizi alla parete per farli arrampicare nel minor tempo - e Stiles provò una malinconica soddisfazione nel pensare che lui fosse il più veloce del gruppo, costantemente, come gli sottolineava spesso Kate. 

Poi c'erano le lotte, le prove di agilità ancora più estenuanti di quelle che avevano dovuto sostenere a scuola, e poi quelle di mira, che consistevano semplicemente nel giocare a bowling per il momento, centrando solo i birilli selezionati, colorati di rosso e non bianco.   
C'era qualcosa in quella routine che risucchiò Stiles, facendogli venire il mal di pancia per i sensi di colpa.   
Perché più i giorni passavano e meno lui, Erica, Boyd e Isaac discutevano del piano per uscire. 

Si sedevano in mensa, commentando le loro prestazioni, con i muscoli appesantiti, l'acido lattico in circolo, ma la mente perfettamente sgombra da preoccupazioni.   
Anche perché la routine serrata, e soprattutto la visita alla stanza delle armi – piena di pistole e mitraglie laser – stava togliendo loro qualsiasi momento per parlare di piani di evasione.   
La cosa li spaventava a morte, perché i ragazzi in quel luogo, con gli allenamenti costanti, la tuta che velocizzava i movimenti, e soprattutto la possibilità di usare delle armi, stavano trovando un divertimento quasi sadico. 

Stiles si trovò a combattere contro Boyd, Isaac e Erica, un giorno, con Kate che lo incitava senza vergogna, e lui che si sentiva lusingato, per essere così importante. 

«Tu sei la nostra migliore speranza, Stiles... » diceva lei, con voce soave e sguardo fiero.   
Stiles non voleva crederle, ma le sue vene stavano già pompando il sangue di uno che sa di essere il migliore.   
La lotta contro Erica, Boyd e Isaac fu estenuante, perché lei era davvero diventata velocissima, quando i mesi di permanenza lì erano diventati quattro; Boyd era raddoppiato di massa muscolare e Isaac sapeva esattamente dove colpire per mettere KO l'avversario.   
Nonostante quello, Stiles sconfisse i suoi migliori amici, i suoi alleati, che lo abbracciarono sportivamente, dopo la sfida.   
A volte Stiles faceva fatica a ricordare i suoni, gli odori e i piaceri che aveva provato fino a quattro mesi prima.   
Il dolore ai muscoli e l'odore di rosa sembravano essere diventate le sue priorità. 

«State migliorando tutti quanti a vista d'occhio, ragazzi. Siete davvero fantastici, state rendendo l'ambiente fiero di avervi scelto. Mancano due mesi, e poi avrete terminato il vostro allenamento preliminare, e potrete finalmente usare le armi... ».

«E le missioni?» si lasciò sfuggire Boyd, con una strana luce negli occhi. Stiles venne attraversato da una scarica di adrenalina. 

Le missioni. Sconfiggere il soprannaturale, dimostrare di essere il migliore, usare le armi per rendere il mondo un posto migliore.   
Il discorso di Kate il giorno del loro arrivo, stava rapidamente acquistando sempre più senso. 

Stiles fissò avidamente Kate, aspettando che lei rispondesse alla domanda dell'amico, senza nascondere la curiosità che gli faceva pizzicare la pelle.   
La sua coscienza fece capolino nella sua testa solo per pochissimi secondi, spazzata via dalla risposta di Kate. 

«Ci vorrà ancora tempo per le missioni, ragazzi. Comunque sono molto fiera di voi, state preparando un buon terreno per la battaglia. Proprio oggi è arrivata la notizia di una strage di una famiglia intera di umani, da parte di un lupo mannaro che gironzolava per i boschi, indisturbato. Morsi sul collo, sui polsi. Era palese volesse provare a trasformarli, fallendo. E se fosse successo alle vostre, di famiglie umane? Uccisi da un lupo mannaro, quando queste stesse creature non dovrebbero esistere in primo luogo!».

Kate mostrò loro la foto di una bambina dai capelli ricci e biondi, con un sorriso largo e i dentini bianchi.

«Questa è la figlia del governatore di Beacon County, è stata uccisa nello stesso modo. Guardatela. Una dolce bimba innocente, una vita spezzata così velocemente, perché sono state accettate le leggi che tutelano gli ibridi. E' impensabile... »

Nessuno di loro riuscì a staccare gli occhi da quella bambina, le parole di Kate, con cadenza quasi ipnotica, che penetrarono lentamente dentro di loro, parendo sempre più vere ogni minuto che passava. 

Forse... forse la loro missione era davvero portare del bene, salvare vite innocenti.   
Forse... forse il loro sacrificio temporaneo era davvero servito a qualcosa.   
Stiles si sdraiò sul letto, quella sera, con la testa che girava e i dubbi che lo attanagliavano.

«Siate sinceri... - bisbigliò in direzione degli amici - voi volete ancora scappare da qui? Ci stanno insegnando a combattere, a sopravvivere contro i rischi palesi che si vivono la fuori. Stiamo imparando a difendere persone innocenti... ».  
Erica si girò nel letto, chiaramente a disagio. 

«Ci stanno insegnando a vivere. Sono diventata più forte e sicura di me stessa, in questi mesi. Dobbiamo davvero andare via? Forse dobbiamo dare fiducia a quelle persone che hanno creduto in noi sin da quando siamo nati... ». 

Stiles non ebbe troppa difficoltà ad ammettere che vivere lontano da familiari e amici stava diventando un'abitudine. 

Non ricordava nemmeno più così bene i tratti del volto di Derek, e il pensiero, che ora era fermo su "il soprannaturale è il male" non gli faceva nemmeno poi così male. 

-

Il ritorno alla realtà fu brusco e inaspettato, per i quattro ragazzi, come un cerotto strappato all'improvviso.  
Esattamente sei mesi dopo il loro arrivo, in una fredda notte di Natale, Gerard Argent convocò una riunione speciale, appena prima di andare a dormire, celebrando proprio i quattro ragazzi che più secondo lui "avevano regalato soddisfazioni in quei mesi di allenamenti".

La sala era piena di tutti i migliori cacciatori: Jennifer e Kali erano sempre vicine, Duke e Ennis stavano ai lati del palco, come i peggiori bodyguards, e Kate stava di fianco a suo padre, fiera, imponente e bellissima. 

«Questa sera, oltre a celebrare l'ottimo lavoro che le nostre reclute hanno svolto negli ultimi sei mesi, voglio fare un regalo all'intera comunità. Uno inaspettato e credo desiderato da moltissimi di noi. Da oggi, possiamo affermare di avere una nuova recluta, una ragazza che sa già maneggiare le armi e tirare con l'arco.   
Una giovane Argent che erediterà questa organizzazione, una volta terminato il mio periodo qui. Salutate tutti mia nipote Allison!» presentò lui, in tono pomposo.   
Il pavimento scomparve da sotto i piedi di Stiles, Erica, Boyd e Isaac: i ragazzi si lanciarono sguardi un po' increduli, un po' festanti, perché una loro cara amica che credevano di non poter più rivedere era con loro, e nello stesso tempo, molto probabilmente anche lei avrebbe dovuto subire l'indiretta prigionia che la presenza in quel luogo comportava.

La giovane salì sul palco lentamente, come se si stesse dirigendo al patibolo. 

Stiles era piuttosto davanti e poté notare il continuo tirar su col naso e la disperazione negli occhi gonfi di pianto.   
«Mia nipote è solo commossa per essere qui, come è giusto che sia, non preoccupatevi. Allison, presentati alla comunità. Annuncia loro le tue potenzialità, così che possano apprezzarti... » ma Allison non diede nemmeno il tempo a Gerard di finire, sputando parole al veleno, che nulla avevano a che fare con quelle dolci che suo nonno pensava pronunciasse. 

«Mi fate schifo. Giuro che vi distruggerò, fosse l'ultima cosa che faccio!» sbottò lei, con lo sguardo che bruciava d'odio, scappando verso la porta della sala conferenze e lasciando l'intera sala completamente basita. 

Stiles sentì una piccola scintilla che si ingrandiva sempre di più, nel suo cuore. Perché Allison aveva reagito in quel modo?   
Prima che potesse fermarsi, i suoi piedi lo portarono dritto verso la sua stanza, dove una Allison chinata sul pavimento singhiozzava senza pudore.   
Aveva i capelli lunghi e scarmigliati, come se avesse finito di combattere una battaglia solo qualche minuto prima.   
«Allison, che diamine succede?»  
La voce di Stiles fece alzare la testa della ragazza all'istante, le pupille che si dilatarono dalla sorpresa. 

A Stiles fece quasi tenerezza. 

«Oh. Oddio Stiles... Stiles sei tu, sei vivo! Erica, Boyd, Isaac... siete tutti vivi! Grazie al cielo, è un miracolo!»

La ragazza corse verso Stiles, abbracciandolo con lo stesso temperamento che sei mesi prima aveva avuto un'Erica bastonata fisicamente e nell'animo.   
«Oddio... Stiles, Stiles è così bello sapere che sei ancora vivo. Derek è impazzito in questi mesi, Beacon Hills è nel caos più totale e...noi pensavamo voi foste tutti morti, spariti nel nulla... è stato orribile!».   
I singhiozzi di Allison smossero qualcosa nel petto di Stiles. Quel nome, pronunciato così, fece battere più velocemente il suo cuore, come non gli capitava da molto. 

«Quest'organizzazione è malata. Non posso pensare che mi abbiano reclutata. Mio padre mi ha portato qui, lui e mia madre erano d'accordo! Non posso crederci. Vogliono rendermi...renderci assassini, e io, io non lo sono. Io non posso uccidere creature che non hanno nulla di diverso da noi...» spiegò Allison, a fatica. 

Stiles strinse a sé la ragazza, immaginando Derek al posto suo per la prima volta da mesi: il petto prese a bruciargli e una sensazione di perdita, di malinconia lo investì così forte da farlo finire per terra.   
Derek... come stava adesso?

«Derek?» riuscì solo a dire Stiles , ad alta voce, la mascella che credeva gli si fosse bloccata per la tensione. 

Allison si staccò da lui con riluttanza. 

«Derek è partito per New York, insieme a Cora. Gli Hale hanno deciso di lasciarli andare, perché erano troppo distrutti per la tua morte. Aiden è andato via con loro, per stare con Cora. Non hai idea, Stiles. Non hai idea di quello che è successo da quando ti abbiamo creduto morto. E' iniziata una guerra, Stiles. Una guerra che coinvolge tutti noi, nessuno escluso.»

«Che tipo di guerra?»chiese Isaac, quasi in un bisbiglio. 

«Peter Hale è impazzito, dopo la morte di Laura. Ha iniziato ad appostarsi dietro alle case, per provare a mordere i ragazzi e le famiglie. Vuole creare un esercito contro i cacciatori. Lui sapeva, sospettava ci fossero gli Argent dietro alla tua morte ma Talia gli aveva assicurato che mio padre aveva fatto giurare di non torcere un capello a nessuno. Da quel momento la situazione è precipitata e...- Allison si interruppe per scacciare il groppo che le martoriava la gola, tentando di proseguire - Peter...Peter ha morso Ethan tre mesi fa. Lui e Danny sono scappati da Beacon Hills, e sono a New York con Derek. Lo sta istruendo lui. Il fatto è...il fatto è che Ethan non è l'unico che Peter ha morso. Molti dei...molti dei nostri amici sono diventate creature soprannaturali. Certo, non l'hanno chiesto loro, e Talia ha cercato di bandire Peter da Beacon, ma ormai il danno è stato compiuto»  
Era palese che Allison nascondesse una verità ancora maggiore, di quella che aveva svelato.   
«Allison, tu non ci stai dicendo qualcosa. Sputa il rospo...» sbottò Stiles, terrorizzato dal proseguimento della storia.  
La ragazza cercò uno sguardo di comprensione da parte degli amici, che non ricevette: erano tutti così ansiosi di sapere, di avere notizie del mondo esterno, che avevano quasi perso la loro umanità. 

Era inutile rimanere in silenzio. 

«Scott è stato morso» buttò lei, come se nulla fosse. «Lydia è stata morsa, Parrish è stato morso, come molti altri ragazzi. Alcuni sono sopravvissuti, altri non ce l'hanno fatta. E Scott è in forma come mai visto prima. Sta alla grande. Talia gli sta insegnando a controllarsi durante la luna piena. Non è, oddio Stiles, non è grave come sembra - si spiegò Allison, dato che Stiles, così come gli altri ragazzi, avevano mostrato un'espressione atterrita e sconvolta - non è grave. Peter non doveva mordere, ma...»

«Allora gli Argent hanno ragione! Peter è un essere soprannaturale, va eliminato prima che combini una strage!»

Isaac parlò, quasi come un disco rotto, e Allison non poté credere alle proprie orecchie.   
«Isaac. Non...non puoi dire sul serio! Gerard e Kate vogliono sterminare famiglie soprannaturali innocenti, e io non voglio essere parte di questa carneficina. Siete...siamo, siamo addestrati per uccidere delle persone. Quello che ha fatto Peter è causato da uno stravolgimento dell'equilibrio e basta. Gli Hale hanno sempre avuto la situazione tra le mani, e ora... ora è il caos. Ma non è stato Peter a compiere il primo passo...»

C'era una risoluzione che Stiles mai aveva notato, negli occhi scuri di Allison, che parlava degli Argent con disprezzo, come se la famiglia non appartenesse a lei. 

E Stiles si trovò confuso, diviso tra la sorte toccata a Scott, e quello che gli Argent predicavano. 

Il ragazzo sospirò. Quei sei mesi lo stavano - li stavano - cambiando, ma l'arrivo di Allison non poté che essere più provvidenziale.   
E poi il pensiero di Derek a New York, che cercava di farsi una vita senza di lui, che cercava di aggrapparsi disperatamente alle occasioni, per non crollare, gli balzò di nuovo alla mente.  
Derek era una creatura che Kate avrebbe ucciso a sangue freddo, mentre lui non sarebbe mai stato in grado di compiere un gesto simile. 

Lui amava Derek, avrebbe voluto costruirsi un futuro con lui, avere una famiglia...

"Gli Argent hanno distrutto i tuoi sogni con Derek. Sono stati loro a volerti rapire e portarti qui, contro la tua volontà. Solo pensare che le loro idee abbiano un minimo di senso è da matti!" urlò qualcuno nella sua testa, di terribilmente simile a sua madre.   
Anche lei gli mancava da morire. Lei, suo padre, la vita di Beacon prima di quel maledetto diciottesimo compleanno. 

«Allison ha ragione. Dobbiamo fermarli. Ostacolarli il più possibile, ma dobbiamo essere scaltri...questa volta dobbiamo farlo sul serio» proclamò lui, con la passione e la ribellione che stava divampando di nuovo nei suoi occhi. 

Che sciocco. Che grande, enorme sciocco, a lasciarsi convincere dalle parole di Kate. 

Allison tese le labbra in un sorriso piangente, convinta dalle parole incoraggianti dell'amico, quando l'immagine di un foglio su una scrivania le balzò alla mente: lei che baciava Scott con passione e trasporto, e poi si fermava perché trovava un documento con i nomi di Erica, Isaac, Boyd e Stiles.

IDONEI. 

La giovane dovette tenersi al muro, per tentare di rimanere in piedi.   
«No. No. No...» Ora ricordava tutto: il solo pensare che quel dramma potesse essere evitato, le provocò un capogiro.

La ragazza si strinse più forte contro il muro. 

Stiles si chinò accanto a lei, preoccupato.   
«Allison? Tutto bene?»

Allison era impallidita. Aveva completamente dimenticato quei fogli e il loro significato.   
Quell' ''IDONEO'' che adesso assumeva tutto il suo senso.

La ragazza scosse la testa, boccheggiando perché non riusciva a trovare le parole giuste.   
Erica le strinse le mani, notando la freddezza della pelle pallida.   
«Allison parla! Sembra tu abbia visto un fantasma...»

«No. Non posso. Non posso dirvelo, altrimenti...»  
«Allison, che succede?» Boyd quasi sbottò, con la pazienza che si stava lentamente esaurendo. 

La ragazza prese un grosso respiro. Era meglio rivelare tutto agli amici, e anche subito. 

«Io lo sapevo. Sapevo che vi avrebbero presi. Ho...io e Scott abbiamo scoperto per caso i fogli di idoneità che avevano spedito a scuola, presumibilmente Gerard e Kate. Li avevo visti anni fa, ma non ci avevo dato troppo peso, e...non mi sono nemmeno venuti in mente in questi mesi.   
I cadaveri avevano il vostro DNA, e la polizia non si è nemmeno preoccupata troppo di analizzare più in profondità, perché a quanto ho saputo, erano d'accordo con gli Argent...avevamo dato tutti per scontata la tua morte, Stiles, e la vostra sparizione.   
E adesso è toccata la stessa sorte a me. In questo momento i miei genitori hanno finto la mia morte, anche se io non figuravo nell'elenco» spiegò lei, tra i singhiozzi. 

Stiles sgranò gli occhi: una rabbia che non aveva mai provato gli annebbiò la vista e gli fece pulsare più velocemente la vena sul collo. Quelle rivelazioni pesarono sul suo stomaco come un macigno. 

Il ragazzo quasi corse verso di lei, trattenendola per un braccio.   
«Tu...sapevi tutto? E non ci hai detto NIENTE?» urlò, afferrandola per le spalle e sbattendola contro il muro. 

«Non sapevo che fosse una cosa di questo genere, Stiles! Non credevo che quell' ''idoneo'' significasse una vostra reclusione...credevo che vi contattassero, anche Scott lo pensava! E non credo nemmeno che si ricordi di quel momento! Non abbiamo detto nulla per non allarmarvi inutilmente!» ribatté lei contro Stiles, le lacrime che rigavano il suo volto distrutto. 

La ragazza chiuse gli occhi. 

«E poi, ho già avuto la mia punizione. Scott crede che io sia morta, Stiles, ed è un pensiero che mi sta facendo male al cuore. Non merita di soffrire per le decisioni della mia famiglia...» 

«Lo meriti tu, cazzo! Come ti è solo passato per la mente di non dirci niente?» i pugni di Stiles si avvolsero con più forza sulla maglia di Allison. 

«Avremmo potuto avvisare almeno i nostri genitori, gli amici...» disse Erica altrettanto tremante per il nervosismo che la confessione di Allison le aveva provocato. 

«Non sapevo fosse qualcosa del genere! Era firmato dal dipartimento americano della difesa, ma credevo che fosse un reclutamento militare! Pensavo vi avrebbero spedito una lettera...» tentò di difendersi Allison, con la voce rotta. 

Stiles la lasciò andare, le dita che formicolavano e il fiatone che lo faceva respirare più raramente. 

La rabbia lo investiva ad ondate regolari, bollente come lava. 

«Derek aveva ragione quando ci aveva detto di stare in guardia su di voi. Sugli Argent.   
Lo sapevo che dovevamo stare alla larga da te, e invece quel coglione di Scott si è persino innamorato di te. Non ci posso credere. E adesso lui è diventato un maledetto lupo mannaro e tu ci hai ridotto ad essere delle fottute spie...» 

«Stiles, non ho mai nemmeno immaginato che la mia famiglia potesse essere capace di atti simili...»

Il ragazzo si allontanò, sedendosi sul letto e voltandosi a fissare quel muro grigio che tanto lo incupiva.  
«Non rivolgermi la parola, Allison Argent» decretò lui, chiudendo gli occhi e sperando, per la prima volta in sei mesi, di risvegliarsi in camera sua, abbracciato a Derek.

«Vi aiuterò, ragazzi. Vi aiuterò ad uscire di qui, a costo di rimetterci la vita, ve lo prometto...» disse Allison, voltandosi verso Isaac e Erica, gli unici due rimasti accanto a lei. 

Stiles strinse il cuscino, sforzandosi di dormire, senza voler sentire altre parole. 

«Vi ricordate la reazione che abbiamo avuto, ragazzi? Quando ci hanno portati qui, volevamo scappare e vivere le nostre vite. Aiutare i nostri amici. Faremo lo stesso, ora. Hai commesso degli errori, ma vogliamo farti rimediare. In fondo siamo sulla stessa barca, adesso...»  
disse Isaac in tono gentile, posando una mano sulla spalla di Allison,che sorrise leggermente di risposta.   
«Vinceremo noi questa guerra - sussurrò lei ad Erica e Isaac, mentre Boyd era seduto in disparte - è una promessa...»  
Nessuno di loro poté vedere il ghigno di Kate Argent, che da dietro la porta aveva sentito l'intera conversazione.   
«Piccoli traditori bastardi. Vi terrò d’occhio e ve la farò pagare, un giorno...lo giuro.»

-

2016

Il sole fece miracolosamente capolino dalla finestrella sulla parete: i raggi caldi e penetranti, avvolti da minuscoli filamenti di polvere, illuminarono tutto ciò che sfioravano al loro passaggio, compresi gli occhi spalancati di Stiles Stilinski.   
Il giovane strizzò le palpebre, nascondendo il volto contro il cuscino che sapeva di ammorbidente.   
Kate non transigeva sulla pulizia, e l'idea faceva un po' male a Stiles, perché anche il letto di Derek aveva quello stesso leggero sentore muschiato che le sue narici stavano inalando in quel momento.   
Svegliarsi con un nodo in gola non era stato pianificato, in realtà. 

Solo quando gli uccellini fuori presero a canticchiare, Stiles Stilinski ebbe il coraggio di riaprire gli occhi: quel suono dolce e così naturale, gli aveva provocato un fortissimo senso di nostalgia, che pulsava nel petto a ritmo del suo cuore. 

Invidiava la libertà di quegli esserini, invidiava la possibilità che loro avevano di poter volteggiare indisturbati, mentre lui era bloccato lì, da più tempo di quanto volesse, in realtà. 

La sua vita prima del rapimento sembrava solo un sogno, o un ricordo sfocato che faceva fatica a credere che appartenesse al suo cervello. 

Il cielo azzurro era la mattina che passava in fretta quasi come se volasse, la mamma che gli preparava la colazione, Cora che lo spintonava perché chiacchierava sempre troppo con Scott, Lydia che li aspettava all'uscita, e Derek, col suo sorriso magnetico e le iridi verdi e ipnotiche. 

Stiles si voltò verso il raggio, con la morsa nello stomaco che si stringeva sempre di più e lo avvolgeva fino a farlo sprofondare in un abisso di malinconia. 

Il ragazzo abbracciò nuovamente il cuscino di riflesso. 

Aveva aperto gli occhi qualche minuto prima che suonasse la sveglia, e se chiudeva le palpebre, forse poteva ancora immaginare di essere in camera sua con Derek sdraiato nel suo stesso letto, intento ad accarezzargli una guancia...  
Non vedeva Derek Hale da quasi tre anni, ormai.  
Tre anni nei quali aveva raddoppiato la massa muscolare, era diventato abile con le armi e aveva imparato a recitare alla perfezione la parte di chi adorava diventare un cacciatore di creature soprannaturali, ma che considerava i suoi insegnanti solo dei veri e propri aguzzini. 

Quando si voltava verso i suoi compagni al mattino, trovava sempre un letto vuoto di fronte a lui, e Erica abbracciata a Boyd da un lato, con Isaac e Allison dall'altro.   
Un po' si era sentito male per Scott, dato che l'avvicinamento di Allison e Isaac era stato difficile proprio per quel motivo, ma tre anni possono cambiare il modo di vivere l'amore di una persona, e Allison trovava sempre una spalla sulla quale riposarsi, mentre Isaac trovava le braccia di una ragazza che voleva essere amata.   
Stiles li aveva sorpresi a baciarsi appena terminato un allenamento l'anno prima, e non aveva potuto fare molto se non accettare la cosa, perché Allison e Isaac avevano trovato un briciolo di felicità anche in un luogo inospitale come quello. 

Era felice davvero per loro, perché si erano trovati, si erano consolati e poi innamorati.  
Come Erica e Boyd, d'altronde che lavoravano magnificamente insieme, tanto da essere ormai ufficialmente il futuro team per le missioni in coppia. 

E poi c'era lui, che si rodeva il fegato perché in tre anni non era ancora riuscito ad evadere da quella maledetta prigione. 

Il fischio proveniente dall'altoparlante posto sopra alla finestrella, segnalò ai ragazzi la necessità di svegliarsi all'istante e i letti furono quasi scossi da risvegli improvvisi. 

Isaac e Allison si stiracchiarono e in silenzio si avviarono verso il bagno, le labbra strette e i sospiri che si moltiplicavano, perché era iniziata un'altra giornata d'inferno, l'ennesima in un luogo che Stiles credeva di riuscire ad abbandonare prima del tempo, e che invece lo vedeva ancora come ospite. 

Qualcuno bussò alla porta e Erica, con una flemma non da lei, aprì, voltandosi subito dopo per appostarsi vicino al bagno, già stanca e sfiduciata, attendendo il suo turno. 

Poteva presentarsi davanti a lei il presidente degli Stati Uniti in persona, ma non le sarebbe importato niente.  
Il rimbombo di un paio di tacchi interruppe il silenzio pesante della stanza: chi poteva essere, se non Kate, a rendere l'umore della stanza ancora più negativo?   
«Ragazzi, a rapporto. Ho bisogno che siate presenti tutti, devo annunciarvi qualcosa di molto importante. Dove sono mia nipote e Lahey?»

«In bagno», biascicò Erica, dando le spalle alla donna, e bussando ripetutamente contro la porta: «Sentite voi due, sbrigatevi a svuotare la vostra cazzo di vescica! Me la sto facendo sotto!» 

Boyd sgranchì braccia e gambe, un paio di scricchiolii provennero dalle sue ossa, prima di girarsi dall'altra parte, quella del muro, per borbottare: «Erica non urlare di prima mattina, o non risponderò delle mie azioni...»

Nessuno, in quella stanza, sembrava calcolare minimamente la presenza di Kate, che posò il suo sguardo omicida su tutti loro.   
«Quando la figlia del capo vi parla, dovete ascoltare, mi sembrano le basi dell'educazione. Un minimo sgarro, e ricordatevi che facciamo saltare in aria le teste dei vostri cari genitori» Kate tentò di premere i loro punti deboli, per spaventarli. 

Stiles strinse le mani a pugno contro il lenzuolo, con una presa così salda da strapparlo, ma non aprì bocca, resistendo alla provocazione. 

«Bene, fate finta che io non esista, peggio per voi...» minacciò di nuovo Kate.

Allison e Isaac uscirono dal bagno, già in tenuta da allenamento, con la tuta nera che delineava perfettamente le forme toniche dei loro corpi, ostacolando le proteste velate di Erica in favore della richiesta di Kate.   
«Zietta, parla. Siamo tutti qui...» sbottò Allison, che incrociò le braccia, in attesa di sapere le idee che la zia avesse in serbo per loro. 

Kate sorrise sadicamente, con solo un angolo della bocca alzato e lo sguardo che luccicava di malizia. 

«Bene. Prima notizia: uno di voi ucciderà oggi. Per la prima volta, infatti, accompagnerò il o la prescelta personalmente, ad assicurarmi che il bersaglio venga completamente eliminato.   
Io e mio padre Gerard abbiamo stillato una lista di tutte le creature soprannaturali presenti a Beacon Hills o nate lì, e lentamente, useremo tutti i nomi per scovare le bestie e farle fuori. L'onore di iniziare questa splendida carneficina, sarà tutto per il nostro caro Staszkiewicz Stilinski. Vestiti ed esci fuori il prima possibile, io sarò oltre la porta ad aspettarti.»

Come era entrata, Kate – che aveva pronunciato malissimo il vero nome di Stiles - si dileguò dalla stanza, chiudendo la porta e appostandosi probabilmente contro di essa, in attesa di sentire l'esplosione di sensazioni e paure che sarebbe avvenuta all'interno di quelle quattro mura.  
Perché un conto era l'esercitazione, il fatto di prendere in mano una pistola per la prima volta, il contatto col metallo freddo che punta contro un manichino, e un conto è uccidere la fuori.  
Stiles non usciva a scoprire il mondo dalla maledetta notte del suo compleanno. 

Aveva perso i contatti con la realtà, non aveva idea di cosa stesse accadendo fuori da quella stanza, e adesso, dopo tre anni di isolamento, eccolo a mettere il naso fuori per uccidere un'innocente. 

Tutto quello che Stiles voleva evitare, gli si stava presentando davanti agli occhi.  
Il ragazzo si diresse verso il bagno, appoggiando le mani contro il bordo del lavandino, con le gambe che tremavano e la testa che gli stava diventando della consistenza di un palloncino, tanto leggera da poter galleggiare. 

Il ragazzo si guardò allo specchio: quel volto così pulito, da ragazzo di ventun'anni della porta accanto, macchiato da file ordinate di nei, stava per diventare il ritratto di un assassino. 

E nonostante le miriadi di piani per sabotare le armi, per rimandare questo tragico momento, Stiles non poté nulla contro la cruda realtà.

L'acqua che scorreva dal lavandino era gelata, così tanto che Stiles credette di perdere la sensibilità di quelle mani poste esattamente sotto di esso. 

Tanto meglio. Non avrebbe ucciso nessuno, almeno. 

Stiles tolse il pigiama davanti a tutti, il pudore che ormai dopo tre anni non esisteva più, con gli sguardi preoccupati degli amici su di sé, così increduli da non riuscire a spiccicare parola. 

«Sto bene. Vado. Ci vediamo dopo...» mentì spudoratamente, una volta che il tessuto elastico e nero come la pece della tuta aveva coperto tutte le parti del suo corpo. 

Non guardò nessuno negli occhi.   
L'unica sensazione negativa fu quella di un pugno pesante nello stomaco, così forte da togliergli l'unico briciolo di fame che possedeva. 

In quegli ultimi anni aveva fatto pratica con le armi, e mentiva a se stesso se i complimenti sulla sua mira impeccabile non lo rendevano solo un po' fiero: sapeva usare fucili, mitraglie e pistole, ma non era mai entrato in campo veramente.   
Kate lo trascinò lungo il corridoio che portava all'esterno della cava, col silenzio a far da padrone. Sembrava molto concentrata lei, tanto che Stiles poteva sentire il cigolare delle rotelle nel suo cervello.   
In seguito Stiles pensò a quanto fosse fottutamente ridicola la cosa: l'entrata al complicatissimo, super segreto covo degli Argent, era in realtà un caseggiato bianco, anonimo e mezzo scassato, con una porta dipinta a tratti di grigio, pensante e arrugginita, posto nel bel mezzo delle colline californiane, dove passano le macchine solo un'ora all'anno. 

La situazione che più lo incuriosì, fu vedere la limousine che lo venne a prendere: dotata di connessione internet, schermi piatti e satellite, una macchinetta per il caffè e un odore di pulito e precisione che fece quasi rivoltare le budella di Stiles.   
«Caffè?» domandò Kate, mentre il liquido nero già scendeva dalla macchina e inebriava l'atmosfera col suo odore eccitante. 

Stiles annuì suo malgrado. Aveva bisogno di venti caffè per sopravvivere a quella missione, a pensarci bene, e doveva sforzarsi di ingurgitare qualcosa, nonostante lo stomaco sigillato.  
Avrebbe sicuramente vomitato, dopo la missione.

Kate estrasse dalla borsa un cornetto caldo e friabile, porgendolo a Stiles, che si buttò vergognosamente su di esso, trangugiandolo a velocità supersonica, mentre nella sua bocca il caffè gli bruciava la lingua.   
Dolore che rendeva meno amaro l'atto che il ragazzo stava per compiere.   
Stiles infilò le unghie contro il dorso della sua stessa mano, senza farsi vedere da Kate: spilli contro la pelle, che avevano lasciato un segno profondo.

Dolore, per dimenticare.

«Il piano è questo, Stiles. Io e te faremo un tranquillissimo viaggio a San Francisco, vicino al college che frequenta la nostra vittima, la University of San Francisco. Saliremo su un palazzo disabitato accanto all'università e ci apposteremo alla metà esatta di quest'ultimo, punteremo in basso e aspetteremo l'arrivo della ragazza che manderai all'inferno.   
Il suo nome è Kira Yukimura, e da come puoi capire, ha tratti giapponesi, sarà molto facile distinguerla. Sappiamo riconoscerla, sappiamo la macchina con la quale arriverà in università, sappiamo tutto, quindi non preoccuparti. Tu spara solo quando te lo dico io»

«E non ci vedrà nessuno?» chiese Stiles, prima di fermarsi.

«No, se sarai abile, cosa non da poco. E poi avrai una maschera a coprirti il volto. E se mai dovessero capire che sei tu, il caso sarebbe insabbiato all'istante, perché sei tecnicamente morto»

Stiles annuì, incapace di ribattere in qualunque modo. 

L'ora e mezza di viaggio attraverso le colline sembrava non terminare mai, e il cervello di Stiles stava macchinando selvaggiamente tutte le scuse possibili per non sparare, una più debole dell'altra.

Il ragazzo notò come Kate avesse estratto una piccola pistola, dotata di mirino. 

«Prima missione, basta un arma piccola, tanto non saremo a grande distanza dalla ragazza. Ah, quanti ricordi...ho freddato egregiamente una sirena, durante la mia. Gran belle sensazioni. Vedrai Stiles»  
Stiles si costrinse a non rispondere, gli occhi che non smettevano di fissare le colline.

-

La stanza nella quale lui e Kate si erano appostati, con decine di aperture che davano all'esterno, sembrava un deposito per vernici, con l'odore della sostanza che stava pungendo dentro i polmoni di Stiles, forse con la stessa intensità della tensione che si stava divertendo a giocare col suo stomaco. 

Il luogo dove l'università risiedeva era splendido: pareva una cattedrale paradisiaca, tutta bianca, con due torrette alte sulla facciata che Stiles si perse a guardare, raggiungendo l'azzurro puro del cielo. 

I saliscendi delle strade della città lo avevano fatto quasi vomitare, perché Ennis aveva avuto la brillante idea di percorrerli a velocità spropositate, e Stiles sentiva, oltre all'amaro disgustoso del terrore in bocca, anche un sentore vago di croissant, più acido di quanto lo ricordasse. 

La pistola pesava tra le sue mani, e pareva bruciasse, quando in realtà era palesemente fredda. Stiles non avrebbe mai voluto macchiare un luogo così immacolato col sangue.   
Presto avrebbe piovuto, per le lacrime versate a causa della morte di una giovane con tutta la vita davanti.   
Kate quasi squittì di piacere selvaggio, gli occhi scuri che si mimetizzavano con la maschera che indossava, quando sulla strada di fronte alla loro comparve una ragazza minuta, con gli occhi a mandorla e una felpa col cappuccio dotato di orecchie a forma di panda.   
Stiles la vide camminare con la gioia di una ventenne nel pieno delle sue forze, una ventenne con una forza soprannaturale, che lui, con un proiettile pieno d'aconito, stava per spezzare per sempre. 

Era china sul suo cellulare, probabilmente stava messaggiando col fidanzato, perché rideva genuinamente e leggermente, il sorriso riservato a chi si ama, sincero e divertito, lo zaino fucsia che le batteva sulla schiena, tenuto solo da una spallina.   
«E' una kitsune del tuono, la ragazza. Una volpe ingannatrice. Ok, Stiles, aspetta qualche secondo, dobbiamo avercela esattamente sotto mira...»   
Stiles provò ad inalare ossigeno, ma ai suoi polmoni non arrivò nulla.   
Aria pesante, forse impossibile da respirare. Aria amara, come la sua bocca, secca, dove la saliva pareva essere scomparsa. 

Stiles si aggrappò a quella pistola, respirando sempre più velocemente, e per un folle, breve ed intenso momento, pensò di girarla e sparare a Kate. 

Le conseguenze, con quel gesto, sarebbero state infinite.   
Quasi sentì a malapena la voce della donna, che sussurrò al suo orecchio, coperto dalla maschera nera: «Spara, Stiles. E' il momento»

E come un automa che segue le istruzioni dell'insegnante, per quanto tragiche e contro la sua volontà, Stiles premette il grilletto ad occhi spalancati, mentre la pistola rilasciava a velocità supersonica il proiettile, che andava a conficcarsi esattamente al centro del collo della ragazza.

Il ragazzo non ebbe più il coraggio di guardare, con gli occhi sigillati e il cervello che non funzionava più. Non riusciva a pensare lucidamente, non riusciva a muoversi da quel posto.

Lo sparo rimbombò solo qualche secondo dopo, e la sua testa esplose con le immagini della ragazza che si teneva il collo, le mani macchiate di sangue che scorreva lungo la strada, lei che crollava per terra, la felpa e lo zaino che stavano rapidamente assumendo una forte tonalità rossa, e il cielo che si riempiva di nuvole.

«Stiles, muoviti, dobbiamo scappare!» corse Kate, afferrandolo con foga per la spalla e spingendolo giù dalle scale del palazzo, fino a raggiungere la limousine e sgommare via per le stesse strade tortuose che avevano minato al suo stomaco.   
Lo sparo rimbombò di nuovo nella mente di Stiles, per la restante ora e mezza di viaggio, sovrastando tutto il resto: il rumore della macchina, le lodi di Kate e le discussioni che la donna stava avendo con Ennis. 

Continuava a sentire quel suono, come se ogni volta stessero scoppiando le sue cellule.   
E in fondo, se fosse accaduto, se lo sarebbe meritato. 

-

Quando Stiles entrò di nuovo nella stanza, solo Erica era stesa sul letto, intenta a disegnare strane spirali su un blocco di fogli. Era il suo modo per distrarsi, per non pensare alla sua condizione forzata di assassina. 

Stiles non fece quasi rumore, dirigendosi verso il bagno e afferrando il wc con entrambe le mani.   
«Oddio Stiles!» Erica corse verso di lui, posando all'istante una mano sulla sua spalla. 

«Stiles...io...non posso capire quello che provi, ma mi dispiace, davvero. Nessuno di noi merita questa sofferenza» 

Stiles annuì con fatica alle parole della ragazza, ma bastò un solo gesto per farlo esplodere. Il suo stomaco non riuscì a reggere più la tensione di quella mattina, e il ragazzo lasciò che i succhi gastrici e quello che era rimasto del croissant della mattina cadessero a ruota libera, amari e disgustosi dalla sua bocca al wc. 

Erica fu subito pronta a tenergli una mano sulla fronte, alzando così i capelli umidicci del ragazzo, pallido e con gli occhi cerchiati da sfumature nerastre.   
Il respiro di Stiles si fece leggermente più lento, finchè non lo sentì di nuovo. 

Lo sparo rimbombò per l'ennesima volta nella sua testa, facendolo sobbalzare, e il volto di Kira esplose davanti ai suoi occhi.   
Aveva ucciso una ragazza solo perché colpevole di essere soprannaturale. 

In quel momento, Stiles non aveva nulla di diverso da Kate. 

«No, Stiles, hanno solamente sbattuto la porta, tranquillo» esclamò Erica, tentando di rassicurarlo, perché il ragazzo aveva preso a tremare. 

«Fallo smettere...fallo smettere» iniziò a piagnucolare Stiles, mentre lo sparo continuava a perseguitarlo. 

«Fallo smettere!» urlò lui, agitandosi tra le braccia di un'Erica che non poté far altro che stringere forte Stiles, accarezzandogli la testa con dolcezza. 

«Shh, amico mio, non ci sono spari...non c'è niente, è nella tua testa. Lo so che sarà difficile da sopportare, ma ci siamo noi ad aiutarti...te lo giuro, Stiles, non sei solo...» 

Ma Erica avrebbe potuto parlare del tempo, per quanto Stiles la stesse ad ascoltare.   
Le uniche parole che riusciva a pronunciare era «Fallo smettere!» e non sapeva più nemmeno lui se si riferiva al rimbombo dello sparo, o al senso di colpa che gli stava mangiando le viscere. 

«Fallo smettere...»

-

Stiles si svegliò con la testa pesante e gli occhi che pizzicavano, per non parlare dello stomaco, che borbottava pigramente, in attesa di essere riempito.   
Un sospiro uscì dalla sua bocca, con gli eventi della mattina che presero subito possesso della sua mente. 

Non c'era motivo di scappare, ormai. Quello sparo lo avrebbe perseguitato a vita. 

E il problema era che quello sarebbe stato solo il primo.   
Il ragazzo passò una mano tra i capelli, pronto a vivere i postumi del dramma mattutino, quando venne distratto da un tintinnio proveniente dal suo polso.   
Posò gli occhi su di esso, e il cuore fece un tuffo.   
I bracciali che aveva in comune con Derek risplendevano fieri e possenti, baciati da un paio di raggi solari, con le scritte che luccicavano fieramente.

Amor vincit omnia. 

 

Forever Yours.

E nonostante il peso che il suo cuore doveva imparare a sopportare, nonostante la frustrazione e la delusione per la condizione e la malinconia della lontananza, Stiles sorrise nel vedere che quei bracciali erano ancora lì. 

«Mi manchi tanto, lo sai?» sussurrò lui al nulla, con il pollice che accarezzava dolcemente il metallo dei due bracciali.   
«A volte mi chiedo cosa sarebbe successo se Allison si fosse ricordata di quel certificato di idoneità. Magari tu non avresti dovuto assistere alla mia presunta morte. Io so che a parti invertite non ce l'avrei mai fatta a sopportare la tua assenza, sapendoti morto. Anche adesso, tre anni senza di te mi sembrano un incubo dal quale non riesco a svegliarmi. Ma ti rivedrò Derek. Ti rivedrò, e uscirò di qui...» 

Stiles chiuse gli occhi, certo che in qualche modo Derek, seppur dall'altra parte degli Stati Uniti, avesse captato le sue parole.   
La porta si spalancò all'istante, facendo sobbalzare Stiles e cigolare pericolosamente il letto. 

«E' necessario sbattere così la porta, cazzo? Avete idea del trauma che i rumori forti mi provocano adesso?» urlò il ragazzo in direzione della figura che si era accucciata per terra, contro il letto di fronte al suo.  
Si trattava di Allison Argent, che aveva tagliato i capelli un paio di anni prima e da quel giorno li aveva mantenuti lunghi fino a sopra le spalle, così da essere più pratica. La stessa Allison che pareva essere invecchiata di cent'anni, da quella mattina, e che teneva gli stessi capelli disordinati, come se non le importasse più niente. 

«Allison? Qualcosa non va?» chiese Stiles, immaginando già la risposta affermativa.   
Era palese che ci fosse qualcosa che poteva terrorizzare Stiles più di quanto già non lo fosse.   
Lui si avvicinò, accucciandosi delicatamente accanto a lei, che si stava mordendo il labbro inferiore fino a farlo sanguinare, e che era colpita da spasmi violenti e nervosi. 

Stiles iniziò a temere fosse qualcosa che lo riguardasse, e il suo cuore iniziò a velocizzarsi nel petto.   
Le mani sudavano freddo. 

«Cos'è successo? E' accaduto qualcosa forse ai miei genitori? A Derek? Hai scoperto qualcosa?» chiese, più che preoccupato.

Allison scosse la testa violentemente. 

«E allora perché questa reazione, Allison! Deve essere qualcosa di grave, per distruggerti così...» 

La giovane deglutì: era evidente che tentasse di scegliere le parole giuste da pronunciare, ma che fosse impossibile trovarle.   
Dopo un lungo e pesante sospiro, Allison riuscì a dire qualcosa, con la voce rotta da singhiozzi.   
«Lo è Stiles. Molto grave. Riguarda una persona alla quale abbiamo voluto molto bene entrambi e, no. Non posso dirtelo, mi dispiace, non posso...»

«Allison. Ho appena ucciso una persona, peggio di così non posso andare. Toglimi la curiosità e basta, per favore» 

Allison scrutò Stiles con uno sguardo duro e implorante, come se non riuscisse a spiegare a Stiles l'accaduto, talmente l'aveva traumatizzata. 

«Ok, va bene, Si tratta della ragazza che hai ucciso oggi. Kira Yukimura. Me l'ha detto mio padre, loro sono molto ben informati. Lei...lei era nata a Beacon Hills, ma si è trasferita a SanFran da piccola. Qualche anno fa è tornata qui e...non potevi saperlo, noi eravamo già stati presi...» 

«Allison!»

«Lei aveva iniziato a frequentare un ragazzo della tua età. Era… fidanzata felicemente da due anni...» 

«Con chi?» chiese Stiles, temendo il peggio. 

«Con Scott. Era la ragazza di Scott» rivelò Allison distrutta, lasciando andare tutto il dolore accumulato, tramite le lacrime che scorrevano lente lungo le sue guance. 

Stiles rimase immobile, immaginando Scott che riceveva la notizia della morte della fidanzata, così, come era già successo con Allison, e ancora prima con lui.   
Lo stimolo fu immediato, e lo sparo risuonò di nuovo nella sua testa, mentre correva in bagno per chinarsi contro il wc e buttare tutto il suo sconforto.

Scott. Aveva involontariamente rovinato la vita del suo migliore amico, di suo fratello. 

E quella di Kira, che sorrideva innamorata, proprio per un messaggio mandato da Scott, appena prima di crollare sul marciapiede con una pallottola nel collo.   
Avrebbe voluto correre Stiles, lontano da tutto, senza più fermarsi.   
Ora si che il senso di colpa gli bruciava nelle vene, caldo e perfido. 

Il ragazzo si alzò a fatica, stendendosi nel letto e rannicchiandosi in posizione fetale, gli occhi spenti e il cuore che batteva solo per finta.   
Sarebbe voluto morire davvero.


	6. Kiss Me Hard Before You Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK. Lo dico perchè vi voglio bene. Fate caso al titolo del capitolo...  
> Posso anticiparvi che in questo capitolo ci sarà una grossa sorpresa, che vi farà davvero piacere…  
> Non dico altro ( in fondo c’è sempre tempo per l’angst più puro, e credetemi, ce ne sarà anche troppo…)   
> A domani! Stay tuned! (sempre con i fazzoletti in mano!)   
> E grazie davvero per tutti i vostri commenti <3 <3 <3

Quella notte - 

L'idea gli balzò alla mente alle tre del mattino, e già per quel motivo sapeva che andava seguita. 

Non che fosse stata la prima volta che quel tipo di coraggio gli attraversasse le viscere, in quei tre anni di prigionia, ma prima l'ipotesi di scappare non era nemmeno da considerare, dato che probabilmente la sera il caseggiato era tappezzato di guardie poste accanto alle finestre.   
A Stiles in quel momento non importava di niente, nemmeno di farsi beccare da Kate, se era per quello.   
L'aria di fuori gli mancava troppo, anche se si stava lentamente abituando ai respiri sommessi e tranquilli dei quattro ragazzi che dormivano accanto a lui.

Ormai, però era soffocato da quel caseggiato, quella nuova vita, e ora che aveva provato l'omicidio sulla propria pelle, sapeva che quello non poteva essere il suo destino. 

Erano stati gli Argent a decidere per lui, a indirizzare la sua vita in un certo modo sin da quando era ancora nella pancia di sua madre, e lui aveva deciso di dire basta.   
Sarebbe uscito per correre verso i boschi di Beacon Hills lì accanto, e chi se ne importava se qualcuno lo vedeva.   
Perché quello che più faceva male era sapere di essere sempre stato a qualche decina di chilometri di distanza da suo padre, sua madre e i suoi amici, e non poter far sapere nulla delle sue condizioni. 

Stiles sospirò, fissando la luna piena che splendeva fiera nel cielo, e chiedendole un piccolo miracolo.   
Il ragazzo si alzò in piedi, rendendosi conto che con un paio di salti ben assestati avrebbe potuto raggiungere la finestra, e che ci avrebbe pure passato attraverso, perché lo spazio era appena sufficiente per far passare il corpo di un uomo. 

E Stiles si lasciò andare ad un sorriso liberatorio, quando, dopo il secondo salto, si aggrappò alla maniglia della finestra per tirare, aprendo e lasciando che l'aria fresca della notte lo inebriasse.   
La fine di aprile si stava avvicinando, e il ragazzo provò un moto di commozione a sapere che avrebbe potuto finalmente riempire i polmoni con un po' di ossigeno vero, e non quella maledetta aria viziata della ''prigione'', come la chiamava. 

Non si sforzò nemmeno a stare a pancia in giù e scorrere usando i gomiti. Era il più agile del suo gruppo, in fondo.   
Avrebbe voluto svegliare anche gli altri e farli scappare con lui, ma poi avrebbe messo tutti nei guai, e la guerra si sarebbe probabilmente aggravata ancora di più. 

Voleva solo respirare un po', per poi tornare lì dentro come se nulla fosse.   
Voleva farsi vedere, per far sapere che no, lui non era morto, ma respirava ancora, benché fosse finito all'inferno.   
Stiles richiuse la finestrella, con le gambe stese sul terriccio sporco della zona, facendo meno rumore possibile.   
Si voltò: il cielo stellato pareva volesse festeggiare la sua libertà, e la luna fungeva da stella polare, la guida, un amica che lo conducesse senza problemi nella foresta. 

Certo, scorrazzare tra i boschi da solo era qualcosa di folle, ma a Stiles non importava. Sapeva difendersi. E poi mal che andava, avrebbe potuto incontrare Kate in missione, e dire che sarebbe voluto andare con lei per ''fare esperienza''.  
Stava diventando un asso nel mentire, ora che ci pensava. 

I rumori del bosco di notte si sentivano triplicati: Stiles corse diretto verso la piccola foresta più vicina, una fila infinita di alberi che si perdevano nell'oscurità, mimetizzandosi con essa.  
I suoi passi erano rapidi e fluidi, le foglie scricchiolavano sotto di lui e l'umidità notturna contribuiva a rendere il terreno bagnato il giusto per rallentarlo e inzuppargli le scarpe di terra. 

«Maledizione...» borbottò Stiles. Forse, alla fine, non era stata una grande idea. 

Il ragazzo si fece spazio tra fronde e radici, evitandone alcune solo per miracolo, con l'aria della notte che si faceva sempre più fredda, e i sussurri del buio che appartenevano certamente ad animali.   
Stiles corse per un buon chilometro, forse, almeno finchè sembrava reggere.   
Aveva i polpacci tesi e duri, tanto che pareva impossibile solo piegarli.   
«Che grande idea Stiles, che grande idea, quella di scorrazzare da solo per i boschi. Beacon Hills non è così vicina, in fondo, almeno a piedi. Nel frattempo potrei incontrare Kate, e sarebbero guai, oppure potrei incontrare qualche bestia feroce, e quello sarebbe ancora peggio.»   
Qualcosa mosse le foglie dietro di lui, e a giudicare dal rumore forte, l'animale, se di quello si trattava, era piuttosto grosso. 

«Cazzo, cazzo, lo sapevo. Devo smetterla di attirarmi le sfortune…è chiaro che qualcuno lassù non ha il minimo senso dell’umorismo. Dio, potrei anche smettere di parlare da solo come un idiota. Ok, bestiolina, adesso me ne vado, tranquilla...»

Stiles non si voltò nemmeno, correndo all'impazzata verso l'interno della foresta alla ricerca di un posto riparato: trovare una rientranza tra le radici era come cercare un ago in un pagliaio, un impresa impossibile. 

Solo dopo cinque minuti di corsa che gli stava facendo esplodere i polmoni, il ragazzo trovò finalmente un enorme solco tra le radici, che chissà perché gli era in qualche modo familiare.

Era possibile l'avesse sognato? No, l'odore di umidità era stato troppo reale per appartenere ad un misero sogno.

Una foglia si mosse, e Stiles si voltò, la paura che andava e veniva nel suo corpo come un'onda: la bestia, che l’aveva seguito fin li, emise un ruggito basso, e il cuore di Stiles prese a battere. Non aveva messo in conto la presenza delle volpi e dei leoni di montagna, quando aveva pianificato la sua scampagnata. 

«Complimenti Stiles. Bell'idea quella delle scampagnate notturne. Devo tornare alle prigioni, prima che mi succeda qualcosa di grosso...» sbottò ad alta voce, voltandosi per provare a scappare, ma il   
lupo era già di fronte a lui. 

Quando Stiles incrociò le iridi dorate del probabile mannaro, poté udire entrambi i battiti cardiaci: il silenzio prima della tempesta era calato lentamente sulla foresta, come a dare un minimo di pace, prima del delirio.   
Il suo mondo si fermò all'istante, e gli occhi presero a pizzicare: sembrava che gli ultimi tre anni non fossero mai passati.  
Lo sparo di quella mattina, il corpo di Kira, gli allenamenti.   
Tutto dimenticato.   
Era come se in quella foresta si fosse cristallizzato il tempo, e a muoversi, a parlare, a vivere, fossero solo lui e quel lupo. 

Qualcosa di duro si stabilì nel suo petto, freddo e doloroso, e Stiles dovette mordersi il labbro a sangue per trattenersi. Era come se i tentacoli di un mostro si fossero avvolti ai suoi polmoni, e avessero preso a strizzarli con violenza. 

Quella era una delle sensazioni che non avrebbe mai pensato di poter provare di nuovo .

Non poteva essere chi pensava Stiles: quella persona sarebbe dovuta essere a New York, secondo Allison, ovvero a migliaia di chilometri da li.   
E poi non era nemmeno mentalmente preparato a vederlo, dopo tre anni spesi a cercarlo nella sua immaginazione e nei suoi rari sogni. 

Dopo quella notte, in cui erano stati una cosa sola. 

Il lupo parve sorpreso allo stesso modo, i guaiti bassi che divennero lamenti, gemiti. 

«No, no ti prego taci, ci sono i cacciatori in giro!» fu l'unica cosa che Stiles riuscì a pronunciare, con la bocca secca e i peli ritti sulle braccia. 

Tecnicamente, lui era uno di loro. 

Il ragazzo deglutì, e dovette tapparsi la bocca con un pugno, per non urlare, quando il lupo fece ritrarre le orecchie e il muso, la pelliccia che stava cambiando e diventando più morbida e rosata, e le iridi stavano lentamente mutando il loro colore, nello stesso verde muschio che aveva visto crescere Stiles. 

«Derek...» sussurrò Stiles incredulo, felice e tremante allo stesso tempo

Derek Hale alzò una mano a fatica, per colpa dell'emozione che lo scuoteva come una foglia in balia del vento, completamente nudo dentro quello strano riparo e fissò le iridi ambrate di Stiles, come se fosse diventato il protagonista di un sogno.   
Era sconvolto, il suo sguardo perso e fiero che Stiles aveva sognato ogni notte, ora si mostrava in tutta la sua pienezza.

La testa di Stiles stava scoppiando, ma nello stesso tempo era vuota, la mano che si tendeva, altrettanto tremante, lo sguardo che non lasciava quello di Derek, per paura di vederlo scomparire, con le lacrime che minacciavano di uscire. 

«Non è possibile. Non...non è possibile. Tu dovresti essere m-morto» sussurrò Derek, con voce sottile e rotta, le dita che sfioravano i polpastrelli di Stiles, ad accertarsi che quello di fronte a lui non fosse un ologramma. 

Stiles non si arrischiò a parlare, riuscendo solo a scuotere la testa, perché il nodo che gli aveva chiuso la gola era troppo forte, tanto da farlo deglutire a fatica.   
Ora si che le lacrime scendevano dal suo volto, copiose, bagnandogli le guance con violenza, e la tensione, la sofferenza e il patimento degli ultimi tre anni, la lontananza dalle persone amate esplosero in lui tutte in una volta.  
Stiles si buttò su Derek, facendolo cadere contro il terriccio e stendendosi sopra di lui, singhiozzandogli sulla spalla con forza, le braccia che stringevano i muscoli ancora più delineati del solito dell'altro, i loro bacini che si toccavano, i loro corpi che non lasciavano passare un minimo filo d'aria.   
Stiles divenne una fiumara di parole, la confessione che uscì dalla sua bocca facendo evaporare tutta la tensione nel suo corpo. 

«D-Derek...D-Derek, sono...prigioniero degli Argent. Ci s-stanno addestrando p-per diventare cacciatori...m-mi hanno rapito, hanno rapito Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Allison. Hanno finto le nostre morti, hanno usato un nostro clone, non so bene come abbiano fatto, non ci capisco niente...so solo che s-sto vivendo un incubo senza di te, Derek, senza i miei genitori, senza Scott...» 

Derek gli afferrò i capelli con tanta foga da fargli male e se lo trascinò contro in quella posizione scomoda, le loro labbra che schiacciarono le une sulle altre, e Stiles sentì un calore particolare avvolgerlo tutto come una coperta di lana, nonostante avesse preso a tremare. 

Derek gemeva, incredulo. «Stiles...Stiles non... ho smesso una volta di pensarti in questi anni, a come fosse impossibile che tu fossi morto, ma ti ho visto lì, steso nel letto col sangue dappertutto, e tu...tu...» 

Stiles accarezzò Derek piano, le dita che tracciavano gli zigomi, che passavano sulla barba incolta e gli ansimi di entrambi che riscaldavano rapidamente i loro volti.

Stiles non riuscì a trattenere le lacrime, mentre ancora baciava Derek , esplorandogli la bocca con la lingua, il gusto del ragazzo che era così familiare da star male.   
«Sono vivo...sono vivo. E sono con te» sussurrò Stiles, le labbra incollate a quelle di Derek con la disperazione e il sollievo nel cuore, che si intrecciavano.

Il lupo mannaro sorrise, per la prima volta dopo tre anni, e la bolla di emozione che viaggiava nel corpo di Stiles, si trasformò in eccitazione pura.   
Ora faceva così caldo in quell'antro, che gocce di sudore presero a scorrere sulla fronte di Stiles, mescolandosi alle lacrime.   
Derek baciò ognuna di quelle, e Stiles rise, in beatitudine, con il volto paonazzo per la sorpresa, i nei che scomparivano contro tutto quel rosso e le pupille allargate, mentre un piacevole rossore imbarazzato si stava espandendo su tutto il suo petto.  
La gabbia toracica si abbassava e si alzava a ritmi irregolari, eccitando Derek forse più del necessario: Stiles era incastrato perfettamente con lui, premuti insieme come se volessero fondersi, e Stiles sentì il membro di Derek ergersi contro il suo che stava pulsando già dolorosamente nei pantaloni. 

Non aveva mai pensato di ridursi a fare l'amore in un antro umido, nel cuore della notte, immerso nella foresta, ma questo voleva dire amare un lupo mannaro. 

Lo stomaco di Stiles faceva le fusa, le farfalle sbattevano le proprie ali contro le pareti e il cuore era caldo, il petto era caldo e attorno a lui, nella sua testa, sentiva solo in nome di Derek, che lo amava senza aprire gli occhi, concentrato come lui nel regalargli tutte quelle sensazioni, che credevano entrambi di non essere più in grado di provare.   
La mano di Derek, che fino a qualche secondo prima toccava la schiena di Stiles, ora si era spostata sul cavallo dei pantaloni del ragazzo, strizzando con violenza.  
Un’onda di adrenalina, mista a passione lo investì, perché quello sguardo lussurioso, lucido di passione che Stiles mostrava, era solo per lui. 

Stiles era definitivamente cresciuto: gli zigomi più marcati, i tratti dolci infantili che stavano scomparendo, e un'ombra leggera di malinconia che gli copriva il volto rendevano Derek desideroso di toccarlo ancora di più.

Stiles gemette al contatto, mordendo la spalla di Derek, e il lupo dovette violentarsi mentalmente, per non venire solo in quel modo, strizzando ancora più vigorosamente l'erezione di Stiles, che si stava indurendo sempre di più.   
I gemiti rapidi dei due ragazzi presero possesso del silenzio della notte. 

«Ti amo. Ti amo…» si lasciò sfuggire Stiles, perso nel mondo delle labbra di Derek, ormai gonfie, che non smettevano di torturare con piacere quelle del più giovane.   
Amava Derek Hale così tanto che il solo pensiero gli faceva venire il magone. 

«Spogliati...» ordinò Derek, avvolgendo le gambe contro il corpo di Stiles, per sentirlo sempre di più.  
Il giovane Stilinski non se lo fece ripetere due volte, deglutendo perché già sapeva cosa l'altro avesse in serbo per lui. 

Il collo di Derek profumava di deodorante e menta fresca, e Stiles inalò, indugiando su di esso, mentre l'altro gli abbassava di fretta i pantaloni e le mutande, e prendeva entrambi i loro membri per sfregarli insieme.

«Sì, oddio, sì» Stiles gemette, contro la spalla sollecitata di Derek, cercando quel punto esatto, appena sopra l’incavo del collo, che sapeva avrebbe fatto venire Derek all’istante, lasciando una scia di baci all’altezza del collo, per poi scendere lentamente contro il cuore, e lungo il torace

Derek conosceva perfettamente la destinazione del viaggio di quella bocca, l’erezione che al solo pensiero gli si stava già bagnando. 

«Aspetta, mettiamo sotto la maglietta così non ci sporchiamo...» suggerì Stiles, spogliandosi completamente e posando la maglia del pigiama esattamente sotto il sedere di Derek, che sfregò ancora un po' i loro bacini.  
Ora Stiles gli stava torturando un capezzolo con le dita, mentre faceva scorrere la lingua umida contro lo stomaco di Derek, alzando un attimo gli occhi per vedere lo stato in cui versava il suo ragazzo, eccitato quanto lui. 

«Non…non fermarti adesso…» ansimò Derek, un suono che mai era uscito dalla sua bocca, così implorante, così desideroso di passione.   
Stiles lasciò perdere la calma esasperante, perché l’idea di fare sesso con calma non poteva essere contemplata, in quel momento.   
Non con un Derek ridotto così, e la minaccia di un arrivo improbabile ma possibile, dei cacciatori. 

Mentre Derek sollecitava ancora un po' entrambi i membri, Stiles succhiava e mordeva la pelle di Derek, parendo un vampiro, più che un licantropo: le labbra rosse contro i peli dell'inguine, poi la lingua bollente contro l’epidermide e infine i denti, che pizzicarono quella parte con tenerezza, per poi baciargli la punta del pene, rossa e già bagnata. 

Il cervello di Stiles, e anche quello di Derek, ad essere sinceri, era ridotto in poltiglia, il calore e l’adrenalina l’unica cosa che i loro neuroni riuscivano a recepire in quel momento.   
Quante volte, da quando avevano fatto l'amore per la prima volta , Stiles aveva sognato questo momento.   
Quante volte l’aveva solo immaginato.   
E ora stava accadendo: poteva assaporare la parte più intima di Derek, poteva sentirlo suo davvero. 

«Non t-ti l-lamentare, se dovessi venirti in f-faccia. Non c-c’è un cazzo da contemplare… e oddio, r-riesco a fare b-battute idiote anche ad-adesso, hai v-visto la tua influenza cosa m-mi fa dire…» riuscì ad ansimare Derek, prima che Stiles appoggiasse di nuovo le labbra sul pene per prenderlo tutto in bocca.

Stiles prese a succhiare, a leccare ogni lembo che riusciva a raggiungere. Il suo corpo sembrava mosso solo dall’istinto, con la punta tesa del suo membro che sfregava contro l'apertura di Derek, che nel frattempo guidava la testa di Stiles con le dita tremanti tra i suoi capelli. 

I suoni emessi dalla bocca di Derek erano da censura: il ragazzo, notò Stiles, aveva un vago sentore di detergente intimo, e tanto, tanto, di mele e cannella. 

Stiles strinse gli occhi, continuando a succhiare il pene teso di Derek, in quale aveva gli occhi altrettanto serrati e la bocca spalancata per l’eccitazione.

Non aveva smesso un secondo di mugolare per il piacere. Aveva i muscoli delle gambe tese e doloranti, la testa gli girava, ma stava bene, stava alla grande, e aveva Stiles tra le gambe…   
«Stiles!» urlò Derek, senza potersi fermare, lo sperma che invase la bocca bollente del giovane, e che lui deglutì senza difficoltà.

Poi all'improvviso, il giovane Stilinski sostituì alla bocca le dita lunghe, sinuose, perfette.  
E Derek venne di nuovo, il secondo fiotto che sporcò le dita di Stiles, il seme che colava sulla sua mano, che senza indugi portò alla bocca per leccarla, e succhiare le dita in maniera oscena, con quelle labbra che Derek aveva sognato su di sé così tante volte in quegli ultimi anni...  
Derek era dolce, nella bocca di Stiles. 

Il lupo mannaro alzò lo sguardo: aveva le guance rosse, come Stiles, gli occhi bagnati, come Stiles – perché li avevano stretti troppo entrambi – e il respiro che lentamente stava tornando regolare.   
Poi, con mani tremanti, mentre il fiatone si faceva sentire di nuovo, e nella sua testa albergava solo il desiderio, fece scorrere verso il basso le proprie mani, sollecitando l'erezione trascurata di Stiles. 

Le dita di Derek, lunghe, sinuose, perfette, sogno erotico nascosto – mica tanto – di Stiles, si avvolsero sul suo membro, fredde e sensuali e il più giovane pensò di esplodere al solo tocco. 

La mano del lupo guidò la punta umida del pene di Stiles contro la sua apertura, stretta. 

«Cosa credi…no…non lo fai, ti f-farai m-male, …» lo implorò Stiles, mezzo eccitato, mezzo spaventato. 

«No, ti prego...sei vivo, sei vivo Stiles e voglio che tu sia dentro di me» ansimò Derek.  
Stiles non poteva vederlo chiaramente, ma sapeva che Derek aveva le pupille dilatate come lui, i capelli sparati e disordinati, ed era sporco di terriccio. 

«Va bene, ma d-dimmi…ti prego dimmi tutto, se ti faccio male, se spingo troppo. Non sei preparato e non voglio farti male...dovrei prima usare le dita - tentò Stiles, ma il compagno ringhiò quasi per il disappunto - ok...ok, niente d-dita, scherzavo...»

Stiles non perse tempo: penetrò Derek in una spinta lenta, inserendosi con calma. L'apertura era fottutamente stretta, e il membro di Stiles passava a fatica. 

«Dio sì, Stiles...» si lamentò Derek di piacere, serrando la presa tra i capelli di Stiles, che nel frattempo, senza indugiare, entrando dentro Derek in spinte sempre più rapide e scoordinate. 

«Dio se sei caldo e stretto...per me. Tre anni, ho aspettato tre anni per tutto questo…non ho nemmeno provato il minimo d-desiderio sessuale, perché non potevo stare c-con te…» si lamentò Stiles, ansimando così pesantemente che Derek credeva non riuscisse nemmeno a respirare, le mani che questa volta afferrarono il volto del lupo, e le dita che andarono ad accarezzarne le guance. 

Erano stranamente umide: Derek stava piangendo.«Ti amo Stiles. Sei l’unico. L’unico…non riuscivo nemmeno a toccarmi a New York, perché mi v-veniva da piangere, pensando a t-te…» Derek gemette, con gli angoli degli occhi che si illuminarono.   
La luce della luna era l’unica fonte che permetteva ai due ragazzi di potersi vedere. 

Derek trascinò di nuovo Stiles contro di sé, baciandolo lentamente e languidamente, piangendo in silenzio, mentre l'altro gli ansimava tra le labbra.  
Lo sperma caldo di Stiles schizzò nell'apertura bollente di Derek.

Il più giovane spinse ancora un paio di volte, prima di fermarsi, ed estrarre il membro ormai non più eccitato: entrambi respiravano a fatica, chiudendo gli occhi per lasciare che i loro cuori si calmassero. 

Il calore aveva avvolto quell'antro disperso nei boschi, quello dell'amore genuino e ritrovato di Derek e Stiles, che ora stavano in silenzio ad accarezzarsi le mani strette le une alle altre, mentre ai polsi i bracciali che si erano regalati anni prima, scintillavano al buio.   
«Vorrei che il tempo si fermasse. Rimanere qui con te, per sempre.» confidò Stiles, sospirando, in una fase che si avvicinava più a quella del sonno, che ad altro. 

«Rimani con me allora. Vieni a New York. Tanto secondo la legge sei morto…»

Stiles sbuffò, un po’ annoiato e un po’ divertito: «Il freddo ti sta congelando i neuroni... a parte gli scherzi, vorrei davvero rimanere, ma purtroppo devo tornare dai fottuti Argent. Quando sono arrivato mi hanno raccontato di come essere cacciatore fosse nel mio destino…te ne rendi conto? Avevo la vita già segnata senza saperlo. Quelle stupide prove di ginnastica che mi avevi raccomandato di tenere d’occhio, avevano un senso…» confessò Stiles, deglutendo.  
Derek non rispose, e la cosa turbò Stiles più del dovuto.   
Anche perché il ragazzo aveva un’altra confessione da fare, un peso sul cuore che voleva provare ad alleviare. 

« Derek, c’è un’altra cosa. Ho ucciso la mia prima vittima, questa mattina. Credo si sia già saputo. Kira Yukimura, era la...» 

«Fidanzata di Scott? No...non può essere...maledetti Argent! Lo sapevo, sapevo che erano da tenere d’occhio, io avevo avvisato mia madre, ma lei niente. E avevo fatto bene anche ad avvisare te. Avevo visto i risultati delle medie, ma credevo riguardassero altro. Come abbiamo fatto a farci abbindolare così?» Derek si alzò di scatto, e Stiles riuscì a notare la tristezza nei suoi occhi. 

«Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace, sto continuando a causare tristezza alle persone, io…io non ho mai saputo nulla del genere, e invece a quanto pare le prove che avevo intrapreso a scuola erano valide per entrare nella loro specie di accademia. Io non volevo nulla del genere, non volevo vedere Laura morire...»

Derek gemette, abbracciando il ragazzo. «Hai…hai visto Laura morire?»

Uno sparo scalfì l'aria, e Stiles si rannicchiò contro Derek, in un gesto simile a quello che avevano compiuto, in quello stesso antro, molti anni prima. 

«Sì, è successo tutto davanti ai miei occhi. Lei voleva solo salvarmi dalle grinfie dei cacciatori e invece…- un altro sparo esplose tra loro, e Stiles chiuse gli occhi - Derek, scusami, ma devo andare...»

«Stai scherzando? Adesso che so che sei vivo...» Derek strinse la presa sul suo fidanzato, che sospirò, separandosi da lui col cuore spezzato. 

«Non cambia nulla Derek, non ci saremmo nemmeno dovuti vedere! Io...non voglio lasciarti...»  
Stiles premette le proprie labbra contro quelle di Derek per l'ultima volta quella sera, prima di rivestirsi di nuovo.   
Era un accordo silenzioso.  
Si sarebbero ritrovati prima di quanto entrambi potessero sperare, questa era una certezza. 

«Non possono vedermi, non devono vedermi...mi dispiace»

«Ehi!- lo richiamò Derek, con un'espressione intenerita che inondò di calore il cuore di Stiles, sanandolo solo un po’ - ehi, farò in modo di aiutarti ad uscire, non so come, ma giuro che ti tirerò fuori da lì, ok? Ti amo Stiles, ho ancora le chiavi del nostro loft conservate...» 

Stiles sorrise leggermente, rubando un altro bacio al tempo e al destino che voleva già dividerli. 

«Ti amo, aspettami, ti prego...ti prometto che tornerò da te, ok? E farò in modo che nessuno possa farti del male…» 

Stiles si girò, con un'incredibile mancanza nel cuore come se parte di esso fosse rimasto in quella cava, per correre all'impazzata, mentre Derek, di nuovo lupo, si dirigeva dalla parte opposta. 

 

Il caseggiato bianco arrivò davanti agli occhi di Stiles prima del previsto, e il ragazzo, sporco, puzzolente e sudato, aprì la finestrella che scoprì poteva essere usata anche dall'esterno, per saltare nel letto e rintanarsi sotto le coperte.  
La pelle vibrava ancora per i baci di Derek, l'adrenalina viaggiava in corpo senza fermarsi e Stiles tremò, serrando le mascelle, in silenzio, in balia della sensazione.   
Passarono due ore, e l'alba era appena visibile, prima che riuscisse ad addormentarsi, sognando Derek e i suoi baci, incredulo per averli ricevuti davvero. 

-

\- La mattina dopo - 

Il solito, frustrante fischio dell'altoparlante, primo suono a disturbare i timpani dei ragazzi già di buon mattino, interruppe il sonno un po' disturbato di Allison, Isaac, Erica e Boyd.   
I quattro ragazzi aprirono gli occhi coi raggi del sole a infastidirli, e la voce di Kate Argent che suadente dava loro le direttive per quel giorno. 

«Allison, Isaac, Erica e Boyd, oggi parteciperete al meeting nella sala principale con me e mio padre, nel quale vi darò le istruzioni esatte per le vostre prime missioni. Come ho già fatto con Stiles, questa mattina seguirò Erica e Isaac, mentre pomeriggio sarà il turno di Boyd.   
Allison, la tua missione sarà domani, ma sei invitata a partecipare lo stesso al meeting. Per quanto riguarda Stiles, può benissimo seguire la sua routine di allenamento, sperando che gli avvenimenti di ieri non l'abbiano condizionato troppo. Tra un ora in sala, a dopo, ragazzi» 

La voce di Kate svanì come era apparsa, e ai quattro ragazzi non toccò altro che stiracchiarsi e spazzar via gli indolenzimenti muscolari, per iniziare quella maledetta giornata, l'ennesima, che si sarebbe sicuramente conclusa col sangue. 

Bastò un'occhiata rapida ai quattro, e soprattutto il fatto di sentirlo russare sommessamente, per capire come Stiles stesse dormendo profondamente, evento mai accaduto da tre anni a quella parte, dato che il giovane Stilinski risultava sempre il primo a svegliarsi.

Allison lo osservò curiosa, senza osare avvicinarsi. 

«Secondo voi sta bene? Insomma non ha mai dormito così tanto...non ha nemmeno sentito la sveglia...» domandò preoccupata Erica, mentre si toglieva la maglia e i pantaloni del pigiama, pronta per costringere il proprio corpo a indossare una delle tute più aderenti mai viste. 

«Più che del suo sonno, io mi preoccuperei della roba sul suo pigiama, che mi sembra terra. Stiles è uscito per caso, stanotte?» esclamò Isaac, puntando verso un'enorme macchia al centro della maglia di Stiles, che pareva davvero terra bagnata in procinto di asciugarsi. 

Le scarpe del ragazzo, posate accanto al letto, erano molto più nere del solito: qualcosa di scuro e rappreso sporcava tutta la punta, altrimenti immacolata. 

Boyd guardò verso la finestra, notando come ci fossero segni di ditate e terra sul vetro. 

Non sapeva perché, ma l'idea di una probabile evasione di Stiles lo terrorizzava e emozionava allo stesso momento. 

Nemmeno ricordava come fosse vivere là fuori. 

Brividi di adrenalina silenziosa colpirono tutti i ragazzi in effetti, perché ormai era palese che Stiles Stilinski fosse riuscito a mettere il naso fuori da quella maledetta prigione. 

 

«Ok, non ci vuole molto ad arrampicarsi sulla finestra e uscire. Il problema è che non si può fare. Fuori ci sono telecamere installate dappertutto. L'avranno certamente visto!» ipotizzò Allison terrorizzata, con la tuta nera indossata a metà.

«Idiota incosciente, cosa pensava di fare, eh? Tutti vogliamo uscire di qui, e...» ma le parole di Erica vennero interrotte da gemiti profondi: Stiles si stava muovendo lentamente nel suo letto, in maniera piuttosto provocante. 

Il ragazzo stava alzando e abbassando il bacino, con il membro che pareva molto più visibile attraverso la stoffa dei pantaloni. 

«E quando il tuo compagno di stanza ha un sogno erotico del genere, e soprattutto uno sguardo da ebete anche quando dorme, vuol dire che è arrivato il momento di svegliarlo...STILES!» urlò Isaac poco dolcemente, facendo saltare in aria il ragazzo interpellato, che si mise una mano sul cuore, spaventato. 

«Isaac, se io avessi una fottuta arma in mano, saresti morto. E ho la licenza di uccidere, amico, in caso te ne fossi dimenticato.» sbottò il ragazzo, lanciando a ciascuno dei suoi amici un'occhiata frustrata. 

«Sì, come l'arma che svetta nei tuoi pantaloni...e comunque devi darci un paio di spiegazioni: punto primo, perché il sogno erotico? Punto secondo, la scampagnata notturna è solo sonnambulismo improvviso, o una prova della tua mania di fare l'eroe? Punto terzo, non abbiamo bisogno di humour nero, soprattutto oggi, che tocca a noi uccidere» Erica scosse la testa, indicando il cavallo dei pantaloni di Stiles con uno sguardo piuttosto disgustato. 

Stiles guardò in basso e...ehi, Mr.Stilinski aveva bisogno di attenzioni palesi. Il ragazzo cercò di distrarsi semplicemente guardandosi attorno, ma lo sguardo pesante e pressante di Allison non gli dava tregua. 

Soprattutto quando la giovane Argent aveva gli occhi ridotti a fessura e sembrava scansionarlo da capo a piedi, tecnica che aveva imparato probabilmente da Lydia. 

Pensare a lei gli provocò una fitta dolorosa al petto, che il ragazzo tentò di scacciare, lasciando che le immagini della notte precedente gli invadessero il cervello. 

«Stiles ribadisco. Perché il sogno erotico? Solo ieri hai concluso indegnamente la tua prima missione, ovvero col sangue, non credevo che una cosa del genere ti potesse interessare in questo modo...a meno che...tu non abbia... Oddio. - Erica parve avere una rivelazione davanti agli occhi, quella che Boyd e Isaac non sembravano cogliere - Stiles. Chi ti sei scopato?» domandò così, a bruciapelo, sconvolta e ammirata allo stesso tempo. 

«Beh, domanda da un dollaro, obiettivamente, Non dirlo nemmeno Stiles, mi pare ovvio, e assurdo…» Allison scosse la testa sospirando e appoggiandosi al proprio letto. 

«Derek Hale? Mi sembra l'unica opzione...ma è strano. L'ultima volta che ho sentito parlare di lui, credevo fosse a New York» Boyd alzò le spalle, come se queste follie da innamorati non facessero per lui. 

Erica deglutì a fatica, mentre Stiles aveva deciso di avvalersi della facoltà di non rispondere. La sua quasi erezione mattutina e il rossore sulle guance, parlavano palesemente al posto suo. 

La bionda sgranò gli occhi, prima di esplodere definitivamente: «Ma cosa vuoi fare, imitare eroi Shakespeariani? Pensi forse che Romeo e Giulietta fossero divertenti? Sono morti entrambi, vuoi mica finire così? Pezzo di idiota, ci sono le telecamere fuori, e soprattutto Kate ha parlato di tue “attività” di ieri, e non penso proprio si riferisse alla missione del mattino, ma ad altro!»

Un'onda di terrore invase Stiles da capo a piedi. Voleva dire forse che aveva messo Derek in pericolo, esponendosi così? Ma lui non aveva idea che il ragazzo fosse tornato a Beacon.

«Ti prego, stai lontano da Derek, non pensare nemmeno per un istante di uscire di nuovo» lo implorò Isaac, piuttosto scosso, buttato sul letto accanto ad Allison: con quelle tute nere e lei con i capelli raccolti, parevano Diabolik e Eva Kant.

«Beh, per te è facile parlare, la tua ragazza è accanto a te, e sa che sei vivo. Derek ha passato tre maledetti anni credendomi sottoterra...»

«E chi se ne frega? Preferisci che Derek ti creda impallinato da qualche parte, o che tu lo sia davvero? Io ho il terrore che Kate sappia già tutto, anche della nostra voglia pari a zero di seguire le loro idee da pazzi maniaci. Dobbiamo sembrare perennemente frustrati, per andar bene. Se siamo su di morale, poco concentrati e organizziamo scampagnate notturne con lupi mannari, sapranno che qualcosa non va e ci staranno addosso. È così che funziona il mondo dei cattivi. Io voglio che tutti e cinque usciamo vivi da questa situazione, hai capito? Tutti e cinque. Niente sacrifici o bastardate da eroi. Salviamo il salvabile, e salviamoci la pelle!» 

E dopo il discorso quasi urlato da parte di Erica, a Stiles non rimase che annuire e vestirsi di fretta, portando il pigiama nella lavanderia ufficiale, con la scusa del ''ho avuto un episodio di sonnambulismo, sono uscito dalla finestra ed ecco perché sono ridotto così'', dirigendosi poi in mensa. 

Kate e Chris Argent erano entrambi presenti, e Victoria Argent, moglie di Chris, lo fissava con uno sguardo perfido e di chi sta traendo le sue conclusioni peggiori.

Stiles sperava quella fosse solo una sua impressione, tentando di togliersi dalla testa la certezza della validità immancabile del suo sesto senso. 

In parole povere, qualcuno al tavolo dei capi, già probabilmente sapeva. 

-

La palestra puzzava di plastica e sudore, con gli attrezzi perfettamente ordinati, e una decina di reclute chi intento ad allenarsi alle sbarre, chi alla parete per arrampicarsi, e chi come Stiles ripiegava sui pesi. 

Il ragazzo aveva quasi terminato la sua sessione di allenamento per quella mattina, con un paio di flessioni ancora da svolgere, utili per ripulirgli il cervello da pensieri di fuga o, peggio, di quello che potevano aver saputo gli Argent che lo osservavano continuamente, quel giorno, dei suoi spostamenti notturni,.

Chris, infatti, era appoggiato allo stipite della porta d'entrata a braccia incrociate, con gli occhi di ghiaccio posati su di lui da quando aveva messo piede in palestra. 

«Io e le mie idee da harakiri...» sussurrò Stiles a se stesso.

Il problema non era stato tanto la sua fuga, quanto il fatto che aveva esposto Derek ai cacciatori.   
Il ragazzo era partito per stare al sicuro, e adesso lo stesso Stiles che amava più di qualunque altra cosa, era colui che lo spediva al patibolo. 

«No, Stiles, non pensarci...» il ragazzo scosse la testa, posando gli attrezzi uscendo dalla porta principale, aspettandosi un qualsiasi tipo di rimprovero da parte di Chris.

L'Argent lo osservò vagamente, facendolo passare senza proferire parola. 

Doveva bastare solo questo gesto per allarmare Stiles, perché il silenzio non era mai una buona cosa, in quel luogo.   
Rientrato in stanza, con i muscoli tesi e il fisico completamente scarico, lo colpì l'odore palese di vomito e stantio. 

Questo voleva dire che Erica e Isaac avevano compiuto i loro bei doveri di cacciatori - uccidendo persone che avevano l'unica ''colpa'' di possedere poteri soprannaturali - e quindi andavano ad espiare i propri peccati non davanti ad un prete, ma alla tavoletta del wc. 

Stiles sapeva esattamente come Isaac, steso sul letto in modo scomposto e con lo sguardo vacuo, e Erica, che scaricava bile nel cesso, dovessero sentirsi. 

Diamine, se non avesse incontrato Derek la sera precedente, si sarebbe ridotto anche peggio di loro, ne era certo. 

Chi invece era appoggiata sul letto, con la schiena rivolta alla parete, era Allison. 

Una sola occhiata bastò a Stiles per capire che la missione assegnata alla ragazza rasentava il tragico: il castano dei suoi occhi aveva perso qualsiasi luce e il volto pallido dava l'idea che avesse perso almeno dieci anni di vita. 

Stiles ebbe un leggero capogiro per lo spavento, le gambe che non lo reggevano più così facilmente e la stanza che aveva preso quasi a fluttuare. 

Dovette chiudere gli occhi e riaprirli, per cercare di calmarsi.   
Erica era appena uscita dal bagno, con i capelli scarmigliati e la tuta sporca. 

Le lacrime le cadevano copiosamente lungo le guance, e quasi non riusciva a parlare, a causa dei continui singhiozzi. 

Il primo ad aprir bocca fu Isaac, steso sul letto accanto ad Allison. 

«Ho ucciso Jordan Parrish mentre rientrava in stazione accanto a tuo padre. Gli si è afflosciato accanto dopo che gli ho sparato e l'ho visto, ho visto il terrore nei suoi occhi nel rivedere tutto quel sangue. Io...presumo che voglia dire che nonostante tutto, tuo padre sta bene. Distrutto psicologicamente, ovviamente.   
Non è tutto...- Isaac si interruppe per proseguire, asciugandosi velocemente un paio di lacrime col dorso della mano - Derek è arrivato poco dopo, ho notato che stava attraversando una strada parallela alla nostra, a piedi. E' stato solo un secondo, spero Kate non l'abbia visto.   
Era il suo migliore amico Parrish, vero?» 

Allison emise un lungo e possente lamento, stringendo con forza il lenzuolo. 

Stiles annuì debolmente verso Isaac, convinto che la morte di Jordan, il miglior amico di Derek, non fosse la notizia peggiore della giornata. 

Come se ne potesse sopportare altre...

«Parrish era una fenice, giusto? Tecnicamente sarebbe dovuto rinascere dalle proprie ceneri, e io stavo pregando lo facesse...» intervenne Erica, avvicinandosi a Stiles, per poi riprendere la parola nuovamente.   
«Io ho ucciso l'unica figlia dei Tate. Malia stava correndo tra i boschi in forma mannara. Ancora ho in mente quello splendido coyote possente, agile e meraviglioso, che correva con grazia, prima di trasformarsi in umano.   
Te la ricordi Malia, no? La ragazzina perennemente incazzata del settimo anno...»

Stiles ebbe una fugace visione di una giovane ragazzina con capelli mossi e color caramello, che gli tirava un pugno perché aveva osato chiederle l'ora mentre lei ascoltava la musica. 

Non erano mai stati amici, ma non per quello non poté esimersi dal provare una fitta di dispiacere per lei. 

Fitta che divenne un pugno nello stomaco al pensiero di Derek, che aveva perso Jordan, e lui non era lì a consolarlo, perché faceva parte della schiera di quelli che uccidevano.   
Aveva paura ora di sentire a quale povera anima avevano assegnato Allison, quale vita doveva spezzare la giovane cacciatrice. 

Ma Allison, nonostante si sforzasse ripetutamente non riusciva a emettere alcun suono sensato.

La ragazza appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Isaac, che le passò con dolcezza una mano tra i capelli. 

«Non ho scelta Isaac. Se non lo faccio io, allora sarà il turno di qualcun altro, che sicuramente terminerà il lavoro, e io no...non ci riesco. Non posso pensare di spararle, è più forte di me, io...» 

La ragazza stava parlando di una donna, allora.  
Ma chi...?

Erica corse verso l'amica per abbracciarla con forza, i suoni dei singhiozzi delle due giovani che si mescolavano a causa di quel contatto. 

Isaac non aveva smesso di coccolarla, di alleviarle un po' di dolore, in qualche modo. 

Nessuno osava pronunciare il nome della ragazza designata ma Stiles ebbe di nuovo un capogiro. 

I muscoli addormentati delle gambe non avevano nulla a che fare con l'allenamento compiuto tutta la mattinata, perché era tutto un meccanismo attivato dal suo maledettissimo sesto senso.   
Lui sapeva, il suo inconscio aveva capito chi fosse la ragazza. 

Un leggero profumo di vaniglia misto a fragola invase i suoi pensieri e il ricordo dell’essere saccente mista a simpatia di una giovane mente brillante gli strinse il cuore più volte, tanto da farlo cadere con le ginocchia per terra.

Allison diede la conferma solo pochi secondi dopo, quando due iridi di tonalità di marrone diversi si incontrarono, equamente spente, equamente provate, equamente distrutte. 

«Mi è stata assegnata Lydia»

-

«Ho fatto ripetizioni di matematica a quel ragazzino, l'ho accompagnato più volte a scuola, mi chiamava Superman...e adesso sono stato colui che gli ha strappato la vita, solo perché aveva sangue di lupo nelle sue vene...fanculo, non ce la faccio più» 

Boyd entrò in stanza quel pomeriggio tirando un pugno violento contro il muro, parendo una furia, aggravando ancora di più l'aria già pesante presente tra quelle quattro mura con la sua rabbia giustificata.   
«Liam Dunbar era il suo nome. L'unico difetto era che aveva problemi di scatti di rabbia, ma tenuto sotto controllo...era un ragazzo splendido. Queste mani, le mie...le mie, le vedete ragazzi? L'hanno ucciso. Me le taglierei, se potessi. Anzi quasi quasi vado a spaccarmele con i pesi, così quest'agonia finirebbe...» 

Isaac afferrò l'amico per una spalla, chiudendo la porta prima che il ragazzo potesse compiere il suo folle piano. 

Erano tutti in stanza i ragazzi, a cercare di attutire il dolore dei gesti che avevano compiuto, delle vite che avevano distrutto, senza mai volerlo davvero. 

«Non vai da nessuna parte Boyd, men che meno a spaccarti le mani. Non c'è motivo. Dobbiamo pensare piuttosto a come evitare che Allison uccida Lydia»

«Non puoi, non si può evitare! Mia zia sarà esattamente con me per tutto il tempo, esattamente come è successo con voi! Maledizione...è la mia fine. Non tornerò viva qui, se dovessi mai sparare a Lydia!» proclamò Allison con un nodo in gola e un tono gracchiante che spaventò Stiles più di quanto volesse ammettere.   
«Non puoi dire così Als!» sussurrò Isaac, con lo sguardo stupito e perso, abbracciando di nuovo la sua ragazza, infondendole coraggio e buonsenso.   
Erica si avvicinò a Boyd di riflesso, posando la testa sulla sua spalla. Il ragazzo era ancora piuttosto provato dal gesto compiuto, così come lo erano Erica e Isaac, che vivevano in una sorta di limbo mentale, tra il terrore e l'apatia. 

«E' un incubo. E' una spirale senza fondo e io...voglio uscire, voglio...» 

Veder piangere un omone grande e grosso come Boyd, faceva sempre uno strano effetto, nonostante tutto.

La porta si aprì di scatto, e i cinque ragazzi alzarono la testa, un mix di terrore e rabbia che investì il loro sguardo. Erano pronti a fronteggiare Kate, pronti a contrastarla.   
Non era Kate Argent, bensì Chris, la persona presente sulla soglia, con due occhi di ghiaccio e un sorriso amaro sul volto. 

«Posso entrare?» chiese, come se quell'intera tenuta non fosse di sua proprietà, come se quella fosse casa di Allison, che aveva invitato degli amici nella sua stanza a studiare insieme. 

La stessa Allison che annuì, piuttosto sconcertata da come il padre aveva avuto il coraggio di presentarsi.  
Non una mosca volava li dentro. Sembrava che Chris avesse portato loro belle notizie, da come li guardava, quasi speranzoso. 

Certo, poi dipendeva dal concetto che si aveva di bella notizia, dato che per gli Argent qualcosa di positivo era la morte di tutti gli esseri soprannaturali. 

«Ho una bella notizia...» iniziò lui, ma Allison esplose, senza dargli il minimo tempo di potersi spiegare. 

«Cioè? Quella di farmi uccidere Lydia? Quella che magari mi toccherà impallinare la testa della mia migliore amica già stasera? Questa è una bella notizia. Ma certo, per gli Argent provocare morte e distruzione senza motivo è positivo vero? Avrei preferito nascere Hale, almeno loro hanno un briciolo di rispetto verso gli altri!» 

La giovane corse verso il padre riempiendolo di pugni, sfogando tutta la sua frustrazione su quel genitore che, insieme a sua madre, aveva accettato di farla entrare in questa spirale discendente. 

Avevano deciso loro per lei, ciò che Allison aveva sempre odiato e sperato non accadesse. 

Chris Argent rimase immobile. 

«No. La bella notizia è che non ucciderai più Lydia. Sono riuscito a convincere Kate di ritardare la missione, perché avevi bisogno di più tempo per prendere coscienza dell'idea di assassinare la tua migliore amica. In realtà, sono qui per aiutarvi e fare in modo che più nessuno dei vostri amici sia in pericolo» confessò Chris, guardando dritto negli occhi la figlia.   
Allison smise di tirare i pugni, passandosi una mano sulla fronte sudata. 

«Stai scherzando?»

«No. Ci sono ancora delle missioni che riguardano persone che conoscete, ma giuro che farò in modo di annullarle. E se non dovessi riuscirci, accompagnerò personalmente il ragazzo designato boicottando io stesso la missione.   
La colpa ricadrà su di me, e ci vorranno mesi interi, prima che un'altra missione simile possa essere organizzata,ma a me non accadrà niente»

«E perché dopo tre anni lei ha deciso di aiutarci?» domandò Stiles, in tono arrogante e frustrato, alzandosi in piedi dalla posizione scomoda che lo vedeva occupare sul letto.   
«Perché non ho mai voluto un futuro del genere per mia figlia. Perché nessuno di voi ha espressamente chiesto di voler far parte di questa organizzazione.   
Non decido io, è tutto in mano a mio padre. Ma giuro che io non ho mai voluto che le vostre vite venissero condizionate da tutto questo.   
Avevo promesso a Talia Hale di lasciare stare il branco di Beacon, ma mia sorella si è messa in mezzo, e mio padre l'ha assecondata...» 

L'espressione di sincero dispiacere dell'uomo entrò nel cuore dei ragazzi all'istante: c'era qualcosa nel suo sguardo, che faceva intendere ai ragazzi che le sue parole fossero la verità, che non stesse facendo solo in modo di fregarli. 

Prima che Stiles potesse solo aggiungere altro che suonasse simile ad un ''la crediamo'' la voce di Kate Argent squillò vibrante e cristallina dagli altoparlanti, spedendo un brivido lungo la schiena del ragazzo. 

«Stiles è convocato in sala cinque» disse la donna semplicemente,senza aggiungere altro. 

Il silenzio prese possesso della stanza per un paio di secondi. La domanda era nell'aria, ma nessuno osava porla, perché Chris non sapeva niente di quello che era accaduto la scorsa notte. 

Forse. 

«Perché ti chiamano? Non è mica per quella storia...» domandò Isaac, piuttosto spaventato, guardandosi intorno e notando come anche i suoi amici avessero l'ombra del dubbio chiara nelle pupille. 

«No. Isaac, non dirlo nemmeno...» ribatté Stiles, che tentava senza riuscirci, di prendere respiri profondi, cercando di contrastare Kate al meglio delle sue possibilità. 

Era per forza a causa della cazzata colossale che aveva deciso di attuare quella notte.  
Idiota. Derek gli diceva sempre che doveva smettere di seguire l'istinto.

«Buona fortuna!» esclamò Erica, con le dita incrociate. 

Stiles uscì dalla propria camera facendo un cenno leggero agli amici con la testa. 

Di qualsiasi cosa si trattasse, aveva bisogno di quantità massicce di buona sorte, questo era certo. 

-

Stiles scoprì che la sala cinque era quella del vice - capo SmallThumb, personaggio che, ad essere sincero, non aveva mai visto girare per la prigione in tre anni di permanenza, e che a quanto pareva, era colui che assegnava le missioni ai ragazzi, insieme a Kate. 

Ciò significava che stavano decidendo per lui chi dovesse assassinare stavolta. 

L'ufficio di Smallthumb era adornato di pareti bianche, senza nemmeno un quadro o un calendario appeso, dotato di una scrivania moderna e nera e un cestino pieno zeppo di cartacce. 

Basta. 

Null'altro: scarno ed essenziale, come il proprietario, un uomo dallo sguardo vispo, un paio di occhi neri e profondi, e baffetti ordinati su un volto piuttosto giovanile. 

«Stiles! Il miglior apprendista, da molti anni a questa parte.   
Che piacere incontrarti di persona, finalmente!» 

L'uomo ghignò, facendo accomodare Stiles su uno sgabello dello stesso colore immacolato della parete, tendendo la mano, che Stiles strinse rapidamente. 

«Bene. Ti sarai chiesto perché sei qui, vero? Insomma, non capita a tutti di essere convocato personalmente da me...- iniziò lui, con voce strascicata ed insolente, tanto che Stiles dovette mordersi il labbro ripetutamente, per non insultarlo - e dovresti considerarlo un onore, sì. Bene, detto ciò, convoco i ragazzi migliori alla loro prima missione da soli, per dare loro il nome di chi dovranno uccidere, e per un paio di consigli di rito»

Smallthumb tasto uno dei cassetti a lato della scrivania, prima di estrarre un foglio e posarlo coperto sul tavolo. 

«Stiles, questa è la foto della tua prossima vittima. Vogliamo la massima accortezza dai nostri cacciatori. In un luogo pubblico bisogna essere perfettamente abili a colpire solo e soltanto il ragazzo assegnato.   
Ricordati, siamo solo cacciatori di bestie, non assassini di uomini puri, questo è fondamentale. Detto ciò, ti auguro buona fortuna per la tua importantissima missione»

Smallthumb girò il foglio in un colpo solo, e Stiles poté giurare che il suo cuore avesse saltato un battito. 

Lo sapeva, era certo da quando Kate aveva spiegato i motivi del suo arrivo lì, che tutto il suo allenamento dovesse condurre a quello.   
Dovette usare ogni barlume di autocontrollo presente nel suo corpo, per non urlare, per non afferrare una qualsiasi delle armi che aveva a disposizione e colpire Smallthumb così forte da placare il suo tormento. 

Stiles inspirò, ma l'ossigeno non raggiunse i suoi polmoni. 

«Lui è Derek Hale» spiegò l'uomo davanti a lui, e Stiles si sentì lentamente morire dentro. Attorno a lui esisteva il buio.

Quello era un incubo...

Stiles abbassò gli occhi, guardando freddamente quella foto, tentando di non far trasparire nessuna emozione. 

In qualche modo ce la stava facendo, perché era talmente distrutto psicologicamente, che aveva abbracciato l'apatia e l'aveva fatta parte di lui, in solo pochi secondi.   
Qualcosa stava premendo sul suo petto: era l'angoscia che lentamente cresceva, che schiacciava i suoi polmoni, che permetteva al suo battito di accelerare.   
Stiles non doveva mostrare nulla di tutto quello.   
Nemmeno sentì le parole seguenti dell'uomo, anche se il suo cuore sanguinante le aveva recepite. 

«E' lui il prossimo bersaglio. Uccidilo…» 

L'ultimo barlume di speranza, di fanciullezza, di fiducia , scomparve dalle iridi di Stiles, che fissò Smallthumb senza nemmeno vederlo. 

Il ragazzo uscì dalla porta senza salutare, osservando per due minuti buoni il muro davanti a sé.   
Sembrava gli avessero strappato il cuore con violenza, e poi l'avessero messo al posto dello stomaco, dato che qualcosa in mezzo alla pancia gli mozzava il respiro, batteva forte, troppo forte, e lo faceva sudare freddo. 

Stiles corse verso il proprio dormitorio, senza vedere chi ci fosse all'interno, sordo a qualsiasi richiamo, dirigendosi verso il bagno e vomitando tutta la sua voglia di vivere. 

Doveva uccidere Derek. Tanto valeva che morisse anche lui, così se ne sarebbero andati insieme. 

Erica aveva torto. Quella era una tragedia Shakespeariana in piena regola.

-

Stiles passò la notte in bianco, non proferì parola con nessuno durante la colazione e a pranzo si presentò pallido come un cadavere.

Teneva in mano il coltello e la forchetta senza avere la minima intenzione di usarle per addentare alcunché, nonostante l'odore della carne alla griglia che avevano servito quel giorno fosse particolarmente invitante. 

I suoi compagni di stanza avevano capito come il dramma nel quale Stiles era finito, fosse di proporzioni epiche, e per quello non lo disturbarono, lasciandolo in silenzio e a crogiolarsi nella sua disperazione apatica. 

«Posso rubarti la fetta, Stiles? Non mi sembra che tu abbia la benché minima intenzione di mangiare» chiese Erica, che già aveva addentato più di un boccone di quella porzione. 

Stiles si voltò con occhiaie profonde e tentò di proferire una minima parola. 

Dalla sua bocca uscì un suono gutturale, che Erica prese come un sì. 

«Qualunque missione ti sia stata assegnata Stiles, ricordati che Chris sta con noi...» Isaac gli posò una mano di conforto sulla spalla, ma per Stiles quelle parole non significavano nulla. 

Aveva la testa leggera come una nuvola, e il corpo martoriato da spine.   
L'animo, poi, sembrava fosse immerso nella pece, per quanto era nero.   
Gli odori provenienti dalle cucine gli davano solo il voltastomaco, e se non avesse mantenuto ancora un minimo di decenza per frenarsi, probabilmente avrebbe rimesso i succhi gastrici direttamente nel piatto. 

Kate apparve dal nulla, sedendosi al centro della tavolata principale, e Stiles decise di osservare la punta del tovagliolo. Solo sentire la voce di quella ragazza, o vederla in volto, gli faceva desiderare di conficcare quel coltello che si trovava in mano, nella gola dell'Argent.

Non sarebbe stato responsabile delle sue azioni, quello era certo. 

«Bene! E' un piacere trovarvi tutti qui, ragazzi! Ne approfitto per assegnare nuove missioni ad un paio dei miei preferiti. Isaac, Erica, venite a ritirare i vostri fogli e non voltateli finchè non ve lo dirò io...» ordinò lei, con un sorriso che sadico era dir poco. 

Bella e perfida, questa era Kate. 

I due ragazzi si diressero verso il tavolo dove la donna mangiava avidamente, piuttosto scossi e turbati. Non si aspettavano una nuova missione appena un giorno dopo quella inaugurale. 

«Lo so, avreste voluto magari qualche giorno in più, per poter metabolizzare l'idea che state per eliminare per sempre delle persone, dei ragazzi anche giovani. Ragazzi, questa è la vita: le vostre missioni sono più semplici, perché i bersagli sono novizi. Stanno imparando a gestire la loro vita da mannari da poco, e credetemi, è molto più semplice.   
A volte potrete trovare davanti a voi persone che magari conoscevate.   
Sappiate che state facendo loro solo un favore, scommetto che a parti invertite, i vostri amici non avrebbero esitato ad eliminarvi per proteggere la comunità...» 

«Cazzo!» 

Allison afferrò subito il tovagliolo accanto, la mano attraversata da un taglietto non profondo, ma doloroso abbastanza da bruciare. 

Le era sfuggito di mano il coltello che teneva tra le mani, e che adesso era macchiato di un liquido rosso, posato malamente sul piatto. 

Stiles poteva capire il gesto di Allison, perché lui si sentiva esattamente come la pelle della ragazza.

Squarciato a metà. 

«Voltate i fogli» annunciò Kate, come se nulla fosse successo. 

Stiles sbirciò le due foto e per la seconda volta sì sentì come se gli avessero rubato il pavimento da sotto i piedi.

La sua testa girava, il pavimento girava così velocemente che dovette tenersi con forza sul bordo del tavolo. 

«Jackson Whittemore per Erica e Scott Mc Call per Isaac! Due bei novizi, facilissimi da eliminare. Ragazzi, ci vediamo questa sera per le coordinate esatte del luogo dove vivono adesso. Mi raccomando, siate puntuali. Ah, e Stiles, ci sarai anche tu, la tua missione inizia stasera. Buona fortuna ragazzi, rendetemi fiera» 

Allison tenne gli occhi sbarrati sul volto di Scott, così diverso da come sia lei, che Stiles lo ricordavano. 

Ora era molto più maturo, la mascella storta che ancora era il tratto distintivo, ma non aveva più i capelli sparati in tutte le direzioni.

Stiles sentì qualcosa bruciare all'altezza della gola. Non si era nemmeno reso conto di aver iniziato a piangere, silenziosamente. 

Kate si alzò, lasciando i ragazzi in balia delle onde della disperazione. 

Nemmeno l'intervento di Chris avrebbe potuto aiutarli.   
Nulla avrebbe potuto cambiare il corso degli eventi: era come se Kate sapesse davvero chi fossero le persone alle quali i ragazzi tenevano di più, e per qualche strano scherzo del destino, volesse far espiare loro delle colpe che non avevano, dando quei bersagli specifici.   
Stiles alzò gli occhi al cielo.   
Non potevano cambiare il destino di quelle missioni, altrimenti si sarebbero fatti davvero male. 

Il rumore di un foglio strappato svegliò il ragazzo da quello stato vegetativo nel quale si era trovato, bloccando Kate sulla soglia della porta, e facendo trasalire tutta la sala.  
Boyd nello specifico, che accanto ad Erica, lanciò un'occhiata esterrefatta al foglio col volto di Jackson spezzato a metà sul tavolo, e i pugni della ragazza contro di esso. 

«Jackson mi rimprovererà per aver strappato una sua foto, lo so. E non credevo nemmeno fosse stato trasformato, a pensarci bene. Nonostante questo, non ho la minima intenzione di uccidere uno dei miei amici» rivelò, voltandosi verso Kate con uno sguardo fiero e le pupille che non facevano trasalire la benché minima paura.   
Era bella quasi quanto Kate: il suo splendore però era genuino e sincero, dettato da un animo nobile e pulito, macchiato da un assassinio che non avrebbe mai voluto compiere spontaneamente. 

Kate venne colpita dalle parole della ragazza, mostrando un volto stupito, solo per pochi secondi.

«Nessuno si rifiuta di portare a termine le missioni» ordinò, con la smorfia della cattiveria dipinta sul volto. 

«Beh, io sì. E sopporterò le conseguenze, che siano la tortura o una reclusione senza cibo. E farò qualsiasi cosa in mio potere per salvare Jackson. Non sono mai stata d'accordo con quest'idea di uccidere innocenti e adesso Kate, hai fottutamente sorpassato il limite.  
Non ho intenzione di assecondare più nessuna delle tue follie!...» 

Kate si mosse più rapida della luce, tanto che lo stesso Stiles fece fatica a distinguere i suoi movimenti. 

Ciò che vide, così bene da trovarselo spesso nei suoi incubi futuri, fu la macchia scura che si stava espandendo lentamente sul petto di Erica, ma veloce abbastanza da farla impallidire.

E poi Stiles, come in un film, sentì lo sparo rivolto a quella ragazza che scambiava orsacchiotti con Scott, che aveva paura dell'arrampicata, che aveva avuto il coraggio di ribattere a Duke e Ennis, due bestie grosse il quadruplo di lei, e che infine, aveva indirettamente salvato la vita a Jackson.   
La sua, di vita, stava correndo via dalle vene come il sangue che colava sul pavimento, come le grida di Allison e Boyd che si erano chinati su di lei, per abbracciarla, per non lasciarla da sola. 

«Perché l'hai fatto!» urlò Allison, il volto paonazzo e contrito, mentre Erica alzava un braccio a fatica, afferrando le dita di Boyd tra le proprie. 

«Per farvi capire che le regole si rispettano...e lei ha addirittura pubblicamente dichiarato di tradirci. Non può essere parte di questa organizzazione. Ne recluteremo altre, migliori di lei!» 

«Non cr-credo proprio. Fo-fottiti Kate, per av-avermi r-rovinato la vita...» sussurrò Erica, tra le braccia di Boyd, sempre più pallida e col sangue che stava macchiando il pavimento. 

Kate le voltò le spalle senza aggiungere altro, lasciando l'intera sala basita, e il corpo agonizzante di Erica per terra, come se non fosse degna nemmeno di essere considerata.   
Boyd e Allison la stavano stringendo, tentando di infonderle più calore umano possibile...  
e poi lei respirò per l'ultima volta, strappando un'altro urlo ad Allison. 

Stiles rimase immobile, impossibilitato a muovere le gambe, impossibilitato a pensare, a parlare, a respirare.

Erica era morta sul pavimento di una mensa, portata via dal suo stesso coraggio. 

-

Stiles indossò la tuta muovendosi come un automa per la stanza. 

Solo lui e Isaac erano presenti, entrambi vestiti di nero, come a lutto per quella perdita.   
Non pareva loro vero che dalla porta non sarebbe più passata quella massa di capelli biondi, che nessuno avrebbe più tentato di incoraggiarli durante gli allenamenti.   
Erica Reyes era ancora tra loro, lo sentivano. 

Solo che non potevano più vederla. 

Boyd entrò seguito appena dopo da Allison. Nessuno dei quattro ragazzi osò spiccicare parola, ognuno immerso in una bolla di pensieri ai quali non riuscivano nemmeno a stare al passo. 

Stiles controllò l'orologio. La sua missione sarebbe dovuta iniziare tra una decina di minuti, così come quella di Isaac. 

Sarebbero usciti insieme dalle prigioni, e poi ognuno per la propria strada, ad assassinare Derek Hale e Scott Mc Call. 

La situazione era così pateticamente assurda, che quasi gli veniva da ridere.   
Allison si era stesa sul letto, rannicchiata su un fianco, il dito che tracciava segni sul lenzuolo e lo sguardo che fissava il soffitto.   
Il silenzio non era mai stato così pesante.   
«Non lo ucciderai, vero?» domandò poi lei con voce gracchiante, come se avesse il mal di gola.

Isaac si concesse un secondo per guardarla, prima di stendersi accanto a lei. 

«No. Non eseguirò più gli ordini di tua zia. Stasera perlustrerò un po' i boschi e raggiungerò Beacon Hills, prima di farmi vedere da Scott. Gli racconterò tutto...» 

«E' pericolosissimo Isaac! E se ti scoprissero?» domandò Boyd, intento a lucidare qualcosa sotto il braccio.   
«Non mi interessa. Erica si è sacrificata per salvarci, ed è arrivato il momento di farlo anche noi, se necessario» lo liquidò lui, con gli occhi azzurri che brillavano per la passione data dall'avventura. 

Boyd lo scrutò, prima di emulare un sorriso con una smorfia. 

«Sei un grande, amico mio» 

Il ragazzo si diresse verso Isaac, cingendolo in un abbraccio intenso, quasi di congedo.

Fece lo stesso con Allison che ricambiò la stretta, e con Stiles. 

Il giovane Stilinski avvertì qualcosa di pesante piombargli in gola, quando le braccia di Boyd si avvolsero sulle sue spalle. 

Sentiva il suo battito cardiaco con molta più insistenza di quanto potesse fare normalmente, come se quel suono fosse un allarme pronto a terminare di suonare in qualsiasi momento e Stiles aveva la macabra certezza che quel momento sarebbe giunto prima di quanto pensava.   
Stiles strinse forte, ricambiando l'abbraccio, e Boyd separandosi gli posò una mano sulla spalla. 

«Buona fortuna per le vostre vite, ragazzi...» sussurrò, e prima che chiunque di loro potesse accorgersene, il ragazzo era sparito dietro la porta.

«C'è qualcosa che non mi convince nel suo gesto... ho la netta sensazione che non stia solo andando ad allenarsi in palestra, come aveva detto questo pomeriggio» pensò Allison ad alta voce. 

La risposta di Stiles si fermò sulle sue labbra, quando l'allarme che indicava l'inizio delle missioni suonò, facendogli dimenticare ciò che stava per dire. 

«Buona fortuna ragazzi...» Allison alzò il pollice verso di loro, e Isaac annuì, lasciandole un bacio pieno e profondo sulle labbra. 

Stiles non sapeva perché, ma aveva la sensazione che quella sarebbe stata l'ultima volta in vita sua all'interno di quella stanza. 

-

Isaac aveva sempre avuto il passo più svelto del suo: le gambe lunghe e la statura aiutavano, quando bisognava percorrere grandi spazi in poco tempo. 

Nulla disturbava la quiete della foresta, tranne i loro passi che a malapena sfioravano le foglie, oltraggiandole comunque perché venivano calpestate.   
Stiles si sentiva in colpa per qualsiasi movimento stava compiendo, ad essere sincero, da quando aveva lasciato il caseggiato degli Argent. 

«Gli dirò che sei vivo...» iniziò Isaac ad un certo punto, quando gli alberi si facevano meno fitti e una grossa costruzione si stagliava tra di essi. 

Stiles non ebbe nemmeno bisogno di sapere il nome del soggetto in questione. 

«Quando saprà che sei vivo vorrà seguirmi all'istante, lo so...e poi non preoccuparti, Scott sa badare a se stesso. Ok, non credevo di poterlo mai dire, ma è così, soprattutto ora che è un lupo mannaro...»

«Isaac...- lo fermò Stiles, voltandosi verso di lui, vedendolo a malapena grazie al riflesso della luna piena - mi innervosisce parlare di Scott. Fai solo il tuo lavoro, salvalo e avvisalo di riunire più alleati possibili. E' venuto il momento di terminare questa cosa»

Isaac annuì, il volto che per un attimo venne attraversato da un sorriso leggero, il primo da quando Erica era morta. 

«Buona fortuna, St...aspetta. Non dirmi che è Derek il tuo bersaglio? Questa è Villa Hale!» esclamò Isaac d'improvviso, alzando gli occhi turbati e fissando i tratti della casa, dalla quale venivano separati da pochi alberi. 

«Sì. Ma non ucciderò mai Derek, questo è assodato. Gli dirò di scappare, o meglio di nascondersi e avvisare mio padre. E' ora che lui e mia madre sappiano»

«Giusto. Buona fortuna amico» Isaac allargò le braccia, e Stiles si aggrappò all'amico, al compagno di sventura con il quale stavano pianificando un tradimento che li avrebbe portati certamente all'altro mondo.   
Stiles e Isaac rimasero abbracciati per qualche secondo in più del necessario, separandosi e scappando in direzioni diverse.   
Stiles si nascose dietro il primo albero accanto a lui, fissando la figura di Isaac che spariva nel buio e pregando che il loro piano filasse liscio.

-

Casa Hale ora svettava davanti a Stiles, illuminata dalla luce argentata della luna, bagnata dal riflesso della notte che la faceva sembrare quasi una casa stregata, la stessa che spesso usava come screensaver del PC il padre, nei primi anni 2000. 

Davanti alla porta sostavano un paio di macchine: strizzando gli occhi, Stiles notò con un tuffo al cuore come la prima fosse la vecchia Toyota che era appartenuta anche a Laura.  
La seconda gli regalò una sensazione di calore così diversa dal freddo notturno.   
Era la Camaro sua e di Derek, con il ragazzo che aveva appena parcheggiato e sembrava intento a trafficare tra i sedili, cercando probabilmente la giacca di pelle, che come sempre buttava sui sedili posteriori con poca grazia. 

Stiles avvertì un brivido partire da dietro la nuca e attraversarlo interamente, fino a fargli arricciare la punta dei piedi: vedere Derek coinvolto in gesti semplici, gli faceva immaginare una vita diversa, dove lui aveva appena fatto una passeggiata tra i boschi e Derek tornava a casa dal lavoro; dove entrambi sarebbero entrati nel loro loft insieme per prepararsi un pranzo con i fiocchi, guardare un po' di tv- quella che Lydia aveva precedentemente comprato per loro - accoccolati sul divano, con magari qualche strillo da calmare proveniente dalla camera dei bambini e il cane che scodinzolava accanto a loro.   
Era questa la vita che sognava Stiles, passeggiare mano nella mano con Derek attraverso la maturità e diventare vecchi insieme.   
Stiles strinse la mano sul tronco spinoso in un gesto di frustrazione, scheggiandosi più volte, ma non gli importava. 

Aveva un'ultima occasione per farsi notare da Derek, per dirgli di scappare e non farsi trovare dagli Argent, per metterlo in salvo. 

Stiles fece un solo passo, spostando le foglie attorno a lui, col cuore che pareva un martello pronto a disintegrargli il petto e il cervello che come sempre si annullava, quando Derek gli era accanto. 

«Hey!» sussurrò piano, certo che Derek l'avrebbe sentito comunque.  
Derek si voltò, osservando con sorpresa e preoccupazione quella figura vestita di nero, che pareva essere parte del buio e in un certo senso viveva in esso da tre anni a quella parte. 

Vedere Stiles rese le gambe di Derek più deboli: i suoi occhi si tinsero di giallo oro, come un lupo che riconosce il compagno e si mostra a lui.   
Derek corse verso di lui di fretta, afferrando la mano di Stiles e spingendo entrambi verso l'interno della radura.   
«Che diamine ci fai qui?» domandò piuttosto sconvolto, con entrambe le mani posate sulle guance dell'altro e il cuore che batteva a ritmo serrato nel suo petto, un po’ per l’emozione di poter vedere di nuovo il suo ragazzo, e per l’adrenalina regalata dalla tensione di quell’incontro segreto.

«Devo proteggerti e avvisarti. Sei ufficialmente nella lista degli Argent. Volevano...» e qui Stiles si fermò, all’improvviso, gli occhi spalancati e pieni di malinconia, perché gli avvenimenti di quella giornata decisero di sopraffarlo tutti in una volta.   
Le mani di Derek erano calde e rassicuranti sulle sue guance, le stesse mani rese più umide dalle lacrime che Stiles non riuscì a frenare in alcun modo.

«Kate ha ucciso Erica oggi. Tu...tu sei uno dei bersagli dei cacciatori. Devi andartene da Beacon all’istante, torna a New York e proteggi Cora...» 

Gli occhi di Derek si spalancarono per il terrore. 

«Io? Scappare? E lasciare la mia famiglia, i miei amici e te in balia di quelli? Non ci pensare neanche...» 

Stiles roteò gli occhi. Sapeva che Derek gli avrebbe dato una risposta del genere.

«Derek davvero, fatti passare le manie dell’eroe. Scappa, ti prego, metti in salvo la tua famiglia. Ad Isaac è stato ordinato di uccidere Scott, ma lui non lo farà. A me è stato ordinato di ucciderti, cazzo! Non ho la minima intenzione di farlo, ma sono venuto lo stesso per avvisarti. Devo proteggerti, la parte dell’eroe tocca a me, stavolta. Ti salverò, tenterò di scappare dal covo, proteggere la mia famiglia e poi verrò a cercarti a New York. Lascia che ti salvi io, per favore...»   
Stiles chiuse gli occhi, il solo pensiero che Derek gli potesse disobbedire gli faceva rivoltare lo stomaco. 

Qualcosa d’altro avvenne, invece: le labbra di Derek furono sulle sue prima che se ne rendesse conto, calde, invitanti e morbide, sempre così idratate e perfette, a differenza delle sue piene di pellicine.   
Stiles piegò la testa, lasciando che il bacio lo inebriasse, lasciando che Derek accarezzasse le sue guance con le dita, gli succhiasse e poi mordesse il labbro inferiore, provocandogli un gemito, che Derek risucchiò nella sua bocca.  
Le braccia di Stiles si avvolsero attorno alla vita del fidanzato, trascinandoselo contro.   
Era in beatitudine, aveva rubato un momento al destino che tanto si opponeva alla loro unione. 

Qualcosa nella mente di Stiles, però, gli ricordava costantemente di muoversi, di sbrigarsi a tornare indietro, insistente come il cicaleccio degli animali notturni. 

Come era iniziato, quel bacio intenso finì, e Derek trascinò Stiles contro di lui, avvolgendogli le braccia attorno ai fianchi, stringendo e lasciando che l'altro appoggiasse la testa sulla sua spalla. 

Il calore di Derek, la sua presenza, funzionò come tonico per Stiles, che si rannicchiò contro il petto muscoloso del fidanzato, odorandolo come un fiore profumato.   
Stiles strinse gli occhi, tentando di stampare tutto di quel momento nella sua testa.   
Non ne poteva più, era stufo di combattere, stufo di perdere persone alle quali teneva, stufo di sapere che i genitori lo credevano ancora morto. 

«Voglio che tutto questo finisca presto...» esclamò il più giovane a voce alta.

«Tranquillo Stiles, finirà prima di quanto tu possa pensare»

Stiles e Derek congelarono sul posto, separandosi all'istante, e il lupo mannaro cambiò aspetto alla velocità della luce.   
Derek si piegò a quattro zampe, col muso che si allungava, i peli che si inspessivano e i ringhi che diventavano sempre più profondi, pronto a fronteggiare la voce che aveva interrotto il suo momento con Stiles. 

Una donna in divisa nera, con occhi glaciali, capelli con taglio mascolino e bordeaux e un'espressione sadica si avvicinò verso di loro, con in mano un enorme fucile. 

Victoria Argent. 

Stiles ebbe nuovamente un tuffo al cuore. L’aveva seguito, lei sapeva che Stiles fosse lì perché aveva percorso la sua stessa strada: era stato lui a condurla da Derek.   
Che idiota. Che grande, fottutissimo idiota. 

«Stiles, mi hai davvero deluso. E’ a te che dovrei sparare, non a quel maledetto cane. Ci hai traditi, hai tradito il codice d'onore dei cacciatori, come quei bastardi dei tuoi compagni hanno provato a fare, e meriti la loro stessa punizione, quella di finire con una pallottola in gola!»

Le labbra della donna erano sottili, lo sguardo che mandava fulmini di rabbia, mentre le dita puntavano verso il grilletto. 

Stiles ringraziò il suo proverbiale acume: «I miei compagni? Avete sparato a qualcun altro, oltre ad Erica?» domandò, tentando di prendere tempo per studiarsi un piano. 

In fondo aveva anche lui una pistola nel fodero.   
Il solo pensiero che qualcun’altro dei suoi compagni fosse morto, però, gli stringeva le viscere. 

«Ma certamente. Quell'idiota di Boyd ha osato entrare nella sala dei cloni per distruggerli tutti. Anni e anni di studi, di ricerche scientifiche meticolose, andate in fumo per colpa di un idiota. Non contento, ha pensato di attentare alla vita di Kate, balzandole alle spalle armato di coltello. Invece è stato lui il deficiente che ha ricevuto un colpo al centro del petto...»   
Derek si mosse prima che Victoria avesse il tempo di premere il grilletto, finendole addosso e spedendo l'arma lontano dalla sua presa. 

Stiles corse, con i polmoni che sembravano pieni di catrame.   
Era impossibile respirare, dopo aver saputo la sorte di Boyd, quel ragazzo riservato ma buono, che era morto per vendicare Erica. 

Derek fronteggiava Victoria: le zampe che graffiavano entrambe le sue spalle e il muso che sbavava volgarmente su di lei. 

Il peso del lupo stava facendo ansimare più del necessario la donna, che non credeva fosse così difficile fronteggiare un semplice beta, seppur lupo completo.   
«Dovresti essere morto, quelli della tua specie sono il male della società!» gli ringhiò in faccia la donna, con un sorriso sornione. 

Derek illuminò gli occhi per un attimo, e Stiles capì in anticipo quello che stava per accadere, le sue mani legate contro l'arma di Victoria, pronto a difendere Derek. 

Non ce n’era bisogno: sembrava quasi che Derek avesse affondato le unghie fino alle ossa della donna: la carne su entrambi i lati del petto era stata ripetutamente squarciata, e fiotti di sangue uscivano a getto continuo, come l'acqua di una fontana. 

Stiles non riuscì a provare la benché minima pietà per quella donna, che prese ad urlare, ad ansimare, fino a che non si mosse più, la vita che era scivolata via dal corpo. 

Derek si alzò, nudo e di nuovo umano, con le dita rossastre e uno sguardo atterrito sul volto.   
Gli occhi senza vita di Victoria guardavano dritti nei suoi, inquietandolo ma rassicurandolo nello stesso tempo. 

Quella era ufficialmente una dichiarazione di guerra, e Derek se ne era rese conto troppo tardi.   
Il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo, rivestendosi e fissando gli occhi ambrati del suo ragazzo, imbambolato a fissare il corpo senza vita di Victoria.   
«Scappa!» urlò all’improvviso verso Stiles, ancora lì accanto a lui, immobile come una statua. 

Il ragazzo si riscosse velocemente dai suoi pensieri, obbedendo a Derek, troppo sconvolto per solo pensare ad altro. 

-

Stiles fece la strada di ritorno senza nemmeno rendersi conto di dove metteva i piedi, quasi volando sul terreno, i piedi e le gambe che si muovevano autonomamente.   
Doveva raggiungere le prigioni e raccontare a Chris Argent cos' era accaduto. Lui era l'unico del quale potevano fidarsi, in fondo.  
Doveva però organizzare minuziosamente il suo discorso, perché Victoria era comunque la moglie di Argent.   
E se lui si fosse arrabbiato e avesse smesso di aiutarli? L’ipotesi venne scartata all’istante da Stiles, che tentò di ripetersi “sii ottimista, sii ottimista”.

Stiles entrò nel corridoio principale col fiatone e le gambe che parevano fatte di gelatina, dovendosi appoggiare contro il muro per prendere almeno un minimo di fiato.   
Solo qualche secondo dopo, a mente libera, il ragazzo si rese conto che colei che Derek aveva ucciso era anche la madre di Allison. 

La stessa ragazza che di fretta, in compagnia di Chris e Isaac aveva raggiunto Stiles, gettandogli le braccia al collo. 

«Boyd...hai saputo?» 

Stiles annuì grave. Il suo sguardo si posò su quello glaciale di Chris, tentando di notare le sue emozioni nascoste. 

«Hai saputo chi ho incontrato nel bosco?» iniziò il giovane Stilinski, prendendo un grosso respiro.   
“Parla, ormai bisogna giocare allo scoperto”, si disse il ragazzo. 

Allison scosse la testa, ma Chris lo precedette. Era frustrato, furioso e deluso. Non con Stiles però. 

«Tua madre ha seguito Stiles nella sua missione, cercando di sabotarlo e tentando effettivamente di uccidere la preda. Se lei non è con te, adesso, temo che non ce l'abbia fatta. Ho ragione?»   
Stiles si trovò gli occhi di tutti puntati addosso: si sentiva debole, non era pronto per affrontare le conseguenze del gesto di Derek.   
Non poté far altro che annuire. Un gesto facile all’apparenza, leggero. Un lieve movimento di testa che diede inizio alla guerra. 

Isaac sgranò gli occhi, voltandosi verso la fidanzata, col terrore nelle iridi azzurre. 

«Ma...la mamma di Allison allora è...»

«Isaac, quella donna era immersa nell'odio. Non riconosco più nessuno dei miei familiari, tranne mio padre. Se chiunque fosse il bersaglio di Stiles ora l'ha uccisa, posso solo dire che se l'è cercata» lo bloccò Allison, e Isaac e Stiles videro una spaventosa risoluzione guizzare tra le iridi marroncine.   
Allison aveva addirittura rinnegato sua madre, ma era palese che avesse raccolto tutto il suo coraggio per farlo.   
Era impallidita, e le sue mani strette in due pugni, tremavano senza sosta. 

Suo padre le mise una mano sulla spalla, conscio di come fossero gli unici due Argent rimasti, con una briciola di giudizio. 

«A Stiles era stato assegnato Derek. Il che vuol dire che è stato lui ad uccidere mia moglie, presumo per legittima difesa. E' vero?»   
Stiles annuì soltanto, gli eventi degli ultimi minuti che stavano iniziando a renderlo più spossato, e la vista, mista al sonno e alla confusione, che pareva più appannata. 

Allison si morse il labbro. «Tu, assegnato a Derek? Immagino lo shock del momento...» 

«Enorme. Ma so che Kate e Smallthumb l'hanno fatto apposta, e sapete perché? Perché adesso vogliono la guerra in campo aperto, e l'uccisione di Victoria è la dichiarazione della quale avevano bisogno.   
Il problema è che non hanno capito che non serve a nulla una guerra, o prendersela con i soprannaturali. Si può benissimo vivere tutti insieme, in pace.   
L’amore puro quello che lega te a Derek dimostra la tesi che cerco di portare avanti da anni, tesi inascoltata per giunta.   
Dobbiamo combattere per un mondo giusto, che possa legare gli esseri umani ai soprannaturali, così come hanno fatto gli Hale...»   
Chris Argent terminò il discorso, con la voce più roca e distrutta, un sospiro sommesso che rendeva giustizia alla gravità della situazione. 

Stiles annuì, sorpreso e compiaciuto da quelle parole, quando l’allarme prese a suonare.   
Fu un breve fischio, simile al suono della sveglia mattutina, che risuonò attraverso il corridoio.   
La voce di Kate Argent fece scendere un brivido freddo su tutti loro.

«Stiles, sei convocato nelle segrete» annunciò soltanto, con tono all'apparenza normale, ordinario, simile ad una voce computerizzata.

«Vediamo cosa vuole...ci vediamo dopo...» si congedò Stiles, salutando il resto del gruppo con un cenno, e raggiungendo la zona sotterranea delle prigioni, davanti alla quale Kate lo stava aspettando a braccia incrociate, battendo un piede per l'impazienza.


	7. Love is Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccoci arrivati alla fine! Non posso credere davvero che sia arrivata così velocemente T . T  
> Sono stati sei mesi di lavoro intensi ma splendidi, che non vedevo l’ora di condividere con tutti voi <3 
> 
> Ho un’altra sorpresa per voi! E’ uno splendido [ fanvideo ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5389793) riassuntivo che è stato magnificamente montato da Aria, che non smettero mai di ringraziare per il suo splendido lavoro <3 <3 <3 <3  
> Niente, che posso dire…in attesa di altre storie…stay tuned, e grazie davvero per tutti i commenti splendidi, sono davvero, davvero felice! Alla prossima  
> Stay tuned, Stay Sterek <3

“Omnia vincit amor et nos cedamus amori”  
“L'amore vince tutto, anche noi cediamo all'amore”  
(Publio Virgilio Marone) 

 

Stiles Stilinski scese quei pochi gradini umidi che lo separavano dal tunnel, con un formicolio inusuale alla bocca dello stomaco e con l’inquietante percezione che, tutto ad un tratto, il silenzio nel quale era immerso potesse venire infranto da grida strazianti. 

Non che ne fosse sorpreso, considerato chi governava quel luogo.

Ciò che anticipò la paura fu più che altro lo stupore: il ragazzo non aveva mai pensato di finire all’entrata di un volgare tunnel di mattoni quando, solo un piano sopra di lui, si poteva trovare una cava super tecnologica dotata di mitragliatrici laser.  
Il ragazzo tentò di avanzare con cautela, tappandosi il naso per non inalare l’odore stantio, ma la sua tuta aderente si infrangeva senza nessuna remora contro le pozzanghere che disseminavano il pavimento bagnato, strappando al ragazzo sbuffi frustrati.  
Forse gli Argent sotto le scarpe gli avevano installato calamite per pozzanghere. 

Gocce d'acqua cadevano lente e a cadenza regolare dal soffitto arcuato e inumidito, illuminate fiocamente da lampade che dondolavano bruscamente appena venivano sfiorate da un filo d'aria.  
Dentro di esse riposavano, incredibilmente ancora vive, delle salamandre, altri insetti di specie non ben identificate e animaletti dalla quantità di zampe impossibile da contare. 

Stiles non era da solo: Kate Argent schioccava la lingua con sadica soddisfazione, facendo strada al ragazzo con il tacchettio delle sue scarpe - un paio di eleganti e femminili “pumps”- così inusuali per una come lei, nota per preferire da sempre un semplice paio di Sneakers.  
Era un miracolo come fosse rimasta completamente asciutta, quasi che le pozzanghere si spostassero al suo passaggio. 

Stiles intuì come quella convocazione straordinaria da parte della donna avesse uno scopo ben preciso, solo quando dovette quasi saltarle accanto, evitando ad una lampada di sfracellarsi sulla sua testa.  
Ad un tratto, l'idea che Kate volesse ucciderlo prese a zompettargli nella mente lenta e subdola, facendo quasi più rumore degli animaletti attorno a lui. 

Impossibile: Stiles era palesemente il migliore della sua squadra di cacciatori.  
Ucciderlo sarebbe stata una mossa altamente controproducente e soprattutto stupida, e Kate certamente non lo era. 

Il ragazzo camminò, per quelli che sembrarono chilometri quando in realtà erano solo una cinquantina di metri, immerso in un preoccupante buio leggero, che da una parte gli faceva pizzicare la pelle dall'ansia, e dall'altra quasi lo faceva sentire una creatura della notte, come il suo Der-

“No - pensò Stiles scuotendo la testa - non devo lasciarmi distrarre da lui adesso.”  
Kate e il giovane Stilinski si fermarono improvvisamente davanti ad una grata, al di là della quale poteva vedersi qualcosa di simile ad una serratura. 

Doveva essere una prigione sotterranea.  
Il solo pensiero che qualcuno potesse nascondersi al suo interno, chiunque egli fosse, bloccò per qualche secondo il respiro di Stiles; nello stesso momento, la voce perfida e suadente di Kate interruppe bruscamente il suo chiacchiericcio mentale.

«Sai Stiles – iniziò lei, mantenendo il contatto visivo come per sfidarlo - ho sempre avuto un vero e proprio odio per i furbi, o per chi si ritiene tale.  
Per chi ipotizza di riuscire a fregare le stesse persone che per lui hanno fatto molto, davanti al loro stesso naso. Hai presente la sensazione di fastidio che ne consegue? Tu fai del bene, insegni ad altri tutto ciò che sai, anche il minimo segreto e poi loro ti pugnalano alle spalle usando le tue conoscenze contro di te. Fa schifo, non è vero?»

Stiles si costrinse a rispondere, deglutendo per farsi forza, ma senza sentire traccia di saliva.  
Aveva già la bocca arida, perfetto; in più era palese che Kate stesse parlando di lui.  
«No, non ce l'ho presente... » mentì, ricambiando l’occhiata intensa. 

«Peccato» Kate scrollò le spalle, scuotendo i capelli biondi come a scacciare delle mosche e continuando il suo discorso che, Stiles era certo, sarebbe andato a parare da qualche parte, con l'unico obiettivo di danneggiarlo.  
La donna era tanto bella quanto malvagia, con quelle labbra rosa e avvelenate, lo sguardo sensuale e irritante, e quel corpo scolpito, agile e che poteva benissimo essere usato come un’arma. 

Prima che Stiles se ne accorgesse, la donna gli fu addosso: il naso sfiorò la guancia liscia e ricca di nei di Stiles, e il corpo gli si premette addosso in maniera quasi inquietante, come se volesse possederlo.  
Nonostante tutto l'addestramento e la muscolatura che aveva rinforzato il suo corpo, Stiles si paralizzò sul posto, incapace di muovere un solo muscolo e terrorizzato dalla vicinanza della donna.  
Quando parlò, Kate assunse un tono da film da fascia protetta e Stiles tentò in tutti i modi – inutilmente in realtà - di calmare il battito del proprio cuore. 

«Stiles, ascoltami bene. Sei la punta di diamante della nostra squadra e io tengo tantissimo a te. Quindi non voglio assolutamente che tu venga punito da mio padre.  
Lo sai vero, che se non completi le missioni le conseguenze per te potrebbero essere tragiche?»

Kate prese ad accarezzargli con forza i capelli, quasi come se glieli volesse strappare uno ad uno, in preda a quella silenziosa frustrazione che da sempre la caratterizzava.  
Il ragazzo annuì, con le pupille più larghe a causa della tensione. 

«Bene, quindi è arrivato il momento di svelarti una cosa che ti sorprenderà, ma che in un certo senso potrà anche salvare la tua posizione.  
Ho seguito Victoria Argent, nella missione di questa notte, perché sapevo sarei arrivata a te. Abbiamo sbagliato qualcosa nell'addestramento, a quanto pare, dato che è impossibile che tu non ti sia reso conto di come io ti fossi stata accanto praticamente per tutto il tempo. Ho visto tutto, Stiles. So tutto.»

La particolare enfasi che la donna pose sull'ultima parola, mandò il cervello di Stiles in cortocircuito.  
Non poteva aver visto davvero...

Il ragazzo si voltò di scatto verso la grata, ignorando il viso di Kate a pochi centimetri dal suo e facendo fatica a nascondere il tremore della voce.  
«Chi c'è lì dietro?» domandò lui con un sussurro, le gambe pesanti e il busto scosso da tremiti e il presentimento che da lì a poco la sua intera vita si sarebbe distrutta come della porcellana che si infrange al suolo. 

«Lo sai Stiles. Non c'è alcun bisogno di chiedermelo – rispose lei, col ghiaccio nella voce, proseguendo - ciò che meno ti piacerà di questa situazione, è quello che ti toccherà compiere con lui. Credimi, potrebbe non essere qualcosa al quale sei abituato... »  
Kate si spostò da Stiles con una velocità incredibile e un sorriso disgustoso che le increspava il volto, aprendo in ordine la grata e il portone semplicemente schiacciando un bottone sul muro. 

Il portone si alzò lentamente con un cigolio fastidioso e acuto, e il cuore di Stiles, che fissava la scena impotente, prese ad aumentare rapidamente la velocità dei battiti.  
Da buon iperattivo, il ragazzo cercò in tutti i modi di far lavorare freneticamente la mente, tentando di uscire dal vicolo cieco nel quale era intrappolato. 

Doveva affrettarsi a trovare una soluzione; non voleva più nessuna morte sulla coscienza. 

La grata si alzò, mostrando con lentezza disarmante un corpo appeso alle sbarre, legato con così tanta forza che pareva impossibile riuscisse a respirare. 

Stiles sentì lo stomaco stringersi e un pensiero orribile colpirlo dritto al cuore.

“Fa che non sia lui, per favore, fa che non sia lui”, prese a bisbigliare terrorizzato, mordendosi un labbro. 

Il corpo divenne sempre più visibile, e Stiles notò un paio di piedi sporchi e insanguinati che terminavano con artigli. 

Credette di svenire alla sola vista, sentendo se stesso lasciar andare quell'urlo - trattenuto solo grazie alla tenaglia di angoscia che gli stringeva la gola - quasi come se provenisse da lontano, e quel corpo in piedi al centro del tunnel non appartenesse a lui. 

Il destino crudele, invece, lo tenne cosciente per mostrargli i jeans strappati e ridotti a brandelli, il petto nudo e pieno di ferite col sangue che ancora colava lento su tutto il petto cesellato, e il volto di un ragazzo che era diventato un povero animale in gabbia: Derek era appeso come una bestia qualunque per i polsi, con le manette che gli avevano lasciato un segno rosso e bruciante al contatto con la pelle. 

Stiles tentò di deglutire di nuovo, ma non c'era traccia di saliva nella sua bocca, che al contrario si stava riempiendo dell'odore metallico del sangue che usciva da quel labbro ripetutamente pizzicato.  
Sentì il suo cuore andare in frantumi, nonostante il battito accelerato, facendo ripetutamente violenza su se stesso per non piangere, seppur le lacrime ormai gli pungessero gli occhi.

Non sarebbe dovuta finire così, dopo tutto il tempo speso a sperare che non l'avessero catturato, dopo quella promessa che si erano scambiati sotto le stelle. 

Per la prima volta in vita sua, Stiles aveva paura di muoversi: un solo passo sarebbe stato fatale per la sorte del suo Derek Hale, incatenato come un animale diretto al macello. 

Stiles incrociò lo sguardo dell'Hale, sentendosi morire dentro lentamente.

Era un gesto così abituale - nato e maturato negli anni - quello di scambiare uno sguardo d'intesa con Derek: cercare e trovare quel porto sicuro era stata una costante per tutta la sua vita, come se il verde delle iridi di Derek e l'ambra di quelle di Stiles fossero sempre state attratte magneticamente le une alle altre. 

Gli occhi del suo Derek erano ancora lì, vivi e lucidi: due pallide iridi color del muschio nelle quali brillava la luce del terrore e che - per quello - non riuscivano ad infondergli speranza. 

Derek non meritava di soffrire.  
I suoi occhi non dovevano essere bagnati dalle lacrime della paura; Stiles aveva promesso di proteggerlo, a qualunque costo. 

La verità, che gli piombò come un masso nello stomaco, era che in realtà aveva fallito, finendo invece in quel maledetto incubo dal quale non poteva svegliarsi. 

E se invece quella che stava vivendo fosse tutta un'allucinazione? 

Non poteva essere altrimenti, pensò Stiles immergendosi con terrore nello sguardo sin troppo reale di Kate, che al contrario sorrideva.  
L'ipotesi dell'allucinazione andava scartata all'istante.  
Stava per spiegare il vero motivo della presenza di Derek, anche se Stiles e ogni fibra del suo corpo, già lo sapeva. 

«Beh, devo dire che per essere il migliore della squadra, non sei stato per nulla fedele.  
Avevi una missione ben precisa dolcezza, e non l'hai compiuta.  
E dato che non sei stato tu a portarci la merce richiesta, Stiles, ho dovuto alzare le maniche e fare di testa mia. Sai com'è, alla fine mio padre mi ringrazierà, ne sono certa.  
Dato che sono magnanima però, ho deciso che non mi sporcherò completamente le mani, lasciando a te l’onore... »

Stiles non riusciva a capire: il cervello solitamente metodico, ora si era ridotto in poltiglia grigia.  
Voleva solo abbracciare Derek, dirgli che l'avrebbe tirato fuori da quella situazione, ma le parole gli uscivano a fatica. 

«L’onore di cosa?»

Kate rise di gusto, un suono cristallino e freddo che si diffuse per tutto il tunnel e che spedì brividi nei corpi di Derek e Stiles. 

«Sei proprio cotto, Stiles, il che rende tutto ancora più divertente. Di ucciderlo, no? E’ questo ciò che abbiamo sempre fatto, caro mio e dovresti saperlo. Uccidiamo.»

 

La donna si sporse verso Derek, posando una mano sul suo petto con voce falsamente tranquilla: «Beh, ci credo che tu faccia fatica ad uccidere uno come lui. Guarda che muscoli e che bel faccino. Scommetto che le notti passate insieme devono essere state davvero passionali... oh, giusto. Ce ne sono state solo un paio che ti rimarranno come ricordo, Stiles, guarda il lato positivo. Hai poco da dimenticare…»

Kate si spostò con discrezione, estraendo una pistola dalla tasca del giubbotto di pelle e porgendola verso Stiles, che rimase a fissarla impietrito, come se l'arma gli facesse provare dolore fisico. 

«Sai, la verità è che ho sempre sospettato che ci fosse qualcosa tra te e Hale.  
Ti sei sempre allenato di buon grado, senza lamentarti e accettando ogni prova, quasi con gioia selvaggia, e improvvisamente provi del riguardo nel catturare lui?  
Contando che avevi già ucciso, mi sembrava strano»

 

Kate fece girare la pistola tra le mani con nonchalance, tendendola in direzione di Stiles, che la osservò con terrore, senza osare nemmeno toccarla.  
«Mi dispiace Stiles, ma tutte le storie migliori hanno un finale devastante, guarda Romeo e Giulietta. L’unica cosa che devi fare è sparargli, prima che mi venga in mente di ferire te.  
Sparagli Stiles, è lui il vero obiettivo!»

Stiles non tentò nemmeno di trattenere i singhiozzi che stavano uscendo dalle sue labbra.  
Il corpo faceva male, come se fosse ricoperto di spine. Poteva quasi sentirle, nel petto, pungenti e strazianti. 

«No. No, non voglio... »

«Comportati da uomo, Stiles, comportati da cacciatore. E' il tuo destino da quando sei nato, non puoi sottrarti.  
Spara, Stiles, o io caricherò personalmente la mia pistola e ti impallinerò il cervello!»

Kate puntò l’arma contro la tempia di Stiles in un movimento fluido ed esperto, che sorprese il giovane Stilinski, il quale trattenne il fiato. 

«No! Lascialo!» Le urla disperate di Derek rimbombarono per tutto il tunnel. Il ragazzo prese ad agitarsi come un ossesso, digrignando i denti e ringhiando addolorato, ma Kate non sembrava mollare la presa, divertendosi ad assistere a quel dramma. 

«Io lo mollerò solo quando sparerà...» sussurrò Kate sadica, infilando la propria pistola tra le mani tremanti di uno Stiles che aveva la vista annebbiata dalle lacrime. 

«Ora punta e premi il grilletto. Non ci vuole molto, ti sei allenato così tante volte in questi anni...bravo così...»

Stiles chiuse gli occhi, con la bocca serrata e il volto che stava diventando sempre più pallido, deglutendo ripetutamente per scacciare via il sapore amaro della bile che tentava di uscirgli dalla bocca. 

Non c'era via d'uscita, e il pensiero da solo gli aveva serrato i polmoni.  
Era un miracolo che non fosse ancora svenuto. 

Il ragazzo alzò la pistola con le spalle ferme e gli occhi sigillati, le lacrime che gli bagnavano ormai le guance e gli annebbiavano la vista, e con un pizzicore acido e maledetto diffuso su tutto il corpo. 

Non guardò Derek negli occhi, stavolta. 

Il tempo sembrava essersi congelato: il respiro gli si appesantì e le gambe cedettero, mentre con la morte nel cuore e l'idea di non avere altra scelta, caricò la pistola, senza avere il coraggio di proferire alcuna parola.  
Si sarebbe maledetto a vita per quello che stava per compiere.  
Non era nemmeno sicuro di voler più andare avanti a vivere, ad essere sincero. 

Il silenzio durò solo un paio di secondi, prima che uno sparo rimbombasse per tutto il tunnel. 

-

Gli occhi di Stiles si spalancarono come in un sogno, così lentamente che pareva di essere in un film al quale avevano premuto il tasto 'slow', mostrando le scene frammento per frammento.  
Il voltarsi del ragazzo fu invece così rapido che dovette massaggiarsi subito il collo indolenzito dal movimento: ad attenderlo alle sue spalle erano comparse sorpresa e sollievo. 

Perché non era stato lui a sparare, quella notte. 

Allison Argent aveva i capelli che le cadevano sulle spalle tremanti, e teneva una piccola pistola che ancora fumava. 

Mai Kate avrebbe potuto immaginare che la nipote potesse davvero attuare il suo bieco tradimento.  
Gli Argent, dacché esistevano, non avevano nemmeno considerato l'ipotesi di voltare le spalle alla propria famiglia e alle tradizioni di caccia al soprannaturale che li avevano resi grandi e temuti. 

La donna rimase così sconvolta nel vederla così, in quella stessa tenuta da combattente marchiata con l’A di famiglia, che lo sparo proveniente dall'arma, e soprattutto il pungere improvviso e doloroso del proiettile che le penetrava la gamba e il sangue caldo che colava da essa, passarono in secondo piano.  
«Temevo che Kate ti avesse voluto convocare per qualcosa di pericoloso, e per questo ti ho seguito per accertarmi che non ti provocasse guai. Ho fatto bene, direi. - La giovane sorrise trionfante e quasi in maniera sadica, spostando o sguardo da Stiles alla zia, ancora ammutolita dall'inaspettato voltafaccia della nipote. Quando Allison parlò, ansimando, il disgusto poteva essere udito in ogni lettera - E' finita Kate. Volevi farla pagare a Stiles, ma il tuo piano termina qui. Hai finito di uccidere innocenti. Hai perso zietta!» la ragazza impugnò la pistola con maggiore forza, mentre Kate tornata in qualche modo alla realtà, urlava per il dolore cadendo a terra e digrignando i denti. 

Senza perdere tempo, Allison si avvicinò alla zia per terra.  
«Stiles ci penso io a lei, libera Derek e scappate! Muovetevi!» ordinò con fermezza, nonostante il turbinio di emozioni che la avvolgeva, e Stiles non se lo fece ripetere due volte.

Il ragazzo approfittò dell'impossibilità di Kate di ostacolarlo per puntare la pistola che aveva tra le mani e far saltare il lucchetto per aprire la grata che teneva Derek prigioniero. 

Per il ragazzo, spezzare le manette che lo torturavano non fu affatto semplice.  
Derek stava già usando tutta la sua buona volontà per rimanere cosciente, tentando di contrastare la debolezza provocata dalla forte dose di aconito usato da Kate, e provare solo a forzare quei maledetti anelli di metallo che gli stavano sfregando - e bruciando - i polsi con forza, sembrava un’impresa impossibile. 

«Dai Derek!» lo incoraggiò Stiles, cercando in qualche modo di aiutarlo a liberarsi.  
Il giovane Hale tentò di trovare tutta la carica possibile presente in quelle parole di incoraggiamento, mentre dietro di loro Allison teneva a bada Kate: il lupo forzò così tanto le manette, urlando dal dolore, che infine riuscì a liberarsi. 

Stiles afferrò il fidanzato a fatica, stanco e stressato, facendo passare un braccio attorno alle sue spalle, per trascinarselo fuori da quel maledetto tunnel.  
Per fortuna le ferite di Derek si stavano già - seppur a fatica - iniziando a rimarginare. 

Era incredibile come, appena messo piede fuori dal tunnel - non incontrassero nessuno, durante il percorso. 

Forse, più che incredibile, pareva impossibile. 

«Le questioni sono due: o abbiamo la tipica fortuna spacciata che capita ai personaggi principali almeno per una volta, oppure ci sei solo tu in questo maledetto rifugio, e sinceramente quest'opzione mi sembra ancora più sospetta...» constatò Derek guardandosi attorno, troppo stordito per usare i sensi del lupo, anche se l'effetto dell'aconito stava lentamente svanendo, mentre Stiles correva a perdifiato attraverso un piano e il corridoio principale. 

«No, in genere siamo più di cinquanta persone, non capisco cosa sia accaduto...» 

«E' accaduto che Chris ha spedito tutti in missioni false e dando coordinate sbagliate. Nessuno uccide se non con le coordinate giuste del luogo dove vivono le vittime, e tu Stiles stai per far ammazzare il tuo ragazzo.» Isaac corse verso di loro, aiutando Stiles a sorreggere Derek, per posarlo poi per terra.  
Il giovane Lahey mostrò ai due un proiettile rotto, della polvere di aconito e un accendino.  
«Devo far bruciare l'aconito per disintossicare Derek, altrimenti quello che ha già in circolo, potrebbe diventargli potenzialmente mortale...»

«Qualcuno qui studia...» tossicchiò il lupo mannaro trovando un briciolo di ironia nella situazione, mentre si passava la polvere di aconito sulle ferite. 

Solo la mano di Stiles sulla sua spalla, stretta ad ancorarlo alla realtà, fu il motivo per il quale non sfogò il dolore urlando. 

«Dov'è Allison? Credevo fosse con voi...» chiese poi Isaac, preoccupato.

«E' ancora con Kate. Le ha ferito una gamba, Allison ci ha detto di andarcene, che se ne occupava lei...» spiegò Stiles, mentre aiutava Derek a rialzarsi.  
Proprio prima che Isaac decidesse di dare manforte alla sua ragazza, Chris Argent comparve da un corridoio con lo sguardo serio e concentrato, lanciando un'occhiata sollevata in direzione di Derek. 

«Deduco che Allison sia ancora con Kate. Ci raggiungerà più tardi. E' una ragazza addestrata, mi fido di lei. Dobbiamo fare presto comunque, le altre reclute hanno scoperto l'inganno e non ci andranno per il sottile. Mio padre è con loro, vogliono farcela pagare...» 

Chris si voltò, come ad aspettarsi la comparsa della figlia da un momento all'altro, prima di scuotere la testa e trascinare i ragazzi rocambolescamente verso l'uscita. 

La macchina di Chris era già parcheggiata fuori dall'uscita al momento completamente deserta: era uno splendido pick up nero, con i vetri oscurati e vernice di prima qualità.  
Solo l'ansimare che tornava semplice respiro di Derek risvegliò Stiles dall'osservazione dettagliata dell'auto. 

Stiles spinse senza fatica il suo ragazzo - che stava riacquistando rapidamente le forze - sui sedili posteriori.  
Entrambi, una volta chiusa la portiera, lasciarono andare un forte sospiro di sollievo, chiudendo gli occhi e tastando per trovare le mani l'uno dell'altro.

Derek non lesinò nemmeno di appoggiarsi a Stiles, facendo premere tutto un lato del corpo con quello del fidanzato, che godette del calore familiare e dei brividi nello stomaco regalatogli da quel contatto. 

Derek cercò e trovò le dita di Stiles, stringendole tra le proprie, con il pollice che accarezzava con dolcezza il dorso della mano del giovane Stilinski. 

Stiles si voltò, sentendo i respiri di Derek chiari nell'abitacolo, il volto distante solo pochi centimetri dal proprio.  
Solo qualche minuto prima, aveva tra le mani l'arma che avrebbe potuto interrompere la musica di quei respiri per sempre. 

Il solo pensiero terrorizzò Stiles, che prese a tremare.  
«Stavo per ucciderti...non posso crederci. Stavo per ucciderti...» sussurrò Stiles, con gli occhi chiusi e una lacrima che leggera gli attraversava il volto. 

Derek posò la mano sulla guancia di Stiles, asciugandola con dolcezza.  
«Kate ti ha obbligato. Stiles, il terrore che provavi si stava quasi materializzando accanto a te, per quanto fosse forte. Lo so, credimi, lo percepivo chiaramente irradiarsi in tutto il tunnel...»

«Non è questo il punto, maledizione! Io non mi sono tirato indietro Derek...ho alzato la pistola, l'ho caricata! Non...non mi perdonerò mai tutto questo» 

Derek scosse la testa, accarezzando con maggior intensità la guancia del fidanzato.  
«Io la vedo in maniera diversa, forse perché il mio olfatto non mente. Credimi, lo so che non avevi scelta. Kate ti avrebbe ucciso ad occhi chiusi se ti fossi rifiutato. E sai cosa?  
Vederti morire davanti ai miei occhi mi avrebbe ucciso...- il ragazzo si avvicinò al volto di Stiles quanto bastava per baciarlo e tranquillizzarlo - c'è una cosa della quale non ti ho mai parlato, e me ne vergogno profondamente: io avevo già visto il tuo certificato di idoneità per questo luogo. L'avevo visto e ho lasciato perdere, credendo che fosse una selezione particolare, ma non pericolosa. Invece, la parola 'idoneo' era molto più importante di quanto credessi.  
Quando ti ho visto morto, con il clone che aveva il tuo stesso odore...ho creduto di impazzire. Non ho mai pensato che potessero prenderti e portarti via dalla tua famiglia, dai tuoi amici e da me, Stasziewich...»

Era la prima volta che Derek pronunciava il suo nome, peraltro perfettamente.  
Il ragazzo si lasciò cullare dal tocco delle labbra di Derek sulle sue: non c'era più tempo di pensare al passato. 

«Ragazzi, scusate se interrompo i vostri baci ma Derek, ho bisogno urgente di sapere se conosci un rifugio dove poter pianificare il nostro contrattacco. Voi Hale non avete rifugi dove potersi nascondere? Isaac invece tu dovresti chiamare Scott Mc Call con il mio cellulare e dirgli di trovarsi nel luogo che gli forniremo» ordinò Argent con tono perentorio, gli occhi fissi sul volante. 

Stiles venne piuttosto colpito dal tono freddo ma tranquillo della sua voce. Sembrava patire così poco la morte della moglie che pareva fosse quasi al pari di una sconosciuta per lui. 

«Sotto la scuola. La mia famiglia ha costruito un rifugio perfetto, pieno di cimeli, quindi bisogna entrare con la massima attenzione.  
Di' a Scott di trovarsi davanti al suo vecchio liceo, lo aspetteremo li...» spiegò Derek, ignorando gli sguardi sconvolti di Stiles e la chiamata di Isaac. 

Derek non poté non sorridere all'espressione attonita e illuminata da quel pizzico di curiosità che Stiles sembrava aver perso in quegli ultimi tre anni. 

«C'è un rifugio sotto la scuola?» balbettò il giovane Stilinski, che per un attimo si vide protagonista in tutto e per tutto di un classica spy story, completa di rifugi in luoghi decisamente inaspettati.  
«Sì. E' il luogo dove noi Hale teniamo da sempre tutti gli oggetti più preziosi...» spiegò Derek, trattenendo una risata: lo sguardo di Stiles era troppo simile a quello che spesso mostrava Scott Mc Call a scuola, ovvero da pesce lesso. 

«Questo...questo è assurdo e maledettamente figo allo stesso tempo! E sentiamo genio, perché non me ne hai mai nemmeno accennato l'esistenza?» 

«Perché non la conoscevo nemmeno, fino a qualche anno fa...» 

La macchina si fermò, senza che Stiles e Derek, troppo occupati a chiacchierare, se ne rendessero il minimo conto. Chris Argent parcheggiò l'auto esattamente davanti alla scuola, facendo scendere i ragazzi in fretta e furia, guardandosi attorno spesso, come se avesse terrore che la sorella potesse sbucare da un cespuglio. 

"Che stupido - pensò - a quest'ora Kate sarà già morta e Allison ci starà cercando. Non devo preoccuparmi"

La sera era quasi fresca, con le punte del naso dei ragazzi piuttosto congelate, e un venticello che non permetteva di nemmeno pensare ad addormentarsi.  
Stiles osservò il cielo stellato, con meraviglia e sollievo. Era fuori da quella prigione, era libero e poteva alzare lo sguardo e notare la landa scura piena di puntini luminosi che lo faceva stare bene, stringendo la mano della persona che amava.  
Era impossibile descrivere a parole quanto lo scorrere del giorno e della notte, delle stagioni, la vicinanza delle persone amate davvero gli fossero mancate. 

«Scott ci aspetta qui davanti» avvisò Isaac, guardandosi intorno per un po', riassaporando egli stesso le sensazioni che quel luogo, un po' odiato, molto caotico ma pieno di emozioni, gli aveva regalato.

Un pensiero piuttosto nostalgico lo sorprese, e le labbra gli si curvarono all'ingiù per la delusione: non era nemmeno riuscito a diplomarsi, indossare il cappello nero tipico e lanciarlo in aria, come gesto di liberazione per lo stress del 'Senior Year'.  
«Il mio giorno qui, era quello del mio compleanno .Avevamo scattato una foto in mensa tutti noi.» ricordò Stiles con amarezza, la mano che ancora stringeva quella di Derek. 

«L'ultima foto tutti insieme...» rimarcò Isaac, nostalgico.  
Era triste rivedere gli stessi luoghi nei quali si era sempre provata un po' di gioia, coperti dal velo invisibile della malinconia causata da una tragedia.

Il silenzio della strada venne interrotto da pochi passi, rumorosi e l'atmosfera malinconica venne sostituita da una vera e propria scarica di adrenalina.  
Derek alzò lo sguardo: un ragazzo dalla mascella storta, i capelli corti e ordinati e una buona massa muscolare si stava rapidamente avvicinando a loro, con la sorpresa dipinta su tutto il volto. 

«Stiles!» urlò alla notte, e il giovane Stilinski venne rapidamente investito da un abbraccio possente, i polmoni che stranamente, nonostante la stretta, riuscirono ad inalare sempre più ossigeno. 

In fondo, con Derek e Scott accanto a lui, Stiles era tornato a respirare. 

«Scott!» Stiles si aggrappò alle spalle dell'amico fraterno, ricambiando l'abbraccio con la stessa intensità e mille emozioni che gli turbinavano nel cervello come tornado pronti a spazzare quel poco di tranquillità che aveva acquistato durante il viaggio in auto. 

«Ragazzi! E' assurdo vedervi qui! Quando ho incontrato Isaac qualche ora fa, credevo di avere le allucinazioni, o che fosse comparso sotto forma di fantasma.  
E ancora di più quando mi ha rivelato il fatto che tu Stiles, fossi ancora vivo. Mi sembra un sogno, mio fratello con me! Credevo seriamente di averti perso per sempre...» esclamò Scott, col sorriso a trentadue denti, separandosi dall'amico. 

Chris Argent sbuffò chiaramente, stufo di quelle manifestazioni di affetto, colpevoli di rallentare i tempi: «Sì, va bene, adesso tornate sulla terra e concentratevi. Abbiamo una guerra da combattere e vincere una volta per tutte. Dobbiamo entrare nella base e pianificare più in fretta possibile» ordinò Chris, e Derek annuì, dirigendosi a passo spedito verso il masso dove svettava la scritta ''Beacon Hills High School''. 

«Dove stiamo andando? Qual è il piano?» domandò Scott, guardandosi intorno con fare stupito. 

«Il piano è sconfiggere i cacciatori, Scott, prima che loro facciano fuori noi. E per rispondere alla tua seconda domanda, ci stiamo dirigendo nella base segreta degli Hale, della quale ho scoperto l'esistenza circa dieci minuti fa...» rispose Stiles, col tono un po' da prendi in giro che tanto l'aveva caratterizzato. 

Derek tastò il mattone appena sopra la scritta 'High', alla ricerca di un'incisione, con dita esperte e in maniera delicata, incurante del dialogo alle sue spalle. 

«Gli Hale hanno una base segreta? Siamo protagonisti di una fottuta Spy Story?» domandò Scott, con l'espressione di chi aveva scoperto che Natale era arrivato in anticipo. 

«Sì, adesso però fate silenzio. Devo ricordare la combinazione...»

Derek estrasse gli artigli con fare aggressivo, e Stiles accanto a lui non riuscì a fare a meno di leccarsi le labbra. 

«Amico, non starai pensando al sesso, vero? E non provare a nascondermelo, adesso lo posso sentire...» Scott annusò l'aria, avvertendo chiaramente del desiderio proveniente dal suo migliore amico. 

Col fidanzato e il migliore amico licantropi, Stiles era praticamente impossibilitato a farla franca, optando per la verità.

«Beh, puoi biasimarmi?» 

Derek roteò gli occhi, esasperato, ma anche leggermente compiaciuto, girando l'incisione intricata e facendo così in modo che il masso si ritraesse, per poi girarsi e mostrare una serie di scale che conducevano presumibilmente ad un sotterraneo. 

«Andiamo giù. Avvisate Lydia e Jackson; abbiamo bisogno che i prossimi bersagli siano al sicuro...» ordino Chris, scendendo insieme agli altri. 

Le gocce che cadevano dal soffitto umido della cava, stavano scandendo un ritmo particolare simile in qualche modo, a quello del battito cardiaco: dentro si respirava ghiaccio, talmente era fredda.  
Era una stanza enorme e ricca di scaffali, pieni di barattoli resi opachi dal freddo, e scatole in latta, calici di vetro e talismani. 

«Questi sono i beni degli Hale, ce li siamo tramandati da generazione in generazione...» annunciò Derek, sedendosi in un cantuccio, affiancato dopo poco da Stiles. 

Scott terminò di inviare i messaggi a Lydia e Jackson, prima di sedersi anche lui accanto agli amici, buttando fuori un po' di frustrazione sotto forma di sospiro. 

Scott sorrise in direzione di Stiles, che si era appoggiato sulla spalla di Derek in cerca di sostegno: «E' così bello sapere che sei vivo amico, davvero. Dopo aver perso Allison e Kira, non so davvero come sarei andato avanti...» 

Qualcosa costrinse il petto di Stiles nel sentire quelle parole, come se una mano invisibile avesse deciso di afferrargli le costole e stritolarle.  
Il ricordo di quel fucile e dello sparo erano ancora lucidi e chiari nella sua mente, come il volto di Kira sorridente, prima di essere colpita.

Non poté trattenersi dall'ansimare più velocemente.

«Scott, anche Allison è viva - rivelò Isaac, guardando l'amico - la sua morte è finta, così come le nostre. Probabilmente la rivedrai questa sera stessa. Era alle prese con Kate, potrebbe cercarci, per questo Chris le ha mandato un messaggio su dove ci troviamo. Non te l'avevo detto prima, ma ora mi sembra giusto che tu lo sapessi...»

Stiles udì il discorso a malapena, nella sua testa continuavano a rimbombare gli spari. 

«Stai scherzando? E' una notizia meravigliosa! Stiles, tu lo sapevi, no? Stiles? Stiles, tutto bene?» domandò Scott incuriosito, verso l'amico. 

Era arrivato il momento di confessare al ragazzo ciò che realmente era accaduto. 

Memore del giorno in cui si era pizzicato il dito in maniera infantile, ma precisa: il giorno in cui avevano deciso che no, non dovevano avere segreti. 

Derek captò completamente il disagio del fidanzato e gli passò una mano attorno alle spalle, stringendo piano. 

«Scott...io...ho visto morire Kira» rivelò il ragazzo, fissando il terriccio umido della cava e tormentandosi una manica stretta della tuta. 

Mc Call strabuzzò gli occhi, in preda alla sorpresa, e si alzò in piedi, sconvolto. 

«Cosa?» 

«L'ho vista morire...perché è stata la mia prima missione - ansimò Stiles, chiudendo gli occhi e con le immagini ancora troppo vive nella sua testa - L'ho uccisa io Scott...» 

La risposta del giovane McCall si perse tra gli sguardi atterriti che il ragazzo mandò in direzione di Stiles. Prima che uno di loro due potesse solo aprire bocca, la cava venne invasa da un turbinio di voci, e un profumo di fragola misto a terrore si diffuse per la stanza. 

Lydia scese le scale col terrore e lo sbigottimento sul volto, guardandosi attorno prima di posare gli occhi su Stiles: aveva gli occhi gonfi di pianto e i capelli che le ricadevano sparsi su una spalla, raccolti alla buona in una treccia. 

Indossava una tuta: Stiles non l'aveva mai vista in tenuta così comoda. 

«Stiles?» domandò lei, spedita verso di lui, fermandosi per osservarlo, toccandogli il volto come se non credesse di trovarselo davvero davanti.  
Dietro di lei apparvero con lo stesso sguardo spaurito, Jackson Whittemore, Danny e Ethan, diretti ad abbracciare Isaac.  
Non erano i soli: ancora più in là un altro paio di persone fecero irruzione nel rifugio. 

Lydia abbracciò Stiles con molta più foga di quella che avrebbe forse mai potuto mostrare in condizioni normali: «Ti credevamo tutti morto. Mi sembra così assurdo...» affermò lei, mordendosi il labbro e trattenendo i singhiozzi, mentre Stiles ricambiava la stretta. 

«Non posso crederci!»  
Una voce sovrastò quella di chiunque altro, e prima che Stiles avesse solo la possibilità di salutare i suoi vecchi amici, un uomo in uniforme e una donna in vestaglia da notte si palesarono nella cava. 

Stiles li osservò per quelle che parevano ore, muovendosi a rallentatore, ma nello stesso tempo così rapidamente da non far caso a dove mettesse i piedi, finendo loro addosso. 

L'odore tipico del bacon di suo padre e il profumo alla rosa di sua madre lo avvolsero in tutta la loro naturale semplicità. Stiles si lasciò cullare dal contatto ritrovato con le due persone che più amava sulla faccia della terra.  
«Stiles, sei vivo! Figlio mio! E' un miracolo!» esclamò John con gli occhi umidi.  
Claudia avvolse il figlio in un abbraccio, stringendoselo addosso come se volesse incollarsi a lui e non lasciarlo andare più.  
Suo figlio, che aveva creduto morto, ora era lì, a lasciare che la madre gli accarezzasse i capelli più lunghi del solito, e bagnati dal sudore e dall'umidità. 

Il cuore spezzato di quella famiglia si era finalmente risanato. 

«John, non voglio interrompere questo momento, ma temo che i cacciatori ci abbiano scoperto. Ho chiesto alle unità speciali di aiutarci. Stanno arrivando» esclamò Jackson, tutto ad un tratto.  
Stiles si separò dai genitori, frustrato.  
«Bisogna combattere, non è ancora finita...» disse lui, lasciando la presa dalla madre: il silenzio della cava, prima che qualcuno di loro se ne rendesse conto, fu infranto da un urlo acuto e spaventoso. 

Lydia.

«L'urlo delle banshee è segno di una catastrofe imminente, maledizione!» Sbottò Derek, guardandosi attorno, con gli occhi gialli ben in vista e le zanne che spuntavano dalla parte superiore della bocca.  
Scott, Jackson e lo stesso Derek fiutarono una presenza che si stava avvicinando sempre di più, e Chris Argent deglutì.  
L'aria venne riempita da un odore semplice ma sbagliato, in un certo senso.  
Era quello di un fiore giovane, appassito troppo presto. 

Lydia si gettò per terra, pallida come un cadavere, con gli occhi cerchiati di rosso e le mani che tentavano di trattenere il terreno, senza riuscirci. 

Qualcun altro entrò all'improvviso nella cava, alzando il livello di allerta: un uomo dal volto distrutto e ferito, con i vestiti penzolanti e squarciati, macchiati di sangue e terriccio, e un corpo tra le mani che posò delicatamente a terra. 

Allison Argent pareva stesse riposando, col volto rilassato, un pugnale tra le mani e la tuta completamente lacerata e bagnata di sangue.  
Gli occhi erano chiusi, come quelli della bella addormentata. 

La ragazza non respirava più, e il mondo parve fermarsi. 

Scott rimase immobile a fissare il corpo della sua prima fidanzata, Isaac si soffermò su quelle labbra soffici che non l'avrebbero più sfiorato.  
Stiles le afferrò una mano gelata, ricordandone il calore, pari al temperamento e al coraggio della ragazza, che più di chiunque altro aveva rischiato grosso per andare contro la sua stessa famiglia.  
Lydia si gettò senza freni, piangendo sul corpo di una ragazza che aveva condiviso segreti e paure con lei e che presto era diventata come una sorella. 

Peter Hale parlò, a quel punto, interrompendo il silenzio gelido che aveva inondato la cava. 

«Ero in mezzo al bosco, quando ho visto che davanti ad un caseggiato bianco c'era uno di quegli idioti tirapiedi di Kate, Deucalion o Duke credo si chiamasse.  
L'ho fatto fuori senza fatica, ma mi sono accorto accanto a lui c'era un corpo.  
Era quello della giovane Argent e ho cercato di trasportarlo fino a qui, seguendo l'olfatto che mi ha portato da voi.  
Sapevo che Allison fosse buona e coraggiosa, ma non credevo potesse sacrificarsi per salvare gli amici. Mi dispiace davvero...» rivelò, abbassando il capo e lasciando che Chris si chinasse verso di lei, stringendola le mano fredda. 

Lydia e Isaac parevano invecchiati di mille anni, con cerchi scuri attorno agli occhi e un'espressione persa.  
Danny, Ethan e Jackson si strinsero agli altri ragazzi, come un solo uomo, e Derek posò la propria mano sulla spalla di Stiles, tentando di assorbire almeno un po' del dolore che il ragazzo stava provando. 

«Credevo si fosse salvata...credevo fosse pronta a raggiungerci!Non dovevamo lasciarla da SOLA!» urlò Isaac, sbattendo violentemente il pugno per terra. 

«Dobbiamo cercare di organizzarci al meglio, piangere non serve. Non abbiamo nemmeno tempo per farlo. Fai in modo che Allison non sia morta invano, caricati e combatti!» ordinò lo sceriffo, con tono duro. 

«Ha ragione...» rimarcò Chris, asciugandosi velocemente una lacrima che scorreva sulla guancia. 

Isaac lo fissò stupefatto, così come Lydia, Scott e Stiles. 

«Come fa ad essere così freddo e cinico? E' di sua figlia che stiamo parlando, della mia ragazza!»

«So compartimentalizzare le emozioni, Isaac. E dovresti ricordarti come si fa, dato che l'hai studiato l'anno scorso…» 

Isaac guardò in direzione di Chris come se lo notasse davvero per la prima volta.  
Era cinico e senza cuore. Così diventavano i cacciatori dopo anni di addestramento? 

«Non ci ...NON CI RIESCO!» 

Lydia si alzò all'improvviso, mordendosi il labbro, la voce rotta dai singhiozzi.  
«Silenzio Isaac, non c'è più bisogno di parlare. Stanno arrivando, li sento, sono già qui...» 

La rabbia montò in Stiles come mai gli era accaduto prima.  
Lanciò un solo sguardo, pieno di rammarico, ad Allison stesa per terra, prima di decidere che ormai era finita. Doveva fronteggiare l'unica responsabile dell'inferno che era diventato la sua vita, e ucciderla, una volta per tutte. 

«Basta, non ne posso più!» sussurrò a mezza voce.  
Solo Derek udì quelle parole, e dopo un solo secondo, il ragazzo corse su, verso quella strada che stava perdendo il contributo del silenzio notturno, a causa dei poliziotti già trasformati, che si stavano radunando e che parevano intenti a contrastare una compagine proveniente dalla parte opposta della strada. 

Stiles ignorò le voci degli amici, uscendo allo scoperto e mettendosi in prima linea contro gli avversari, quello stesso duo che aveva pianificato il suo destino senza interpellarlo.  
Solo le luci dei lampioni permettevano di vedere cosa stesse succedendo.  
Claudia e Danny erano rimasti nel covo degli Hale a proteggere il cadavere di Allison, mentre sopra di loro si stava consumando la battaglia finale. 

Derek, Scott, Isaac, Chris, Peter, Lydia e lo sceriffo si disposero in fila, chi dotato di armi e chi di zanne, in prima fila, pronti a combattere.  
Stiles posò il suo sguardo sulla donna che lo opponeva, quella stessa donna che predicava l'odio per il soprannaturale: Kate Argent che camminava fiera e perfida nonostante avesse una benda sulla gamba macchiata di sangue, zoppicando vistosamente, mentre suo padre Gerard, avanzava col bastone ben in vista, l'altra mano che probabilmente teneva una pistola. 

Lo sguardo di Kate si posò prima su Stiles e Isaac, traditori di quel credo che lei venerava, e poi sul fratello.  
Sangue del suo sangue, e la prima persona che aveva deciso di disconoscere. 

La donna mostrò un chiaro ghigno. 

«Ciao Stiles, ciao Chris, che piacere vedervi! Ho una sola domanda da farvi: credevate di farla franca? Pensavi davvero che tua figlia fosse in grado di battermi?  
Sai, è andata così: dopo che Stiles e il suo cagnolino se la sono svignata, abbiamo combattuto un po'. Sono riuscita a fregarle la sua stessa pistola e con un paio di colpi al petto e allo stomaco l'ho freddata. - spiegò, incrociando le braccia senza provare il minimo rimorso - e voi davvero credevate di potermi battere. Davvero credevo che Allison potesse essere una ragazza assennata.  
Evidentemente non lo era, e mi spiace. Abbiamo perso una potenziale cacciatrice, questo è vero, ed è l'mio unico rimorso...» 

«Come puoi essere così cinica? Era tua nipote, maledizione!» sbottò Stiles sconcertato, facendo un passo avanti e mostrandosi alla folla - era tua nipote e l'hai uccisa senza alcun ripensamento! Mi fai schifo, e mi viene il voltastomaco a pensare che per colpa tua ho ucciso la ragazza di Scott, il mio migliore amico.  
Per un cazzo di periodo ti ho persino dato retta e stavo lasciando che tu entrassi nella mia testa, ma mi sono fermato in tempo...» 

«Basta parlare Stiles. Stai sprecando solo tempo!» ridacchiò Kate.  
In un movimento unico, prima che persino Chris se ne rendesse conto, Kate puntò la pistola che teneva nel fodero contro un angolo preciso della folla, sparando senza alcuna pietà. 

Il colpo finì dritto contro una ragazza, che si accasciò a terra, le mani contro il petto sporche di sangue caldo.  
Aveva qualcosa di familiare, anche se Stiles non capiva cosa...

«Vice Sceriffo Richardson! Braeden!» chiamò lo sceriffo all'istante, chinandosi su di lei, e Stiles cercò Derek con lo sguardo, accanto a lui.  
Il ragazzo congelò sul posto...non poteva aver perso anche lei, dopo Parrish.  
Erano i suoi migliori amici...

«Braeden!» chiamò Derek, ma la ragazza non avrebbe più potuto rispondergli.  
Lei, che lo aveva sempre appoggiato e sopportato, una dei pochi compagni di classe a non invidiare la sua licantropia. 

Fu quella la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso.  
Il corpo di polizia si sentì colpito nel profondo, e non ci fu bisogno del segnale dello sceriffo, per farli avanzare, già trasformati, contro i cacciatori. 

Derek digrignò i denti, dirigendosi senza remore contro la donna, sottoforma di lupo, con Stiles accanto a lui, pronto a difenderlo, con la propria pistola tra le mani. 

Fu un attimo, e la strada divenne il campo di battaglia dell'ennesimo capitolo della lotta tra cacciatori e soprannaturale, tra addestratori di spie e spiati. 

Derek non perse di vista Kate, aiutato da Stiles, mentre Lydia metteva in pratica le tecniche di combattimento che in quegli anni Jackson le aveva insegnato, prendendo a calci Kalì.  
Era precisa la ragazza, abile nei movimenti, rapida nello scansarsi e incredibilmente sorprendente.  
Si muoveva sinuosa, come se stesse danzando, seppur i colpi che Kalì riceveva le stavano provocando vistosi lividi violacei. 

Sinceramente, il rumore delle ossa della mandibola di Kalì che si spezzavano l'avevano schifata anche un po', simili ad uno schiocco di frusta contro una roccia. 

Jennifer, lontana dalla fidanzata, si era concentrata sul distruggere Jackson, estraendo del sorbo degli uccellatori contro di lui, mentre Peter, in tutta la sua maestosità di Alpha, stava sfidando Ennis.  
Muscoli contro muscoli, forza bruta contro agilità soprannaturale. 

La velocità dei cacciatori, la loro prontezza di riflessi, nulla poté contro la durezza della forza dei giovani ragazzi trasformati.  
Chris fronteggiò il padre, quello stesso uomo che con lui condivideva il patrimonio genetico, ma non le ideologie, e che appariva come un ennesimo nemico, nemmeno poi tanto a malincuore.

Stiles si fidò delle persone accanto a lui. Si fidò per una volta della buona sorte, perché nonostante fosse la battaglia finale, aveva già perso troppe persone alle quali teneva, e qualcosa, nel suo piccolo cuoricino dolorante gli suggeriva di stare tranquillo, che sarebbe andato tutto bene.  
Nemmeno gli spari lo spaventarono, le urla di Lydia che gelarono il sangue nelle vene di chiunque, e spari, decine e decine di spari che bombardavano nel suo cervello, facendogli girare la testa. 

Il giovane teneva la pistola tra le mani, aggrappandosi a lei come se avesse un cuore pulsante, pronto ad esplodere da un momento all'altro, nel momento in cui sparava alla persona giusta, quella Kate malefica che teneva d'occhio come se ne andasse della sua vita.  
Corpi di ufficiali per terra, cacciatori che avevano offerto la loro vita per quel credo al quale erano legati, eppure bastava solo fare in modo che Kate perdesse, per distruggere tutto. 

Questo si impose Stiles, che aveva Derek come bodyguard e che cercava Kate che si era nascosta nella folla. 

Il ragazzo la sorprese appena in tempo: c'era pochissima distanza tra lei e lo sceriffo, troppo preso dal combattimento per far caso a chi gli stava attorno.  
Stiles vide la scena nella sua testa prima che accadesse: Kate che in un nanosecondo realizzava che poteva effettivamente uccidere lo sceriffo; Kate che tendeva le braccia, l'arma tra le mani pronta per essere usata; lo sparo che spegneva la guerra attorno a loro; Stiles in ginocchio...

No. 

Stiles afferrò la propria arma tra le mani prima che Kate potesse solo realizzare che accanto a lei ci fosse lo sceriffo.  
Si posizionò come un cecchino perfetto, caricandola e aspettando il guaito di Derek, che si stava accertando accanto a lui che non ci fosse nessuno nei dintorni di Kate, così da colpire solo e soltanto lei. 

Fu la prima volta che Stiles provò effettivo piacere nel premere il grilletto. 

Il proiettile seguì una linea dritta, conficcandosi nel petto di Kate prima che la donna potesse avere il minimo sentore di ciò che le stava accadendo.  
Ma i cacciatori si fermarono all'istante, come se la loro forza provenisse solo ed esclusivamente da lei, senza nemmeno accorrerle in aiuto.  
Kate crollò per terra come una bambola, senza più pensieri nella testa, sbattendo contro l'asfalto umido della notte e rimanendo immobile, finalmente.  
Per sempre. 

«Avete finito di commettere questi crimini, di decidere il destino delle persone sin dalla loro nascita. E' finita Kate, Gerard. Avete perso!» urlò Stiles, mentre Lydia metteva Kalì KO di fianco a lui e Chris raggiungeva la zona dove sostava il padre, insieme a John, che non si era accorto del possibile agguato di Kate ai suoi danni. 

Così, con la stessa fretta con la quale era iniziata, quella guerra finì, col cadavere di Kate al centro, simbolo di un terrore che non avrebbe più condizionato le vite dei bimbi di Beacon Hills. 

Lo sguardo di Gerard era una maschera di odio, mentre Chris e lo sceriffo gli facevano passare i polsi attorno alle manette, così come molti poliziotti facevano con il resto dei cacciatori.

«E' così che tratti tuo padre? Sangue del tuo sangue...sono stato io ad insegnarti tutto ciò che sai, sono io quello che ti ha addestrato per essere il miglior cacciatore possibile, e tu mi pugnali alle spalle così? Lasci che questa feccia uccida tua sorella, tua moglie come niente? Non sei un Argent, ti disconosco come figlio!» sbraitò, con voce rauca e priva della benché minima umanità.

«E io ti disconosco come padre, niente di più facile...» rispose Chris risoluto.  
Era lui uno di quelli che aveva perso di più, in quella guerra. 

Stiles si guardò attorno, adesso che il cielo pareva meno scuro e le stelle iniziavano a nascondersi, cercando e trovando tutte le persone rimaste al suo fianco, pronte a combattere con lui.  
Lydia era scesa giù nel covo, per salutare Allison per l'ultima volta, seguita da uno stremato Isaac: entrambi avevano gli occhi violacei, parecchi tagli profondi sulle braccia e Isaac zoppicava perfino.  
Scott era seduto in mezzo alla strada, col volto nascosto dietro al braccio, le spalle scosse da singhiozzi violenti.  
Aveva bisogno di sfogarsi, dopo la tensione della guerra e della notizia datagli da Stiles.  
Lo stesso ragazzo che decise di lasciare tranquillo il "fratello" e permettendo invece alle braccia di un Derek ansimante e con la maglia ridotta a brandelli di avvolgerlo, stringendolo a sua volta.  
Derek puzzava di sudore, respirava rapidamente contro di lui, e la tuta di Stiles si stava macchiando di sangue che usciva da un taglio profondo provocato al lupo durante la lotta.  
I due ragazzi rimasero legati l'uno all'altro, pronti a sostenersi, a farsi forza in quei giorni, mesi, nei quali avrebbero ripreso in mano le loro vite, unendone finalmente i percorsi.

«Sei vivo, abbiamo vinto, è finita» sussurrò Stiles all' orecchio dell'altro.

Derek annuì, facendo tintinnare i loro bracciali al polso.

Perché proprio loro due erano la prova che l'amore vinceva sempre. 

Così come avevano previsto con quell'incisione sui bracciali che si erano scambiati qualche tempo prima. 

Amor vincit Omnia. 

-

EPILOGO 

\- 2030 - 

Da che ne avessero memoria, i corridoi dell'ospedale "Beacon Hills Memorial" non avevano mai sentito degli strilli tanto alti, capaci di sovrastare qualsiasi tipo di rumore di macchinari, di ordini dei medici nelle sale e di sospiri di dolore, sollievo e frustrazione tra le corsie. 

L'infermiere Connor Walsh - aitante novellino dai capelli scuri e il volto che si era fatto notare tra le giovani studentesse di medicina presenti - corse verso la camera 508 di fretta e spaventato, per accertarsi che quel parto stesse procedendo bene, sperando che date le possenti urla, oltre al bambino, la paziente non stesse espellendo anche l'utero. 

Un ragazzo con indosso la vestaglia protettiva si voltò all'istante, osservando l'arrivo di Walsh con più interesse di quello che il momento richiedeva.  
Si senti quasi in dovere di rispondere allo sguardo interrogativo dell'altro. 

«E' una banshee. La donna che urla così. Sarà che in questo ospedale si muore, come è normale, sarà che è abituata a tenere un tono di voce piuttosto alto, ma non preoccuparti, sono urla normali, lei sta bene. Sono il ginecologo Hampton comunque...»

«Grazie al cielo, la stavamo aspettando! - disse di fretta una ragazza col camice bianco, sul volto uno sguardo frettoloso e apprensivo - sono l'infermiera Pratt, la signora Whittemore sta per partorire...» 

Quando Oliver Hampton, ginecologo del Ospedale di Beacon Hills finalmente decise di vedere le persone presenti nella stanza, dovette fissarli con attenzione un paio di volte, per essere certo di essere finito nel posto giusto. 

Lydia era sul letto, stesa a gambe spalancate - «Non voglio che mezzo mondo veda la tua vagina Lydia, non c'è un'altro modo?» aveva detto Jackson appena le avevano ordinato di assumere questa posizione - e respirava a fatica, ma ad intervalli regolari, rossa in volto e con i capelli dello stesso colore paonazzo, raccolti in una coda sparsa. 

Accanto a lei, Jackson le stringeva una mano con così tanta intensità da farle venire le nocche bianche, e dall'altra parte Stiles la aiutava a regolare il respiro. 

Derek, nel frattempo, aveva afferrato il braccio di Stiles, pallido in volto. 

Tre uomini per un parto? Era la prima volta che Hampton si trovava in una situazione simile. 

«Forza, il piccolo sta per uscire!La mamma è forte, ma deve spingere un po' di più!» esclamò lui, con uno sguardo rassicurante dietro agli occhiali. 

«Dai Lyds, è il terzo figlio, ormai sei una veterana!» esclamò Jackson, beccandosi un'occhiataccia dalla moglie. 

«Di t-tutti g-gli incoraggiamen-tiiih, p-possibili, aah, Jackson...t-te ne vieni con v- veterana? J-Jackson? Sul serio?...» 

«Non la faccia innervosire, signor Whittemore! - sbottò l'infermiera Pratt, con sguardo assassino - ...la testa! Sta per uscire la testa!» 

Derek e Stiles spalancarono lo sguardo all'unisono, mordendosi le labbra per l'adrenalina. «Spingi Lydia! Spingi!» 

L'infermiera Pratt tirò una gomitata a Walsh, che pareva stupito e un po' disgustato da tutto il sangue e le grida di Lydia. 

«Walsh concentrati! Non hai mai visto una vagina in vita tua?» 

«Silenzio!» sbottò Hampton risoluto, salvando in corner Walsh, pronto a rispondere in effetti negativamente: dopo altrettante spinte e incitamenti, la testolina sporca fece capolino, così come il resto del corpo, ancora sanguinante. 

Stiles e Derek dimenticarono l'odore asfissiante di disinfettante proveniente dalle vestaglie che avevano addosso, quando un corpicino piccolo e urlante, - il loro - fece la sua comparsa nel mondo. 

Pratt e Walsh sorrisero da dietro le mascherine, e Hampton annuì, porgendo il bambino alla madre.

«Complimenti a voi, signori Whittemore, per...» Hampton fissò ciascuno di loro con curiosità. Chi era il marito della donna, tra i tre, tutti con la fede brillante al dito?

«Il figlio è loro...» decretò Lydia con le lacrime per lo sforzo e la commozione, porgendo il piccolo tra le mani di Stiles e Derek, che lo accarezzarono con tenerezza per qualche secondo, per poi cederlo agli infermieri.  
Aveva degli occhietti vispi, pronti ad osservare il mondo con attenzione, le ditine tozze che già si erano legate a quelle dei genitori. 

Hampton si congratulò con la coppia. 

«Bene,sembra davvero in ottima salute. A quanto pare il seme è stato donato dal signor Derek Hale - Stilinski, quindi tra le mani avete un piccolo incrocio tra banshee e lupo mannaro. Come lo chiamerete?» 

Stiles e Derek vennero presi in contropiede dalla domanda, non avendoci ancora pensato, terrorizzati soprattutto dal fatto che il piccolo fosse un licantropo con i geni di Lydia Martin. 

«Beh...io penso.» 

«Jordan - esclamò Lydia, fiera, sorridendo verso i suoi amici - si chiama Jordan Hale - Stilinski...» 

-

2065

Stiles si alzò in piedi - traballando, col bastone sempre tra le mani, appena sentì il rumore di una portiera sbattuta. Il cuore fece un guizzo leggero, e Derek si avvicinò a lui all'istante, raggiungendolo sul balcone del palazzo più alto di Beacon Hills. 

«Tutto bene? Lo sai che alla tua età devi mantenere il cuore ad un battito regolare...» 

Stiles tossicchiò, accarezzando la barba di Derek - ancora scura come in passato e cosparsa solo per caso di qualche filo bianco - e guardandolo in quegli occhi verde muschio che erano stato il porto sicuro per tutta la sua vita. 

«Non è che decido io quando qualcosa mi fa spaventare o meno, Derek. E poi lo sai che sono sensibile ai rumori forti...» aggiunse, con voce rauca, scuotendo la testa. 

Derek lo sapeva benissimo; anche troppo, forse.

«Nonni!» 

Una giovane di dieci anni suonati, con un paio di nei sulle guance e i capelli color biondo fragola, ereditati dalla nonna, fece capolino in casa, correndo verso il frigo e ficcandosi in bocca un paio di biscotti.  
«Kailey Hale - Stilinski! Non ti abbiamo insegnato mica a mangiare così velocemente!» la rimproverò Derek, uno sguardo piuttosto severo, nascosto da una ragnatela di rughe appena accennate attorno agli occhi e alle labbra. 

«Ma tutti i lupi mannari hanno tanta e tanta fame! E poi i biscotti che prepara nonno Stiles sono i più buoni in assoluto!» rispose lei, piagnucolando.

«Lo so, credimi...» Derek sorrise, sedendosi sul divano dell'enorme sala che l'aveva visto metter su famiglia, moltissimi anni prima.  
Quello stesso loft che aveva deciso che sarebbe stato un perfetto regalo di diciottesimo compleanno per il suo Stiles.  
«L'ascensore di questo palazzo è davvero troppo veloce. Ha mica i razzi?» chiese Stiles, aprendo un pacco di patatine ricce e iniziando a mangiarle con gusto. 

«Siamo nel duemila e sessantacinque! L'epoca degli ascensori lenti è finita!» saltellò Kailey per casa, lasciando briciole dappertutto. 

Boyd apparve da dietro le spalle della bambina, scodinzolando fieramente e lei lo accarezzò da dietro le orecchie. 

«Vi ho già chiesto perché avete chiamato il cane Boyd?» 

«Quindici volte...» Stiles scosse la testa.

«A proposito! A casa papà mi ha raccontato cosa vuol dire Kailey! Di rara bellezza! Sono una bimba di rara bellezza, perché non me l'avevate mai spiegato? Nonno Derek! Nonno Derek non fare finta di niente!» I geni della parlantina erano tutti suoi, non c'era dubbio. La curiosità era invece ereditata da Lydia, e la fame palesemente da Derek.  
L'anziano figlio dello sceriffo si voltò verso la mensola dove due ragazzi in giacca e cravatta, attorno ad una cornice dorata si scambiavano un bacio, mostrando con particolare interesse le due fedi che portavano al dito.

Stiles abbassò gli occhi, trovando l'anello nuziale ancora lì, così come era lì quello che adornava il dito di Derek.  
Solo accanto c'era la foto di Jordan, il papà di Kailey, con Derek che aveva pianto quando Lydia aveva deciso di scegliere proprio quel nome, d'accordo con Stiles.  
Era un bimbo tenerissimo, pesava a malapena tre chili e strillava come pochi, disturbando i timpani ultra sensibili di suo padre. 

Jordan era il più piccolo dei tre figli Hale - Stilinski, che insieme ad Erica e Samantha, - la prima avuta da Cora, e la seconda da Lydia, come suo fratello, avevano fatto disperare i due coniugi durante la notte, ma avevano regalato tante risate e soddisfazioni durante il giorno. 

Ora i loro figli erano diventati genitori a loro volta, e Stiles non dimenticò mai il giorno in cui Jordan, nuovo sceriffo della città, aveva letteralmente urlato ai quattro venti, affermando il suo sangue Banshee, che aveva deciso di sposarsi con la figlia di Isaac Lahey, compagna di college e grande amica.

Stiles e Derek avevano immortalato tutti i momenti più belli della loro vita dopo la guerra, per non perdere nulla di tutto ciò che avevano costruito, nemmeno un briciolo di quel tempo di pace che avevano conquistato con difficoltà e sangue. 

C'era una foto, che Stiles adorava, ed era quella dove lui e la famiglia al completo avevano deciso di mettersi in posa davanti ad una cava nel bosco. 

La stessa cava che aveva visto lui e Derek prima conoscersi e poi amarsi. 

«Nonno! La smetti di pensare? Vieni a vedere un film con me e nonno Derek! Pensavo alla nuova trilogia di storie di spionaggio...» 

«Come? Jordan ti lascia vedere film di spionaggio? Tuo padre è in punizione, c'è un' età per tutto...» sbottò Derek, ad un tratto molto più rigido e arrabbiato. 

Stiles, che si era appena seduto sul divano morbido, davanti a sé la televisione che gli aveva regalato Lydia, posò una mano su quella del marito, stringendola.  
Entrambi si svegliavano ancora in preda agli incubi, e Stiles chiudeva gli occhi con il terrore degli spari, ma in quel momento non importava.  
Erano insieme e quello era l'unica cosa che contava.  
«Preferisco una commedia...i film di spionaggio non fanno per me...» gracchiò Stiles, accarezzando i capelli della nipotina, che gli lanciò un'occhiata lunga, ma che non aggiunse altre parole. 

I tre si sedettero, abbracciati, con Boyd accanto che sonnecchiava tranquillo, godendosi la commedia animata della Disney prescelta, durante l'ennesimo pomeriggio in compagnia della loro nipotina. 

Non avrebbero voluto chiedere di meglio.

Ed eccoci alla fine. Gustatevi il video, e grazie ancora <3 


End file.
